In Loving Memory
by xAlexRiddlex
Summary: In the nights she has nightmares. In the days she is just a quite, mysterious and complicated girl. Who is she? Where is she from? Even SHE herself doesn't know... What happened at the past, that keeps bothering her? OC/SB,JP/LE. M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1 No More

פרק 1 – No More

הסתכלתי בפעם האחרונה על המשרד של אלבוס דמבלדור. בחנתי כל פריט ופריט, על מנת שיישאר אצלי בזכרון לאורך זמן; חפצי הכסף הקטנים, פוקס עוף החול, ההגיגית, מצנפת המיון, דיוקני המנהלים...

וכמובן, אלבוס עצמו יושב על כסא המנהל, משקפי החרמש שלו יושבים בעוקם על אפיו השבור, עיניו התכולות כמו עלומות אור חזוקות, שיערו הארוך והכסוף, וכך גם שפמו וזקנו הארוכים...

עוד תשע שעות והכל נגמר; אני כבר לא אוצג כביתו המאומצת של אלבוס, אלבוס כבר לא יחשב לאפוטרופוס שלי, ואני אהיה סתם עוד אחד מיתר תלמידיו... לא מיוחדת...

"עצם העובדה שאת תהפכי לתלמידה בהוגוורטס, לא אומר שתהיי פחות מיוחדת." אמר אלבוס ממקומו שבכסא המנהל, מחייך את החיוך הכי נעים שלו. השפלתי את מבטי. לפעמים תהיתי אם הוא עושה איזה קסם על מנת לקרוא לי את המחשבות.

"אתה טועה." אמרתי בשקט. הוא חייך והחליט להתעלם מן ההערה הזאת.

"את זוכרת את כל ההוראות, אנדריאה?" הוא שאל והסתכל עליי, מחייך חיוך מתנצל.

"כן," אמרתי. "להגיד לאנשים שאני באה מבית יתומים ושאני לא יודעת את דירוג הדם שלי – דבר שאני לא אצטרך לשקר לגביו."

"ילדה טובה," אמר אלבוס וחיוכו דעך מעט. "ועכשיו, מה קורה בעוד תשע שעות?"

לא התרגזתי. ידעתי שאלבוס רק בוחן אותי אם אני זוכרת הכל – אבל לא יכולתי שלא להתכווץ מעט. בעוד תשע שעות...

"אני הולכת עם האגריד לתחנת הרכבת בהוגסמיד," אמרתי כמשננת תסריט. "משתלבת עם תנועת תלמידי השנה הראשונה, שטה בסירות, עוברת מיון והכל כרגיל. כאילו באתי עם כולם דרך הרכבת."

"מצוין!" אלבוס זייף צהלה. יכולתי לראות על החיוך שלו שהוא עצוב – לא יותר ממני.

במשך חמש שנים חייתי בהוגוורטס עם אלבוס. הייתי בדרך כלל בהסגר – אסור היה שתלמידי בית הספר יראו אותי, אחרת אלבוס היה מסתבך בצרות. ליד משרדו של אלבוס ישנו החדר שלי – ארון מטאטאים לשעבר שכושף במיוחד בשבילי.

הותר לי להסתובב בהוגוורטס רק בחופשי הקיץ, כשכל תלמידי הוגוורטס היו בביתיהם. בזמן שנת הלימודים הייתי נשארת בחדר שלי, או במשרדו של אלבוס, או מטיילת בהוגסמיד עם האגריד, או סתם הולכת לבקר את האגריד...

האגריד ומינרווה היו היחידים מצוות ההנהלה של הוגוורטס שידעו שאני בת חסותו של אלבוס. אלבוס סומך רק עליהם – ולכן הוא סיפר אך ורק להם.

והנה אני, עומדת להיות תלמידה ממשית בהוגוורטס. הוצאתי את השרביט החדש שלי מכיס מכנסיי. עשרים ושנים סנטימטרים, עשוי עץ אלון והליבה – נוצת עוף חול. מפוקס עצמו! אלבוס היה גאה בי כשהראיתי לו את השרביט החדש שלי כשחזרתי מסמטת דיאגון עם האגריד. סיפרתי לו שאוליבנדר אמר לי שהוא גמיש, וניסיתי לשאול אותו מה זה אומר, אך הוא התחמק ורק אמר שזה אומר "הרשביט שלך מצויין".

אלבוס מעולם לא היה כן איתי במאה אחוז. תמיד היטלתי בו ספק. לאחר מה שקרה... אני כבר לא יכולה לסמוך על מבוגרים – לא משנה עד כמה הם אחראיים.

השקט שהשתלט על משרדו של אלבוס לא הפריע לאף אחד מאיתנו. שנינו אנשים שאוהבים שקט – כל אחד מהסיבות שלי. אני אוהבת שקט כי זה עוזר לי לארגן את המחשבות, להירגע... וסתם להיות ככה לבד עם עצמי. מבחינתי להיות שבוע שלם בשקט, מול איזה נוף מרגיע – אני לא אצטרך יותר מזה.

שמתי לב שהשקט נמתח. השעה לעזוב את אלבוס לתמיד התקרבה. עוד שש שעות. **רק **שש שעות.

"אַל?" אמרתי לעבר אלבוס, שישב על יד שולחנו וכתב דבר מה. הוא לא הרים את מבטו ורק אמר, "מה, אנדי?"

"אני אצטרך לקרוא לך 'פרופסור דמבלדור', נכון?"

הוא הרים את מבטו והסתכל עלי במבט שלא ידעתי לפרש. הוא חייך חיוך קטן ואמר, "חוששני שתצטרכי. אך לא כל הזמן – רק בקרב אנשים שלא יודעים על הקשר בינינו. כששנינו נהיה לבד, תוכלי לקרוא לי איך שרק מתחשק לך."

"ואתה תקרא לי 'מיס רידל' נכון?"

אלבוס פלט צחוק לא רצוני ואמר, "אני חושב שזה יהיה הכרחי."

"אבל רק כשאנחנו בחברת אנשים אחרים, נכון?" שאלתי, רק כדי לוודא. חיוכו של אלבוס דעך ונהפך למאין עווית שלא ידעתי להסביר.

"רק שאנחנו בחברת אנשים אחרים, כן..." הוא מלמל בהיסח דעת וחזר מייד לכתוב את מה-שזה-לא-יהיה. השקט התחיל מחדש.

לא יכולתי לסבול עוד רגע לשבת על הכסא ולכן קמתי. הלכתי לעבר המראה, בוחנת את השתקפותי.

כמה חבל שאני לא ביתו האמיתית של אלבוס.

לפחות אם הייתי ביתו של אלבוס, היה לי עור לבן ונעים לעין, ולא עור מולטי ומבריק. אם הייתי ביתו של אלבוס, אולי היו לי עיניים תכולות בהירות ויפות, במקום העיניים החומות הכהות שלי.

ואולי, אם הייתי ביתו של אלבוס, השיער שלי לא היה מקולל. מאז שנולדתי הוטלה על השיער שלי קללה עתיקת יומין - ודיי מטומטמת. מאז שאני זוכרת את עצמי, השיער החום הכהה והחלק שלי היה קלוע לצמה שהגיעה לי באופן תמידי עד אמצע הגב – לא משנה גבהתי או גדלתי, השיער הגיע לי תמיד לאמצע הגב. כאילו שכל סנטימטר שאני גובהת, גם השיער שלי מתארך בהתאם. אמרו לי שאסור לי לפרום את הצמה הזאת לעולמי עולמים, מפני שהוטלה על השיער שלי הקללה הנורא מוזרה. לא ידעתי מה ייקרה אם הצמה שלי תפרם – ולמען האמת, לא רציתי לנסות לדעת. יכולתי להתעודד רק מעצם העובדה שלא משנה כמה ישנתי בתנוחות שאמורות לגרום לשיער להיראות נורא בבוקר, השיער נשאר מרוסן, חלק ומסודר כמו תמיד. לא משנה כמה הזעתי, השיער לא נהפך לשמנוני ונשאר בעל ניחוח עמוק של ורדים. תהיתי אם זו תופעת לוואי של הקללה, אבל הנחתי שאני כבר אלמד על זה כשאני אתחיל את הלימודים כאן בהוגוורטס...

מדהים איך עוד שלוש שעות חלפו. נותרו רק עוד שלוש שעות עד הרגע הגורלי. השמיים בחוץ כבר החלו מעט להתכהות, מפני שהשמש עברה לצד המערבי.

"אנדריאה, שכחתי לבקש ממך עוד משהו." אמר לפתע אלבוס ואני הסתכלתי עליו בהפתעה.

"מה שכחת?" שאלתי.

"אל תספרי לאף אחד את שמך האמצעי אלא אם כן זה הכרחי."

הסתכלתי עליו בשאלה. "מה הבעיה בשם האמצעי שלי?"

"אין איתו שום בעיה," אמר אלבוס, שעדיין כתב דבר מה. "פשוט רצוי שאנשים לא ידעו ששמך האמצעי הוא 'מאיאנה'."

"אבל בטוח יש סיבה!" התעקשתי מעט.

אלבוס הסתכל עליי ואמר, "כשיגיע הזמן, אני מבטיח להסביר לך _הכל_."

"אז מה הבעיה להתחיל להסביר לי כבר מעכשיו? רק שנינו פה ואף אחד לא יפריע בזמן הקרוב - "

נשמעו כמה נקישות על הדלת ואלבוס אמר, "יבוא" מתעלם לגמרי ממה שכרגע אמרתי.

רובאוס האגריד נכנס למשרד ואמר, "הגיע הזמן ללכת."

לא שמתי לב שבחוץ כבר החל להיות כמעט חושך לגמרי.

השפלתי את מבטי והשתדלתי לבלוע את הגודש והמועקה שהצטברו לי בגרון. מצמצתי כמה פעמים, בולעת את הדמעות פנימה, לא נותנת להן לצאת. שנים שלא בכיתי – ואני לא מתכוונת להפר זאת עכשיו.

"שמא נאמר מילות פרידה?" שאל אלבוס ורק אז שמתי לב שהוא נעמד מאחורי. הסתובבתי אליו, שמחה שהדמעות כבר לא נצנצו בעיניי, ועצובה כי הגיעה שעת פרידה.

"היית לי כמו אבא, כמו אח, אלבוס..." מלמלתי. "אני לא אשכח לך את כל זה. אני אהיה חייבת לך תמיד."

"את מדברת כמו בחורה בת עשרים ולא כמו ילדה בת אחת-עשרה!" צחק אלבוס. איך הוא יכול לצחוק בזמן שכזה?

"תמיד אמרת לי שהיכולת השכלית והנפשית שלי היא כמו של בחורה בת עשרים..." מלמלתי והייתי מסופקת אם הוא הבין בכלל, אבל הוא התעלם. הוא משך אותי לחיבוק דוב. חיבקתי אותו חזרה ועמדנו ככה, מחובקים, למשך כמה דקות, עד שהאגריד כחכח בגרונו.

"להתראות, אנדריאה, אנדי..." אמר לי אלבוס ומחה דמעה מעינו.

לא יכולתי להוציא מילה מגרוני ולכן פשוט סובבתי אליו את גבי. האגריד הושיט לעברי את ידו ואני לקחתי אותה. יצאנו מהמשרד של אלבוס וירדנו במדרגות המפלץ. האגריד לפתע הרים אותי על ידיו ואני הסתכלתי עליו בשאלה.

"ככה נגיע יותר מהר!" אמר האגריד וקרץ לי. הנהנתי והוא החל ללכת בצעדי הענק שלו.

אני מוכרחה להודות שהרגשתי כאילו הידיים הגדולות של האגריד הן בעצם מיטה רכה וחמה. כמעט ויכולתי להתכרבל בהן ולהירדם, אלמלא היו צעדיו של האגריד כל כך גדולים ומגושמים.

לא ידעתי כמה זמן עבר עד שהגענו להוגסמיד, מפני שעצמתי את עיניי והקשבתי לשקט. אולי נרדמתי, אולי לא...

"אנחנו פה צריכים לעצור." שמעתי את האגריד אומר ומוריד אותי בעדינות. פקחתי את עיניי וראיתי שאנחנו בתחנת הרכבת בהוגסמיד.

"האגריד, לאיזה בית הכי כדאי להתמיין?" שאלתי והסתכלתי על האגריד.

"אני חושב שגריפנדור הוא הכי טוב," אמר האגריד. "אבל זה רק גריפנדור פה זה הבית הכי מפורסם."

הנהנתי. תשובה לא מספקת בשבילי, אבל הנחתי לזה.

רכבת בצבצה באופק. השמיים, שכבר החשיכו לחלוטין, פתאום ניאורו כשאורות הרכבת התקרבו בקצב מפחיד.

"הזמן פה הוא הגיע, ילדה!" אמר האגריד בשמחה ואז הרכבת נעצרה לחלוטין. דלתותיה נפתחו ותלמידים זרמו ממנה. האגריד עזב אותי והלך לקצה השביל, קורא לתלמידי השנה הראשונה.

השתלבתי בזרם והלכתי כאילו גם אני כרגע יצאתי מהרכבת. הלכתי עד שהגעתי להאגריד, וראיתי שכבר ילדים בני גילי נמצאים לידו.

"אתם פה כולכם, אחרי!" הוא אמר וכולם נשרכו אחריו. אני הייתי בסוף הטור.

הגענו לאגם הגדול והסירות כבר היו מוכנות. ילדים התחילו להכנס אליהם, חוששים. אני נכנסתי בביטחון לסירה שבה כבר ישבו שני ילדים. לידי התיישב עוד ילד והסירה החלה לנוע. הסתכלתי על חברי לסירה.

מולי יש ילד יפה-תואר, בעל שיער שחור אלגנטי ועיניים אפורות. הוא דיבר עם חברו, שהיה לא פחות יפה. הוא היה בעל שיער שחור פרוע, עיניים חומות-אדמדמות ומשקפיים. שניהם נראו כאילו הם החברים הכי טובים מאז ומעולם. הסתכלתי על הילד שישב לידי. היה לו שיער בלונדיני, עיניים חומות בהירות והוא היה הרבה פחות נאה מהשניים האחרים, אך יפה באופן מיוחד לו. הרגשתי לא שייכת.

לפתע השלושה קראו קריאות הפתעה כשראו את הארמון של הוגוורטס. פניי נשארו חתומות ולא מופתעות – ראיתי את הארמון הזה כל כך הרבה פעמים, כך שהוא כבר לא מפתיע אותי בגודלו העצום.

"זה מדהים!" אמר הילד הממושקף. "בחיים שלי לא ראיתי משהו כזה!"

"כן, זה בהחלט מדהים!" התלהב הילד שישב לידי. "זה גדול כל כך!"

"אפילו הבית שלי לא גדול כמו הטירה הזאת!" אמר הילד השלישי ועיניו האפורות נצצו בהתרגשות.

לא אמרתי כלום, והשלושה הסתכלו עליי בשאלה. הסטתי את מבטי מהם והסתכלתי על המים השחורים שמתחתי. רציתי כבר לגמור עם זה...

"סיריוס בלק!"

הילד בעל העיניים האפורות הלך באדישות מזוייפת לעבר מצנפת המיון. הסתכלתי על ההמון שהביטו בו והתחלתי להלחץ פתאום.

"גריפנדור!"

סיריוס בלק ירד מהבמה, מרוצה מעצמו. הוא הלך לעבר השולחן האדום שבקצה השני של האולם הגדול אשר הריעו לו.

"לילי אוואנס!" פרופסור מקגונגל קראה מבלי לעצור.

ילדה יפהפייה בעלת שיער אדום ועיניים ירוקות עלתה לבמה. המצנפת הונחה על ראשה ולאחר כמה שניות קראה, "גריפנדור!"

הילדה נראתה כי רווח לה – אך גם עצובה, משום מה...

הילד שישב לידי בסירה, רמוס לופין, השתבץ גם הוא בגריפנדור – וכך גם הילד הממושקף, ששמו היה ג'יימס פוטר.

"סוורוס סנייפ!"

ילד בעל שיער שחור ושמנוני, אף מעוקל ועיניים שחורות עוד יותר משלי עלה על הבמה. המצנפת בקושי נגעה בראשו וקראה מייד, "סלית'רין!"

הוא הלך לעבר השולחן הירוק בקצה השני של האולם, הרחק משולחן גריפנדור. הוא נראה מאושר אך גם עצוב מעט, בעוד נער בעל שיער בלונדיני עם תג של 'מדריך' טפח על גבו.

לאחר שעוד ילד אחד בשם פיטר פטיגרו השתבץ לגריפנדור, עלו עוד ועוד ילדים. לאט-לאט הילדים סביבי התמעטו והייתה לי תחושה מוזרה שאני הולכת להיות אחרונה.

ואז עיניי פגשו את עיניו של אלבוס. הוא חייך לעברי, ואני ניסיתי לחייך – באמת שניסיתי - אבל לא הצלחתי להשיב חיוך. במקום זה הנהנתי הנהון קטן לעברו.

"סנדרה פריסטון!"

הילד האחרונה שנשארה לידי עלתה לבמה. אם לא טעיתי, הייתה גם אחת בשם ג'ולי פריסטון, שהתמיינה לגריפנדור... בטח אחיות תאומות או קרובות משפחה.

"רייבנקלו!"

הילדה נראתה עצובה ושמחה בו זמנית, בעודה הולכת לשולחן הכחול. היא הסתכלה לעבר שולחן גריפנדור בהבעת אכזבה.

עכשיו זה הייתי רק אני. לבד.

"אנדריאה רידל!" פרופסור מקגונגל קראה וחייכה לעברי חיוך חטוף. אלבוס והאגריד גם הם הסתכלו עליי מעבר שולחן המורים בציפייה.

עליתי לבמה ברעד קל. התיישבתי על הכסא והמצנפת הונחה על ראשי.

_אה__... __כמה מידע יש כאן__! _קול קטן לחש הישר לאוזני והפתיע אותי. _חוכמה חסרת גבולות__, __אומץ ולב טהור__, __ואפילו דם טהור__! __לאן לשבץ אותך__, __הרי הינך מתאימה לכל בית__!_

נשמתי בהפתעה. זה היה משהו שלא ציפיתי לו. המצנפת מבולבלת?

_...__אז זה או רייבנקלו או גריפנדור__. __טוב__, __יש בפי החלטה__..._

"גריפנדור!"

המצנפת הוסרה מראשי ונאנחתי בהקלה. כולם מחאו כפיים בעוד יורדת מהבמה במהירות והולכת לעבר השולחן שבקצה האולם. החטפתי מבט בחשאי לעבר אלבוס וראיתי אותו מוחא לי כפיים, בעוד דמעה מבצבצת מעינו הימנית...

התיישבתי במקום שפונה לי ליד הילדה אדומת השיער, אשר ידעתי ששמה הוא לילי. היא חייכה אליי בהיסוס, ואני ניסיתי לחייך חזרה – אך לא הצלחתי. משהו בשרירי הלחי שלי לא בסדר...

"אני רוצה את המיטה הזאת!" קראה לילי והצביעה על המיטה שליד המיטה שלי. היא נשכבה עליה עם הפיג'מה הפרחונית שלה והתכרבלה בפוך.

"אז אני רוצה את זאת!" אמרה מרי מקדונלד, ילדה בלונדינית עם עיניים בצבע טורקיז, ונשכבה במיטה מצידה השני של לילי.

"אז אני מניחה שלא נותרה לי ברירה אלא לקחת את המיטה הזאת..." אמרה ג'ולי פריסטון, אשר דמתה שתי טיפות מים לאחותה התאומה, סנדרה. שתיהן היו בעלות שיער חום בהיר, עיניים כחולות כהות ואף מחודד. ההבדל היחיד היה שלג'ולי היתה נקודת חן מתחת לעינה השמאלית. היא נשכבה על המיטה שמצידי השני.

"לילה טוב, כולן!" קראה לילי.

"לילה טוב..." מלמלתי חזרה בקולי השקט והתכרבלתי בפוך. כל האחרות מלמלו גם הן לילה טוב ואז שמעתי את נשימותיהן העמוקות. איך הן יכולות להירדם כל כך מהר? לצערי, היו לי בעיות שינה – אני לא נרדמת מהר, וגם כשאני כבר נרדמת, כל רחש לא טבעי מעיר אותי. ישנם לילות שאני בכלל לא יכולה לישון.

הלילה, רק לאחר שעה הצלחתי להירדם. וגם כשכבר נרדמתי – הסיוטים חזרו. הסיוטים מאותו יום נוראי, שבו איבדתי הכל... את כל מה שכבר היה לי...

אבל הסיוטים דעכו כשהבוקר הפציע, ואיתו היום הראשון ללימודים...


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

פרק 2 - Friends

"את נשארת בהוגוורטס בחג המולד?" שאלה אותי לילי בארוחת הבוקר של החמישה עשר לדצמבר.

"כן, ואת?" אמרתי, נוגסת בקוטלי החזיר שלי.

"לא," אמרה לילי בעצב. "אני נאלצת לחזור למשפחה לחג המולד – הבטחתי להם! וגם אולי אני אנסה להשלים עם טוני..."

"אני במקומך לא הייתי מנסה אפילו להשלים עם מישהי שקוראת לי 'מופרעת'!" אמרתי לה את זה בפעם האלף. "אני לא מבינה מה איכפת לך ממנה אם היא מתייחסת אלייך נורא!"

"היא **אחותי**, אנדי!" לילי אמרה ודמעות בצבצו בעיניה. היא כזאת בכיינית לפעמים... "אני לא יכולה פשוט להשלים עם זה שאחותי שונאת אותי!"

"אבל את צריכה להבין שעכשיו העולמות שלכן שונים," אמרתי לה, לוקחת לצלחתי חתיכת עגבניה. "את כבר לא בת מוגלגים רגילה, לילז. את מכשפה!"

"את לא צריכה להזכיר לי את זה..." היא אמרה בקרירות אבל נאנחה עמוקות והחליפה נושא לכמה שהיא הייתה שמחה להשאר איתי בחג המולד כאן בהוגוורטס.

"כמה חבל שלא תהיי כאן, אוואנס," אמר לפתע ג'יימס פוטר, שהתיישב מולנו. "אני דווקא כן מתכנן להשאר – חבל שזה יהיה בלעדייך!"

לילי גלגלה את עיניה והתעלמה ממנו לחלוטין. כולם כבר ידעו שג'יימס מטורף על לילי, ושהיא לא סובלת אותו כבר מהיום שהם חלקו תא ברכבת להוגוורטס. היא אמרה שהוא קרא לחבר הזה שלה מסלית'רין, סוורוס סנייפ, 'סבר-מאוס'. למען האמת, נאלצתי להודות שזה שם ממש מושלם בשבילו. אני בעצמי לא הבנתי מה היא מוצאת בילד המעצבן הזה. אבל לאות הזדהות (וגם כי זה באמת מה שהרגשתי), גם אני לא סבלתי את ג'יימס, ואת החבר הנגרר הזה שלו – סיריוס בלק. שניהם ניסו בחודש הראשון ללימודים לקרוא לי 'פני-עכבר' או 'פני-פיה' בגלל אפי הסולד והמעט עכברי ואוזניי המעט מחודדות. הם גם ניסו לקרוא לי 'גמדון בית' עד שמינרווה – כלומר, פרופסור מקגונגל תפסה אותם על חם ונתנה לשניהם עונש.

למען האמת, לא עברו עדיין ארבעה חודשים מאז תחילת השנה והשניים כבר קיבלו אלפי עונשים וריתוקים. הם שברו את השיא של הוגוורטס בכל הזמנים!

"אנדי, את באה?" אמרה לי לילי. "יש עכשיו שיקויים."

שיקויים נהפך למקצוע האהוב עליי כבר על היום הראשון. הכל בגלל שזה היה ממש כיף לערבב כל מיני חומרים בתוך קדרה. פרופסור סלגהורן היה ידידותי, והוא אפילו צירף אותי ואת לילי למועדון הסלג-סלבז שלו, מפני ששתינו מעולות בשיקויים. הוא גם צירף, לרוע המזל, את ג'יימס וסיריוס – כי גם שניהם מצויינים. למעשה, לילי, ג'יימס וסיריוס היו טובים בכל המקצועות. ואני? שיקויים היה הכי טוב שלי, אבל גם התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל הלך לי לא רע, ושינויי צורה היה ממש כיף.

כצפוי, המקצוע הכי גרוע של כל תלמידי השנה הראשונה היה תולדות הקסם עם רוח הרפאים בתור מורה – פרופסור בינס. הוא פשוט הרצה ולא הסביר כלום. לא הצלחתי לסכם כלום ממנו!

לחשים היה השיעור המעשי הכי נחמד, מפני שפרופסור פליטיק היה חביב ובקושי נתן לנו שיעורי בית. גם בזה, לילי, ג'יימס וסיריוס הצטיינו – וגם רמוס לופין. אני הייתי ברמה 'סבירה' אבל זה לא אומר שלא הצלחתי.

לילי ואני הגענו למרתף השיקויים ופרופסור סלגהורן כבר היה שם. לילי נעמדה ליד סוורוס, ואני מצידה השני, כמו תמיד. לידי היה פיטר פטיגרו, ילד נמוך-קומה, שמנמן וגוצי – שאיכשהו התחבר לג'יימס, סיריוס ורמוס. לא הבנתי איך – הרי הוא כל כך שונה מהם – אבל כנראה שעצם העובדה שארבעתם ביחד בחדר, גרמה לכך.

"היום אנחנו נרקח את השיקוי להעלמת חצ'קונים!" אמר פרופסור סלגהורן בשמחה. "כולם לפתוח בעמוד 220..."

פתחתי את העמוד הנדרש ומייד הלכתי להביא את המרכיבים הרצויים. התחלתי לחתוך את שורשי הגנדי, והכנסתי אותם בקצב של שתיים בכל עשר שניות, ואז ערבבתי בכיוון השעון...

לאחר השעתיים שניתנו לנו פרופסור סלגהורן עצר אותנו ועבר בין כל אחד לראות איך יצא לו. למזלי, השיקוי שלי קיבל את הגוון האדמדם שהיה כתוב בספר, וענני האליפסות שעלו ממנו בישרו לי שהצלחתי לרקוח אותו. גם סוורוס הצליח לקבל את התוצאה המבוקשת, ולילי מעט פחות – השיקוי שלה נטה לכיון הורדרד, אבל זה בטח כי היא לא הספיקה להוסיף את המרכיב האחרון.

כשפרופסור סלגהורן ראה את השיקוי של סנייפ הוא הנהן באישור והמשיך הלאה. כמובן שהוא הנהן באישור כשראה את השיקוי של לילי – היו שמועות שהוא מאוהב בה או משהו. כמובן שזה לא סביר, אבל היו רגעים שחשדתי שהוא רוצה לקחת אותה לאישה – כמו בערך כל ילדי השנה הראשונה. אין אחד שלא הסכים שלילי אוואנס היה הילדה הכי יפה והכי מוכשרת בשנה הראשונה.

פרופסור סלגהורן הגיע לשיקוי שלי וחייך מאוזן לאוזן. "מושלם! מושלם, מיס רידל. רואים שאת עתידה להיות רוקחת שיקויים בעתיד!"

"תודה, אדוני." אמרתי בנימוס והוא המשיך הלאה, מניד את ראשו לשלילה כשראה את השיקוי הבוצי והמבעבע של פיטר...

"הבחינה הלכה לי נורא!" לילי הזדעקה כשיצאנו מבחינת הסיום בהתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל. הלכנו לשבת מתחת לעץ האהוב עלינו שליד האגם הגדול. התיישבנו שם על הדשא.

"בטוח הלך לך טוב, לילז," אמרתי לה. "את מעולה בהתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל. את רק צריכה להאמין בעצמך יותר!"

"זה מה ש**את **אומרת, אנדי..." היא אמרה לי ופרצה בבכי. לא יכולתי שלא לגלגל את עיניי – זה התחיל להטיש, העובדה שהיא בוכה מכל דבר קטן.

לפתע שמעתי לחשושים מאחורי. ראיתי חבורות של ילדים חוצות את החצר ומסתכלים עלי ועל לילי.

"הן כל הזמן **ביחד**..." שמעתי חלק אומרים. "הרידל הזאת... לא היה רגע שראיתי אותה לבד, או לא ליד אוואנס!.."

השפלתי את ראשי. זה נכון שאני ולילי היינו בלתי נפרדות, אבל זה לא אומר שצריך להפוך את זה לרכילות!

למעשה, אני הייתי זאת שנדבקת ללילי. לא היה לי אף חבר אחר מלבדה. היא היחידה שהצליחה להרגיע אותי כשהתעוררתי בבהלה מאחד מהסיוטים שלי, היא הייתה היחידה שעמדה לצידי ברגעים הכי משפילים וכואבים... אף אחד לא עשה את זה בשבילי.

אבל יכולתי לראות שיש לה עוד חברים מלבדי, והיו רגעים שתהיתי למה היא לא פשוט עוזבת אותי, הרי אני נצמדת אליה בכוח – אני יושבת לידה בכל שיעור, אנחנו לומדות למבחנים ביחד, עושות שיעורים ביחד...

"לילי, זה מפריע לך שאנחנו כל הזמן ביחד?" שאלתי אותה לפתע. היא הסתכלה עליי בהפתעה, ואז הסיטה את מבטה והסתכלה על האגם.

"יש רגעים שהייתי שמחה להיות גם עם אנשים אחרים," היא הודתה. "אבל את החברה הכי טובה שלי, ולא באמת איכפת לי שאנחנו כל הזמן ביחד."

ואז היא חיבקה אותי. חיבקתי אותה חזרה. היא באמת רוצה אותי לידה...

"...ולילי אמרה שגם אני החברה הכי טובה שלה!" אמרתי בהתרגשות לאלבוס במשרדו. היה זה החופש הגדול שבין השנה הראשונה לבין השנה השנייה של הלימודים שלי.

"באמת?" הוא מלמל בעודו קורא את הנביא היומי.

"כן!" אמרתי מייד. "ועכשיו אנחנו החברות הכי טובות לנצח!"

"זה מעולה, אנדי..." הוא המשיך למלמל. זה היה כבר השבוע השני לחופשה ונדמה היה שאלבוס מתעלם ממני מעט. נסוגתי לאחור והלכתי לחדר הפרטי שלי ליד משרדו של אלבוס.

נשכבתי על המיטה שלי ועצמתי את עיניי. לילי אוואנס...החברה הכי טובה שלי. המילים האלו נשמעו כל כך טוב... כבר הרבה זמן שלא הייתה לי חברה...

_"__מישל__!" __רצתי לעברה__. __שיער השחור ומתולתל התבדר ברוח כשהיא ברחה ממני__. "__לעולם לא תתפסי אותי__!" __היא צרחה בהנאה בעודנו רצות אחת אחרי השנייה__. "__ברור שאני אתפוס אותך הרי__..." __התחלתי לומר אבל אז היא הגיעה לאמצע הכביש__, __והמכונית האדומה הגיעה במהירות מטורפת__..._

"**לא****!**"

פקחתי את עיניי בבהלה. הסתבר שנרדמתי למשך כמה שעות, והסיוט חזר...

"אנדי!" אלבוס נכנס בבהלה לחדר וראה שאני רועדת כולי. הוא זימן כוס מים והביא לי לשתות.

"שוב סיוט?" הוא שאל אותי בדאגה. הנהנתי ואלבוס נאנח. הוא התיישב לידי ואמר, "את צריכה למצוא דרך לא לחלום על העבר שלך, אנדריאה. זה לא יגמר טוב, אני מזהיר אותך..."

"זה לא משהו שאני עושה מרצוני החופשי, אלבוס," אמרתי בשקט, עדיין רועדת מהסיוט. "זה פשוט... קורה..."

"זו בעיה פסיכולוגית טהורה, אנדי," התעקש אלבוס. "זו טראומה, או חרדה... אולי כדאי שנלך לפופי ונשאל אותה לדעתה?"

"מדאם פומפרי?" שאלתי באי הבנה. "במה היא תוכל לעזור? זה לא שיש איזה שיקוי שיכול למנוע סיוטים..."

"יש שיקוי שיכול לגרום לשינה ללא חלומות," אלבוס עצר אותי. "אני בטוחה שהיא תסכים לתת לך."

"אבל - " התחלתי למחות אבל הוא קטע אותי בתקיפות. "אני לא רוצה שהחלומות הרעים האלה ימישכו לרדוף אותך. צריך לטפל בזה במיידית!"

ובמילים אלו הוא יצא מהחדר, שואט לעבר המרפאה...


	3. Chapter 3 Innocence

פרק 3 - Innocence

"איפה היית?"

הסתכלתי בשאלה על לילי, כשישבנו בלילה הראשון של השנה השנייה שלנו בהוגוורטס על יד שולחן האוכל, מחכות לטקס המיון של הילדים החדשים.

"מה זאת אומרת איפה הייתי?" שאלתי אותה חזרה בבלבול.

"את לא היית על הרכבת," אמר לפתע סיריוס שישב מולנו. "לזה היא מתכוונת. אחרת היית יושבת איתה, לא?"

ג'יימס, סיריוס, רמוס, פיטר, מרי וג'ולי האזינו בסתר לשיחה ושל לילי, מחכים לתשובה.

_אצטרך לשקר__, _חשבתי לעצמי בצער.

"לא היה מי שיסיע אותי מבית היתומים לכאן," שיקרתי במצח נחושה. "אז אל – כלומר, פרופסור דמבלדור סידר לי מפתח מעבר חוקי בין בית היתומים ישר לכאן."

כולם נשמו בהפתעה וראיתי את לילי מצמצמת את עיניה. היא לא האמינה לי, אבל היא הניחה לזה.

טקס המיון עבר במהירות. תשעה ילדים חדשים הצטרפו לגריפנדור – חמישה בנים וארבע בנות.

"זה מרגיש כאילו טקס המיון היה רק אתמול..." נאנחה לילי ושקעה במחשבות.

"איך שהזמן עובר..." מלמלתי והייתה שתיקה בינינו, שאותה קטעה השיחה שהתחוללה בין סיריוס לג'יימס.

"אני הולך להבחן להיות המחפש של קבוצת הקווידיץ' של גריפנדור!" אמר ג'יימס בחדווה.

"ואני אבחן להיות חובט!" הוסיף סיריוס. "אם שנינו נתקבל – זה יהיה מדהים!"

"את רוצה להיות בקבוצת הקווידיץ', לילז?" שאלתי את לילי וזו אמרה, "לא ממש. אני מעדיפה להיות עם שתי רגליים על הקרקע, עם כל הכבוד. ואחרי שיעורי התעופה הכושלים שלי שנה שעברה... אני מוותרת על התענוג. מה איתך?"

"אני רוצה להבחן להיות חובטת," אמרתי לה. "זה היה החלום שלי הרבה זמן... כלומר, מהרגע שבו שמעתי על קווידיץ'!" מיהרתי לתקן. אף אחד לא יודע שגדלתי בקרב קוסמים כל חיי, ושאני בעצם לא באה מעולם המוגלגים.

"למה דווקא חובטת?" היא שאלה אותי, לא שמה לב לטעות.

"להוציא את האגרסיות על מרביצנים תמימים." אמרתי ומשכתי בכתפי. התחלתי לאכול את חזה העוף שנח לי על הצלחת. לילי הסתכלה עליי לעוד כמה רגעים ואז חזרה לאכול את פשטידת התרד שלה.

"את לא מספרת לי דברים, אנדי."

הסתכלתי על לילי בפליאה. היא שכבה לצידי על מיטת האפיריון שלי. מרי וג'ולי כבר נרדמו. "למה נראה לך שאני לא מספרת לך דברים, לילז?"

"כי יש לי תחושה כזאת!" היא התעקשה, נועצת בי מבט ירוק ומרתיע. "את אף פעם לא מדברת על החיים שלך לידי. את לא סיפרת לי סיפורים מהעבר שלך... את כל הזמן נותנת רק לי לדבר!"

"אני לא אוהבת לשפוך את הלב שלי," התחמקתי. "אני מצטערת, לילי. זה לא רק לגבייך. אני לא יכולה לספר את מה שעובר עליי, או לספר על העבר שלי. זה קשה לי מידיי. אני רוצה שתקבלי אותי ככה."

"אבל זה קשה!" היא כעסה. "אני מספרת לך את כל מה שעובר עליי, סיפרתי לך על העבר שלי, על ההווה שלי ועל מה שאני רוצה להיות בעתיד! זה כאילו החברות שלנו מתבססת על כך שאני מספרת ואת מקשיבה – ותו לא! זה לא צריך להיות ככה, אנדריאה!"

הצטמקתי. אני לא אוהבת שקוראים לי בשם המלא – בייחוד אם זו לילי.

כשהיא ראתה שאני לא עונה היא אמרה, "אולי פשוט אני אשאל אותך שאלות מנחות ותעני לי עליהן?"

הנהנתי באיטיות וראיתי חיוך מתפשט על פניה.

"יופי," היא אמרה וכחכחה את גרונה. "אז ככה. מה הקטע של הצמה שלך? למה את לא פורמת אותה אף פעם? ואיך זה שהיא נשארת באותו אורך **כל הזמן**? את גבהת מאז שנה שעברה, והיא **עדיין **מגיעה לך לאמצע הגב! ואיך זה שהשיער שלך נשאר חלק ומסודר כל הזמן, אפילו אחרי שינה?"

"הוטלה על השיער שלי קללה, לילז," הסברתי לה. "קללה שאני אפילו לא יודעת מה היא! רק אמרו לי לקלוע את השיער לצמה באופן תמידי – ולא לפרום אותה לא משנה מה. אני לא יודעת למה זה, באמת שלא! אם הייתי יודעת הייתי מספרת לך..."

"או שלא..." היא מלמלה ואני נאנחתי. "אולי תשאלי אותי פשוט עוד שאלה?"

"בסדר!" היא התעצבנה משום מה. "על מה את חולמת בלילות כשאת קמה מזיעה ורועדת?"

התכווצתי. "אני לא חושבת שאני יכולה לענות לך על השאלה הזאת."

"זה קשור לעבר שלך נכון?" היא שאלה, ונשמעה מעט מלגלגת.

נשמתי עמוקות ואמרתי, "תחזרי למיטה שלך, לילז. כבר שתיים בלילה."

לילי לא היססה ויצאה מהמיטה שלי. היא אולי הניחה לי הלילה, אבל ידעתי שזו לא המילה האחרונה שלה בנושא...

החזקתי במטאטא הנימבוס 1970 שלי. זה היה המטאטא הכי חדש בשוק והייתי שמחה שיש לי אותו. אלבוס קנה לי אותו בחופש הגדול על מנת שאני יוכל להבחן לקבוצת הקווידיץ' של גריפנדור, וגם בתור מתנת יום-הולדת מוקדמת.

"כל המתמודדים לחובטים, תורכם עכשיו!" צעק הקפטן של הקבוצה, טיילור ווילאמס, תלמיד השנה השישית.

סיריוס, אני ועוד קבוצה של תלמידי השנה השלישית התקדמנו. לילי הייתה ביציע, ליד רמוס, וצעקה, "בהצלחה, אנדי!"

נופפתי לה חזרה בפנים חתומים וטיילור אמר, "אוקיי, אני רוצה שתעשו חמישה סיבובים סביב המגרש, תחזיקו את המחבט ותכו במרביצנים שיישלחו לעברכם."

כולם הנהנו ועלו על המטאטאים. עליתי על המטאטא שלי והחזקתי את המחבט היד ימין שלי, בעוד יד שמאל עדיין מחוברת למטאטא.

"בהצלחה, פני-עכבר!" צעק לעברי סיריוס ועף כלפי מעלה. עפתי גם אני, מתעלמת מן ההערה, וכולם החלו להקיף את המגרש.

המרביצן הראשון נשלח לעבר סיריוס. הוא היכה בו בעזרת המחבט שלו. זו הייתה חבטה מרשימה, מפני שהמרביצן עף לכיוון אחר וגרם לכך שמישהו אחר נאלץ להכות בו.

המרביצן השני נשלח אליי. הכיתי בו בחוזקה והוא טס במהירות הרחק ממני. שמחתי שהצלחתי להעיף אותו לקצה השני של המגרש. נבחן אחר, מהשנה השלישית כמעט ולא הצליח להכות בו בגלל עוצמת התעופה שלו. הרגשתי תחושת סיפוק.

לאחר עוד בערך רבע שעה של חבטות טיילור שרק וכולנו ירדנו ארצה.

"אני אכריז על השחקנים החדשים מייד לאחר שאבחן את המחפשים." הוא אמר ורשם משהו לעצמו. הלכתי בינתיים לשבת בין הממתינים ביציע. לילי התיישבה לידי במהירות, ורמוס ליד סיריוס.

"היית מדהימה שם למעלה!" היא אמרה לי בהתרגשות. "לא ידעתי שאת מעולה בזה! כלומר, ידעתי שאת עפה טוב, אבל החבטות שלך היו משהו מדהים..."

"תודה." אמרתי, בהיעדר משהו אחר לומר. היא חייכה לעברי חיוך זוהר ושתינו הסתכלנו חזרה על המגרש, לראות את הבחינה של המחפשים.

ג'יימס היה מעולה. הוא תפס את הסניץ' מספר פעמים, בעוד האחרים לא הצליחו בכלל לראות אותו בין קרני השמש החורפית שהציצו בין העננים.

לאחר הבחינה של המחפשים טיילור קרא לכל הנבחנים למטה. כולם ירדו, אפילו הצופים. לילי החזיקה את ידי כל זמן (אפילו שלא הייתי זקוקה לזה) כשהוא קרא את שמות השחקנים החדשים בקבוצה.

"הרודפים הם: שון וינס, ג'יין סטיבנס, וטיילור וויליאמס – אני." הוא אמר וראיתי קבוצה נכבדה של נבחנים עוטים הבעות עצובות, בעוד נערה יפה מהשנה השביעית ונער נמוך וחייכן מהשנה הרביעית חייכו.

"החובטים הם: סיריוס בלק ואנדריאה רידל." הוא הכריז והרגשתי שנגולה אבן מליבי. לילי חיבקה אותי אבל אז נוכחתי לדעת שאני אעבוד לצד סיריוס בלק. הוא ולא אחר. אותה אבן שנגולה מליבי, חזרה לשם, מעט יותר קטנה.

"והמחפש החדש הוא ג'יימס פוטר!"

ג'יימס פלט קריאת שמחה בעוד חבריו מחבקים אותו והנבחנים האחרים מוחאים לו כפיים. כולם אהבו את ג'יימס פוטר. הוא היה פופולארי מאוד, כמו סיריוס בלק, ועצם העובדה שלילי ואני לא סבלנו אותו ואת סיריוס לא השפיעה בכלל.

לאחר המבחנים לקבוצה הלכנו לארוחת הצהריים והתיישבנו במקום הקבוע שלנו באמצע השולחן. ג'ולי ומרי התיישבו מולנו ופטפטו עם לילי בקדיחות. לי לא התחשק לדבר. במקום זאת, הצצתי לעבר שולחן המורים וראיתי שאלבוס מודאג.

לאחר ארוחת הצהריים הורו לנו להשאר במקומותינו, מפני שאלבוס רוצה להגיד כמה דברים.

"ראשית כל," קולו של אלבוס נשמע ברחבי האולם הגדול. "אני רוצה לומר לכל תלמידי השנה השלישית אשר יוצאים להוגסמיד, עליכם למסור לראשי הבית שלכם את הטפסים על כך שהותר לכם לצאת לעיירה. ילד שאין לו אישור, מתבקש לא לצאת בחשאי, אחרת ישא בתוצאות. שנית כל, התלמידה אנדריאה רידל מתבקשת לבוא אליי. המשך יום טוב!"

"מה עשית?" לילי שאלה אותי, מבוהלת. משכתי בכתפי וקמתי ממקומי, כשמבטיהם של כולם מופנים לעברי. הלכתי אל אלבוס ושנינו נכנס לחדר צדדי, מאחורי האולם הגדול.

"מה קרה, אל – פרופסור?" שאלתי במהרה כאשר דלת החדר נטרקה.

"שמעתי שאת הולכת להיות חובטת בקבוצת הקווידיץ' של גריפנדור. האם זה נכון?"

מעולם לא ראיתי את אלבוס דואג יותר. קמט דאגה צץ לו בין הגבות, והוא נראה זקן יותר מאי פעם.

"כן... למה, זה לא בסדר?" אמרתי מייד.

"לא, לא," הוא ביטל, מוחה עגלי זיעה ממצחו. "רק תשתדלי להיות זהירה, טוב?"

"אוקיי..." מלמלתי, מבולבלת. "אני משוחררת?"

הוא הנהן ואני עזבתי אותו. מעניין על מה כל זה היה...

"...וסיריוס בלק חובט במרביצן הישר לעבר מארק אורפין, המחפש של רייבנקלו!" ונסה פאפמפקינס, הקריינית המהוללת מהפלפאף קראה בקול. עפתי בסיבובים, מחכה להתקל באיזה מרביצן. בינתיים ראיתי את סיריוס מכה במרביצנים. איך זה שאני לא זוכה לחבוט באף אחד כזה במהלך המשחק? גניחת יאוש נפלטה מפי. בינתיים, ראיתי שמארק אורפין מוסט ממסלולו אחר הסניץ' ואת ג'יימס מגיח בתעופה מהירה, עוד רגע תופס את הסניץ'...

רק שיתפוס כבר! ככה ננצח באליפות הבתים!

ואז ראיתי מרביצן שועט לעברו. סיריוס לא הבחין בו עדיין...

טסתי במהירות מטורפת והחזקתי במחבט בחוזקה. המרביצן היה איטי ממני ואז – בכל הכוח שהיה לי – חבטתי במרביצן כאילו היה כדור ספוג. המרביצן טס במהירות מדהימה אל עבר השמים וג'יימס תפס את הסניץ'. זה נגמר! זכינו באליפות הבתים! והכל בזכותי...

כשנחנתנו כל השחקנים על האדמה כולם הסתערו על ג'יימס וטפחו על גבו. אליי אף אחד לא שם לב. לאף אחד לא היה איכפת שאנדריאה רידל המוזרה והשקטה, שאיכשהו הצליחה להפוך להיות החובטת, היא זו שבעצם גרמה לכך שג'יימס ינצח ולא ילך למרפאה. התנחמתי בכך שלילי רצה אליי וחיבקה אותי ואמרה שהייתי מדהימה ושג'יימס פוטר הוא סתם נאד נפוח וכפוי טובה.

הלכנו שתינו חזרה לחדר המועדון והתחלנו לעשות שיעורים בהתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל. בעודנו שוברות את הראש על איך לכתוב את החיבור המעצבן מישהו אמר, "היי, רידל!"

סובבתי את ראשי וראיתי את סיריוס עומד לצד ג'יימס, רמוס ופיטר. סביבם היו כל מיני ילדים מכל מיניי שכבות גיל, מנסים לתפוס קצת מהתהילה שלהם...

"מה אתה רוצה, בלק?" שאלתי בקול שקט ושליו ככל שיכולתי.

"אחלה חבטה היום," הוא אמר. "אבל שלי היו יותר טובות... החבטות שלי לפחות היו עם **אהבה**, ולא כאילו אני מנסה **להרוג **מישהו..."

"סליחה באמת שאני יותר חזקה ממך, בלק." המשכתי לומר בקול שקט, אבל משום כל הילדים בחדר המועדון הפסיקו את התעסקותם והאזינו לשיחה של סיריוס ושלי. גם לילי הסתכלה עליי, ואז על סיריוס, ואז עליי, בעיניה מבט של דאגה.

"אז את חושבת שאת יותר חזקה **ממני**?" הוא לגלג.

סובבתי חזרה את ראשי ולא עניתי. לא רציתי לדבר עם אנשים חסרי מוח. המשכתי לכתוב את החיבור על קללת השיתוק ולמה היא טובה.

"אולי כדאי שנבדוק באמת מי יותר חזק?" הציע לפתע ג'יימס.

"בסדר מבחינתי." הסכים מייד סיריוס.

"אנדריאה לא תשתף אתכם פעולה!" יצאה לילי להגנתי. "לפחות לה יש כבוד עצמי וצניעות שלכם בחיים לא תהיה!"

"אז אוואנס, אולי תתחרי במקומה?" הציע סיריוס.

"כאילו שזה באמת הולך לקרות!" היא אמרה בקור ולפתה את ידי. היא אספה את החפצים של שתינו ואמרה, "בואי, אנדי. הם לא שווים את הנוכחות שלנו – ורצוי שתעצרי את הנשימה, שלא תשאפי יותר מידיי את האוויר שהם שואפים."

ובמילים אלו היא גררה אותי במעלה המדרגות למגורים שלנו.


	4. Chapter 4 Because The Night

פרק 4 – Because The Night

"איזה מקצועות את הולכת להרחיב, אנדריאה?"  
ישבתי מול אלבוס, והוא הסתכל עליי, מצפה לתשובה. החופש הגדול הזה, הוא החליט להיות מעט יותר מרוחק מתמיד. זו הייתה השיחה הראשונה שלנו זה חודש שלם!

"מה שלילי מרחיבה." עניתי לו.

"כלומר, גילוי עתידות, טיפול בחיות פלא..."

"בדיוק." אמרתי ושתיקה השתלטה עלינו.

"יום ההולדת שלך מתקיים בקרוב," אלבוס אמר לפתע. "מה היית רוצה?"

"סיכמנו שאני לא אוהבת ימי הולדת, אלבוס," אמרתי לו מעט בקרירות. "מעולם לא אהבתי. חוץ מזה, שזה עוד הרבה זמו."

"את תהיי כבר בת ארבע-עשרה! את בטוחה שאת לא רוצה משהו?" הוא התעקש.

"אני אחשוב עד אז על משהו אם אתה מתעקש," נכנעתי. "אבל בכל אופן, זה רק בחמישה לינואר! יש לי עוד חמישה חודשים, נכון?"

אלבוס הנהן ולא דיבר יותר.

הרגשתי שהלב שלי מתכווץ. ידעתי מהיום הראשון שלי בהוגוורטס שהכל יהיה שונה עכשיו, שאני תלמידה בהוגוורטס, בית הספר שאלבוס עצמו מנהל...

נאנחתי וחשבתי לעצמי, מה לילי עושה עכשיו? האם היא מדברת עם פטוניה, אחותה המוגלגית? האם פטוניה עדיין מתכחשת ללילי?

לפתע פוקס, עוף החול של אלבוס, התיישב לי על הכתף. הסתכלתי עליו בהפתעה והוא הזיל דמעה.

רגע, זה לא הגיוני! חיות לא יכולות להזיל דמעה!

ואז נזכרתי שפוקס הוא עוף חול. יכול להיות שיש לו רגשות?

"אלבוס! פוקס בוכה!" אמרתי לאלבוס בבהלה. הוא הסתכל על פוקס וצחק.

"תסתכלי על כף היד שלך, אנדי." הוא אמר לי. הסתכלתי על כף היד, איפה שפוקס השאיר את הדמעות שלו. ראיתי ששריטה קלה שקיבלתי לא במודע מתרפאת. הבטתי בהפתעה מוחלטת על פוקס, ואז על אלבוס.

"לעוף חול יש תכונה מסויימת, שכשהוא בוכה, דמעותיו מרפאות כל פצע." הוא אמר וחייך באהבה לעבר פוקס, ולא אליי.

פוקס חזר למקומו והשאיר אותי המומה.

"את **עדיין **לא מספרת לי כלום, אנדריאה."

לילי הסתכלה לי ישירות בעיניים בעוד שתינו יושבות בחדר המועדון, מכינות שיעורים של היום הראשון ללימודים בשנתנו השלישית בהוגוורטס.

"למה את מתכוונת?" התחמקתי והשפלתי את מבטי.

"ל**זה **אני מתכוונת!" היא אמרה והושיטה לי את המכתבים שכתבתי לה, בהם לא היה כתוב יותר מידיי. "כל פעם ששלחת לי מכתב הייתי בטוחה שאת הולכת לספר לי משהו, **משהו** ממה שעובר עלייך בחופש – דברים טריוויאליים, דברים שטותיים וכן הלאה! אבל לא! כל מה שכתבת היה שאלות מנחות לגבי ו'מגניב' על כל דבר שאני כתבתי לך! זה לא **פייר**, אנדי!"

לא הישרתי לה מבט. לא יכולתי לסבול את העקצוץ של המבט הירוק שהיא ירתה לעברי.

"אני מצטערת, לילי," אמרתי בשקט. "אני עוד לא מוכנה לספר לך. סליחה."

"טוב, אז אולי כדאי שנשקול את החברות בינינו שוב!" היא אמרה בקרירות. הסתכלתי עליה בבעטה ונתקלתי בעיניה, אשר רעדו מעט ודמעות נוצצות נקוו בהן.

"לילי, את לא מתכוונת - " התחלתי לומר אבל היא קפצה על רגליה.

"כן אני **כן **תכוונת לזה!" היא צעקה עליי. "נמאס לי מעצם העובדה שאני סומכת עלייך ואת לא סומכת עליי בכלל! נמאס לי!"

והיא עלתה במעלה המדרגות לחדר, ולא חזרה. היא השאירה אותי לבד בחדר המועדון החצי ריק.

"כשאוואנס כועסת, אז היא נהיית יותר יפה, אתם לא חושבים?" שמעתי את ג'יימס אומר לחבריו...

ביום למחרת לילי לא דיברה איתי בכלל. אפילו שעדיין ישבנו זו ליד זו בשיעורים, לא דיברנו בהפסקות, וכל אחת הלכה לבד לשיעורים הבאים שלה. כל פעם שהלכתי לבדי במסדרון שמעתי אנשים מתלחששים עליי. העובדה שלילי אוואנס ואנדריאה רידל, שתי החברות הכי טובות רבו, התפשטה דיי מהר בבית הספר – ולא בגלל שמדובר בי, אלא בגלל שמדובר בלילי, הילדה הכי יפה ומוכשרת בשנה שלנו.

"היא נראית כמו כלב שאיבד את הזנב שלה!" שמעתי מישהי לוחשת לחברתה כשהלכתי לשיעור לחשים, ואת החברה עונה לה, "נכון! והיא גם בכלל לא **בוכה**... שמעתי את ג'ולי פריסטון מספרת לאחותה התאומה, סנדרה, על כך שלילי בוכה המון בגלל הריב הזה והיא נשארת עם עיניים יבשות... איזה לב קר יש לה!"

הלב ה'קר' שלי התכווץ – אבל שום דמעות. תהיתי אם משהו במנגנון הרגשות שלי לא בסדר. אולי הן צודקות? אולי הלב שלי באמת קר?

בינתיים, מרי וג'ולי קפצו על ההזדמנות שלילי ואני רבנו והתחברו ללילי עוד יותר מתמיד. שתיהן היו ממש שמחות להיות איתה, וגם היא נראתה מעודדת כשהיא הייתה איתן. בכל פעם שהשלוש ראו אותי לבד, הן הסתכלו עליי בבוז – אפילו לילי! חשבתי שהיינו חברות, ושאולי היא תגלה מעט בגרות אפילו שאנחנו בריב...

לאט-לאט התקרב חג המולד, ולילי ואני עדיין לא דיברנו זו עם זו. למעשה, לא דיברתי עם אף אחד. תהיתי אם מיתרי הקול שלי יתנוונו בגלל חוסר השימוש שלי בהם.

שמעתי את האנשים מהשנה הרביעית ומעלה שהתרגשו לקראת נשף חג המולד אשר חל בכל שנה רק לילדי השנה הרביעית ומעלה – אפילו שהיה מותר להם להזמין ילדים מהשנים הראשונות אם הם רוצים.

וכך גם קרה.

זה היה יום סתווי במיוחד. הגשם הצליף לו ואני ישבתי מתחת לעץ האהוב עליי על סף האגם הגדול, מתרטבת תחת הגשם. זה המקום הכי אהוב עליי בכל הוגוורטס – אותו מקום קטן על הדשא הנעים, מתחת לעץ הגדול ביותר..

"אנדריאה?" קול עמוק אמר לידי. "אנדריאה רידל?"

סובבתי את ראשי והסתכלתי על טובי סווירל, ילד מהשנה הרביעית בגריפנדור. הוא היה ילד נאה, בעל שיער ג'ינג'י, עיניים תכולות יפות וגוף רזה וגבוה. טוב, אולי לא כל כך גבוה – אבל בשביל כל אחד גבוה, בהתחשב בעובדה שאני נמוכה מהממוצע.

"כן?" שאלתי, ממצמצת בהפתעה. נעמדתי מולו, ונוכחתי שהוא גבוה ממני בראש – כמו סיריוס, ג'יימס ולופין. נאלצתי להרים את ראשי כדי להסתכל לו בעיניים.

"תהיתי אם את, אממ... רוצה לבוא איתי לנשף..." הוא מלמל והסמיק בגוון ורדרד.

הרגשתי את הלב שלי פועם וסומק קל עולה על פניי.

"ב-בסדר..." גמגמתי ונראה כי הוקל לו.

"מעולה!" הוא אמר בחיוך גדול והלך משם, רק לאחר שהבטיח כי בעוד שבוע, ביום בו מתקיים הנשף, הוא יחכה לי בחדר המועדון בשעה שמונה.

כשחזרתי לחדר המועדון, רטובה מכף רגל ועד ראש עקב הגשם, כולם כבר ידעו שאני הולכת עם טובי לנשף. הסתבר שאני הייתי היחידה מכל השכבות הנמוכות מכל הבתים שהולכת לנשף. לילי נראתה כאילו היא מוריקה מקנאה, משום מה. מרי לחשה לעברה משהו ושתיהן צחקו. הרגשתי שהלב שלי מתכווץ...

כל יום שעבר עד הנשף הגורלי, נראה כאילו הוא נמתח לקצהו. בנות השנה הרביעית ניסו לקלל אותי בכל מיניי שיטות – רק בגלל שטובי הציע **לי** לצאת ולא להן. לא ידעתי שטובי פופולארי כל כך...

ביום שלפני הנשף, תלמידי השנה השלישית ומעלה יצאו להוגסמיד. מזל שיש לי את אלבוס שחתם לי על טופס היציאה, אחרת הייתי נשארת בהוגוורטס ולא קונה לעצמי שמלת נשף ראויה.

לאחר כמה מדידות בחנות השמלות "דנבר וסמארטי – שמלות לכל עלמת חן!" שבהוגסמיד, קניתי שמלה שישבה עליי לא רע; שמלה מבד אוורירי בצבע סגול שזיף, אשר הדוקה בחזה ומתנפנפת בכל היתר. היא הייתה ארוכה, ולכן יכולתי שלא לקנות נעליים מגונדרות מידיי – פשוט אלך עם נעלי הסירה הרגילות שלי. את הקניות האלו ביצעתי לבד, כי הרי לילי לא מדברת איתי ואין לי ממש חבר אחר שיכול לבוא...

למחרת, יום שישי – יום הנשף- , בשעה שש התחלתי להתארגן. לבשתי את השמלה ונעלתי את הנעליים. התאפרתי קלות – אני לא נשית מידיי, ולכן לא העמקתי עם האיפור. את השיער שלי לא יכולתי לשנות לתסרוקת אחרת, אז רק גלגלתי אותו לפקעת – תוך כדי שהוא עדין קלוע לצמה. זה יצא טוב מששיערתי. זה נתן לי את היכולת לענוד שרשרת פשוטה עם תליון של מנעול המשובץ יהלומים – תוצרת גובלינים. מתנה שהוריש לי מישהו מהעבר...

ענדתי עגילים נופלים שבקצותיהם היו לבבות כסופים וקטנים וגם סט של צמידים כסופים על היד השמאלית שלי. כשהסתכלתי על המראה הכללי שלי במראה, הייתי מרוצה מאיך שנראיתי, אפילו שנראיתי כמו ילדה קטנה שניסתה להתגנדר כמו אימא שלה – יכולתי לראות שזה נראה כאילו אני בוגרת. צבע השמלה השתלב יפה עם צבע העור המולטי שלי, ולא יכולתי שלא לחשוב שהיום אני נראית שונה.

יצאתי ממגורי הבנות וירדתי לחדר המועדון, אשר היה מלא בילדים. השעה הייתה כבר שמונה, וכל הנערים הבוגרים עמדו ללכת לנשף – כל היתר נשארו בחדר המועדון לעשות שיעורי בית.

ראיתי את לילי, מרי וג'ולי מסתכלות עליי בקנאה. סיריוס וג'יימס הסתכלו עליי ולא אמרו שום דבר, אך מבטיהם שידרו תדהמה, רמוס הסתכל עליי באדישות מעט והסנטר של פיטר צנח למטה. שמחתי שעוררתי בהם תגובה – אבל הם לא יכלו לראות כלום בפניי, מפני שהן נשארו חתומות. שרירי הפנים שלי לא עובדים בשבילי טוב, מסתבר.

"אנדריאה!" התנשף טובי, שנראה מעולה בחליפת הטוקסידו הלבנה שלו. "את נראית מדהים!"

"תודה." אמרתי בקול נטול-רגש, אפילו שבתוכי הלב שלי ריקד.

"שנלך?" הוא שאל והושיט לי את ידו. לקחתי אותה ושנינו יצאנו מחדר המועדון.

הלכנו לאולם הגדול, מחזיקים ידיים, וכשנכנסנו אחרים לא הסתכלו עלינו בהפתעה. היו שם בנות יפהפייות ששמו אותי בכיס הקטן, ובנים חתיכים ששמו את טובי בכיס הקטן. הרגשתי כמו לא שייכת, לא חשובה, אבל ידעתי שאני יפה בדרכי שלי. רק היום, כמובן. בדרך כלל אני נראית כמו חומני.

"שנרקוד?" טובי שאל והנהנתי. המוסיקה שהתנגנה הייתה בהחלט משביעת רצון. מוסיקה נעימה לאוזן, לא רועשת מידיי וגם לא שקטה מידיי. טובי ואני רקדנו והרגשתי שהלב שלי עושה סלטה. לא אהבתי את טובי או משהו, הוא פשוט היה מאוד נחמד, וגרם לי להרגיש מעט טוב עם עצמי. מה גם, הוא השכיח ממני את עצם העובדה שרבתי עם לילי – עובדה שנורא העיקה לי.

לאחר כמה ריקודים התיישבנו באחד מהשולחנות וארוחת הערב הוגשה לנו. אכלנו וטובי דיבר על עצמו כל הזמן. לי זה לא הפריע – הרי אני לא אוהבת לדבר – אבל זה כן עצבן כשהוא דיבר, ודיבר, ודיבר, ולא ישב בשקט. הנאומים המפרכים שלו על כך שהוא שונא שוקולד, אוהב כדורגל – מאין ספורט של מוגלגים גרמו לי לרצות שרק יסתום כבר – דבר שלא קורה לי עם לילי, כשהיא מספרת לי דברים.

לאחר הארוחה חזרנו לרחבת הריקודים והמשכנו לרקוד. טובי המשיך לדבר, ואני המשכתי להסתכל עליו במבט אטום, עד שלפתע וויליאם בייסון – הנער שנודע כאחד שיצא עם כל הבנות בשכבת גילו – התקרב אלינו עם בת זוגו, נערה שאת שמה לא הכרתי והייתה יפה כל כך עד שהעיניים שלי הסתנוורו ואמר, "אז טובי, אני חייב לך אונית זהב!"

הסתכלתי בשאלה על טובי, לא מבינה מה פשר הדבר. טובי לא ענה והסתכל על וויליאם במבט שלא ידעתי לפרשו.

"ההתערבות, מסתבר, הייתה רעיון לא רע," המשיך וויליאם. "הרי סיכמנו שאתה מזמין את הילדה עם הלב הכי קר בהוגוורטס – והזמנת את מלכת הקרח! אני גאה בך, חבר."

הסתכלתי על טובי, מרגישה שהלב שלי נמחץ.

"זה נכון, ווילי!" אמר לפתע טובי והתנתק ממני, מחבק חצי חיבוק את חברו. "אתה באמת חייב לי אונית זהב!"

הוא פנה להסתכל עליי ואמר, "את יכולה ללכת, ילדה. את מילאת את חלקך!"

הרגשתי פגועה, מכוערת, מגעילה, נגועה, מטומטמת, מפגרת...

בחיים שלי לא מחצו לי את הביטחון העצמי כמו באותו הרגע.

מלכת הקרח או לא – הרגשתי גודש בגרון – כזה שלא הרגשתי כבר הרבה זמן. סובבתי לעבר טובי וחברו את הגב ויצאתי מהאולם בהליכה איטית. כשיצאתי מטווח הראיה של האנשים התחלתי לרוץ, בעוד דמעות זולגות מעיניי – ללא יכולת להשאיר אותן בפנים יותר.

"פרפראות..." מלמלתי לאישה השמנה וזו נפתחה. נכנסתי לחדר המועדון הריק מאדם והתיישבתי על הספה שמול האח. טמנתי את ראשי בידיי ונתתי, לראשונה זה כמה שנים, לדמעות לזלוג...

לא הצלחתי לכבוש יפחת בכי שנפלטה מגרוני וזה דירבן אותי לבכות עוד יותר. קיפלת את רגליי לחזה ובכיתי את נפשי החוצה.

הקרח סביב ליבי נסדק. לא האמנתי שילד פתטי כמו טובי סווירל הוא זה שגרם לי להרגיש ככה...

בכיתי כל כך חזק, עד שהתפלאתי שאף אחד לא שומע. לאחר בערך חצי שעה של בכי, עליתי לחדרי. הבנות כבר ישנו, ואני פשטתי את השמלה, ניערתי את נעליים מרגלי, מחקתי את האיפור המרוח והורדתי את כל התכשיטים. טמנתי את התכשיטים במגירה שלי, מתפללת לא לראות אותם יותר לעולם. את השמלה זרקתי לפח – ואת הנעליים זרקתי מהחלון. לא רציתי שום דבר שיזכיר לי את הערב המזוויע הזה.

שחררתי את הצמה שלי מהגולגול ולרגע תקף אותי דחף לפרום אותה, לראות איזו קללה מסתתרת מאחורי הצמה המעצבנת הזאת... אבל התעלמתי מהדחף הזה. לבשתי את הפיג'מה שלי ונכנסתי למיטה שלי, לא רוצה לצאת ממנה לא משנה מה...

השינה עברה עליי ללא חלומות – וטוב שכך. הספיק לי דבר אחד רע ללילה, לא הייתי צריכה יותר מזה.

שמעתי את הבנות קמות לפני ומתארגנות. הן לא טרחו להעיר אותי – וטוב שכך. לא רציתי ללכת לשומקום. רציתי להשאר במיטה הזאת לעולמים.

לא ידעתי כמה זמן עבר שנשארתי ככה במיטה. יכול להיות שנרדמתי חלק מהזמן, יכול להיות שסתם הייתי ערה ולא שמתי לב...

כשראיתי שמתחיל להחשיך לא יכולתי לשאת את זה יותר. הכרחתי את עצמי לקום מהמיטה וללכת להתקלח. לאחר המקלחת ירדתי לחדר המועדון. ברגע שבו כף רגלי הימנית נגעה ברצפה החדר מבטיהם של חצי מהאנשים בחדר המועדון הסתכלו עליי וקולות גיחוך עלו מהם. הרגשתי מושפלת. הנחתי שהשמועה שטובי סווירל התערב על חשבוני כבר התפשטה בכל הוגוורטס – מלכת הקרח מהשנה השלישית שרומתה.

התעלמתי מכל האנשים בחדר והלכתי לאולם הגדול לארוחת הערב. ישבתי שוב לבדי, כמו בכל השבועות מאז המריבה עם לילי, עד שטיילור, קפטן קבוצת הקווידיץ' של גריפנדור, התיישב לידי.

"רידל!" הוא אמר לי בתקיפות ואני הסתכלתי עליו באדישות.

"מה?"

"בעוד שבוע, בחמישה לינואר, יש משחק בין גריפנדור לסלית'רין!" הוא אמר. "מחר יש לנו אימון בשבע בערב – תהיי שם!"

"בסדר." אמרתי. לגמרי שכחתי שיש עדיין דבר כזה שנקרא 'קווידיץ'' ו'תחרות הבתים'. נדמה היה שכל העולם המשיך לנוע גם אחרי שהלב שלי נסדק...


	5. Chapter 5 Down

פרק 5 - Down

יום המשחק הגיע – שבמקרה זה היה גם יום ההולדת שלי (לא שמישהו ידע. אפילו לא לילי – מעולם לא סיפרתי לה על תאריך יום ההולדת שלי, אפילו שהיא שאלה אותי פעם או פעמיים).

באימונים הלך לקבוצה שלנו מעולה; טיילור שמח שאני חובטת חזק. כל פעם שחבטתי במרביצן דמיינתי את הפרצוף של טובי מול העיניים שלי. סיריוס לא מש מלצחוק עליי על כמה שאני בריונית וחזקה, כמו **גבר**. מייד הפרצוף של טובי השתנה לפרצוף היפה של סיריוס.

כל התלמידים בהוגוורטס לא יכלו שלא לשים לב שסיריוס, ג'יימס, רמוס ופיטר הם המופרעים של בית הספר. אפילו שסיריוס וג'יימס היו מצויינים בכל מקצוע, הם היו כמו שני פושטקים חסרי מעצורים. הארבעה האלו גם קרו לעצמם "הקונדסאים" משום מה...

"אל תשכחו, תהיו בפוקוס כל הזמן!" הזכיר טיילור שוב ושוב בחדר ההתארגנות שלפני המשחק. "וסיריוס, אל תשכח; את כל המרביצנים תשלח לאנדריאה – היא חובטת בהם יותר רחוק ממך!"

סיריוס הנהן והסתכל עליי בשנאה קלה. רציתי לחייך, אבל מנגנון החיוך עוד לא שב אליי. אפילו מנגנון הדמעות, שנפתח פעם אחת, נסגר מייד לאחר מכן.

"בהצלחה!" ג'יימס אמר וכולם יצאו מחדר ההלבשה. יצאנו למגרש ועלינו על המטאטאים מייד לאחר לחיצת הידיים של הקפטנים ושריקת הפתיחה.

טסתי, מחזיקה את המחבט ביד שמאל החזקה שלי. ציפיתי לפגוש באיזה מרביצן אבל צעקה מהקהל הסיחה את דעתי. "היי, מלכת הקרח, איך זה שזורקים אותך?"

לא יכולתי לדעת מי היה המגעיל שצעק לי את זה וגרם ללב שלי להתכווץ. לא הבנתי למה כולם נטפלים אליי – לא עשיתי להם כלום! מעולם אפילו לא דיברתי עם האנשים האלו! אז למה? למה הם רעים כל כך?

"ואנדריאה רידל, הילדה כפויית הטובה שהלכה לנשף של בוגרים ממנה, מסתובבת במעגלים סביב עצמה – כמו תמיד, לא כך?"

הקריינית הפעם הייתה נערה בשנתה הרביעית מרייבנקלו, שהיה ידוע שהיא מאוהבת בטובי. כלומר, אני ידעתי את זה רק לאחר הנשף. היא הייתה ממש רעה, מסתבר; והיא גררה את כולם להיות רעים כמוה.

ראיתי את סיריוס חובט במרביצן ששאט לעבר ג'יימס. המרביצן הגיע אליי ואני חבטתי בו חלש מידיי. הוא חזר לרדוף את ג'יימס. לא היה בי כוח; רציתי להיעלם. כל הרצון שלי לנצח דעך, וכל שרציתי היה להתכרבל בשמיכת הפוך במיטה שלי בחדר, ולא לצאת משם.

גשם החל לרדם, ואז לפתע ראיתי משהו שזז בין העננים מעליי. הייתי בטוחה שאני מדמיינת את זה, עד שראית ש**באמת** משהו זז שם.

טסתי כלפי מעלה, מתעלמת מהקריאות הזועמות של סיריוס לעברי, "מה הזריקה הייתה לעזאזל? חשבתי שאת חזקה!" או "תחזרי הנה, פני-עכבר!"

אבל אני המשכתי לטוס אל השמיים, טסה בין העננים אל הדבר אשר זז שם...

"**לתפוס את הסניץ****' ****זו לא האחריות שלך****, ****אנדריאה****!**" שמעתי את טיילור צורח מתחתי ורק אז הבנתי שבחוסר מודעות עקבתי גם אחרי הסניץ'.

אבל אז כבר לא שמעתי אף צרחה. הכל סביב נהיה קר באופן לא טבעי. הרגשתי כאילו כל השמחה מתנדפת מן העולם... כאילו לעולם כבר לא אהיה שמחה...

ואז ראיתי את זה. דמות בברדס, עם ידיים מצומקות, חסרת פנים, עפה לעברי... המחבט שלי התחלק מידי מרוב בהלה.

הסוהרסן, היצור המתועב ששמעתי עליו רבות מאלבוס, התקרב לעברי ושאב את היאוש והפחד שלי...

החלקתי מהמטאטא. נפלתי בין העננים, ואז סתם באוויר, כאילו הייתי כלום.

שמעתי במעומעם צעקות, דיבורים חרישיים, צרחות...

ואז הרגשתי ששני כישופים מתנגשים בי בו זמנית.

הראשון היה מהיר יותר; הוא גרם לנפילה שלי להיות איטית יותר, אך השני...

הרגשתי שהשיער שלי מתחיל להשתחרר. הצמה שלי נפרמה לאט-לאט, עד שכל השיער שלי היה פזור והתבדר באוויר. קריאת הפתעה נפלטה מפי, בעוד השיער שלי עצמי, החל להתלפף סביב צווארי וללחוץ חזק...

השיער **שלי** חנק אותי.

צרחה מקפיאת דם נפלטה מפי. זו לא הייתה צרחה קצרה – הצרחה נמשכה לפחות לעשר שניות.

בעטתי באוויר, בעודי נופלת במהירות הרגילה. ידיי נשלחו לשיער שלי, מנסה לשחרר אותו מצווארי...

אבל זה היה מאוחר מידיי. הרגשתי איך הראייה שלי מיטשטשת, ואיך אני נופלת אל החושך...

"מיס אוואנס, אני מתחנן..."

"בבקשה, פרופסור. אני רוצה להישאר! היא החברה הכי טובה שלי!"

פקחתי את עיניי על מנת לראות על מה כל המהומה. הייתי במרפאה, והייתי מחוסרת הכרה עד עכשיו.

ראיתי את הפנים החיוורות של לילי ואלבוס מתבוננות עליי מלמעלה. לילי חייכה ודמעות נצצו בעיניה.

"את בסדר!" היא קראה בשמחה ועזרה לי להתיישב.

"מה קרה שם?" מלמלתי והסתכלתי לעבר אלבוס. הוא חייך מעט ואמר, "סוהרסן בלתי רצוי פלש לבית הספר וגרם לך ליפול מגובה של ארבע-מאות מטרים."

לפתע ראיתי שלילי בוכה. לא בדיוק הבנתי ממה יש לה לבכות עד שהיא אמרה פתאום, "אני מצטערת כל כך, אנדי! זו הייתה אשמתי!"

"אשמתך?" שאלתי, מבולבלת. "על מה את מדברת?"

לילי לא יכלה להסביר מפני שהיא התייפחה, אז אלבוס אמר, "מיס אוואנס התכוונה לעזור לך ברגע שנפלת. היא... טוב, היא שלחה לעברך לחש שהיה אמור להיות לחש הרחפה, אך יד השרביט שלה רעדה והיא הטילה לחש אחר... והשיער שלך נפרם ו... טוב, חנק אותך. נאלצתי לגזור אותו, אבל זה לא היה מעשה חכם – הוא התארך פי ארבעה מאורכו המקורי. ייקח לו בערך עד מחר לחזור לאורכו הרגיל..."

הוא הסתכל על לילי ואז על משהו על הרצפה. סובבתי את ראשי לאט על מנת לראות על מה אלבוס מסתכל.

פלטתי קריאת תדהמה. השיער שלי, הצמה שלי, הייתה ארוכה כל כך עד שהיא נפלה על הרצפה במעגלים ונראתה כמו חבל. "מה קרה לשיער שלי?" שאלתי בבהלה את אלבוס באי הבנה.

"הלחש של לילי גרם לשיער שלך להיפרם מהצמה," אמר אלבוס בשקט בעוד יפחותיה של לילי התגברו. "והשיער שלך חנק אותך. ומפני שכך קרה, מיס אוונאנס כאן מתנצלת..."

אבל מיס אוואנס חיבקה אותי וחסמה את חוש השמיעה שלי. הדמעות שלה זלגו על כותנת החולים שלי והיא לחשה לי בקול רועד, "אני מצטערת שהייתי מגעילה אלייך, אנדי. אני מבטיחה שזה לא יקרה יותר. אני אהיה ילדה טובה ואחכה עד הרגע שבו תוכלי להפתח אליי..."

"תודה, לילז..." אמרתי וחיבקתי אותה חזרה. דרך השיער האדום שלה הסתכלתי על אלבוס, שהשפיל את ראשו ונראה מודאג – בערך כמו תמיד. הוא החזיר לי מבט וחייך חיוך קלוש שאמר אני-מבטיח-להסביר-לך-הכל-בבוא-העת. הנהנתי הנהון כמעט בלתי מורגש והוא חייך חיוך עייף.

מי היה מאמין שכך תעבור יום ההולדת שלי. משחק קווידיץ' שמסתיים באישפוז שלי.

לאחר יומיים השתחררתי מהמרפאה לאחר טיפולה המסור של מדאם פומפרי. הצמה שלי חזרה כבר לאורכה המקורי, מבלי סימנים שאי פעם קרה לה משהו.

לילי חזרה להיות החברה הכי טובה שלי – כמו פעם. היא המשיכה כמובן להיות חברה טובה של מרי וג'ולי, אבל היא אמרה לי שאני החברה הכי טובה שלה ולכן אין לי מה לדאוג – אז אני רגועה.

סיריוס, ג'יימס, רמוס ופיטר המשיכו במעשיהם כמופרעים של בית הספר – בין אם זה להרתיח את פילץ' בכך שהתעללו בחתולה המסכנה שלו, גברת נוריס, לבין אם זה להפריע בשיעורים לאחר שסיימו את המטלות שהוטלו עלינו בקלילות – ג'יימס וסיריוס היו פשוט מוכשרים בהכל. כבר היו שמועות על היותם לא אנושיים או משהו כזה – לא שאני מאמינה לדברים כאלה. אני מספיק חכמה בשביל להבין שהם בסך הכל בעליי קליטה מהירה וזיכרון טוב.

לילי האמינה בזה כמוני – אבל זה מסיבות אחרות. זה כי היא שנאה את ג'יימס שנאה טהורה – כמובן שזה מה ש**היא **אומרת. אני מתחילה לחשוד שאולי היא אפילו קצת מוחמאת מהיחס המועדף שהוא נותן לה.

אבל מי שאותי באמת עיצבן היה סיריוס בלק. הוא המשיך לקרוא לי בשמות גנאי או סתם כינויים מרגיזים – שאני אפילו לא יודעת למה! מעולם לא החלפתי איתו מילה אחת, והוא מתנהג אליי כאילו אני האויבת הכי גדולה שלו! הייתי שמחה אם הוא היה מניח לי לנפשי... אבל כנראה זה לא סביר.

"הוא לא פחות נאד נפוח מאשר פוטר, אנדי," אמרה לי לילי תוך כדי שהיא ניסתה להסתכל אל תוך כדור הבדולח ולנסות לפענח מה עתיד לקרות לי מחר בשיעור גילוי עתידות. "שניהם בסך הכל שני בנים חסרי חיים, ילדותיים ואגואיסטים שלא באמת מעוניינים באף אחד אחר חוץ מבעצמם!" לא יכולתי שלא להבחין בנימה המבקרת שבקולה.

"את לא סובלת אותם רק בגלל שהם קראו לחבר הזה שלך סבר-מאוס," אמרתי לה בנימה מעט מאשימה והוספתי לעצמי בתוך הראש, 'שם שמתאים לו בול...'

"**סוורוס** לא עשה להם כלום מעולם," היא אמרה בכעס כאילו קראה את מחשבותיי. "הם סתם החליטו להטפל אליו כי הם ילדים סתומים!"

"אני לא יודעת אם שמת לב, לילז," אמרתי לה מעט בקור. "אבל החבר הזה שלך לא בדיוק קדוש מגן עדן כמו שאת מציגה אותו! הוא עוסק בקסמים אפלים – כולם רואים את זה! הוא מפחיד! מה את מוצאת בו בכלל?"

"זה לא נכון!" מחתה לילי בעודה מסמיקה מעט. "סו בסדר גמור! הוא לא רע בכלל!"

"נשמע כאילו את **דלוקה **עליו!" אמרתי לה מעט בקול רם מידיי, שגרם לכמה ראשים סקרנים להסתובב לכיווננו.

"קודם כל, אני לא דלוקה על סוורוס סנייפ," אמרה לילי בעקשנות. "אבל אני **כן** חברה שלו ונאמנה לו בדיוק כמו שאני נאמנה לך, אנדי! שנית כל, לא מגיע לו בכלל את היחס שהמטומטמים ההם נותנים לו, לא משנה מה הוא עושה או מהי שיגרת חייו ודרך חשיבתו! סוף לשיחה!"

גיליתי בזמן האחרון, שכל פעם כשלילי אומרת 'סוף לשיחה!' זה אומר שהיא מובכת מהשיחה עצמה, למרות שבמקרה הזה לא הבנתי מה מביך בשיחה הזאת. יכול להיות כשהצגתי את הרעיון שאולי היא דלוקה על סוורוס סנייפ הוא זה שגרם לה להיות מובכת?

"אלבוס, למה אתה לא מתייחס אליי?"

אלבוס הסתכל עליי בהפתעה. עמדתי מולו, נחושה ככל שיכולתי. כבר אוגוסט, והוא פשוט **לא **מדבר איתי.

"למה נדמה לך שאני לא מתייחס אלייך, אנדי?" הוא שאלה בבלבול מעט.

"בוא נחשוב!" פלטתי. "אולי כי אתה פשוט כל הזמן מסתגר במשרד וכותב מכתבים לכל מיניי אנשים ולכל מיניי עיתונים ולא אומר לי אפילו שלום כשאני חוזרת מהוגסמיד, או סתם יוצאת להסתובב בטירה!"

"אני מתנצל על כך, אנדריאה," אלבוס אר מעט בקרירות. "אך ישנם דברים שצריכים להיעשות."

"אז אולי יש דברים שגם אני צריכה לעשות!" אמרתי מעט בכעס. "גם אתעלם ממך ימים שלמים! גם אני אכתוב מכתבים לכל מיניי מעריצים שלי, ואגרום **לך **להרגיש בודד! ואולי גם - "

אך הוא קטע אותי בכך שהוא פשוט קם וחיבק אותי חיבק עדין, אך עם זאת מלא ברגש. "אני מצטער, אנדי," הוא מלמל חרישית. "אבל זה כמו שאמרת לפני שנתיים – דברים באמת השתנו – ועדיין משתנים, לצערי."

"זה בסדר, אל," אמרתי, בחוסר יכולת לכעוס עליו. "אני מבינה."

"לא, את לא," הוא אמר בחוכמה ונאנח. "אבל זה נחמד שאת מנסה להבין."

"אני בטוחה שאתה עובר תקופה קשה עכשיו, אלבוס," אמרתי והרפיתי מהחיבוק שלו על מנת להישיר מבט היישר אל תוך עיניו הכחולות. "אבל אתה יכול... אתה יודע... רק להתעניין מעט בשלומי יספיק!"

הסמקתי מעט כשהוא נישק אותי על הלחי ואמר, "אני בטוח שאת בסדר גמור – אחרת כבר הייתי פועל באופן שונה."

"תודה, אלבוס." אמרתי וראיתי שהוא בוכה מעט. ליטפתי את פניו ומחיתי את דמעותיו.

"את לא כועסת עליי?" הוא שאל מעט בפליאה.

הנדתי את ראשי לשלילה ואמרתי, "איך אני יכולה לכעוס עליך, בן האדם היחיד בעולם שאני יכולה לסמוך עליו?"

ולראשונה, זה הרבה זמן, חיוך קטן התפשט על שפתיי.


	6. Chapter 6 Behind Blue Eyes

פרק 6 – Behind Blue Eyes

"...ואני מעוניין להציג בפניכם את המורה החדשה להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל, לאחר שפרופסור דייויס פרש מנסיבות מצערות," אמר אלבוס בנאום שלו של לאחר ארוחת הערב בלילה הראשון בהוגוורטס. "פרופסור ג'נסה קאבו!"

המורה החדשה שלנו קמה ממקומה ושמתי לב לחשושים מסביב. "קאבו? כלומר, משפחת קאבו של טהורי הדם?" או "קאבו? יש קאבו פה בבית הספר?"

המורה עצמה הייתה נאה מאוד – היה לה שיער חום כהה וחלק כמו שלי, רק ששלה היה בתספורת קרה אופנתית. עיניה היו כחולות מהממות שנראו כמו ים גואש. היו לה עצמות לחיים גבוהות שהשוו לה מראה מעט אינדיאני, והיא הייתה בעלת עור מעט יותר כהה משלי. כשהא חייכה אלינו חיוך גדול היא חשפה שורה של שיניים לבנות-צחורות וישרות כמו סרגל. היא נראתה מגניבה – בזה לא היה לאף אחד מהאנשים ספק, ולשם שינוי היא נראתה כמו מורה טובה. היא התיישבה חזרה ואלבוס כחכח בגרונו. הלחשושים שקטו.

"ולנושא הבא, ארגוס פילץ' מבקש שוב, לא להכניס לבית הספר מוצרים אשר עלולים לגרום להפרת הסדר הציבורי..."

אבל לא הקשבתי יותר לאלבוס. מבטה של פרופסור קאבו סקרו את האולם הגדול. החל משולחן סלית'רין ועד לשולחן גריפנדור, כמחפשת מישהו. עיניה נראו כמו קרני רנטגן – כמו העיניים של אלבוס...

ואז עיניה נחו עליי. נכון, עיניה יכלו גם להיות על לילי או על סיריוס שישבו קרובים אליי – אבל ידעתי שהיא מסתכלת עליי כי הרגשתי את מבטה שורף את מבטי. היא נראתה מסוקרנת כשהיא הסתכלה לי היישר לתוך העיניים, ואז היא הסיטה את מבטה וחזרה לסרוק את האולם. נשמתי לרווחה – זה היה מלחיץ ביותר.

בסיום נאומו של אלבוס הלכנו לחדרים. לאחר שהתארגנו לישון לילי נכנסה איתי למיטה שלי והחלה לדבר איתי על המורה החדשה.

"היא דומה לך קצת, את יודעת," היא אמרה לי, מתעטפת חזק יותר בשמיכה הפוך. "עם צבע השיער והגוף הדומיננטים והכל..."

"אני לא רואה קווי דימיון," אמרתי כמעט מייד. "היא נראית הרבה פחות עכברית ממני."

"את לא עכברית, אנדי," אמרה לילי ביאוש. "זה שהאף שלך קטן ומעט סולד לא הופך אותך לעכבר!"

"אל תשכחי את האוזניים המחודדות..." מלמלתי והיא גלגלה את עיניה ואמרה, "את באמת מעצבנת. את **יפה**, אנדריאה רידל."

הסמקתי מעט. זו הייתה הפעם הראשונה שמישהו אמר לי שאני יפה. מיהרתי מייד להכחיש. "אבל כנראה שהבנים לא בדיוק חושבים ככה, כל עוד הם ממשיכים לקרוא לי פני עכבר..."

"אוך, פשוט תסתמי ותגידי 'תודה'!" נזפה לילי. "ועצם העובדה שהסתומים האלו חושבים שאת מכוערת – לא הופך אותך לכזאת! כי את **לא **מכוערת. את יפהפייה!"

"את יותר יפה!" אמרתי לה. "אני סתמית מידיי. את מהממת! עם השיער האדום שלך, והעיניים..."

"שטויות במיץ!" ביטלה לילי ואני אמרתי בשקט, "פשוט תסתמי ותגידי 'תודה'."

"תודה." היא אמרה כמו ילדה ננזפת.

המשכנו לדבר עד שפיהוק נמלט מפיה. "למיטה, לילי אוואנס!" אמרתי לה וזו יצאה באי חשק ממיטתי ונשכבה במיטתה.

ביום למחרת קמנו והלכנו לשעה כפולה של לחשים. כשהגענו, ראינו את סיריוס, ג'יימס, פיטר ורמוס נמצאים כבר ליד השולחן שלהם ומתלחששים במרץ.

"מה אתם זוממים **הפעם**, פוטר? בלק?" שאלה לילי בעצבנות את הבנים.

"לצערי, זה לא עניינך, אוואנס." אמר ג'יימס בעדינות וסיריוס הסתכל עלינו וגיחך. הרגשתי שמשהו מסריח שם.

הלכתי עם לילי למקומנו ליד ג'ולי ומרי. כמובן, אני הייתי בקצה השולחן והיא הייתה באמצע, לידי.

"היום אנחנו נלמד איך לגרום לפרחים לצמוח במהירות!" אמר פרופסור פליטיק, שנעמד על ערימת ספרים על מנת שנראה אותו.

"זה לא מתאים יותר לשיעור תורת הצמחים, פרופסור?" שאל סיריוס בספק.

"לא, בלק," אמר פרופסור פליטיק מעט בעצבנות. "זה לחש! לא סתם צמח!"

לפני כל אחד הונח עציץ קטן. הלחש היה "גראוויסינו".

"גראוויסינו!" אמרה לילי אך הצמח לא פרח. כך גם כל יתר הכיתה – אפילו ג'יימס וסיריוס לא הצליחו, והם היו מעולים בלחשים (ובכל מקצוע אחר).

"גראוויסינו." מלמלתי ולפתע מתוך האדמה, פרח לו צבעוני בקצב מפחיד. הצבעוני פרח ופרח עד שלפתע נעצר, כשהוא בערך בגובה שלי – גובה לא גבוה מאוד, בהתחשב בעובדה שאני נמוכה מהגובה הממוצע של בני גילי.

"מעולה, רידל!" צייץ פרופסור פליטיק בשמחה. "בכל שנות לימודיי לא הצליח תלמיד לגרום לפרח לפרוח מעולה כמו שאת הצלחת עכשיו!"

"ב-באמת?" גמגמתי והסמקתי מעט. מעולם אף אחד לא אמר לי שאני מוכשרת. גם יפה, גם מוכשרת... הלוואי וזה היה נכון. המחשבה הזו גרמה לי לחייך...

חייכתי.

אחרי שנים שלא חייכתי חיוך גדול כזה. החיוך הקטן שחייכתי בחופש לאלבוס היה ככלום לעומת זה.

שרירי הלחיים שלי התרוממו מעט והשפתיים התרחבו כלפי מעלה. אני חייכתי; אין בזה ספק. בלי שיניים, אומנם, אבל חייכתי!

לילי הסתכלה עליי כאילו אני חייזר, לא מבינה מה גרם לי לחייך בדיוק כמו שאני לא ממש הבנתי. כל הילדים הקרובים אלינו הסתכלו עליי כאילו אני איזה עוף מוזר. אפילו סיריוס בלק וג'יימס פוטר היו מעט המומים מהתגלית.

אני מחייכת.

אבל אז תמונה עלתה לי בזכרון. הבטחה רחוקה. _אני לא אחייך עוד לעולם__..._

החיוך נמחק במהירות. השפלתי את ראשי. אסור לי לחייך. אני נשבעתי לכך. אם אני אחייך...

כולם הסיטו את מבטם ממני. כנראה הם לא ציפו שזה יימשך הרבה זמן גם ככה.

"לילז אני הולכת לקחת את הספר!" אמרתי ללילי בעצבנות בעודנו בספריה עושות חיבור לשיקויים. "אני לא מבינה כלום, וסליחה, אבל את לא ממש עוזרת..."

לילי החמיצה את פניה ואמרה, "תעשי מה שאת רוצה, אנדי."

משכתי בכתפי והלכתי לאחד הממדפים הרחוקים מטווח הראייה של לילי. הושטתי את ידי למעלה, מנסה להגיע אל הספר המבוקש, אך ללא הצלחה. עמדתי על קצה רגליי וקצה האצבע שלי הגיעה לפינת הספר. בדיוק כשעמדתי לנסות להתקרב עוד קצת, איבדתי שיווי משקל ונפלתי לאחור.

ציפיתי ליפול על משהו קשה, ושיכאב לי – אבל לא. נחתי על משהו, מוצק אומנם, אך לא כואב. ידיים החזיקו את כתפיי ואני הסתובבתי בבהלה. סיריוס בלק עמד מאחורי, ונראה אדיש לחלוטין מעצם העובדה שנפלתי עליו. כנראה שהייתי רזה מידיי, מפני שהוא לא הראה שום סימן קושי לכך שכל גופי נשען על שלו. "את בסדר?" הוא שאל בקול חסר גוון ואני מלמלתי, "כן..." תוך כדי מחשבה שהחזה שלו ממש שרירי...

הוא שיחרר אותי ונעמדתי חזרה. גיליתי שאני מגיעה לו לאמצע החזה. אני כל כך נמוכה שזה מביך...

בעודי מסמיקה מעט, סיריוס צעד לכיוון המדף, הושיט את ידו בקלילות ושלף את הספר שרציתי. הוא הסתכל עליי והסיט את שיערו השחור מעיניו האפרוריות. "זה מה שרצית, נכון?"

הוא נראה רציני יותר משאי פעם ראיתי. משהו עובר עליו, וזה לא משהו טוב, כנראה...

"כ-כן, תודה." גמגמתי ולקחתי ממנו את הספר. מיהרתי חזרה לעבר לילי, מנסה להרגיע את עצמי – אפילו שלא הבנתי **למה **אני צריכה להרגיע את עצמי...

"את אדומה, אנדי!" אמרה לי לילי כשראתה אותי. "מה קרה?"

"כ-כלום..." מלמלתי והתיישבתי. פתחתי את הספר בעמוד הנדרש והמשכתי לעבוד על החיבור – או לפחות ניסיתי, כי מחשבותיי נדדו למקומות אחרים...

ממתי סיריוס בלק שרירי?

לא שרירן מפחיד, אומנם, אבל שרירים ברמה טובה מספיק בשביל לגרום לבנות... והוא גם נהפך ליפה כזה, כובש...

"אנדי!" הלחישה הרמה של לילי הקפיצה אותי מהמחשבות הנלוזות שלי על סיריוס בלק. לקחה לי שנייה להיזכר שהוא זה שקורא לי כל הזמן "פני עכבר"...

"מה?" שאלתי בבלבול כשראיתי את לילי הזועמת.

"את חולמת בהקיץ!" היא התלוננה. "מה קורה לך? מעולם לא עשית את זה!"

"ס-סליחה?"

"אל תגידי לי 'סליחה'!" היא התרעמה וצמצמה את עיניה. "מה עובר עלייך?"

"שום דבר, לילז," אני כמו על אוטומט. "הכל בסדר."

"אני מקווה מאוד." היא אמרה וחזרה לשקוד על החיבור – ואני חזרתי אל שלי.

השיעור הראשון של התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל לשנה החדשה התקיים בדיוק ביום למחרת, יום חמישי. לילי ואני התיישבנו בשורה השנייה, על מנת להיות כמה שיותר קשובות. לצערנו הרב, ג'יימס וסיריוס התיישבו מאחורינו, ומסיבה לא ברורה רמוס ופיטר התיישבו בקצה השני של הכיתה. מוזר... הם לא רבו, לפי מה שידעתי. יכול להיות שהם מתכוננים לעשות תעלול מגעיל או משהו בסגנון?

"היי, לילי!" אמרה לפתע מרי מקדונלד שהחליטה שהיא רוצה להתיישב מצידה השני של לילי. "שמעת את החדשות?"

"לא... מה הן?" היא שאלה מייד, מצפה לרכילות מעניינת.

"סנדרה, אחותה התאומה של ג'ולי, יוצאת עם בלק!" היא הנמיכה את קולה כשראתה שסיריוס יושב מאחורינו, מפטפט להנאתו עם ג'יימס.

לילי התנשפה בהפתעה ואני רק מצמצתי פעם אחת. אז מה? זה לא אמור לשנות עם מי סיריוס הזה יוצא...

"ואיך ג'ולי מרגישה לגבי זה?" שאלה לילי בדאגה. אה, איך שכחתי – ג'ולי גם הייתה מאוהבת בסיריוס, כמו אחותה, וכמו מרי, וכמו רייצ'ל, מליסה וג'ואן מרייבנקלו, ודיינה פולקלין מהפלפאף, ועוד הרבה בנות בשנה הרביעית, חמישית ואפילו שישית ששמו את עיניהן על סיריוס בלק. אפילו שתי בנות מהשנה השלישית נדלקו עליו! את זה גיליתי בשיחה של לילי ושלי אתמול בלילה. לא יודעת שהוא כזה פופולארי...

"ג'ולי..." מרי היססה. "היא לא ממש בסדר. היא אומרת שזה לא עניינה עם מי אחותה התאומה יוצאת, אבל פיבי מקדיבן מהפלפאף אמר שהיא שמעה אותה בוכה בשירותים לפני ארוחת הבוקר..."

"ג'ולי המסכנה," אמרה לילי בקול עצוב. "אני מקווה שהיא תהיה בסדר..."

ובדיוק באותו הרגע ג'ולי התיישבה על ידי (באופן דיי מפתיע, למען האמת). עיניה היו אדומות ונפוחות מרוב בכי, והתחשק לי לנחם אותה – אבל פחדתי שהיא תהדוף אותי.

"כולם לשבת!" נשמע לפתע קול נשי חזק וכל הילדים התיישבו. פרופסור קאבו נכנסה לכיתה בסערה ונעמדה מול כולם. היא סקרה אותנו בעזרת עיניי הרנטגן התכולות שלה וחייכה חיוך רחב – ולמעשה דיי שטני.

"בוקר טוב לכולכם," היא אמרה בקולה החזק והחודר. "כפי שהבנתם, אני היא ג'נסה קאבו. פרופסור ג'נסה קאבו, למעשה, אבל אתם יכולים לקרוא לי ג'נסה. אני לא אוהבת את תואר הכבוד 'פרופסור'."

כולם הסתכלו זה על זה בהשתאות, מלבדי ומלבד ג'ולי, שנראתה אדישה לכל דבר אחר. היא הייתה כל כך עצובה...

"את בסדר?" שאלתי אותה בחשש. לא יכולתי לראות אותה ככה ולא לעשות כלום!

היא הסתכלה עליי במבט מוזר ואמר, "לא, אבל אני אהיה בסדר. תודה."

טוב, לפחות היא ענתה לי. החזרתי את מבטי לפרופסור קאבו – או פשוט ג'נסה.

"אנחנו נתחיל בשיעור הראשון שלנו השנה!" היא אמרה וחיוכה התרחב. "נלמד איך מייצרים פטרונוס!"

כולם היו המומים.

"פרופסור, כלומר ג'נסה," מיהרה לילי לתקן. "אנחנו אמורים ללמוד על פטרונוסים רק שנה הבאה, או בכלל לא - "

"זה נכון," עצרה אותה ג'נסה. "אבל אני רוצה ללמד אתכם עכשיו. יש לי גם אישור מלא מדמבלדור ללמד מה שאני רוצה ואיך שאני רוצה."

הרושם הראשוני, שאני מניחה שלא רק אני הסקתי, היה שהיא מאוד אוהבת לעבור על החוקים ולעשות הכל בדרך שלה – או בכלל לא. לא החלטתי עדיין אם אני אוהבת את זה או לא.

"יש למישהו עוד הערות?" היא שאלה במהירות ואז חיוכה התרחב עוד יותר – אם זה בכלל אפשרי. "מעולה. אם כך, שנתחיל?"

"היא מופרעת לגמרי, הקאבו הזאת..." שמעתי מאחורי את ג'יימס לוחש לסיריוס בחשש. "אתה בטוח שאתה רוצה שנעשה את זה? אנחנו עלולים להסתבך בצרות גדולות..."

"אני מתפלא עליך, ג'יימס," שמעתי את סיריוס לוחש לו חזרה. "כבר הסתבכנו בדברים גרועים. וחוץ מזה, היא רק מורה, והיא גם **בת**. אז אני חושב שהיא תחוס על חיינו אם נעשה את הטריק הקטן הזה..."

"אבל היא נראית כמו מישהי שהייתי מעדיף לא להתעסק איתה..." מלמל ג'יימס ואז שמעתי כאילו שסיריוס הנחית לו מכה על הראש. "אתה מפחד מ**בחורה**, ג'יימס פוטר? חשבתי שהבת היחידה שאתה מפחד ממנה איזשהו פחד זו אוו - "

"אוך, תסתום!" הוא לחש לו לחישה צורמת. "בסדר, נעשה את זה אם אתה מתעקש כל כך..."

"מעולה..." שמעתי את סיריוס לוחש ואז לפתע ג'נסה אמרה לכולם, "עכשיו, קומו. זה הולך להיות שיעור מעשי."

החלפתי מבטים מבולבלים עם לילי ונעמדנו כולם.

"להוציא שרביטים!" הורתה ג'נסה וכולם הוציאו את השרביטים שלהם. היא הוציאה את שלה ונופפה בו ניפוף קל וכל השולחנות והכסאות נעלמו.

"עכשיו, על מנת להפיק פטרונוס, עליכם לחשוב על הזכרון הכי שמח שלכם!" היא אמרה. "אתם צריכים שהוא ימלא כל חלק בגוף שלכם, ורק אחרי שאתם מרגישים שאתם מוצפים בזכרון הזה, אתם יכולים לבצע את הלחש."

"ומה הלחש?" שאלה לילי מייד, מעט מפוחדת משום מה.

ג'נסה חייכה וכחכחה את גרונה. היא כיוונה את שרביטה למקום לא מוגדר ואמרה, "**אספקטו פטרונום****!**"

לביאה כסופה וענקית יצאה משרביטה וטיילה במעגלים סביב הכיתה. כולם הסתכלו עליה, מאובנים.

"זה מדהים!" קראו חלק מהתלמידים. "אנחנו חייבים להפיק אחד כזה גם!"

"כל פטרונוס לובש צורה אחרת," הסבירה ג'נסה תוך כדי שהלביאה הכסופה נעלמת. "שלי, כפי ששמתם לב, זה לביאה – שזוהי במקרה צורת האנימאגוס שלי. כן, אני אנימאגית." היא הוסיפה כשראתה את כולם מתנשפים בהפתעה. אפילו ג'ולי כבר נראתה כאילו יצאה ממחשבותיה ומדיכאונה מעט.

"קדימה, לעבודה!" ג'נסה אמרה וכולם החלו לכחכח את גרונם.

"אקספקטו פטרונום!" צעקה לילי ראשונה ושובל כסוף יצא משרביטה – ודעך. היא נראתה מעוצבנת. זה היה הלחש היחיד שהיא לא הצליחה לבצע.

"אקפסקטו פטרונום!" צעק ג'יימס מאחורינו ולפתע יצא משרביטו אייל כסוף וגדול – הוא הצליח כבר בניסיון הראשון שלו! גם סיריוס הצליח, מפני שמשרביטו יצא כלב גדול וכסוף...

לאט לאט כל הילדים ניסו להפיק את הפטרונוס – אך ללא הצלחה. אני לא ניסיתי בכלל, למרות שאפילו ג'ולי ניסתה בצעד נואש.

לרוע מזלי, ג'נסה הבחינה בכך שאפילו לא ניסיתי. "מה איתך, מיס - ?"

"רידל." השלמתי אותה.

"מיס רידל, אם כך," היא אמרה ונראתה כחושבת על משהו שכנראה לא קשור לפטרונוסים. "מדוע אינך מנסה להפיק פטרונוס?"

"כי אני יודעת שאני לא אצליח," אמרתי בקול שקט. "אין לי זכרונות מאושרים."

היא הסתכלה עליי במבט שלא ידעתי לפרשו. "מה הכוונה לכך, רידל?"

"אין לי זכרונות מאושרים," חזרתי על דבריי. "לא כאלה שעולים לראש, בכל אופן."

היא נראתה מהורהרת לרגע, ואז שאלה שאלה לא קשורה בכלל. "יש לך קשר כלשהו לטום רידל?"

הסתכלתי עליה בהפתעה. "לא, פרופ – ג'נסה. מי זה, אם מותר לי לשאול?"

"לא משנה," היא אמרה וחזרה לחייך. "אני נותנת לך רשות לא לנסות להפיק את הפטרונוס, בכל אופן."

"תודה..." מלמלתי והיא כבר הסתלקה לעזור לתלמידים אחרים.

"טום רידל היה תלמיד כאן," אמר לפתע קול מאחורי. הסתובבתי בבהלה וראיתי את סיריוס מסתכל עליי. נדמה היה שהוא הקשיב לשיחה שלי עם ג'נסה. "הוא למד כאן. הוא היה תלמיד מצטיין ושייך לבית סלית'רין יימך שמם."

"איך אתה יודע את זה?" שאלתי אותו באי הבנה.

הוא משך בכתפיו ואמר, "הוטל עליי לפני שנה עונש לנקות את כל הגביעים שבחדר הגביעים. היה שם גביע עם השם שלו עליו, על תרומה לבית הספר, וגם על כך שהוא תלמיד מצטיין. חקרתי עליו מעט וזה הכל."

"אה.." מלמלתי בטמטום וסובבתי אליו את גבי. הצטרפתי אל לילי וזו החלה לדבר איתי מבלי שהקשבתי. מחשבותיי היו במקום אחר.

יש לי ולטום הזה את אותו שם משפחה.

מה כל זה אומר?


	7. Chapter 7 Mystery Of You

פרק 7 – Mystery Of You

בשיעור הבא של התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל, סיריוס, ג'יימס, רמוס ופיטר ביצעו את התעלול עליו דיברו.

השיעור התחיל כרגיל – ג'נסה דיברה על פטרונוסים באופן תיאורתי, עד שלפתע ציפורים קטנות הגיעו משומקום והחלו לחרבן על כל התלמידים. כולם כמובן צרחו ופחדו, עד שג'נסה העלימה את הציפורים לגמרי בהנפת שרביט יחידה.

"ומי האחראי לציפורים **הכושלות **האלו?" שאלה ג'נסה, מחייכת את החיוך השטני והמפחיד שלה.

אף אחד לא דיבר אבל נדמה היה שג'נסה יודעת טוב מאוד מי עשה את זה. "פוטר! בלק! עונש אצלי היום בערב – ועשר נקודות מגריפנדור, אפילו שזה חבל לי. זה היה הבית שלי..."

למען האמת לא הייתי קוראת לציפורים האלו כושלות. עצם העובדה שחלק מהתלמידים (בעיקר תלמידות) ברחו מהכיתה מחשש לצואת ציפורים על ראשיהם (אפילו שזה נותן מזל טוב) כבר אומר שהתעלול הקטן הזה היה מוצלח. ג'יימס פוטר וסיריוס בלק עשו זאת שוב – הצליחו לגרום לעצירת שיעור ולהפרעתו.

"הם כאלה ילדים קטנים!" התלוננה לילי בארוחת הצהריים. "מה הקטע שלהם?"

"למען האמת, זה היה דיי מצחיק..." אמרתי אבל איבדתי את הביטחון כשהיא שלחה לי מבט מעוצבן. לפתע הגיעה ג'ולי והתיישבה לידי. עיניה היו אדומות טריות. יכולתי להניח שזה בגלל שסיריוס התנשק בלהט עם סנדרה באולם הכניסה. ג'ולי המסכנה...

היא לקחה לעצמה צנים ונגסה בו. נראה היה שדמעות חדשות עולות לעיניה.

"היי, פריסטון..." מלמלתי והיא הסתכלה עליי במבט נואש. "אם יש משהו שאת צריכה, את יכולה לפנות אליי."

היא נראתה המומה, כאילו ברק היכה בה – ולא יכולתי להאשים אותה. היא ידעה שאני לא מחבבת אותה ואני ידעתי שהיא לא מחבבת אותי במיוחד, אז שאני מציעה לה עזרה? אבל זה היה קורע לב לראות אותה ככה...

"תודה, רידל." היא אמרה לי וחייכה חיוך עצוב. ניסיתי לחייך חזרה, אבל כשהבנתי שאני לא ממש יכולה פשוט הנהנתי והמשכתי לאכול. האירוע לא נעלם מעיניה של לילי ומרי, שהסתכלו עלינו בחשדנות.

"מה היה הקטע הזה בצהריים עם ג'ולי?" שאלה אותי לילי במבט חודר. שתינו היינו מתחת לשמיכת הפוך במיטה שלי, ודיברנו.

"היא נראתה לי עצובה מאוד," הסברתי לה בשקט. "כנראה בגלל כל העניין הזה עם סיריוס וסנדרה..."

"כן, והיא לא היחידה," אמרה לילי. "גם מרי נואשת ומיוסרת, אפילו שהיא לא מראה את זה כלפי חוץ. היא סיפרה לי על זה קודם. מסתבר גם שעוד הרבה בנות אחרות מאוכזבות ומנסות לקלל את סנדרה כל רגע אפשרי! סנדרה המסכנה, ג'ולי הסמכנה, מרי המסכנה... וזה הכי מטריף! מה הן מוצאות בבלק הזה בכלל?"

"הוא יפה כזה," מלמלתי, מסמיקה מעט. "יש לו גוף שרירי וחזק, מהסוג שכל בת, כנראה, הייתה רוצה... והעיניים שלו..."

"אוי לא, לא גם את, אנדי!" אמרה לילי ביאוש וצחקה. "אבל אני מניחה שזה לא אפשרי, כשזה מדובר עלייך..."

רציתי להגיד לה 'אני עוד יכולה להפתיע אותך' אבל חששתי שזה עלול לתת לה את הרושם השגוי שאני מאוהבת בסיריוס. כמובן שאני לא, אני פשוט מציגה את העובדות המוכחות לכך שהוא מושך כל בת בהוגוורטס בערך.

"אני מניחה שאת צודקת," אמרתי לבסוף. "אני מניחה שזה באמת לא אפשרי..."

ולפתע נשמעה צרחה מלמטה.

שתינו קמנו מייד, וג'ולי ומרי קמו גם הן. "מה קרה?" שאלה מרי בבהלה. כולנו יצאנו מהחדר וראינו את כל הבנות מכל השכבות יורדות למטה בבהלה. הצטרפנו אליהן. ראינו גם את הבנים יוצאם מהמגורים שלהם ואז כולם התכנסו בחדר המועדון, לראות על מה כל המהומה.

לא אחר מאשר טובי סווירל עמד באמצע חדר המועדון בבהלה. הוא היה היחיד שם – כנראה שהוא זה שצעק.

"נ-נחש!" הוא גמגם והצביע על משהו לא ברור באמצע החדר. "נ-נחש צ-צפע! ב-בטח ס-סלית'רין ש-שלחו אותו!"

ואז ראינו נחש מפחיד, שלא נראה כלל כמו נחש צפע, הרים את צווארו והתיישר. זה היה קוברה. תהיתי אם טובי באמת מטומטם...

"תתרחקו!" אמר טיילור, מאמן קבוצת הקווידיץ' הנאמן של גריפנדור. "אני אנסה להפטר ממנו!"

קיוויתי שעכשיו כשטיילור בשנה השביעית שלו הוא ידע לבצע קסם מקצועי וטוב – אבל לא. הוא הטיל קללה מוזרה והנחש עף באוויר מעט ואז נחת חזרה, כאילו כלום לא קרה.

ואז לפתע הנחש הזדחל לכיוונו של טובי המבוהל. טובי, זה שפגע בי שנה שעברה... אפילו ששנאתי אותו, לא רציתי שהוא ימות. הוא זה שגרם לי לבכות אחרי תקופה ארוכה שלא בכיתי – אפילו שידעתי ש_אסור _לי. הוא שחרר _משהו_ בתוכי...

"תעזוב אותו," לחשתי בעצבנות לנחש. כמבין אותי, הנחש הסתכל עליי; הוא ממש הסתכל! זה היה מפחיד.

"תעזוב אותו," אמרתי יותר חזק והתקרבתי אליו, בעוד כולם מסתכלים עליי כאילו אני משוגעת. "הוא לא שווה את זה."

ואז, לתדהמתי המוחלטת, הנחש ענה, "אני רק רוסססה אוכלל..."

"אתה לא תמצא פה אוכל," המשכתי את שיחתי המפחידה עם הנחש. "האנשים שפה לא טעימים.**האמן לי****!**" המילים האחרונות יצאו לי במאין ליחשוש צורם במיוחד.

ואז הבנתי איך הנחש הבין אותי ואני אותו.

אני מדברת לחשננית.

לא. אבל זה לא הגיוני! רק קוסמים אפלים, שהם בדרך כלל מבית סלית'רין אמורים לדעת את השפה! אז איך...

ולהפתעת כולם הנחש נעלם בעננת עפר מוזרה. אז אחרי הכל, זה היה תרגיל מלוכלך של סלית'רין, לנסות ולהפחיד את הגריפנדורים...

"למה את בכלל בגריפנדור, רידל?" טובי אמר בפחד וכעס. "היית צריכה להיות בסלית'רין, עם לב הקרח שלך... ואת מדברת **לחשננית**! לעזאזל!"

והוא רץ למגורי הבנים, מבלי אפילו לומר תודה.

עצם העובדה שאנדריאה רידל, 'מלכת הקרח' מגריפנדור יודעת לחשננית – התפשטה דיי מהר בבית הספר. לא ידעתי שאני מוקד שיחה של אנשים.

"תיזהרי לא לעצבן אותה, רוקסן," שמעתי מישהי אומרת כשעברתי מולה במסדרון ביחד עם לילי בדרך לשיעור שיקויים. "היא עלולה לשלוח אלייך נחש קוברה מהאמזונס! **אמזונס**!"

כל מיניי עלילות וסיפורים הומצאו עליי. למדתי להתעלם מזה, אבל זה הציק מאוד. טוב, לפחות לילי הייתה לידי ועזרה לי כשאף אחד לא עשה זאת.

"אל תשימי לב אליהם, אנדי," היא אמרה לי תמיד. "זה יעבור להם. הם ימצאו משהו אחר להתעסק איתו."

וכך באמת קרה – לאחר שבוע השמועות באמת התפוגגו מפני שהגיעה רכילות חדשה: סיריוס וסנדרה נפרדו, ועכשיו סיריוס עם מינדי סטנליז, ילדה יפהפייה ומעצבנת מהפלפאף, מהשנה החמישית. מי היה מאמין שסיריוס יוצא עם גדולות ממנו.

ג'ולי נראתה יותר מעודדת, עכשיו כשאחותה כבר לא הייתה עם סיריוס. אבל עדיין הציקה לה העובדה שהוא יוצא עם מישהי אחרת – כמו שהציקה ליתר הבנות בהוגוורטס.

"אני חייבת להודות שסוורוס הרבה יותר טוב ממנו!" אמרה לי יום אחד לילי כשישבנו לנו מתחת לעץ על סף האגם, שמשום הייתה ממש נסערת מכך שסיריוס פוגע בכל החברות שלה כשהוא יוצא עם מישהי.

"סנייפ לא פחות מטומטם מסיריוס, לילי," אמרתי לה בשקט. "הוא עוסק באומנות האפלה הזאת שלו ביחד עם אייברי ומאלסיבר! **מאלסביר****, **לילז! את מוכנה להסביר לי למה את חברה של מישהו כזה?"

"כבר הסברתי לך אלפי פעמים, אנדי," אמרה לילי בקרירות. "סוורוס הוא חבר מאוד טוב שלי וחשוב לי נורא – לא פחות ממה שאת חשובה לי!"

"אז את רומזת שאני לא החברה הכי טובה שלך?" שאלתי אותה באותו קול קריר, כמו שלה, אך עדיין שקט.

"מעולם לא אמרתי את זה!" התעצבנה לילי.

"לכן אמרתי 'רומזת'."

"את מתנהגת כמו ילדה קטנה עכשיו, אנדריאה!"

"ואת לא פחות, לילי! את מסתובבת עם **סוורוס סנייפ**! הוא אוהב להטיל קללות על כל מה שזז, ואת עדיין חברה שלו? **את**, לילי?"

"אם יש לך בעיות עם החברים שלי," היא אמרה לי בקור ונעמדה על רגליה. "אז אולי כדאי שפשוט לא נהיה חברות!"

אוי לא. לא עוד פעם. זה מה שחסר לי עכשיו – לאבד את לילי. פעם אחת בחיי הסכמתי לתת ביקורת או דעה לגבי משהו – וזה פועל לרעתי.

"לא התכוונתי שכאילו יש לי בעיה איתו - " התחלתי להסביר ונעמדתי גם אך זו עצרה אותי ואמרה, "עזבי, אנדריאה. אני לא ממש רוצה לדבר איתך עכשיו."

והיא הפנתה לי את גבה והלכה, תוך כדי שהיא מניפה את שיערה הארוך והאדום. הרגשתי שהלב שלי מתכווץ. לא התכוונתי לריב עם לילי. לא **עכשיו**.

החזקתי את הצמה שלי ותהיתי; אם אני אפרום אותה ואחנק שוב, האם לילי תחזור להיות חברה שלי?

זו הייתה המחשבה הכי נואשת, מפגרת וחסרת-הגיון שעלתה לראשי בכל מהלך חיי. אני צריכה להקריב את חיי בשביל שלילי תאהב אותי?

התשובה הראשונית שלי היא כמובן 'כן'. אבל אז חשבתי על זה שוב, והחלטתי שאני לא חושבת בקו מחשבה נכון.

למעשה, אני לא צריכה לחשוב. אני יודעת שאני זאת שצודקת בויכוח/ריב הזה עם לילי. זאת היא שלא מוכנה לקבל את העובדות המוכחות לכך שסוורוס סנייפ הוא מפחיד, שנראה כאילו הוא הולך לקלל כל אחד שעומד בדרכו! ועוד עם אייברי ומאלסיבר האלו...

למזלי, בארוחת הערב לילי התיישבה לידי ואמרה שהיא מתנצלת על כך שהתתפרצה עליי. גם אני כמובן הצטערתי – לא רציתי לריב איתה. היא קיבלה את ההתנצלות והמשכנו לדבר כאילו כלום לא קרה...


	8. Chapter 8 Kiss From A Rose

פרק 8 – Kiss From A Rose

_"__לכי תתחבאי__, __אנדי__!" __הוא צחק__. "__כולם כבר הלכו להתחבא__! __עכשיו גם את צריכה__! __אני מבטיח לא להציץ__..."_

_"__טוב__, __אבא__!" __אמרה הילדה הקטנה עם זר יום ההולדת על ראשה__. __היא רצה במורד המדרגות__, __כשהצמה החומה הכהה שלה__, __שמגיעה לה תמיד עד אמצע הגב__, __מתנופפת מאחוריה בפראות__. __היא נכנסה לארון העץ הישן__, __וחיכתה__._

_וחיכתה__... __וחיכתה__..._

_"__איפה כולם__?" __היא מלמלה לעצמה בבלבול ויצאה ממחבואה__. __היא עלתה למעלה ושמעה קולות לא ברורים__. __הכל היטשטש מעט סביבה__. __היא הציצה מעבר לקיר וראתה דם__... __דם בכל מקום__... __הבזקי אור ירוק נורים לכל עבר__..._

פקחתי את עיניי והתיישבתי במהירות, מזיעה. הסתכלתי סביבי ונשמתי לרווחה.

לילה.

שוב סיוטים.

למה זה ככה? למה אני לא יכולה לישון בשלווה?

לא יכולתי לסבול את המשך השהות בחדר. קמתי על רגלי והלכתי לחדר השירותים. שתפתי את פניי על מנת להתרענן מעט ויישרתי את הפיג'מה שלי, שכללה חולצה מכופתרת בצבע שחור ומכנסיים רפויים עד הברכיים. יצאתי מהחדר וירדת במדרגות ממגורי הבנות לחדר המועדון.

קיוויתי שאני אהיה לבד שם, אבל ראיתי שתיקוותי היו לשווא. סיריוס בלק ישב בספה הקרובה ביותר לאח והתקרבל בשמיכת צמר. הוא סובב את ראשו וראה אותי. ידעתי שאם אני אחזור חזרה למגורי הבנות זה יהיה לא מנומס מצידי, לכן החלטתי להיות בוגרת והתיישבתי לידו, בקצה השני של הספה. הייתה דממה.

"זו הפתעה." הוא שבר את השתיקה.

"מה, עצם העובדה שאני לא מתיישבת בקצה השני של החדר כל עוד אתה פה?" שאלתי באדישות בקול שקט. "באמת הפתעה."

"התכוונתי לעובדה שאנדריאה רידל נראית כשהיא לא צמודה ללילי אוואנס," הוא אמר ברישמיות וצחק צחוק-נביחה שכמוהו לא שמעתי מעולם מלבד אצל סיריוס עצמו. "הרי אתן תמיד דבק אחת לשנייה!"

"אקח את זה לכיוון חיובי." אמרתי, בוחרת לא להיעלב מזה.

"אני דווקא לא בטוח אם זה חיובי או לא," הוא אמר ומבטי קפא על האח. "אחרי הכל, אני הייתי נעלב אם היו אומרים לי שאני שפוט של ג'יימס."

"אבל לא אמרת לי שאני שפוטה של לילי," אמרתי בקרירות מעט. "בסך הכל אמרת שאנחנו דבק אחת לשנייה."

"אני חייב להודות שאת ממש לא זורמת, רידל," אמר סיריוס וצחק-נבח. "כשאומרים לך משהו, את צריכה לזרום איתו, ולא להתחיל לנתח אותו. עובדת חיים פשוטה."

"כן בטח." אמרתי בזלזול מעט והשתיקה חזרה. לי זה לא הפריע – אבל כנראה שלו זה כן.

"בכל אופן, נחמד לראות שהדבק ביניכן הוא לא דביק בלתי פריד," הוא אמר. "אחרי הכל, אם הוא היה בלתי פריד, היית נשארת בחדר שלך."

"לאן אתה מנסה לחתור, בלק?" שאלתי אותו בקור.

"רק מנסה לפתח שיחה מעניינת עם חברתי לבית גריפנדור, זה הכל." הוא אמר בשלוות נפש מטריפה את הדעת.

"אז בבקשה בוא נעבור נושא." ביקשתי בשקט.

"בסדר, אם כך," הוא אמר ולקולו הזדחל גוון ערמומי. "האם את כבר התנשקת?"

הסתכלתי עליו בזעם. איזו חוצפה! לשאול אותי שאלה כזאת אישית...

"לפי המבט שלך אני מבין שהתשובה היא לא." הוא אמר וחייך חיוך מנצח – אפילו שהוא לא ניצח בכלום.

"כאילו שאתה התנשקת!" אמרתי מבלי לחשוב ומייד התחרטת; כמובן שהוא התנשק. עם סנדרה, כשהם עוד היו ביחד, ועכשיו עם החברה החדשה שלו הזאת, מינדי או איך שלא קוראים לה...

סיריוס הרים גבה וגיחך. "ישנן בנות שהשתיקה יפה להן."

"תתפלא שישנם גם גברים." מלמלתי בכעס והוא הרחיב את חיוכו.

"היה לך חבר?"

הסתכלתי עליו באיבה מפני שהוא ידע את התשובה עוד לפני ששאל את השאלה. הוא סתם ניסה להרגיז ולהביך אותי.

"מה אתה רוצה, בלק?" שאלתי בחדות. נמאס לי מההצגה של 'אני סיריוס בלק ואני נחמד' כי ברור שזה זיוף.

"אני רוצה לעשות איתך התערבות קטנה," הוא אמר והניף את שיערו השחור מעיניו. "אני מאוד אוהב התערבויות..."

"כן, זה כי בטח אתה תמיד מרמה בהן!" פלטתי שוב והסטתי את מבטי.

"בכל אופן," הוא התעלם מן ההערה. "מה דעתך?"

"תציג את ההתערבות קודם ואז אגיד לך את דעתי." סיננתי. כבר הצטערתי שלא התנהגתי כמו ילדה קטנה ברגע שראיתי אותו וחזרתי לחדר...

"אם אני מצליח לגזול ממך את הנשיקה הראשונה שלך תוך שבוע החל מעכשיו, את העבד שלי לעשרים וארבע שעות." הוא זרק את הפצצה.

שתיקה.

"ומה אני אקבל אם אתה לא מצליח תוך שבוע לנשק אותי?" שאלתי, עדיין לא בטוחה מה דעתי בעניין.

"אני עבד שלך לעשרים וארבע שעות." הוא אמר בפשטות.

התחבטתי בתוכי. מצד אחד, יצר הלחימה הקטן גם ככה שלי התעורר לחיים וגרם לי לרצות לנסות להוכיח את עצמי. מצד שני, זה סיריוס בלק. אני לא יודעת באיזה שיטות הוא ישתמש על מנת לגזול ממני את תומתי.

"בסדר." אמרתי לבסוף. יצר הלחימה שלי הכריע.

"אם כך, נתקע כף." הוא אמר והושיט לי יד. לחצתי אותה באי רצון, מפחדת שאולי הוא ימשוך אותי אליו וינשק אותי כבר עכשיו, אבל כנראה שהוא החליט שלא לעשות כך.

זה היה השבוע הנורא ביותר בחיי.

לאן שלא הלכתי, סיריוס בלק הלך אחרי. לא משנה איפה לילי ואני התיישבנו, הוא התיישב מצידי השני. הוא ישב לידי בארוחת בוקר, צהריים, ערב. כל יום. כל השבוע.

לא הבנתי למה הוא מחכה. הרי הוא יכול היה לנשק אותי כל כך הרבה פעמים והוא לא עשה זאת.

כמובן שאני לא מאוכזבת, זה משמח אותי לדעת שהוא לא באמת נותן את כולו לזה.

אולי הוא התחרט? אולי לא בא לו בכלל לנשק אותי?

עוד יותר טוב. זה יתן לי לנצח.

"למה בלק מסתובב לידך **כל הזמן**?" שאלה אותי לילי כשהיינו סוף-סוף לבד בחדר שלנו.

"הוא סתם מציק לי זה הכל..." התחמקתי. לא רציתי לספר לה שהתערבתי איתו התערבות טיפשית. מה היא תחשוב עליי?

"אפילו מינדי כבר מעוצבנת עליו!" לילי אמרה בחמלה ונזכרתי איך מינדי סטנליז הסתכלה עליי ועל סיריוס בארוחת הערב, כשהוא ישב מולי. **שוב**.

ביום האחרון שהוקדש לו לבצע את המשימה, כבר חשבתי שהוא התייאש, או שהוא סתם לא רוצה יותר.

כמה טעיתי.

נכנסתי עם לילי לחדר המועדון בערב של אותו היום לאחר שהייה ארוכה בספריה. החדר לא היה עמוס בילדים כל כך; כל אחד היה עסוק בשלו, מלבד מעגל קטן בקצה החדר שכלל את סיריוס, ג'יימס, רמוס, פיטר, מרי וג'ולי.

"היי, חיכינו לכן!" אמר רמוס בחגיגיות מאולצת ונעמד מולנו. הנחתי שחייבו אותו לעשות את זה. "אנחנו משחקים 'תסובב את הבקבוק', רוצות להצטרף?"

"למה לנו?" שאלה לילי בקור ושלחה לעבר ג'יימס מבט כועס.

"בשביל הספורט ורוח הגיבוש!" רמוס אמר וזייף חיוך.

"מה זה המשחק הזה בכלל?" שאלתי בשקט, מקווה שזה לא מוציא אותי בורה.

"מסובבים את הבקבוק ועל שני האנשים שהוא עוצר עליהם משני צדדיו – צריכים להתנשק." הסביר רמוס ומשך בכתפיו. הלב שלי צנח.

סיריוס מעולם לא התייאש. הוא רק חיכה לרגע הנכון, לדקה התשעים, כדי לנצח בהתערבות המטופשת הזאת.

"אל תדאגו, זה יהיה ללא שרביטים!" הוסיף ג'יימס ונעמד גם הוא. "הנה השרביטים של כולם."

ואכן היו שם שישה שרביטים.

לילי ואני החלפנו מבטים מסופקים עד שלבסוף לילי אמרה, "בסדר. נצטרף אליכם – בשביל הספורט, כמובן."

הושטנו באי רצון את השרביטים וג'יימס לקח אותם ותחב אותם בכיסו. הם פינו לנו מקום ונוצר מצב שאני ישבתי בין רמוס לג'יימס ולילי בין סיריוס ופיטר – צריך לשבת בן-בת, מסתבר.

"ועכשיו - " אמר סיריוס בחיוך מנצח ושלף בקבוק של יין משומקום והניח באמצע המעגל. " - שנתחיל?"

למזלי, בשלושה סיבובים הראשונים לא יצא לי לעשות כלום.

מרי נאלצה להתנשק עם סיריוס ופיטר וג'ולי התנשקה באי-רצון מובהק עם רמוס, אפילו שהיה ברור שהיא רצתה להתנשק עם סיריוס. זו כנראה הייתה הסיבה שלה להצטרף למשחק, לפי מה שהבנתי. מרי, ככל הנראה, סתם חיפשה ריגושים.

אבל בסיבוב הבא כבר לא היה לי מזל.

הבקבוק נעצר עליי באופן דיי מעורר חשד, מפני שהוא הסתובב במהירות נורמאלית יחסית, שלא אמורה להיעצר בכזאת פתאומיות. מצידו השני הוא נעצר על לא אחר מאשר סיריוס, כמובן. הסתכלתי בחשדנות לעבר סיריוס, שישב בדיוק מולי, וחייך חיוך מאוזן לאוזן. משהו פה לא נראה לי.

או שזה סתם הגורל שהחליט להתאכזר עליי.

"שנתנשק, פני-עכבר?" הוא שאל בקול שהיה אמור להיות מפלרטט. הוא חייך חיוך עקמומי ונעמד על רגליו – מהלך שהוא לא עשה כשהוא עמד להתנשק עם מרי שני סיבובים קודם לכן.

"יהיה נחמד אם תפסיק לקרוא לי פני-עכבר," סיננתי. "אנחנו כבר לא ילדים קטנים."

"אם כך, 'אנדי' זה בסדר?" הוא שאל והושיט לי את ידו, על מנת לעזור לי לקום גם. עיניי הצטמצמו כשהוא קרא לי 'אנדי'. אף אחד מלבד לילי ואלבוס לא קרא לי 'אנדי'.

"תקרא לי איך שבא לך, רק לא פני-עכבר..." מלמלתי והסמקתי טיפה, מקווה שהעור המולטי שלי יסתיר זאת. הושטתי לו יד חזרה ונעזרתי בו על מנת להיעמד, בלית ברירה. הפסדתי את ההתערבות הזאת. הנשיקה הראשונה שלי הולכת להתבזבז על סיריוס בלק.

"מכיוון וזוהי נשיקתך הראשונה, אנדי," הוא אמר בקול ענייני. "תעקבי אחרי ההוראות שלי."

הסמקתי עוד יותר כשהוא אמר שזו הנשיקה הראשונה שלי בציבור – לא שמישהו חשב אחרת, אבל עדיין...

כשסיריוס ראה שלא עניתי הוא המשיך. "תעצמי את העיניים."

הדחף הראשוני היה לומר, 'ומה אז? תקלל אותי ותצחק עליי?', אבל החלטתי שאולי פשוט עדיף לי לשתוק הפעם. עצמתי את עיניי.

"עכשיו, תני לי לעשות את היתר..." הוא אמר ויכולתי לשמוע בקולו נימת ניצחון.

לא היה מישהו ששנאתי יותר באותו רגע מאשר סיריוס בלק.

מה הוא חושב לעצמו? שהוא קאזאנובה שיכול לכבוש את ליבן של **כל **הבחורות הסובבות אותו? הוא כזה אגואיסט! אני לעולם לא אפול ברשתו! אני מספיק נבונה בשביל להבין שהטיפוס הזה לא בשבילי! ואחרי שנגמור עם הדבר הזה, אני לא מתכננת לדבר איתו יותר **לעולם**! זה חד פעמי! ואני גם מבטיחה לא לרדת יותר לחדר המועדון בלילה כל עוד יש סיכוי שהוא יהיה שם! הלוואי והוא פשוט...

אבל מחשבותיי נקטעו ברגע שהרגשתי משהו זר מרפרף על שפתיי. שפתיו של סיריוס נגעו קלות בשלי.

לא יכולתי שלא להיות מאוכזבת; זאת הנשיקה הראשונה שלי? רפרוף שפתיים? אפילו אם אני מתנשקת עם סיריוס בלק, אני מצפה לקצת יותר! אחרי הכל לא סתם יש לו רפרטואר של מישהו שכבר יצא עם חצי מבנות השנה הרביעית, ושהוא ממש **טוב **בלרגש בנות, עד כדי איבוד שיווי משקל ועילפון...

אבל אז שפתיו התהדקו יותר על שפתיי. זה גרם לגוף שלי להתאבן במיידית. קפצתי למסקנות מהר מידיי, מסתבר.

הרגשתי את ידיו מחזיקות לי את הפניים ישר, על מנת שאני לא אתעלף או משהו – ובצדק. הרגשתי ערפול חושים קל...

ואז זה הגיע לשיא.

שפתיו נפשקו ובתגובה אוטומטית – גם שפתיי. מעולם לא הרגשתי משהו כזה. זה היה מטריף חושים, מענג, מוזר, הזוי...

לא ידעתי שאפשר להרגיש משהו כזה. תהיתי אם אני הוזה, אבל אני מניחה שלא – אחרי הכל, הידיים שלו היו על הפנים שלי – ואת זה אי אפשר להכחיש.

הנשיקה התחילה כאיטית ולאט-לאט נהפכה למהירה יותר ומלאת תשוקה שכמותה לא הרגשתי בכל שנות חיי. זה היה כאילו היינו רק סיריוס בלק ואנדריאה רידל בעולם. כאילו לא היה אף אחד אחר.

איכשהו הידיים שלי מצאו את דרכן אל מסביב לצווארו של סיריוס, וידיו של סיריוס עצמו התלפפו סביב מותניי והידקו אותי חזק אליו, באופן כנראה תת מודעי.

הנשיקה הראשונה שלי.

לפתע מישהו כחכח בגרון והרגשתי כאילו יצאתי מאיזה חלום, אשליה מפחידה. פקחתי את עיניי בבהלה וראיתי שגם עיניו של סיריוס נפקחו. ברגע שקלטנו מה הולך, נפרדנו זה מזו בקפיצה, כאילו מכת חשמל הפרידה בינינו. הוא הסתכל עליי במבט מעט מבוהל, בערך כמו המבט שאני שלחתי אליו. כל חדר המועדון שתק. הייתה דממת מתים. זה נמשך בערך לאיזה דקה, עד שהתאפסתי על עצמי. התיישבתי חזרה במעגל ואמרתי בארשת פנים אדישה ככל שיכולתי, "אל תתרגש מידיי, בלק. זה שהצלחת פעם אחת לנשק אותי, זה לא אומר שתקבל עוד."

סיריוס יצא מהשוק של הנשיקה ונכנס לשוק חדש, אך ממנו הוא נחלץ מהר יותר וחייך חיוך שטני. "אני אנשק אותך כמה שארצה, רידל. ולא ממש איכפת לי מה **את **חושבת על זה."

"חשבתי שאתה אמור להיות הגבר האהוב על הנשים ולהתחשב ברגשותיהן," אמרתי מבלי לעצור את עצמי הפעם. "מסתבר שטעיתי, כמו כולן."

"את **אהבת **את הנשיקה, אנדי," הוא אמר בטון מלגלג והתיישב חזרה. "כולם ראו איך הידקת אותי אלייך כמה שרק יכולת!"

"אתה זה שהידקת אותי!"

"שקרים, אנדריאה רידל..."

"זאת הפעם האחרונה שאני מתערבת איתך על **כל דבר **שלא יהיה!" אמרתי לו בכעס, בקושי שולטת בעצמי. סיריוס נראה מעט מופתע מהכעס שלי, אך חיוכו הרחב הסתיר זאת והוא רק אמר, "נתערב שאנחנו נתערב שוב?"

גלגלתי עיניים ואז לפתע ג'יימס אמר, "אולי תפסיקו כבר? תנתחו את ההתערבות שלכם ואת הנשיקה הזאת אחר כך, לא עכשיו! המשחק עדיין לא נגמר!"

הסתכלתי על לילי וראיתי אותה מנידה בראשה לשלילה. נאנחתי והשתתקתי. סיריוס נראה כאילו הוא רוצה להגיד עוד משהו, אך רמוס סימן לו משהו עם היד וסיריוס גלגל את עיניו והשתתק אף הוא.

"תורך לסובב את הבקבוק, רידל." אמרה ג'ולי, מעוצבנת. הנחתי שהיא מקנאה. נאנחתי שוב וסובבתי את הבקבוק. הפעם הוא נעצר על רמוס ולילי.

"אני מצטער, אחי," הוא אמר לג'יימס בקול כאוב. "זה הגורל, כנראה..."

"פשוט תעשה את זה כבר!" ג'יימס אמר ונדמה היה שראיתי דמעות זעם בעיניו. יכול להיות שג'יימס פוטר רוצה לבכות? היה לי דחף משונה, שלא הרגשתי כבר שנים, לצחוק.

מה קורה לי?

אסור לי להפר הבטחות מהעבר. הבטחתי שאני אכלא את הרגשות שלי, ולא אשחרר אותם החוצה. הכעס ההוא לא היה לעניין, והחיוך ההוא... למה אני עושה את זה? למה הלב הרעוע שלי רוצה לפרוץ החוצה בריקודים כל פעם שקורה משהו? לא מעניין אותי אם זה הורמונים או לא – את הרגשות שלי אני עצמי צריכה לשמור עמוק בתוך הלב שלי.

הייתי כל כך שקועה במחשבות עד שלא שמתי לב שלילי ורמוס כבר התנשקו ושג'יימס פוטר זרק את השרביטים על הרצפה, מלמל משהו ועלה במדרגות למגורי הבנים, מתייפח מבכי. מרי וג'ולי צחקו, ואפילו סיריוס – שאמור להיות חבר שלו – צחק.

"אני אלך לבדוק מה קורה עם הבכיין הזה," הוא אמר. "רמוס, פיטר – כדאי שגם אתם תבואו."

השלושה עלו לחדרם וראיתי שלילי מחייכת חיוך רשע וממלמלת משהו שנשמע כמו, "כרת את הענף עליו הוא יושב..."

"למה את אומרת את זה?" שאלתי אותה. היא הרימה את שני השרביטים שלנו והושיטה לי את שלי בחיוך זחוח.

"כי הם רימו." היא אמרה בפשטות מזוייפת, מפני שראיתי אותה מחייכת מאוזן לאוזן.

"איך הם רימו? השרביטים לא היו אצלם!" אמרתי בהפתעה. "הם היו אצל פוטר בכיס, ולא ראיתי אותו שולח את ידו לכיס אף לא פעם, ואני ישבתי לידו..."

"קסם אשליה," לילי קטעה אותי והסבירה. "הם הטילו כישוף על אחד מהשרביטים ו'שיכפלו' אותו כך שזה יראה כאילו יש להם שמונה שרביטים, כשבעצם השרביטים שלהם עצמם היו מוסתרים היטב בתוך שרוולי החולצות שלהם."

קריאת הפתעה נפלטה מפי.

"הם חיכו כמה סיבובים כדי שזה לא יראה חשוד שהם מרמים, ואז הם הטילו על הבקבוק בסיבוב הרביעי כישוף שהוא יעצר כך שסיריוס יתנשק איתך. בסיבוב אחרי הזה הלחש השתבש והבקבוק נעצר עליי ועל רמוס, ומכאן את כבר יודעת..." היא אמרה בחיוך מנצח.

הרגשתי מושפלת. סיריוס בלק רימה בשביל לנצח את ההתערבות! עד כמה שפל הוא יכול להיות?

"טוב, זו הייתה אשמתי במילא שהסכמתי להתערבות הזאת מלכתחילה..." חשבתי בקול רם ולילי הרימה גבה, לא מבינה. סיפרתי לה את ההתערבות שהייתה לי עם סיריוס, ועל איך שעכשיו אני אצטרך לשרת אותו למשך עשרים וארבע שעות מקוללות.

"טוב, זו דיי הייתה אשמתך..." היא מלמלה כשעלינו לחדרנו.

"את לא צריכה להזכיר לי את זה..." אמרתי באומללות והיא צחקה ואמרה, "אני לא חושבת שראיתי אותך מביעה רגשות באופן כל כך פתוח כמו היום. מה קרה לך פתאום?"

'גם אני שואלת את עצמי את אותה השאלה...' חשבתי לעצמי. משכתי בכתפי והמשכנו לדבר על מנוסתו של ג'יימס פוטר, ועל הנשיקה הראשונה שלי שנגנבה ברמאות על ידי סיריוס בלק, ושל לילי – שנגנבה שלא בכוונה על ידי רמוס לופין.

ביום שלמחרת נאלצתי לשרת את סיריוס. זה התחיל מלעשות לו את שיעורי הבית עד ללהביא לו מגש אוכל לחדר.

הוא באמת הרגיז אותי כל כך, אחרי שהבנתי שהוא רימה בשביל לנצח – אבל לא יכולתי לשנוא אותו על זה. השנאה שלי הייתה מופנית כלפי מישהו אחד בלבד – ולסיריוס בלק אין את היכולת לגרום לי לשנוא אותו ככה. גם הגעתי למסקנה שאי אפשר לשנוא אותו; הוא פשוט כזה. אתה לא יכול לשנוא אותו (או ליתר דיוק **את**, כי כל הבנים שונאים אותו כי הוא נראה טוב וגונב את ליבן של כל הבנות...) לא משנה מה הוא יעשה לך.

כמובן שכשנגמרו עשרים וארבע השעות שהייתי צריכה להיות כעבד בשבילו, חזרנו למצבנו הקודם; חברים לבית גריפנדור ומשחקים זה לצד זו במשחקי קווידיץ' בתור חובטים, אבל לא יותר מזה. אולי הוא אמר לי שלום מידיי פעם, אבל זה כבר לא היה כמו שזה היה – וטוב שכך...

או אולי לא?


	9. Chapter 9 Lost

פרק 9 – Lost

עמדתי מול דלת העץ שמובילה ישירות למשרדה של פרופסור קאבו – או פשוט ג'נסה.

לקחתי נשימה עמוקה ונקשתי מספר פעמים על הדלת. מבפנים נשמע קולה של ג'נסה האומר, "יבוא."

נכנסתי למשרד, וראיתי שהכל מקושט בבדים הודים והכל נורא מאוורר. השמש של יוני האירה את המשרד וגרמה לעורה המולטי הכהה של ג'נסה קאבו לבהוק, כמו שהיא גרמה לעור שלי. המזוודות שלה כבר היו ארוזות, והיא חייכה את חיוכה המסנוור כשראתה אותי וסיימה לסגור את המזוודה האחרונה.

"למה את עוזבת, ג'נסה?" שאלתי אותה, מסמיקה מעט. זה לא שדיברנו או משהו בפרטיות כל השנה הזאת, אבל השיחה שלי עם לילי בלילה הקודם על העובדה שיכול להיות שהיא קרובת משפחה שלי (אחרי הכל, לכמה אנשים באנגליה, ובטח שלקוסמים, יש צבע עור כזה כמו של שתינו?) גרמה לי לרצות לדבר איתה.

"איזו הפתעה, רידל!" היא אמרה, מתעלמת מהשאלה שלי לחלוטין.

"את יכולה לקרוא לי אנדריאה," אמרתי. "וחזרה לשאלה: למה את עוזבת?"

"המשפחה שלי זקוקה לי בהודו, אנדריאה," היא אמרה וחייכה חיוך עצוב. "למרות שזה היה נחמד מאוד ללמד כאן. הייתם תלמידים למופת. אבל מה לעשות, המשפחה שלי היא בעדיפות עליונה."

"זה נכון שמשפחת קאבו היא אחת מהמשפחות עתיקות היומין הבודדות שנותרו?" שאלתי את אחת השאלות שהציקו לי.

"זה נכון מאוד," היא חיזקה והוסיפה, "ויש להן אפילו סימן זיהוי; העור כהה, והעיניים התכולות שיש לכל חבר במשפחה. אין בן למשפחת קאבו שאין לו עיניים תכולות."

"אז זה מוציא אותי מלהיות שייכת למשפחה הזאת, נכון?" שאלתי, משפילה את ראשי בבושה מעט.

"יכול להיות שאת קשורה בקשר עקיף למשפחה," היא אמרה, ונשמעה רצינית. "זה תמיד אפשרי, את יודעת."

הסתכלתי עליה וראיתי שהיא נעמדה ממש מולי. גם היא הייתה נמוכה מעט יחסית לגובה הממוצע של בני גילה. אולי זה סימן?

"יש לך אחים?" שאלתי אותה, מקווה שהיא לא תגרש אותי על חוצפתי ממשרדה לשעבר.

"שלוש אחיות ושני אחים." היא אמרה לי בחיוך. "פאלאב וראג'ינדר – הבנים. ראטי, קליאני ומאיאנה – הבנות."

"מאיאנה?" שאלתי בהפתעה, מרגישה מעט מוזר.

"האחות הקטנה ביותר במשפחה," אמרה ג'נסה וחיוכה נמחק בבת אחת. הבעה נרגזת התפשטה על פרצופה. "ברחה מהבית כשהייתה בת תשע-עשרה. אף פעם לא הבנתי למה. אני ניסיתי למנוע ממנה אבל היא לא הקשיבה לי."

"השם האמצעי שלי הוא מאיאנה," סיפרתי לה, את מה שלא סיפרתי לאף אחד, בפקודתו של אלבוס. אבל הרגשתי צורך לספר לה. ידעתי שיכול להיות שהיא תקשר. "נראה לך שיש קשר כלשהו -"

"אני לא יודעת מה מאיאנה עשתה לאחר שהיא ברחה מהבית," היא קטעה אותי בבוטות ונראתה נרגזת ביותר. "שנה מאוחר יותר לאחר שהיא ברחה סיפרו לנו שהיא מתה באיזו עיירת קוסמים נידחת בשומקום!"

"שומקום?" שאלתי באי הבנה.

"טוב, נו – אנגליה," היא אמרה וגלגלה את עיניה. "זה 'שומקום' בשביל קוסמים מהמזרח, את יודעת."

הרגשתי שמשהו בתוכי נופל. לא ידעתי מה זה, אבל מה שבטוח – זה לא היה נעים.

"האם יש עוד משהו שרצית ממני?" היא שאלה אותי כשראתה שאני שותקת.

יצאתי מההלם ואמרתי, "כן. פרופסור סלגהורן אמר שמצאת בוגארט במגירה שלך במשרד. אני הפסדתי שיעור על בוגארטים בשנה השלישית שלי, וחשבתי... את יודעת, אולי..."

"את רוצה לנסות ולהתמודד עם הבוגארט שמצאתי?" היא שאלה אותי בנימה עניינית.

"טוב – כן," אמרתי באדישות מסויימת והישרתי לה מבט. "אני יודעת את הקסם, והייתי רוצה לנסות להתמודד איתו."

ג'נסה נאנחה ואמרה, "אני מניחה שאפשר לתת לך לנסות להתמודד עם הבוגארט."

היא הלכה למגירה בקצה המשרד. ראיתי שהמגירה מקרקשת, רוצה להפתח. ג'נסה הסתכלה עליי ואמרה, "תתקרבי."

התקרבתי והיא פתחה את המגירה ללא שום הזהרה. היא התרחקה, על מנת לא לתת לבוגארט להתבלבל.

הבוגארט נראה מבולבל גם ככה, מנסה להחליט על איזה מהפחדים הרבים שלי הוא ישתלט – או איך ישתלט...

ואז זה קרה.

בובת חתול זהובה וחרוכה מצמר הייתה שם, על רצפת החדר. אחת מהאוזניים שלה הייתה קרועה ודם טפטף על פניה.

הרגשתי איך הפחד משתלט עליי ומקבע אותי. הדמעות עלו ויכולות שמירת-הרגשות-בפנים האדירות שלי פשוט התפרקו ברגע. ראיתי את הסיוטים שאני חולמת עליהם בלילות לנגד עיניי ועצמתי את העיניים חזק, מנסה לבלוע את הדמעות שיצאו מעיניי כמו מפל גועש.

"זה רק בוגארט!" שמעתי את ג'נסה צועקת מאחורי. "זה לא אמיתי, אנדריאה!"

נכון. זה לא אמיתי.

פקחתי את עיניי באיטיות והישרתי מבט היישר אל הבוגארט, מרגישה איך הדמעות האחרונות יוצאות, ואיך שקי הדמעות שלי מתייבשים.

זה לא אמיתי.

"רדיקיולוס." אמרתי בקול חסר חיים וראיתי איך הבובה נהפכת לחתול אמיתי ומעוות ואז נעלמת...

"עשית את זה!" ג'נסה נעמדה מולי בעיניים זוהרות מהתרגשות. "זה היה מדהים! לא הרבה יכולים להעלים בוגארט בניסיון הראשון שלהם!"

לא מצאתי את הקול שלי.

הסיוטים שלי, כל החלומות שלי, כל העבר שלי... הכל אמיתי. זו לא אשלייה.

אלבוס דמבלדור אכן לקח אותי כבת חסותו.

כל מה שקרה אז, אכן קרה.

אני חייה.

חיים.

"תודה, ג'נסה," אמרתי בקול מוזר. "אני אלך עכשיו."

יצאתי מהחדר באיטיות. הדלת נסגרה מאחורי והלכתי במסדרונות של הוגוורטס. חלפתי על פניי תלמידים הממהרים חזרה לבתים שלהם על מנת להתארגן לקראת היציאה לתחנת הרכבת של הוגסמיד, חזרה הביתה.

הרגשתי כאילו איבדתי את דרכי. הדרך חסרת הרגשות בה הלכתי. הדרך חסרת-הכל בה הלכתי.

הכל נעלם לנגד עיניי.

הסיוט שלי התגשם. הבוגארט הגשים לי אותו בחוסר בושה שכזה. פשוט הראה לי את האמת מול הפרצוף. האמת הטראגית והנוראה...

בצורת בובת החתול או ליתר דיוק הפנתר...

ידעתי שזה פנתר. _אמרו _לי שזה פנתר. פנתר זהוב ונדיר...

מצאתי את עצמי מול דיוקן האישה השמנה. מלמלתי את הססמא ונכנסתי. לילי כבר הייתה בחדר המועדון, ביחד עם כל תלמידי גריפנדור, עם המזוודה שלה ושלי.

"אנדי!" היא אמרה בחיוך. "את חוזרת הבייתה דרך מפתח המעבר, נכון?"

הנהנתי ותהיתי איך השקר הזה מחזיק מעמד כבר הרבה זמן. מעניין אם מישהו אי פעם יגלה שאני, בעצם, הבת החורגת של אלבוס דמבלדור בכבודו ובעצמו. למרות שהנחתי שאלבוס רואה אותי כמו תחליף לאחותו הקטנה שמתה; אריאנה.

"הכל בסדר?" לילי שאלה אותי בדאגה והחזירה אותי למציאות. "את חולמת בהקיץ הרבה בזמן האחרון, אבל לא רק זה... העיניים שלך אדומות! אלוהים, את בכית?"

"אני לעולם לא בוכה, לילי, את יודעת את זה כבר." אמרתי באותו קול מת.

"אבל משהו לא בסדר," היא התעקשה. "את נראית כמו זומבי!"

הייתי רוצה לענות לה, אבל לא יכולתי. הקול שלי נאבד, שוב. התמונה של הבובה החרוכה והספוגה בדם על רצפת המשרד של ג'נסה לא יצאה לי מהראש...

"אנדריאה את שקטה יותר מבדרך כלל." אמר אלבוס והסתכל עליי ישירות.

היה זה אמצע חודש יולי. זו הייתה השיחה השנייה שלנו מאז תחילת החופש, וזה הרבה זמן, אלבוס הקדיש את כל תשומת ליבו אל השיחה, שלא כמו בדרך כלל שהוא פשוט ישב, כתב דבר-מה והקשיב בחצי אוזן.

"למה נראה לך ככה?" שאלתי אותו, מרימה גבה.

"כי את לא ניסית לדבר איתי, בשונה מהחופשים הקודמים שאת פשוט היית להוטה לדבר איתי," הוא אמר בהיגיון וחייך חצי חיוך. "ואני זה שצריך לגרום לך לצאת מהחדר ולדבר איתי."

"אתה יודע מה הייתי באמת רוצה, אלבוס," אמרתי לו, מסתכלת ישירות אל תוך העיניים, מחליטה לנסות את מזלי. "הייתי רוצה שתספר לי על העבר שלי. העבר היותר רחוק שלי – כי משום מה יש לי תחושה שאתה יודע **משהו **ולא מוכן לספר לי!"

"כשיגיע הזמן, אנדריאה," אמר אלבוס בסבלנות. "רק עוד קצת סבלנות - "

"כבר אין לי סבלנות!" אמרתי בכעס, מחליטה לתת לרגשות שלי להתפרץ, ולא לבהות בו כמו זומבי. "**אין לי ****סבלנות**! אני רוצה כבר לדעת הכל! מה הבעיה פשוט לספר לי עכשיו?"

"בבקשה, אנדי - "

"**אל תקרא לי ****'****אנדי****' ****כאילו כלום לא קורה****!**" התפוצצתי. הרגשות שהיו כלואים בתוכי כל כך הרבה זמן פשוט התפרצו החוצה. "**כבר כמה חופשים שאתה בקושי מדבר איתי****, ****בקושי מסתכל עליי****! ****מה שונה החופש הזה מבין כולם****? ****פשוט תן לי להיות לבד****, ****עם עצמי****, ****כמו שעשית בשנים הקודמות****! ****הרי זה מה שאתה רוצה****, ****לא****? ****חופש ממני****! ****אז הנה****, ****אני חוסכת לך את העבודה הקשה של לומר לי את זה בפרצוף****, ****ואומרת לך את זה בפרצוף****!**"

"אני מעולם לא התכוונתי לזה ככה, אנדי, ואת יודעת את זה." הוא אמר בקול חודר.

"לא, אני לא יודעת את זה!" קולי נשבר. הדמעות פשוט פרצו להן בלי בושה וזלגו לי על פניי. "אף אחד לא יודע **אף פעם **למה אתה מתכוון, אלבוס! **אף אחד**! פעם אחת, אולי פשוט תסביר את כוונותיך! ולא רק לי – אלא גם לעצמך!"

"אנדי, אנא הפסיקי." הוא אמר והסתכל עליי במבט מפחיד.

מחיתי את הדמעות שעדיין המשיכו לזלוג מבלי להתחשב ברצונותיי הנואשים שהן יעצרו כבר. לקחו לי כמה דקות להירגע, וכשעיניי היו יבשות לחלוטין אלבוס המשיך בדבריו.

"אני לא יכול לספר לך עכשיו. אני מבטיח לספר לך כשתהיי בת שבע-עשרה. ככה הבטחתי."

"למי הבטחת?" שאלתי, קולי כבר לא רועד.

אלבוס חייך חיוך עצוב והבנתי לבד. "גם את זה תספר לי רק ככשאגיע לגיל שבע-עשרה?"

"תשובה נכונה." הוא אמר כמו מורה וראיתי שהוא מחייך חיוך רחב.

"למה אתה מחייך?" שאלתי בחשדנות. אני לא הייתי מחייכת אם הייתי במקומו, זה בטוח. למעשה, לא הייתה מחייכת גם ככה...

"כי כבר חשבתי שהלב שלך נהפך לקרח לגמרי," הוא אמר וצחק. "לפחות עכשיו אני נוכח לדעת שנותרו לך רגשות בפנים, וכי ההורמונים עובדים בצורה טובה מאוד להוציא אותם החוצה! עבודה טובה, הורמונים!"

ובמשפט טיפשי זה, ידעתי שהשיחה הרצינית והקודרת שהייתה לנו – הסתיימה.


	10. Chapter 10 Friend Or Foe

פרק 10 – Friend Or Foe

"אני חושב שכדאי שנשנה את סדר הישיבה," אמר פרופסור סלגהורן בשיעור הכפול של שיקויים שהיה לנו ביום הראשון ללימודים בשנתנו החמישית. "אחרי הכל, בלק אוהב לפטפט הרבה, בניגוד לאחיו הקטן והשתקן. אתה צריך ללמוד מאחיך רגולוס לפעמים, בחור צעיר!"

סיריוס וג'יימס החליפו מבטים מבוהלים. הם לא ציפו לזה בא – אחרי הכל, הם היו בטוחים שהם חביבים על פרופסור סלגהורן, חברים במועדון הסלג-סלבז והכל.

"רק שהוא לא יחליף אותי או אותך, אחרת אני אמות!" לחשה לילי בבהלה ומייד הבנתי שגם מקומותינו בסכנה.

סלגהורן הסתכל על כל אחד ואחת מהיושבים בחדר. הוא התלבט כנראה איך לארגן את סדר הישיבה כך שיתאים לצרכים האישיים שלו. לבסוף, נדמה היה שהוא החליט.

"אוואנס, יקירה," הוא אמר בחיוך עצוב. "אני אאלץ להעביר אותך לשבת ליד בלטריקס בלק. סנייפ – אתה ליד מאלסיבר, ידידי. סיריוס בלק, אתה תשב ליד רידל..."

את כל יתר השינויים לא שמעתי. סיריוס בלק הולך לשבת לידי. **לידי**! לא ידעתי איך אני מרגישה לגבי זה.

סיריוס אסף את חפציו מהשולחן שלו ועבר לשבת לידי, מייד לאחר שלילי וסוורוס עברו לשבת איפה שנתבקשו. הצטערתי בשביל לילי, שהיא צריכה לשבת ליד הדודנית המופרעת של סיריוס, שונאת המוגלגים. בלטריקס נראתה כאחוזת זעם כשלילי התיישבה לצידה. היא התרחקה לקצה השולחן, לא רוצה לגעת בה.

ברגע שסיריוס סידר את חפציו הוא פנה אליי ואמר בחיוך, "שתהיה לנו אחלה שנה."

"בטח." פלטתי וראיתי שהוא מסתכל עליי בבלבול.

עד כמה סנילי הוא יכול להיות? כאילו, התנשקנו לפי שנה בערך, והוא לא זוכר? וזה לא היה הדבר הכי טוב בעולם בשבילו...

ובשבילי?

הסמקתי מעט מעצם המחשבה על זה. ניערתי את ראשי קלות על מנת להרחיק את המחשבה הזאת מראשי.

במהלך שיעור השיקויים הכפול סיריוס לא הפסיק לדבר איתי. זה הזכיר לי את אותו שבוע האימים שהוא נדבק אליי בגלל ההתערבות – אבל הפעם בכלל לא התערבנו על שום דבר, אז למה הוא מדבר איתי בכלל?

"לפחות אני אהיה ליד מומחית בשיקויים!" הוא אמר לי כל הזמן, ואני עניתי לו, "אתה בעצמך מומחה לשיקויים, בלק, אין לך צורך בי בשביל להשתפר..."

אבל לא משנה כמה אנרגיות שליליות הקרנתי אליו הוא פשוט לא התייחס. הוא המשיך לדבר איתי בטבעיות וחופשיות כאילו אנחנו חברים כבר שנים.

בסוף השיעור היה התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל עם המורה החדש, פרופסור ליסנדרו – איטלקי עם מבטא כבד. לצערנו הרב, לאחר החופש והשמחה שהקרינה פרופסור ג'נסה קאבו בשנה שבערה, פרופסור ליסנדרו היה דכאוני לחלוטין וכל השיעור הוא רק דיבר על כמה שהתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל זה המקצוע הכי חשוב, ושחייבים לעבור את הבגרות במקצוע זה, שתתקיים בסוף השנה ביחד עם יתר הבגרויות, לפחות עם ציון הל"מ (הצלחה למעלה מהמצופה).

מסתבר שגם פרופסור ליסנדרו החליט להעביר מקומות ישיבה – ומאותה הסיבה של פרופסור סלגהורן: סיריוס בלק וג'יימס פוטר. רק שלסלגהורן לקחו ארבע שנים להבין את זה, ואילו לליסנדרו לקח פחות משעה. לרוע מזלי, החליטו להדביק אליי את סיריוס, שוב. למזלי, לילי ישבה מצידי השני כך שזה לא היה נורא – או לפחות חשבתי שזה לא יהיה נורא. הוא פשוט לא הפסיק לדבר איתי, ואני לא הפסקתי לרמוז לו שאני לא מעוניינת בשיחות איתו.

"למה פתאום לכל המורים יש רצון בלתי מוסבר לגרום לסיריוס שישב לידך?" שאלה אותי לי בתמיהה כשהתיישבנו באולם הגדול לארוחת ערב.

"גם אני לא מבינה," אמרתי לה בעודי מוסיפה כנף עוף לצלחתי. "המורים אמורים להושיב אותו ליד קוסמים לדוגמא, כמוך או כמו רמוס, ולא כמוני. אני בכלל לא משתתפת בשיעורים, לא תלמידה מצטיינת והכל..."

"את מצטיינת בשיקויים ובשינויי צורה," לילי ביטלה את דבריי חלקית. "זה לא מספיק בשבילך?"

"זה לא עניין של מספיק או לא, לילז," אמרתי, לוקחת מנה מכובדת של אורז לבן. "זה פשוט שאני לא רוצה את סיריוס בלק לידי בכל מקום! ולצערי, הוא יושב לידי ב**כל שיעור**..."

"חוץ מתולדות הקסם, ששם ג'ולי יושבת לידך..." לילי אמרה ואני נאנחתי.

בסוף הארוחה הלכנו חזרה לחדר המועדון על מנת להכין שיעורי בית בלחשים על לחש הפידליוס שהתחלנו ללמוד. סיריוס ישב בקצה השני של החדר ופטפט בקדחנות עם ג'יימס על משהו. לא יכולתי שלא לתהות אם הם מתכננים לבצע מעשה קונדס בשיעור התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל על מנת לבחון את פרופסור ליסנדרו.

"אני לא מבינה את זה," אמרה לילי וגרמה לי להסתכל עליה בבלבול. קמט חשיבה נחרט במצחה. "איך לעזאזל לחש הפידליוס הזה פועל?"

"לילז, את לא מבינה משהו?" שאלתי בהפתעה. זו הייתה הפעם הראשונה שלילי אוואנס לא הצליחה להבין משהו – בכל שיעור שלא יהיה. שמעתי צחוק מאחורי וראיתי את ג'יימס וסיריוס צוחקים להם ומסתכלים על השולחן שלנו. לילי שלחה לעברם מבט זועם ואני מבט אדיש.

"אולי אם הפוטר הזה יפסיק להסתכל עליי אני אוכל להתרכז!" היא אמרה בכעס וטרקה את ספר הלחשים.

"אני לא חושבת שפוטר הוא הבעיה לאי הריכוז שלך..." מלמלתי אבל היא לא הקשיבה. היא הלכה לעבר הדיוקן, על מנת לצאת מחדר המועדון. "לאן זה? כבר מאוחר!" שמעתי את ג'ולי קוראת אחריה.

"לפגוש את סו," היא אמרה בחיוך מריר לעבר ג'יימס. "יש לנו משמרת ביחד. אחרי הכל, אנחנו מדריכים **ביחד**."

שלחתי מבט חטוף לעבר ג'יימס וראיתי שצחוקו דעך ומבטו נהפך לזועם, ואז למלגלג. "הולכת לסבר-מאוס, אוואנס? תמסרי לו דרישת שלום וקללת רגלי-ג'לי בבקשה!"

"פשוט תסתום כבר, פוטר!" היא צעקה עליו.

"לשם שינוי אני מסכימה עם פוטר..." חשבתי בקול רם והשתררה דממה בחדר המועדון. כולם נראו לחוצים מעט מהסיטואציה שנוצרה; אנדריאה רידל הולכת כנגד חברתה הנאמנה? גם אני הייתי מבולבלת.

"את מסכימה עם **פוטר**?" שאלה לילי בזעם הולך ומתגבר. "עם **פוטר****? **חשבתי שאת חברה **שלי**! שאת בצד **שלי**! לא של **פוטר**!"

"אבל לילז," אמרתי לה, קולי עולה מעט. "סוורוס סנייפ הוא רע. את צריכה להבין את זה לא משנה מה. ואם זה אומר שאני אאלץ לנקוט צד ולצדד בפוטר, אז אעשה זאת, רק על מנת שתביני את זה כבר!"

"אף אחד פשוט לא מבין אותו!" היא התחרפנה.

"כולם מבינים אותו **מעולה**, לילי! **את **היא זו שלא רואה מי הוא באמת!" אמרתי לה בכעס. "תפקחי את העיניים שלך כבר!"

"אני מכירה אותו יותר זמן ממך, אנדריאה!" היא אמרה לי וראיתי איך דמעות עולות לעיניה; אותה בכיינית כמו תמיד. "אני יודעת שהלב שלו טהור יותר משל כל אחד אחר כאן!"

"אם הלב שלו טהור אז את מוכנה להסביר לי למה הוא הטיל על רוקסן אבוט את הקללה הנוראה ההיא שגרמה לכך שדם יושפרץ לה מכל הכיוונים, בעוד שהיא לא עשתה לו כלום?" התעצבנתי עליה כמו שמעולם לא התעצבנתי על לילי אוואנס, מאז שנתנו הראשונה.

"**אני לא יודעת****, ****לא הייתי שם****!**" היא צרחה.

"אז אולי היית צריכה להיות שם!" התפרצתי גם אני. "היית צריכה לראות איך הוא קורא לה בוצדמית, כשהדם שלה הוא דם מוגלגי בדיוק כמו שהוא שלך, לילי! הוא קורא בוצדם לכל מי שכמוך, במה את שונה?"

"ומה עם הדם **שלך**, אנדריאה?" שאלה אותי לפתע לילי, מסיטה את השיחה לכיוון שממנו אני הכי חששתי – אליי. "מה הדירוג דם **שלך**? הא? את לעולם לא מספרת לי, ואת לא תספרי גם, נכון?"

"את יודעת שאני לא יכולה לספר לך עדיין..." הקול שלי דעך בבת אחת והבטחון העצמי של הקרנת הרגשות דעך גם הוא. חזרתי להיות שקטה ואדישה – טוב, אולי לא כל כך אדישה, אבל זה מה שניסיתי לשדר.

"מתי תוכלי כבר לספר לי?" היא שאלה והתקרבה אליי עד שנעמדה ישירות מולי. "תספרי לי **שוב **את הסיפור על כמה שאת לא מוכנה? **שוב**, את אותו סיפור ישן על הצמה המקוללת שלך, שאת כל פעם מספרת לי אותו כשאת בורחת מלענות לי על שאלות?"

"זה לא ככה, לילי," אמרתי בקול נואש. "את יודעת את זה."

"אני כבר ארבע שנים מחכה לשמוע ממך קצת עלייך, את יודעת!" היא התנשפה בכעס. "וכל מה שאת עונה לי זה 'אני לא מוכנה' עלוב! ככה את מעריכה אותי כחברה? את לא מאמינה בי עד רמת שפל?"

"**חשבת על זה שאולי העבר שלי הוא קצת יותר עקוב מדם מאשר שלך****?**" התפרצתי עליה פעם נוספת, והפעם כבר לא יכולתי לעצור את עצמי – כמו שקרה בקיץ עם אלבוס. "**חשבת על זה****, ****שאולי אני חוויתי דברים נוראים כל כך שאני מסייטת עליהם בלילות****, ****כשאת ישנה וחושבת על כמה שהחיים שלך אחלה****, ****ושיש לך משפחה נורמלית****, ****ושאת לפחות יודעת שאת מוגלגית****, ****ולא חייה בשקר כל החיים****? ****שאני צריכה להתמודד מידיי יום עם זכרונות קשים שהייתי מעדיפה לשכוח****, ****כשכל מה שאת זוכרת איך שרבת עם ****'****טוני****' ****שלך****? ****שנשים עוד דברים על כף המוזניים****? ****עוד קצת השוואות****?**"

הייתה דממה. אף אחד לא ציפה ממני להתפרצות כזאת – ובטח שלא לילי ואני עצמי. הרגשתי כאילו כל המועקה שיושבת לי על הלב כבר מימים עברו עדיין נמצאת שם, רק גדולה פי חמישה. לא רציתי להגיד את זה, אבל איזו עוד ברירה הייתה לי? היא דחקה אותי לפינה שקשה לצאת ממנה!

"ואת **עדיין** לא מספרת לי כלום," היא אמרה הפעם בשקט ומשכה בכתפיה בזעם. "את זה שאת מסייטת על דברים נוראים שבטח קשורים בעקיפין לעבר שלך עוד הצלחתי להבין. אבל את כל היתר לא. אולי, אם היית מספר לי, דברים היו נראים אחרת. אולי הייתי עוזרת לך. אבל לא, הרי הכל סובב סביבך תמיד. אולי פשוט עדיף שלא נהיה חברות וזהו? הרי את לא אוהבת את סוורוס, ואני לא אוהבת את העובדה שאת לא מספרת לי ותמיד אני זאת שמספרת, אז אולי פשוט נפרד ונגמור עניין?"

ולפני שבכלל הספקתי לענות היא יצאה מהחדר.

מבטיהם ההמומים של כל הצופים בחדר התקבעו עליי. לא יכולתי לספוג עוד שנייה במקום הזה, ולכן עליתי לחדר השינה, זועמת מתמיד.

ישבתי לבד בארוחת הבוקר. לילי ישבה עם מרי בקצה השני והרחוק ממני ביותר, וראיתי שעיניה אדומות ונפוחות. היא כנראה בכתה כל הלילה. למען האמת, לא שמעתי; זה היה הלילה הראשון שהצלחתי לישון עמוק מבלי לחלום על שום דבר.

"אפשר לשבת?" שאלה אותי לפתע ג'ולי. הסתכלתי עליה בהפתעה ואמרתי, "בטח."

היא התיישבה והחלה להעמיס קוטלי חזיר על צלחתה. אני אכלתי את הביצה שלי וחיכיתי שהיא תפתח בשיחה, וכך היא אכן עשתה.

"רק רציתי לומר לך שאני בצד שלך," היא אמרה, משתדלת לא להסתכל לי ישירות בעיניים. "את היחידה מבין הבנות שהצליחה באמת להגיד לה את מה שכולנו חושבים על סוורוס סנייפ. את יתר הריב שלכן – טוב, אני לא רוצה להתערב כמובן, אבל לדעתי את צודקת. היא לא צריכה להכריח אותך לספר לה דברים."

"היא לא הכריחה אותי אף פעם," תיקנתי אותה בשקט. "זה פשוט... שהיא כנראהה חושבת שחברות מתבססת על כך שאחת מספרת לשנייה דברים, ומבחינתי חברות זה משהו שפשוט קורה, ללא צורך בדיבורים."

"כמו באהבה," אמרה ג'ולי וצחקה. "לא שאני יודעת יותר מידיי על זה, אבל סנדרה סיפרה לי שכשהיא הייתה מאוהבת בסיריוס בתקופה שהם היו היחד, הם בכלל לא דיברו, למרות שיש לי תחושה שזה לא רק בגלל זה..."

חיוך קטנטן הופיע על שפתיי. לא יחסתי לו הרבה חשיבות – אחרי שנתתי לרגשות הזעם שלי להתפרץ, לא התפלאתי שרגשות אחרים החליטו לצוץ גם.

"גם מינדי אמרה משהו כזה כשהיא עוד הייתה עם סיריוס..." הוסיפה ג'ולי והפתיעה אותי. "מינדי כבר לא עם סיריוס?" שאלתי אותה בהפתעה.

היא הסתכלה עליי וצחקה צחוק פעמונים, מתגלגל, שכמותו לא שמעתי מעולם. צחוק יפה, שאפילו הצחוק החמוד של לילי לא משתווה אליו. "ביחד? סיריוס בלק לעולם לא יוצא עם מישהי יותר מחודש!"

"אז כמה זמן הם יצאו?" שאלתי בבלבול.

"שלושה שבועות, בערך..." היא אמרה וצחקה שוב. "כמובן שהם נפרדו – אחרי הכל, הוא התנשק **איתך**..."

"אל תזכירי לי את זה..." התחננתי והיא גיחכה.

למען האמת, היה נחמד לשוחח עם ג'ולי ככה. דיברנו גם כל הדרך לתולדות הקסם והיא אפילו התיישבה לידי. היה לי קל לדבר איתה כמעט כמו שהיה לי קל לדבר עם לילי – יכול להיות שהשגתי עוד חברה?

בשיעור שיקויים היא אפילו עברה לשבת מצידי השני והיא וסיריוס לא הפסיקו לדבר איתי. עם סיריוס זה לא היה חדש, ומשום מה התחלתי להתרגל לשהותו הממושכת לידי בכל השיעורים. היה נחמד שיש לי עוד חברים מלבד לילי.

יש לי חברים.

**זה **לא משפט שחשבתי שאי פעם אני אומר. חברים... המילה מצטלצלת יפה.

בארוחת הערב סיריוס וג'ולי המשיכו לשבת איתי ולארח לי לחברה, והם דיברו גם ביניהם והתווכחו על כל מיניי דברים. הרגשתי שייכת, מסיבה כלשהי.

"אני חושב שסבר-מיאו זה אידיוטי מידיי!" התלונן סיריוס בויכוח שלהם על כינוי הגנאי של סיריוס. "סבר-מאוס זה כבר מראה כמה שהוא מקור לבדיחות!"

"אני עדיין חושבת שסבר-מיאו זה יותר טוב!" אמרה ג'ולי והשניים המשיכו להתווכח. אני רק נאנחתי וחשבתי על כמה זה נחמד שיש חברים...

"מה גם שהמאלסי-פלוץ הזה לא מוצא חן בעיניי..." אמר סיריוס ולפתע הרגשתי משיכה בבטן. מבלי יכולת להשתלט על עצמי, צחוק פרץ ממני.

שנים שלא שמעתי את הצחוק שלי. צחוק משונה, מעט חורק, מזכיר דולפין בעיקרו.

אני צוחקת.

לא האמנתי שזה יכול לקרות שוב. שהרגשות שלי יחזרו אליי _במלואם_. שלב הקרח שלי יישבר. כעס, עצב, צחוק... רגשות שכבר שכחתי שבו עליי.

ג'ולי וסיריוס הסתכלו זה על זו בבלבול ואז עליי והתחילו לצחוק איתי: סיריוס את צחוק הנביחה שלו וג'ולי את צחוק הפעמונים שלה. פשוט ישבנו וצחקנו, לא מסוגלים לאכול בכלל.

מזווית העין ראיתי את לילי מסמיקה מכעס בעודה מסתכלת עלינו, והיא קמה ברוגז ויצאה מהאולם הגדול, כשמרי מקדונלד משתרכת אחריה כמו שפוטה ומשולחת לעברנו מבט זועם (או לעבר ג'ולי, חברתה הנאמנה לכאורה).

לאחר שנרגענו מעט ג'יימס הופיע ואמר, "סיריוס, אני שמח שאתה נהנה, אבל יש לנו קונדס לבצע מחר, והתוכנית עדיין לא מגובשת, אז..."

"אני בא, אחי, אני בא..." הוא מלמל, משהק וקם ממושבו. "נתראה מחר בשינויי צורה!" הוא אמר לשתינו ועזב את האולם.

"לא חשבתי שאנחנו נהיה אלו שנגרום למלכת הקרח לצחוק!" אמרה ג'ולי, מוחה דמעות צחוק מעיניה.

"למען האמת, גם אני לא!" אמרתי, מחייכת בהיסוס.

"שנלך לחדר?" היא שאלה והושיטה לי את ידה כשנעמד ה.

"בטח!" אמרתי לה בשמחה קורנת ולקחתי את ידה.


	11. Chapter 11 Life Without You

פרק 11 – Life Without You

זה היה חלום. חלום טוב מידיי. כמובן, זה הרי **חייב** להיות חלום. זה לא הגיוני שג'ולי פריסטון וסיריוס בלק גרמו לי לצחוק, ובילו איתי את כל יום האתמול. זה פשוט לא מסתדר. למה להם? מה הם כבר יכולים למצוא בי? זה לא פייר. למה זה לא יכול היה להיות אמיתי?

התובנה הזאת באה לי בבוקר, כשנעמדתי מול המראה בשירותים, וראיתי את השתקפותי. נכון, נראיתי אותו הדבר – אבל זה לא העניין. העיניים שלי. העיניים החומות הכהות שלי. הייתי בטוחה שהניצוץ הזה של החיים חזר אליהן – אבל לא. הן נשארו אטומות לכל.

הרגשות שלי מעולם לא התפרצו החוצה לגמרי. זה היה רק צירוף מקרים. זה ההורמונים שגרמו לרגשות לפעול, ולא הלב עצמו. זה לא הייתי אני.

"את מוכנה לפנות את השירותים, רידל?" שמעתי את מרי אומרת בעצבנות מבחוץ.

"כן." אמרתי בשקט ויצאתי. ג'ולי כבר הייתה מוכנה וחייכה חיוך ענק כשראתה אותי. אוקיי, זה לא חלום. אז מה יכול להסביר את העובדה שהמבט הקודר והמת נשאר בעיניי ולא השתנה?

ג'ולי ואני ירדנו לחדר המועדון והיא ראתה שאני לא כמו שהייתי אתמול. "הכל בסדר?" היא שאלה בדאגה. "את נראית מעט חיוורת."

פלטתי קריאת צחוק ואמרתי, "אני? אין מצב. ראית במקרה את צבע העור שלי, ג'ולי?"

"טוב נו," היא מלמלה והסמיקה. "את מבינה למה אני מתכוונת..."

"למען האמת לא, אבל אני אענה בכל זאת על שאלתך," אמרתי. "אני בסדר."

סיריוס איתר אותנו בשנייה שהגענו לחדר המועדון. הוא חייך חיוך רחב והחל לפטפט איתנו בשמחה. הלכנו שלושתנו, מלווים בג'יימס, שהחליט לא להרפות מסיריוס, אל עבר האולם הגדול.

"הנה מאלסי-פלוץ וסבר-מאוס נכנסים," מלמל סיריוס כשסוורוס ומאלסיבר נכנסו לאולם הגדול והתיישבו בשולחנם. "שני סקרוטים פוצי-תחת, אם תשאלו אותי..."

"אני חייבת להסכים איתך," אמרה ג'ולי וגלגלתי עיניים. **כמובן** שהיא חייבת להסכים איתו. "שניהם פשוטים מטומטמים! אני מתפלאת למה דמבלדור לא מעיף אותם לעזאזל אחרי כל הקללות הרעות שהם מטילים..."

באותו הרגע לילי ומרי נכנסו לאולם הגדול והתיישבו בקצה הכי רחוק של השולחן, על מנת לא להיות קרובות אליי ואל ג'ולי. משום מה, ג'ולי שלחה לעברן מבט כועס – כנראה שגם היא רבה איתן, על כך שהיא רוצה להיות חברה שלי או משהו בסגנון.

לאחר הארוחה נאלצנו ללכת לשיעור טיפול בחיות פלא. הפעם זה היה שיעור על ת'סטראלים – סוסים מכונפים ומוזרים, שלמדנו עליהם באופן תיאורתי בשיעור הקודם.

"אנחנו הולכים לראות את הת'סטראלים ברגע שהם יגיעו לכאן," אמר פרופסור ג'ינטקס המתלהב, המורה לטיפול בחיות פלא, כשהיינו ליד היער האסור, איפה שהבקתה של האגריד. "הם יריחו אותנו, אתם יודעים."

"זה נכון שרק אנשים שראו מוות יכולים לראות אותם?" שאלה לילי וכולם הסתכלו בסקרנו על פרופסור ג'ינטקס.

"בהחלט נכון, אוואנס!" הוא אמר בצהלה. "והנה הם באים!"

ואכן, באו לקראתנו שלושה סוסים מכונפים ושדופי עור. הם היו מפחידים אך מקסימים בו זמנית – הייתה סביבם אווירה אפלה כזאת, שגרמה להם להיראות זוהרים...

"מי רואה אותם מלבדי?" שאל פרופסור ג'ינטקס והרמתי את ידי. הסתכלתי סביבי וראיתי שרק אייברי מסלית'רין מרים את ידו חוץ ממני.

"רידל!" פרופסור ג'ינטקס פנה אליי בהפתעה. "את רואה אותם?"

"כמו שאתה ואייברי רואים אותם." אמרתי בשקט.

ג'ולי הסתכלה עליי בהפתעה, כמו יתר התלמידים. רק לילי ומרי שמרו על חזות קרירה, ולא העיפו לעברי אפילו מבט.

"איך אתה רואה אותם, פרופסור?" שאל לפתע סיריוס. "את מי ראית מת?"

"את אחותי הגדולה, לצערי," אמר פרופסור ג'נטיקס בקול נוסטלגי. "היא נרצחה על ידי איזה קוסם מטורף... זה היה כל כך מזמן!"

"ואת מי אתה ראית מת, אייברי?" שאל לפתע סיריוס בחיוך רע, כמו מישהו שמנסה לגרום למישהו אחר להרגיש כמה שיותר רע.

"את אימא שלי." אמר אייברי ולא הוסיף דבר. ראיתי את הדודנית של סיריוס, בלטריקס, מגחכת מאחור ברוע-לב.

"ואת, רידל?" שאל אותי ג'יימס בחשדנות.

"את החתול שלי." שיקרתי. לא יכולתי להגיד להם את מי ראיתי מת לי מול העיניים, כי הם היו נכנסים לשוק ולא יוצאים ממנו, לא משנה מה.

בהמשך השיעור פרופסור ג'נטיקס ניסה לשכנע ילדים שלא יכולים לראות את הת'סטראלים לעלות עליהם ולתת לעיוורון שלהם לעוף איתם, איך שהוא קרה לזה.

לילי הסכימה, אם כי פחדה. יכולתי לראות את זה על פניה – היא פשוט הייתה מרוטת עצבים כל כך. כשהיא עפה עם הת'סטראל היא נראתה כאילו הולכת להתעלף. לבסוף, מרי לקחה אותה למרפאה שתקבל כדור הרגעה.

השיעור הבא היה תולדות הקסם. הפעם השיעור היה על עיירות קוסמים שנספו עקב נסיבות מחשידות. לא רציתי להקשיב לפרופסור בינס, מפני שהרגשתי איך הבטן שלי מצטמקת כשהוא דיבר על עיירה אחת שהוא שמע שנכחדה לפני כמה שנים, ולכן הקשבתי לויכוח הבלתי פוסק של סיריוס וג'ולי, שישבו משני צידי, על האם שיקויים יעזרו לנו בחיים שאחרי בית הספר, ולא רק על מנת להפוך להיות הילאים. בעודי מקשיבה להם, יכולתי לראות את ג'יימס, רמוס ופיטר זוממים דברים. הם הסתכלו על סיריוס במבט מלא משמעות, וזה הסתכל עליהם. "אני צריך לדבר איתם, אבל עוד לא גמרתי איתך, ג'ול!" הוא אמר והלך מבלי שפרופסור בינס שם לב.

ראיתי איך ג'ולי מסמיקה עד עומקי נשמתה. "הוא קרא לי 'ג'ול'..." היא מלמלה ואני חייכתי אליה באמפתיה. לפחות עכשיו אני יכולה לחייך, חשבתי לעצמי במרמור.

"היי, חשבת על נשף חג המולד השנה כבר?" לחשה לי ג'ולי בשיעור תיאורתי ומשעמם ביותר בשינויי צורה. "למען האמת – לא," אמרתי וחייכתי בנוסטלגיה. "אחרי שבשנה שעברה כל הבנות של השנה שלנו קיבלו ריתוק באותו ערב של הנשף ע"י מקגונגל, לא חשבתי שאזכה ללכת לנשף הזה שוב."

ג'ולי צחקקה בשקט ואמרה, "השנה אני חושבת שיותר לנו ללכת, אז אין צורך לחשוש!"

"חוץ מזה, אם אני אלך?" שאלתי וחיוכי דעך. "בשנה השלישית, כשהלכתי עם טובי סווירל הזה, זה היה סיוט..."

"כן, אני זוכרת איך השמועות על מה שקרה ביניכם התפשטו ביום שלאחר מכן," אמרה ג'ולי בעצב. "לצערי, הייתי אחת מאלו שהפיצה את השמועות – מרוב ההתלהבות שיש רכילות חדשה."

"כן, זה בטח היה נחמד לרכל עליי..." מלמלתי וג'ולי חייכה אליי ואמרה, "אבל עכשיו זה שונה. אני חברה שלך, ואת חברה שלי - ואני חושבת שזה היה אחד הצעדים הכי חכמים שעשיתי מאז הגעתי להוגוורטס בשנה הראשונה."

הסמקתי מעט ואמרתי, "אין צורך להגזים..."

"למען האמת יש," אמרה ג'ולי בכל הכנות. "הזמן שאני מבלה איתך הוא הכי כיפי שהיה לי! אפילו סיריוס מדבר איתי! כשהייתי עם מרי, היינו רבות רוב הזמן וסיריוס בכלל לא דיבר איתי, אבל עכשיו זה שונה, משום מה..."

"באמת מעניין למה פתאום הוא מדבר איתך כשהוא מעולם לא עשה זאת," אמרתי. "כלומר, פשוט התחלתם להתווכח זה עם זה בשיחה הראשונה שלכם!"

"באמת מוזר!" צחקה ג'ולי את צחוק הפעמונים המצתלצל שלה ופרופסור מקגונגל אמרה, "תהיו שם בשקט מאחור, רידל! פריסטון!"

"סליחה פרופסור." ענינו ג'ולי ואני ביחד ואז צחקנו כשהיא הפנתה את תשומת ליבה לג'יימס, סיריוס ופיטר שפטפטו לא פחות.

_"__את תהיי תמיד לבד__, __אנדריאה__. __תמיד__. __לא משנה מי יהיה איתך__, __לא משנה מה תעשי או אי תפעלי__, __את תהיי לבד__. __את תצטרכי לדאוג לעצמך__, __תצטרכי לדעת שאף אחד לא יעזור לך באמת__. __כולם סתם מרחמים עלייך__. __את לבד__, __אנדריאה רידל__. __לא משנה כמה תכחישי__, __את תביני שלבסוף כולם יבגדו בך__."_

"לא... הם אוהבים אותי..."

_"__הכל זה סתם משחק__! __הצגה__! __תפקחי את העיניים__, __אנדריאה מאיאנה רידל__. __תפתחי אותם__..."_

"לא! תעזוב אותי!"

_"__את תשארי לבד__. __תמיד לבד__. __לאן שלא תפני – לבד__. __אף אחד לא יבין אותך__, __אף אחד לא יקשיב לך__. __רק את__, __לבדך__..."_

"**לא****!**"

קמתי בבהלה בעוד הקול המלחשש נעלם. הזעתי כולי והרגשתי שהדחף הראשוני שלי הוא לבכות, לצרוח, לבעוט. בלעתי את רוקי והרגעתי את עצמי.

"אנדי?"

ג'ולי קמה ממיטתה והלכה למיטתי. היא התיישבה לידי ושאלה, "מה קרה?"

"סיוט..." מלמלתי והיא מייד חיבקה אותי – דבר שלילי מעולם לא עשתה כשהייתה לצידי כשהתעוררתי מסיוטים. היא תמיד פשוט ישבה על ידי, ונראתה מבוהלת בעצמה. ג'ולי נראתה כאילו רגילה לזה.

"הכל יהיה בסדר..." היא לחשה לי לתוך האוזן. אני חיבקתי אותה חזרה ונתתי לדמעה או שתיים לזלוג מעיניי.

"תודה," מלמלתי. "לא היית צריכה לעשות את זה..."

היא הרפתה מחיבוקה והסתכלה עליי בחיוך. "אני רגילה לזה. תמיד כשלסנדרה היו סיוטים הייתי עוזרת לה. בכל זאת, אני אחותה הגדולה ממנה בשעה בדיוק!"

צחקתי מעט ואמרתי, "את גדולה ממנה בשעה? איזה מוזר!"

"כן, היא הייתה תקועה היטב ברחם של אימא עד שהרופאים נאלצו לעשות לה ניתוח קיסרי," צחקה ג'ולי. "אני לא אשכח את היום ההוא שאימא סיפרה לי על זה – אני פשוט השתנתי מרוב צחוק!"

"זה נשמע קצת הזוי," הסכמתי איתה. היא סיפרה לי עוד כמה סיפורי ילדות, עד שלבסוף נוצר מצב שנרדמנו ביחד על המיטה שלי.

ביום שלמחרת השיעורים המשיכו כרגיל, וסיריוס המשיך להסתודד עם ג'יימס ופיטר, בעוד רמוס לא נראה בשומקום. התברר מאוחר יותר, שרמוס חולה מאוד ונמצא במרפאה.

בינתיים, אני וג'ולי המשכנו לדבר להנאתנו, והיא סיפרה לי על כל עברה. כשהיא שאלה אותי על שלי אמרתי לה שאני לא מוכנה. להפתעתי, היא הבינה אותי, ואמרה שלא תלחץ עליי.

יכול להיות שמצאתי חברה יותר טובה מלילי?


	12. Chapter 12 How Do You Love Someone

פרק 12 – How Do You Love Someone

"אני לא מבינה את זה!" אמר ג'ולי בכעס כשישבנו בארוחת הצהריים ביום שבת, השלושים לחודש נובמבר. "סיריוס פשוט יוצא עם **כל **בת שיש מלבדי! מה יש בהן שאין **בי**?"

"הלוואי והייתי יודעת בשביל לעזור לך..." אמרתי ושתינו הסתכלנו על סיריוס ודיאנה מרקיורי, ילדה מהשנה השישית ברייבנקלו, מתנשקים בלהט בקצה שולחן גריפנדור. כל שבוע סיריוס החליף חברה, עד שכבר הפסקנו לספור כמה חברות היו לו כבר. וזה נכון שהוא יצא עם כולן (מלבד לילי, אשר הייתה שייכת לג'יימס מבחינתו) חוץ ממני ומג'ולי. לי לא היה איכפת, אבל ג'ולי לקחה את זה קשה. הקנאה שלה הייתה כל כך גדולה, עד שכמה פעמים היא לא התאפקה ושלחה לחשים משתקים לבנות התנשקו איתו, כך שהן השתתקו תוך כדי נשיקה – זה היה מראה משעשע ביותר.

זה לא שג'ולי לא הייתה יפה – היא הייתה מהממת, אך נדמה היה שסיריוס רואה בה לא יותר מאשר סתם ידידה. או חברה טובה. לפעמים קשה להחליט.

בסוף השבוע סיריוס כבר הספיק להיפרד מדיאנה ולהיות עם רבקה, ואז עם רייצ'ל...

אבל ביום היחיד שהוא היה בסטטוס 'רווק', הוא ניגש אליי ואל ג'ולי בחדר האוכל ודיבר איתנו כרגיל, ממשיך להתווכח בצחוק עם ג'ולי הסמוקה כמו תמיד.

"היי, אני צריך לדבר איתך," הוא אמר לג'ולי בסוף הארוחה כשהלכנו חזרה לחדר המועדון. "לבד. זה בסדר מבחינתך, אנדי?"

עיקמתי את פניי כשהוא אמר 'אנדי'. הוא תמיד אומר את השם שלי במאין טון מלגלג ומעצבן, ואני בדרך כלל משתדלת להתעלם מזה.

"הבנתי. הלכתי." אמרתי בחיוך ועברתי אותם, מגיעה לחדר המועדון לפניהם והולכת לפינה שקטה להשלים את החיבור לשינויי צורה על אנימאגוס.

ראיתי את ג'ולי וסיריוס מדברים באחת הפינות המבודדות של חדר המועדון שיחה שנראתה רצינית, בניגוד לשיחות שהיו להם בדרך כלל. מעניין על מה זה...

"היי, אנדריאה?" שאל אותי מישהו מאחורי והסתובבתי לראות את טובי סווירל, בכבודו ובעוצמו, עומד שם ומניף את שיערו הג'ינג'י לאחור.

"מה?" שאלתי אותו בשקט.

"אפשר לשבת?" הוא ביקש. הנהנתי בנוקשות והוא התיישב מולי.

הייתה שתיקה ארוכה, שבמהלכה אני כתבתי את החיבור מבלי להקדיש לזה תשומת לב רבה מידיי. המוח שלי היה טרוד בשאלה למה לעזאזל טובי סווירל התיישב מולי ושותק.

"תצאי איתי?" שמעתי אותו אומר ואני הרמתי אליו את עיניי בבהלה. "מה?"

"את... את רוצה לבוא איתי לנשף חג המולד?" הוא אמר הפעם לאט וברור. מצמצתי פעם אחת, ואז צחוק מפחיד נפלט מפי. הוא בעצמו נראה מבוהל מעט מהצחוק הזה, שהיה חורק מהרגיל, ודיי מצחיק.

"בדיחה מעולה, טובי!" אמרתי, משהקת. "באמת חשבתי שהתכוונת לזה!"

טובי הסמיק – דבר שעוד לא ראיתי שבנים עושים. "התכוונתי לזה באמת."

הצחוק שלי גווע. הסתכלתי עליו והרגשתי זעם מעקצץ בבטני. "אתה באמת צוחק עליי."

"אני לא!" הוא אמר ונראה כאחוז חרטה. "אני – אני מצטער. על כל מה שעשיתי. החל מלפני שנתיים, עד עכשיו... מעולם לא חשבתי לנצל אותך בשביל ההתערבות... זה פשוט..."

"פשוט יצא?" השלמתי את המשפט שלו בקור.

"משהו כזה..." טובי אמר ונאנח. הוא הסתכל היישר אל תוך העיניים ואמר, "אני באמת מצטער, אנדריאה. למען האמת, חשבתי שאת יפהפייה מהרגע הראשון שראיתי אותך, שהזמנתי אותך לבוא איתי לנשף חג המולד לפני שנתיים. אני באמת הייתי רוצה לחפר על זה השנה. תסכימי ללכת איתי?"

"תן לי שתי סיבות למה לי ואז אני אחשוב." אמרתי. הוא נראה כחוכך בדעתו, עד שלפתע הוא אמר, "בסדר. הנה לך שתי סיבות."

הסתכלתי עליו בסקרנות, מנסה להבין לפי פרצופו מה הסיבות שהוא יתן.

"הסיבה הראשונה; לתת לי הזדמנות להוכיח שאני באמת מצטער," הוא אמר וגלגלתי את עיניי. הוא התעלם. "הסיבה השנייה: אני אוהב אותך."

הסתכלתי עליו במבט אטום. מצמצתי פעם אחת. מצמצתי פעם שנייה. מצמצתי פעם שלישית. ואז האסימון נפל לי.

"אתה **מה**?"

הוא נראה נבוך ביותר. פרצופו קיבל את צבע השיער האדום שלו. "אמרתי שאני... אני אוהב אותך! ואני באמת מצטער!"

"**אל תשקר לי**!" אמרתי בנימת ציווי לא אופיינית לי. הוא נראה מעט מבוהל, ונדמה היה שהוא מעט מתחרט על ההתוודות שלו.

ואז הבנתי שיכול להיות שטובי סווירל הוא היחיד שאי פעם יוכל לאהוב מלכת קרח כמוני.

נבהלתי. מה לעזאזל עשיתי? הרסתי לעצמי את הסיכויים עם הבן-אדם היחיד שיוכל לאהוב אותי! הרי מי כבר יאהב אותי? סיריוס בלק? כן בטח!

"אני מצטערת!" מיהרתי לומר והסמקתי מעט. "זה פשוט לא ריאלסיטי במיוחד..."

"מהרגע שהתחלת לחייך התאהבתי בך יותר ויותר," הוא אזר אומץ ואמר. "תמיד ידעתי שזה לא יכול להיות שהלב שלך תמיד קפוא! אפילו אמרתי לווילי את זה והוא לא הקשיב לי... ופתאום את מחייכת! זו הייתה הפתעה נעימה..."

הייתה שתיקה, בה הוא הסתכל עליי, מחכה לתשובה, ואני מעקלת את דבריו. כן, אין ספק. הוא היחיד שיוכל לאהוב אותי. לצערי? אני לא בטוחה. תלוי איך מסתכלים על זה.

"בסדר," אמרתי לאיטי. "אני חושבת שאני אלך איתך לנשף."

טובי נראה כאילו זה במיליון דולר. הוא חייך חיוך רחב ואמר, "אז יש לנו דייט!"

"כן, אני מניחה..." מלמלתי והוא צחק בקול גדול, כמישהו שהשתלט על העולם. הוא צעק בכל חדר המועדון, "אני יוצא עם אנדריאה רידל!"

"מ-מה אתה עושה?" שאלתי אותו, מבועתת.

"מביע את אהבתי ושמחתי!" הוא אמר בקול מוזרף רכושני כזה. הוא לקח את ידי בכוח, הקים אותי מהכסא, ונישק אותי מול כל האנשים בחדר המועדון, מזיז את הצמה שלי ממקומה הרגיל על גבי על מנת שיוכל לחבק אותי ולהצמיד אותי אליו.

ככה לא זכרתי נשיקה. זכרתי נשיקה כדבר מדהים, מחשמל, מערפל חושים. הנשיקה הזאת הייתה רטובה, מגעילה, ובטעם של חביתה מעורבת עם סלט ביצים ופשטידת בצל. הרגשתי צורך עז להקיא.

אבל הוא לא שיחרר אותי. הוא פשוט נישק אותי מול הקהל המתלהב אשר מחא כפיים והריע. הנשיקה הייתה מזוויעה, מלאת גועל, וכוחנית ביותר. הרגשתי צורך פשוט להדוף אותו מעליי, אבל אז נזכרתי: מי עוד יאהב אותי ככה?

אבל האם זאת אהבה? ככה מרגישה אהבה, כוחנית, אגרסיבית ומגעילה? הרגשתי רע. בחילה נוראית אחזה בי. עצמתי את עיניי בחוזקה, מחכה שזה ייגמר...

"אנדי, אני צריכה אותך!" שמעתי לפתע את ג'ולי קוראת לי וטובי שחרר אותי מנגב את פיו בחיוך שבע-רצון. הרגשתי חלחלה. ג'ולי הופיעה מולי, סמוקה ונרגשת. היא לקחה את ידי והריצה אותי למגורי הבנות. אני עדיין הייתי המומה ממה שקרה הרגע.

"סיריוס הזמין אותי ללכת איתו לנשף חג המולד!" היא אמרה בהתנשפות "**והתנשקנו**! היית מאמינה? סיריוס ואני! אני כל כך מאושרת! וגם מסתבר שלא רק אני..." היא קרצה לי.

הרגשות הרבים שהיכו בי בו זמנית תפסו אותי לא מוכנה.

שמחה, זעזוע, כאב, זעם, אושר, דחף לצחוק, כעס, עצב...

מה קורה לי?

"אני צריכה רגע..." מלמלתי ונשכבתי על המיטה שלי. לא פשטתי כלל את בגדי ופשוט התכסיתי בשמיכה ונרדמתי, בעוד ג'ולי מסתכלת עליי, מבולבלת לחלוטין.

סיריוס וג'ולי. טובי ואני.

התנתקתי לחלוטין מג'ולי וסיריוס. הם היו עסוקים בלהתמזמז כל רגע פנוי, בעוד אני הייתי עסוקה בלהיות עם טובי.

דבר אחד ידעתי: אלוהים אכזר. הוא הטיל עליי את הגורל הנורא מכל; להיות עם טובי, הבן היחיד שיוכל לאהוב אותי אי פעם. הרי מי כבר יתאהב במישהי כמוני אם לא תמהוני ומגעיל כמוהו?

טובי היה זוועה מהלכת. לא יכולתי לסבול אותו. כל מה שרציתי זה רק להדוף אותו מעליי. כל פעם שהוא נישק אותי, זה היה בכוח. כל פעם שהוא חיבק אותי, הוא מחץ אותי. כל פעם שהוא הלך לצידי, הוא הניח זרוע סביב מותני, כאילו אומר, "את שייכת לי". לא סבלתי את זה.

הוא היה בקרבתי כל זמן אפשרי. הוא לא נתן לי זמן אוויר ולהתאוורר. זה הגיע למצב שבו פשוט לא יצאתי ממגורי הבנות.

המחשבה על הנשף הממשמש ובא הייתה לא נעימה; אני הולכת עם טובי. איזה טוב כבר יכול לצאת מזה? הרגשתי רע רק מלחשוב על זה.

ידעתי שמרי הולכת עם רמוס – לפחות רמוס **נורמלי**; שקט, נחמד ואדיב למדיי. למה הוא לא היה יכול להיות האחד שיאהב אותי?

לפני יומיים בערך לילי דחתה את ג'יימס בצורה כל כך מגעילה מול כל בית הספר באולם הגדול. מה הוא כבר עשה? הזמין אותה איתו לנשף? היא התנהגה בחוסר הגיוניות. מה גם שהיא הסכימה ללכת עם סוורוס סנייפ – דבר שאותו בחיים לא אוכל להבין, כמו שלא אוכל להבין איך לעזאזל היא התחברה אליו מלכתחילה.

אבל מסתבר שדחייתה של לילי גרמה לג'יימס להיות פופולארי כמעט כמו סיריוס – הילד המאוהב אשר חווה אהבה נכזבת. הבנות, מסתבר, ממש נמשכו לבנים כאלה. לבסוף, הוא הסכים לצאת עם סנדרה, אשר מצאה אותו אטרקטיבי במיוחד. זה היה דיי מצחיק, למען האמת; ג'ולי ואחותה התאומה יוצאות עם שני הבנים הכי לוהטים בבית הספר.

ואני נתקעתי עם טובי, מה שמחזיר אותי לשאלה למה אלוהים החליט להתאכזר אליי.

היציאה הבאה להוגסמיד נקבעה יום לפני הנשף, בדיוק כמו לפני שנתיים. דז'ה וו – ולא במובן טוב.

"את יוצאת איתי להוגסמיד, נכון?" טובי שאל אותי ערב לפני יום היציאה להוגסמיד. "אחרי הכל, דייט ראשון..."

"הבטחתי לג'ולי שנלך יחד לקנות שמלות והכל לקראת הנשף..." אמרתי לו, מקווה שהוא יתנער מזה.

"אה," הוא אמר באכזבה. "חבל. טוב, אבל אני מניח שהמטרה תקדש את האמצעים, נכון?"

הוא קרץ לי והלך לחברו הטוב, וויליאם, לספר לו על ההתרחשויות.

אה, עוד מישהו שאני לא סובלת: וויליאם בייסון. החבר הטוב ביותר של טובי. אומנם הוא נראה טוב, אבל הוא לא פחות גרוע מטובי. גם הוא רכושני כלפי החברה שלו, מינדי סטנליז, האקסית של סיריוס.

"הלוואי וזה יגמר כבר," מלמלתי לעצמי לפני שהלכתי לישון. "הלוואי ומישהו יתאהב בי, כך שאני אהיה בטוחה שהוא לא היחיד שאי פעם יוכל להתאהב בי. בבקשה..."

ואז נרדמתי.

וסייטתי, כמו תמיד.


	13. Chapter 13 Nightmare

פרק 13 - Nightmare

"אז זאת החנות שבה קנית את השמלה המהממת שלבשת לפני שנתיים?" שאלה אותי ג'ולי בהפתעה כשעמדנו מחוץ לחנות "דנבר וסמארטי – שמלות לכל עלמת חן!".

"בהחלט!" אמרתי בשמחה ונכנסנו פנימה. ג'ולי מייד הלכה לאחר המדפים, בוחנת שמלות מכל הסוגים.

"לשיער שלך ולעיניים המהממות שלך מתאימה שמחלה בצבע אדום," אמרה לפתע המוכרת מאחורי קופת החשבון לג'ולי. "יש אחת יפה כזאת במדף הקיצוני ביותר."

"תודה רבה!" אמרה ג'ולי בשמחה והלכה לשם. היא שלפה שמלה עשויה מסטן ומשי שהייתה יפה ביותר. היא החליטה לקנות אותה כשראתה כמה שהיא יושבת עליה יפה.

"לך מתאימה שמלה בצבע בהיר," אמרה המוכרת. "אולי טורקיז?"

ולבסוף בחרתי שמלה ארוכה ואוורירית בצבע תכלת, שהייתה עם גב פתוח ומחשוף נאה. אפילו אם אני הולכת עם טובי, לפחות שאני אלבש משהו ראוי לשמו.

לאחר מכן הלכנו לחנות התכשיטים וקנינו כל אחת אביזרים מתאימים. ג'ולי קנתה שרשרת מדהימה וכסופה עם תליון לב ועגילים תואמים, ואני לעומת זאת קניתי רק עגילים ארוכים, כסופים ופשוטים. תכננתי לענוד את השרשרת עם תליון המנעול שלי, שהחלטתי ללבוש לכל אירוע חגיגי או מיוחד.

"שנלך לפונדק שלושת המטאטאים?" שאלה אותי ג'ולי מאוחר יותר. הייתה לנו עוד שעה אחת להיות בהוגסמיד.

"בשמחה!" אמרתי והלכנו לשם. התיישבנו באחד השולחנות והזמנו בירצפת לכל אחת. שתינו להנאתנו בשתיקה.

"אז מה קורה בינך לבין טובי?" היא שאלה אותי, מחייכת חיוך ממזרי שגרם לי להסמיק מעט. היא כנראה לקחה את ההסמקה שלי לכיוון אחר מפני שאמרה, "אל תתביישי! תספרי לי הכל!"

"אני לא מתביישת," אמרתי בכנות. "זה פשוט - "

"שאת מאוהבת בו מעל כל הראש!" היא אמרה בצהלה. "ראיתי איך אתם מתנשקים בכזאת פראות ותשוקה כל פעם! הלוואי וסיריוס היה מנשק אותי ככה..."

לא הייתי קוראת לנשיקות שלי עם טובי 'תשוקה'. אולי 'תאווה' או משהו בסגנון. לפעמים זה הרגיש שהוא מנסה "לאכול" אותי או משהו. זה מפחיד. ומגעיל, כי הוא פשוט לא יודע להתנשק. ואז לפתע קלטתי את הסוף של המשפט שג'ולי אמרה.

"סיריוס לא מנשק אותך ככה?" שאלתי אותה בבלבול.

חיוכה הזחוח של ג'ולי נמחק והיא אמרה, "לא ממש. הוא מנשק אותי... _בעדינות_ מידיי, אם נקרא לזה ככה. לא בתשוקה, לא ב_אהבה_... סתם נשיקות."

'זה עדיף על הנשיקות המגעילות של טובי...' חשבתי לעצמי אבל נשכתי את שפתיי. לא רציתי להגיד שרע לי איתו – אחרי הכל, מי יודע, אולי הוא היחיד...

_אל תחשבי על זה__!_ פקדתי על עצמי.

"בכל אופן," התנערה ג'ולי וחייכה חזרה את חיוכה הזחוח. "מה איתך ועם טובי? תספרי קצת רכילות!"

התחלתי לספר לה שקרים על כמה שטוב לי איתו ושהוא אוהב אותי ושאני מחבבת אותו מאוד – אבל כל מילה שקלתי בקפידה, שלא יווצר הרושם השונה.

לאחר שעה חזרנו להוגוורטס – זמן הוגסמיד נגמר. ג'ולי ואני המשכנו לפטפט לנו עד שהגענו לחדר המועדון, וזו נטשה אותי לטובת סיריוס. לפני שהספקתי לעלות למגורי הבנות, טובי כבר תפס אותי ונישק אותי נשיקה ארוכה, מגעילה ורטובה.

"התגעגעתי אלייך!" הוא הכריז וחיבק אותי חיבוק שמחץ אותי וחסם לי את הריאות. לאחר שהוא שיחרר אותי הוא נישק אותי עוד נשיקה גועלית ושיחרר אותי לחופשי. ברחתי למגורי הבנות מהר ככל שיכולתי.

כשהגעתי לחדר ראיתי שרק לילי נמצאת שם. שתינו עוד לא דיברנו אחת עם השנייה, ואני חייבת להודות שכבר לא חשבתי יותר עליה. ג'ולי הייתה תחליף מעולה בשבילי. לילי ואני כנראה פשוט לא התאמנו – וכנראה שגם היא הבינה את זה.

באקט של אי-בגרות לילי מלמלה משהו שנשמע כמו, "המפף!" וירדה לחדר המועדון. הרגשתי שהלב שלי מעט מתכווץ, אבל התעלמתי. הלכתי להתקלח ואז לצחצח שיניים כמה שיכולתי, רק להעיף את ריח הטובי הזה ממני.

לאחר שלבשתי פיג'מה הלכתי למיטה ונכנסתי מתחת לשמיכה הפוך שלי, מקווה להשאר שם לתמיד...

בערב שלמחרת ג'ולי ואני התארגנו לקראת הנשף.

ג'ולי נראתה מהממת בשמלה שהיא קנתה והתכשיטים הלמו אותה יפה. היא אספה את השיער הארוך והבהיר שלה לקוקו גבוה שהשתפל באופן כל כך אלגנטי על גבה, כך שהיה קשה להאמין שהיא לא אריסטוקרטית או משהו דומה. אני, לעומת זאת, נראיתי כמו גמדה בשמלה. ג'ולי אמרה לי שאני **חמודה**, כשאני בכלל רציתי להיות יפה, סקסית, מושכת...רק לא חמודה!

את הצמה שלי השארת כמו שהיא – לא שהייתה לי ממש ברירה. למרות שחשבתי שזה יכול להיות נחמד אם אני אפרום אותה ואז היא תחנוק אותי ואני לא אצטרך ללכת לנשף עם טובי, אבל כמובן שאני לא אעשה את זה. לבשתי את השמלה התכולה שלי וענדתי את העגילים. פתחתי את המגירה אליה זרקתי לפני שנתיים את השרשרת היפה שלי וכשמצאתי אותה ענדתי אותה.

"איזו שרשרת מדהימה!" ג'ולי אמרה לי בהפתעה. "מאיפה היא?"

"נתנו לי אותה בעבר," מלמלתי. "והיא לא כזאת מדהימה..."

"את צוחקת עליי?" היא אמרה וצחקה. "זה מדהים! תוצרת גובלינים?"

הנהנתי והיא חייכה חיוך זחוח ומוציא מן הדעת.

לאחר מכן ירדנו לחדר המועדון, שם טובי וסיריוס כבר חיכו לנו. טובי נראה... בסדר. לבוש בחליפת טוקסידו רישמית בצבע בורדו. סיריוס, שעמד לידו, נראה פי מאה יותר טוב, עם טוקסידו שחור, פשוט שיושב יפה על הגוף.

"שנלך?" הוא אמר וחיי בהיסוס לעבר ג'ולי. זו הנהנה והסמיקה. הוא הושיט לה את ידה והשניים הלכו, משלבים את ידיהם.  
"את נראית מדהים, אנדי!" אמר טובי ואני התכווצתי מעט כשהוא קרא לי 'אנדי'. "שנלך גם אנחנו?"

"ב-בטח..." מלמלתי והוא לקח את ידי בחוזקה והוביל אותנו אל מחוץ חדר המועדון. הלכנו יד ביד (או ליתר דיוק, טובי פשוט מחץ את היד שלי) אל האולם הגדול וראינו שהוא נראה בדיוק כמו בנשף של שנתיים קודם לכן. התיישבנו בשולחן של וויליאם בייסון, חברו הטוב ביותר של טוב, אשר ישב שם עם בת זוגתו, מינדי סטנליז, האקסית של סיריוס.

"שלום לזוג השני הכי מושלם בהוגוורטס!" בירך אותנו וויליאם בחיוך גדול ומעצבן.

"למה השני?" עיקם טובי את פרצופו.

"כי אנחנו מקום ראשון, נכון מינד?" הוא אמר ונישק את מינדי נשיקה ארוכה. מינדי נראתה סמוקה ונרגשת, ואז ראתה אותי וחייכה חיוך רשע.

"אה, הנה מי שגרמה לי להפרד מסיריוס!" היא אמרה ברוע-לב. "איך הייתה הנשיקה ההיא? טובה, נכון? ידוע שסיריוס הוא אשף הנשיקות בכל הוגוורטס..."

"אבל בטח לא יותר טוב ממני!" צחק טובי ונישק אותי נשיקה לא פחות דוחה מקודמיה. רציתי להדוף אותו ממני, אך לא מצאתי בתוכי את הכוח לעשות את זה.

כל זמן שהם דיברו אני לא הקשבתי. הייתי עסוקה בלהסתכל על הזוגות הרוקדים ברחבה. ג'ולי וסיריוס רקדו ביחד ריקוד צמוד ונראו כל כך מתאימים זה לזו עד כדי כאב. ג'יימס רקד עם סנדרה, ולא ממש ייחס לסנדרה המסכנה חשיבות, מפני שהוא הסתכל כל הזמן בקנאה על לילי וסוורוס, שרקדו כמה מטרים מהם. סוורוס נראה מאושר שהוא יכול להניח את זרועותיו הגמלוניות על מותניה של לילי היפה – חיוך סוטה התפשט על פניו. איך לילי יכולה להיות עיוורת כל כך? הוא לא רואה אותה כידידה! הוא רואה אותה כבת זוג! כמאהבת! היא כל כך עיוורת...

"שנלך לרקוד, אנדי?" שאל אותי טובי וניתקתי את מבטי מהרחבה להסתכל על טובי.

"אפשר אולי להשאר לשבת קצת - " התחלתי לומר אבל הוא כבר קם ואמר, "מעולה! אז שנלך?"

השפלתי את ראשי והוא הקים אותי תוך כדי שהוא לופת את ידי חזק מן הרגיל. הוא הוביל אותי לרחבה והתחלנו לרקוד.

טוב, לא יכולתי להכחיש - הוא באמת רקדן מעולה. אולי בנשיקות הוא גרוע ובחיבוקים הוא פשוט מוחץ, אבל בריקוד הוא יודע בידיוק איך לחבק, איך לאחוז ואיך לנוע. לצערי, הנשיקות לא השתפרו עם הריקוד.

הוא נישק אותי נשיקה מגעילה במיוחד, מפני שזה היה מייד לאחר שאכל סלט ביצים עם עוף ברוטב בצל – שילוב שגרם לי לרצות להקיא עליו.

"שנעשה החלפת זוגות עם הזוג המאוהב?" שמענו לפתע קול שגרם לנשיקה שלנו להפרד (תודה לאל). סיריוס וג'ולי עמדו שם, מחייכים; ג'ולי חיוך רב-משמעות וסיריוס חיוך מזוייף שמעולם לא ראיתי אצלו.

"כל עוד זה רק לשיר אחד בלבד!" אמר טובי וצחק. הוא הרפה ממני והרגשתי כאילו שוחררתי לחופשי מהכלוב – גם אם זה רק לשיר אחד.

סיריוס הניח את זרועותיו החסונות סביב מותניי והשיר הבא התחיל. חשבתי שטובי היה רקדן מעולה; סיריוס היה פי מאה יותר טוב – כמו שהוא היה גם מבחינה חיצונית, מבחינת נשיקות...

למרות שהגעתי לו עד לאמצע החזה, הסתכלתי למעלה, מנסה לקרוא את מבטו, אשר התקבע על נקודה מוזרה על הכתף שלי. הוא לא הסתכל לי בעיניים. הוא נראה טרוד, משום מה.

"מה קרה?" שאלתי אותו בהיסוס, מנסה לעזור בכל דרך שהיא.

הוא נראה מופתע כששאלתי אותו את זה. "כלום..."

"טוב, אז נראה ש'כלום' משפיע הרבה עליך." אמרתי במעט לגלוג והוא השפיל את מבטו, כלא יודע אם לספר לי או לא.

"זה פשוט..." הוא התחיל להגיד ואז נעצר, מסתכל עליי בהיסוס.

"אתה יכול לספר לי," אמרתי לו מייד. "זה לא ייצא ממני. אני מבטיחה!"

הוא חכך בדעתו אם לספר לי או לא; יכולתי לראות את זה על הפנים שלו. לבסוף הוא כחכח את גרונו ואמר, "ברחתי מהבית בחופש הגדול, ואני גר עכשיו אצל משפחת פוטר."

הסתכלתי עליו, המומה. "אתה ברחת מהבית? אבל למה?"

הוא צחק צחוק מריר ואמר, "הסיבה דיי ברורה, למען האמת. משפחה שעוסקת באומניות האופל, ריב גדול עם האימא המופרעת שלי..."

"אני יכולה להבין את זה," מיהרתי להסכים. רציתי להראות לו שיש לו שם כתף תומכת, אם הוא צריך. "יש משהו שאני יכולה לעשות על מנת לעזור לך?"

הוא הסתכל עליי, המום. לא הבנתי מה כל כך מפתיע במה שאמרתי. "תודה, אנדי. אני מעריך את זה, אבל אין משהו שביכולתך לעשות. כלומר, מה כבר תוכלי לעשות?"

"אני לא יודעת, אני רק מציעה את עזרתי..." מיהרתי להתגונן והשפלתי את מבטי, מסמיקה מעט, משום מה.

הוא צחק את צחוק הנביחה שלו ואמר, "תודה, אנדריאה."

הסתכלתי עליו, מסמיקה עוד יותר. הוא קרא לי אנדריאה. למה זה גורם לי להיות מאושרת?

"השיר נגמר, ידידי!" טובי הופיע פתאום. "שנחזור לרקוד, אנדי?"

ולמה ה'אנדי' שטובי אומר גורם לי להיות עצובה וכעוסה?

"כ-כן..." מלמלתי בשקט וסיריוס ואני התנתקנו זה מזו. הרגשתי כחוזרת לכלוב, כשטובי ואני חזרנו לרקוד. הסתכלתי בקנאה על ג'ולי. איזה כיף לה, לפחות סיריוס נורמלי, לפחות סיריוס **שלה**...

על מה לעזאזל אני חושבת? סיריוס שלה – וככה זה צריך להשאר! אז למה אני גם רוצה שסיריוס יהיה...

"הם מתאימים כל כך, נכון?" קטע טובי את מחשבותיי והסתכל על ג'ולי וסיריוס. הנהנתי באיטיות.

"אבל אנחנו יותר!" הוא הוסיף ונישק אותי עוד נשיקה מגעילה, שהייתה מטובלת הפעם המעט בירצפת, שהתשלבה כל כך רע עם הבצל...

שמישהו יעיר אותי מהסיוט הזה. לא מספיק שאני מסייטת בלילה, עכשיו גם ביום?

בבוקר שלמחרת הרגשתי בחילה נוראית. זכרתי בעמעום את סוף הלילה הקודם; אני רוקדת עם טובי, אני מתנשקת עם טובי, אני רוקדת עם סיריוס, ואז חוזרת לטובי...

לא יכולתי לסבול את זה. רצתי לשירותים והקאתי הישר אל תוך האסלה – לראשונה בחיי. מעולם לא הקאתי, ופתאום עכשיו אני מקיאה? מה קורה לי?

"אנדי!" קראה ג'ולי בדאגה כשראתה אותי על הרצפה בשירותים, לא מסוגלת לקום לאחר ההקאה שהטישה אותי. "מה קרה?"

"הקאתי," מלמלתי. "אני צריכה ללכת למרפאה..."

"אני אקח אותך!" היא אמרה מייד ותחבה את ידה מתחת לידי, על מנת לעזור לי לקום. היא עזרה לי לרדת ממגורי הבנות לחדר המועדון, אשר לא היה מלא מידיי באנשים. ראיתי את טובי מזווית העין, ואת סיריוס לא מאוד רחוק ממנו.

"מה קרה?" שמעתי את טובי שואל בבהלה. מבטי החל להטשטש, והרגשתי שאני מזיעה. יכול להיות שיש לי חום?

"היא הקיאה עכשיו, צריך לקחת אותה למרפאה בדחיפות!" אמרה ג'ולי בפאניקה.

"אני אקח אותה," שמעתי קול חדש אומר. סיריוס? לא, זה לא הגיוני... "אחרי הכל, היא לא נראית לי במצב של ללכת..."

"בשביל זה **אני **כאן, בלק," שמעתי את טובי אומר בקולו העמוק, שמשום-מה נשמע עמוק יותר מתמיד. "**אני **החבר שלה!"

"והיא לא נראית כל כך מאושרת מעצם העובדה הזאת..." שמעתי את סיריוס ממלמל ואז כבר לא שמעתי כלום.

התעוררתי במרפאה.. הייתה זו שעת לילה כבר, מפני שבחוץ היה חשוך כבר. אבל רק לפני כמה שניות היה בוקר!

"בוקר טוב, מיס רידל," אמרה מדאם פומפרי בחיוך. "מה שלומך?"

"אני בסדר," אמרתי ובאמת הייתי בסדר. הזיעה והבחילה נעלמו להן והרגשתי רעננה. "מה קרה לי?"

"היית חולה מאוד," היא אמרה. "אבל ריפאתי אותך. את יכולה לחזור כל עוד את מרגישה טוב."

"אז אני חושבת שאני אשאר כאן עוד קצת," אמרתי, משתדלת לגמוע כל רגע ללא טובי. "אני עדיין מרגישה מעט סחרחורת."

"איך שאת רוצה, חמודה," היא אמרה ולפתע נזכרתי שלא היה לי מושג איך הגעתי למרפאה.

"מי הביא אותי לפה?" שאלתי אותה.

"בלק," היא אמרה בקצרה ומשכה בכתפיה. "הוא נראה ממש מוזר כשהוא הביא אותך, למען האמת. הצעתי לו כדור הרגעה, אבל הוא אמר שאת בעדיפות קודמת לכל. אה, וגם תאומת פריסטון באה לבקר אותך מוקדם יותר, וגם סווירל..."

אבל לא הקשבתי לה יותר. סיריוס היה זה שבסוף לקח אותי.

הרגשתי סומק מטפס על לחיי וחייכתי לעצמי, לא מבינה למה.


	14. Chapter 14 Love Struck

פרק 14 – Love Struck

למזלי, חופש חג המולד הגיע, וטובי נאלץ לחזור הבייתה, אפילו שהוא השתוקק להשאר איתי כאן בהוגוורטס. כל כך שמחתי שהוא הולך הבייתה – לפחות יהיה לי קצת חופש ממנו!

אבל לצערי גם ג'ולי נאלצה לחזור הבייתה ביחד עם אחותה סנדרה – דבר שדיי העציב אותי, כי לא יהיה לי עם מי לדבר עכשיו. כלומר, רק סיריוס – אבל זה לא מספיק.

גילית גם שלילי ומרי חוזרות הבייתה, כך שאני הולכת להישאר לבד בחדר. גם רמוס, ג'יימס ופיטר חוזרים לבתיהם וסיריוס נשאר לבדו.

ביום שכולם נאלצו לחזור הבייתה, טובי נישק אותי נשיקה פחות מגעילה מתמיד והוא נופף לי לשלום כשהוא יצא משערי בית הספר. ג'ולי התנשקה נשיקה ארוכה עם סיריוס ונפרדה ממנו בנפנוף של שלום, עד שכמעט נתקעה בשער.

"אז זה רק את ואני עכשיו, הא?" הוא אמר לי כשהיינו יחד בחדר המועדון. צחקנו שנינו מעצם המחשבה.

"אני מקווה שאתה לא מאוכזב מידיי," אמרתי וצחקקתי. "אחרי הכל, אני לא ג'ולי."

"תתפלאי לשמוע שאני דווקא לא," הוא אמר לי בחיוך. "זה יכול להיות מעולה בשבילי!"

"למה?" שאלתי אותו באי הבנה.

"מהסיבה הפשוטה שאני אשמח לדבר איתך אחד-על-אחד," הוא אמר וצחק את צחוק הנביחה האהוב עליי. "דבר שלא קורה, עקב בני זוגנו החרמנים."

"אל תזכיר לי אותם, בבקשה," התחננתי והוא צחק שוב.

היום הראשון של החופשה חלף במהירות, בעוד סיריוס ואני דיברנו בו הרבה. הוא סיפר לי יותר על משפחתו, ושמחתי לשמוע. לא ידעתי למה הוא בכלל מדבר איתי על זה, כשיש לו את ג'ולי שהוא יכול לדבר איתה על הכל – אפילו אם היא לא פה עכשיו.

ביום שלמחרת קמתי בבוקר בתחושה של חופש. טובי לא נמצא, לילי לא נמצאת, מרי, לא נמצאת... אפילו מעט שמחתי שגם ג'ולי לא נמצאת, כי עכשיו יש לי הזדמנות להיות חברה טובה של סיריוס.

כשירדתי לחדר המועדון לא ראיתי בכלל את סיריוס. זה לא הפתיע אותי במיוחד, בהתחשב שעכשיו יש ארוחת בוקר. ירדתי לאולם הגדול וכשהגעתי לשם, לא מצאתי אותו לכל אורך שולחן גריפנדור. כשסיימתי לאכול יצאתי החוצה, למדשאות, ומצאתי אותו יושב מתחת לעץ של לילי ושלי (לשעבר, כמובן). התיישבתי לידו והוא אמר לי, "בוקר טוב."

"אתה נראה מעט מדוכדך היום," אמרתי לו כשראיתי את פניו הנפולות. "מה קרה?"

"מצבו של דוד שלי, אלפרד, לא מזהיר במיוחד," הוא אמר בקול שבור מעט. "הוא שלח לי מכתב היום בבוקר. הוא אמר שהוא חולה מאוד."

"אבל אני מניחה שזה לא משהו שהמרפאים בקדוש מנגו לא יכולים לפתור, נכון?" שאלתי בדאגה. הוא משך בכתפיו ושתק. נאנחתי ונשענתי לאחור על העץ. ישבנו לפחות עוד עשר דקות בשתיקה עד שהוא אמר, "יהיה לי מאוד חבל אם הוא ימות. הוא אחד מהאנשים הבודדים הנורמלים במשפחת בלק."

"גם אנדרומדה נורמלית, נכון?" שאלתי אותו בידענות. אחרי הכל, ביום הקודם הוא סיפר לי עליה ועל כמה שהיא נחמדה ומתוקה וכמעט ולא שייכת למשפחת בלק. היא אפילו התחתנה עם איזה מוגל בשם טד טונקס! יכולתי למחוא לה כפיים רק על עצם התעוזה.

"מעולם לא אמרתי שהיא לא," הוא אמר לי בחיוך נוסטלגי. "זה פשוט, שאלפרד היה כמו האבא ה**טוב **שמעולם לא היה לי..."

"איך אתה בכלל מרגיש לגבי המעבר למשפחת פוטר?" שאלתי אותו בהיסוס, מחשש שהוא יכעס. להפתעתי הוא חייך חיוך עוד יותר רחב.

"הם היו כמו המשפחה שלי כבר מהקיץ הראשון שהלכתי אליהם בשביל לבקר את קרנ – ג'יימס," אמר סיריוס וגיחך. "מר וגברת פוטר תמיד קיבלו אותי יפה אצלם, כך שגם עכשיו הם מקבלים אותי יפה..." מבטו השתנה מעט וחיוכו דעך.

"אתה מרגיש לא בנוח עם זה, נכון?" שאלתי, מנסה לעזור. הוא הנהן והסתכל עליי בהפתעה, מנתק את מבטו שהתקבע על האגם הגדול. "איך ידעת?"

"הייתי בסיטואציה דומה..." מלמלתי. "לא כמו שלך, אומנם, אבל דומה..."

"לא אמרת שגדלת בבית יתומים?" הוא שאל בחשדנות. התכווצתי מעט.

"עזוב..." מלמלתי והוא נאנח ונעמד. "רוצה לעשות משהו מגניב?" הוא שאל אותי וחייך. הוא הושיט לי את ידו על מנת לעזור לי לקום ואני לקחתי אותה בשמחה.

"כמו מה?" שאלתי אותו חזרה.

"כמו לפלח היפוגריף מפרופסור ג'נטיקס ולעוף מעל האגם!" הוא הציע בהתלהבות ואני הרמתי גבה ואמרתי, "זה לא עבירה על החוקים?"

"חוקים נועדו בשביל להפר אותם!" הוא אמר בביטול.

חשבתי על זה לרגע ואמרתי, "בסדר, אבל איך תפלח היפוגריף בדיוק?"

"חכי כאן," הוא אמר. "אני אביא לך אחד!"

והוא הלך לכיוון המכלאה. לאחר רבע שעה הוא חזר עם היפוגריף גדול ומפחיד למראה.

"קוראים לו קלירספרינג," אמר סיריוס בחיוך כמו של ילד קטן שהוריו קנו לו צעצוע חדש. "חמוד, לא?"

"כ-כן," גמגמתי. "רק איך נעוף עליו בדיוק?"

"תסמכי עליי!" הוא אמר ולפת את ידי בעדינות – בניגוד לטובי, שהיה לופת את ידי בכוחניות מעצבנת.

הוא הניח את ידיו על המותניים שלי והרים אותי, כאילו הייתי במשקל נוצה, על ההיפוגריף. הרגשתי שאני מסמיקה, כשהוא התיישב מאחורי והניח את זרועותיו החסונות סביב מותניי ואחז במושכות.

"תחזיקי חזק." הוא לחש הישר לתוך האוזן שלי וצמרמורת עברה לי בכל הגוף. ההיפוגריף צווח מעט כשסיריוס משך במושכות והתחיל לנוע. הוא צבר תעופה ועף לו מעל האגם. זו הייתה הרגשה שמעולם לא הרגשתי; חופשיות, שמחה, אושר... הכל ביחד פשוט השתלב בהרמוניה מופלאה אצלי בלב.

"זה כל כך כיף!" צעקתי בשיחרור. ניתקתי את ידיי מההיפוגריף והנפתי אותן לצדדים, מרגישה את הרוח בכל חלקי גופי, מתחברת להרגשה המדהימה של 'לעוף'...

"הייתי יכול להמשיך ככה כל הזמן..." סיריוס אמר לי היישר לתוך האוזן והעביר בי עוד צמרמורות, שהשתלבו בהרמוניה עם יתר הרגשות שכבר הציפו אותי.

המשכנו לעוף לנו לעוד כמה זמן, עד שלפתע ההיפוגריף הנמיך את גובהו וחזר ליבשה. סיריוס משך במושכות והוא נעצר לחלוטין על יד העץ שלנו.

סיריוס ואני התנשפנו בהתרגשות. הוא ירד מההיפוגריף לפני ואז, הושיט לי את ידיו ואמר, "תקפצי. אל תדאגי, אני אתפוס אותך!"

בדרך כלל היה קשה לי לסמוך על אנשים – אז למה קפצתי אל תוך זרועותיו של סיריוס בלי היסוס? למה סמכתי עליו תוך רגע? איך זה קרה?

כשסיריוס תפס אותי הוא כמעט מעד לאחור אך נעצר. התנשמתי בהפתעה; היינו בתנוחת חיבוק.

התחבקתי עם סיריוס בלק.

אני לא יודעת כמה זמן בדיוק עמדנו ככה מחובקים. זה היה יכול להיות מספר דקות, מספר שעות, או אפילו ימים – הכל סביבי פשוט נעלם כשהיינו מחובקים.

למה הוא לא הרפה ממני? למה חיבקתי אותו חזרה? למה הוא השעין את ראשו על כתפי? למה הוא הידק את חיבוקו עוד יותר...?

אבל אז הוא הרפה ממני בתנועה חדה שהקפיצה אותי. הוא הסתכל עליי ועל פניו הייתה הבעה מוזרה. "אל תספרי לאף אחד על זה..."

"על מה?" שאלתי בבלבול.

"על ההיפוגריף," הוא אמר ואז הבנתי. הנהנתי בנוקשות והוא עזב אותי שם, לוקח את קלירספרינג איתו חזרה למכלאה. בעודי צופה בגבו המתרחק, הבנתי בדיוק מה עובר עליי.

אני מאוהבת בסיריוס בלק.

הוא מאוהב בג'ולי, וג'ולי בו.

טובי מאוהב בי.

ג'ולי החברה הכי טובה שלי.

מה אני עושה?

ביום שלמחרת לא יצאתי הרבה מחדר המועדון. כלומר, מלבד לארוחות לא יצאתי בכלל.

סיריוס ואני ישבנו זה ליד זו בארוחות כמו תמיד. הוא המשיך לדבר איתי, ואני המשכתי להנהן במקומות הנכונים בשיחה, אבל לא יכולתי להקשיב לו. עכשיו, כשהבנתי שאני התאהבתי בו, בדרך נורא מסתורית, אסור לי להתקרב אליו יותר מידיי. רק להיות חברים טובים, ולא מאהבים.

אני לא רוצה לפגוע בג'ולי. היא החברה הכי טובה שלי כרגע, ואם אני אפגע בה...

החופש עבר מבלי עוד מאורעות מיוחדים, וטובי, ג'ולי וכל יתר הילדים חזרו ביום לפני האחרון של החופשה. טובי נישק אותי נשיקה חסרת-טעם אבל עדיין רטובה ודוחה ברגע שהוא נכנס לחדר המועדון וראה אותי יושבת ומדברת עם סיריוס.

ג'ולי גם היא התנשקה בשמחה עם סיריוס, ולא יכולתי שלא לחוש קנאה מטורפת אוחזת בי.

"איך בילית את החופש, מדהימתי?" הוא שאל אותי כשהוא סוף-כל-סוף הרפה ממני.

"מעולה, ואתה?" מיהרתי לומר.

"היית חסרה לי," הוא אמר בעצב. "לא יכולתי להפסיק לחשוב עלייך! הייתי עסוק מידיי בלהסתכל על תמונה שלך..."

"אל תגזים..." נחפזתי לומר אבל הוא הניד את ראשו לשלילה. "אני לא מגזים. את חשובה לי, אנדי."

חבל שהוא לא חשוב לי. חבל שהבן-אדם היחיד שיכול לאהוב אותי – לא חשוב לי. אלוהים כל כך אכזרי. למה סיריוס לא היה יכול להיות הבן-אדם היחיד שיכול לאהוב אותי? למה דווקא **הוא**?

באותו הלילה לא יכולתי להירדם. ראיתי שזה מתחיל לחזור על עצמו, העובדה שאני לא נרדמת בימי שלישי בלילה. יכול להיות שזה סתם צירוף מקרים? או סיבה פסיכולוגית?

החלטתי פשוט לרדת לחדר המועדון. מה הטעם להשאר במיטה ולסבול מנדודי שינה מעצבנים שם?

באופן כמעט מקרי, סיריוס היה שם כבר. הוא הסתכל עליי, וראיתי שהוא נראה עייף מתמיד. "לא יכולה להירדם?" הוא שאל אותי.

"בדיוק כמו שאתה לא יכול..." אמרתי והוא צחק צחוק עייף.

"מסתבר שכמעט כל יום שלישי בלילה אני פשוט נשאר ער," הוא אמר לי בהיסח דעת. "אז החלטתי הפעם לחרוג ממנהגי של להשאר בחדר ולרדת למטה. מה איתך?"

"אותו הדבר," אמרתי בהפתעה. "איזה צירוף מקרים מוזר!"

"איזה דז'ה וו!" הוא אמר וצחק. "לחשוב שלפני שנה נפגשנו פה במקרה באחד הלילות ועשינו את ההתערבות ההיא, שנגמרה בנצחוני."

עיקמתי את פניי כשהתיישבתי לידו. "אתה לא צריך להזכיר לי את הכישלון החרוץ שלי..."

"אבל את חייבת להודות שנהנית מהנשיקה!" הוא אמר וצחקתי.

"אני לא מודה בכלום, בלק!" נזפתי בו על עצם המחשבה. ברגע אחד פרצופו של סיריוס התעקם. נבהלתי לרגע.

"אולי תקראי לי כבר 'סיריוס'?" הוא שאל בעצבנות. "אנחנו כבר ידידים טובים, לא? וחוץ מזה, אני כבר קורא לך 'אנדי' כל הזמן, אז את לא חושבת שאת צריכה לנהוג בהתאם?"

הסמקתי קשות. קיוויתי שהוא לא שם לב. "בסדר, ס-סיריוס..."

הוא צחק ואמר, "את לפעמים מזכירה לי כלבלב קטן!"

"אני מעדיפה 'פנתר' אבל איך שאתה רוצה..." מלמלתי.

הייתה שתיקה לכמה דקות. הסתכלתי במבט אטום על האח, ואז סיריוס שאל, "את חושבת שיצא לנו לדבר ככה כל עוד ג'ולי וסווירל הזה נמצאים באזור, עכשיו, כשנגמר החופש?"

חשבתי על זה לרגע. "אני לא חושבת שיצא לנו. את רוב הזמן אנחנו מבלים איתם, דבר שהוא דיי מטיש לפעמים, למען האמת..."

"חבל," אמר סיריוס ואז לפתע חיוך הבזיק על פניו. "אולי נקבע פה כל יום שלישי בלילה? אנחנו במילא לא ישנים בלילה הזה!"

הרגשתי איך הלב שלי מרקד. "בטח!" אמרתי בהתרגשות.

"אז יש לנו דייט," הוא קרץ לי ומייד הוסיף. "בתור ידידים, כמובן."

"בתור ידידים, כן..." אמרתי והסמקתי.

יש לנו דייט.

דייט קבוע.


	15. Chapter 15 Love Is Not A Fight

פרק 15 – Love Is Not A Fight

השבוע חלף מהר.

הציפייה שלי ליום שלישי לדייט הראשון עם סיריוס (בתור ידידים, כמובן!) גרמה לי להחזיק מעמד עם טובי ולא להשבר. כל פעם שהוא נישק אותי, עודדתי את עצמי שאני נפגשת עם סיריוס, ולא הייתה לי בעיה להשיב נשיקה – אפילו שזה הגעיל אותי מאוד. כל פעם שהוא חיבק אותי חיבוק מוחץ, דמיינתי את עצמי מתחבקת עם סיריוס. כל פעם שיצא לנו לדבר, חשבתי על סיריוס רוב הזמן – כך שסך הכל הייתי בסדר.

כל כך התרגשתי לקראת יום שלישי כך שלא חשבתי על שום דבר אחר. בשיעורים הייתי חולמת בהקיץ, הייתי נמנעת מלדבר עם ג'ולי (למרות שהיא התחילה עם זה – אחרי הכל, כל שנייה שהיא לא מתנשקת עם סיריוס נראית לה מבוזבזת) והתחלתי פשוט להיות מרוכזת בעצמי עד כדי שיגעון קל.

כשהגיע יום שלישי בלילה לא יכולתי להירדם – דבר שהיה צפוי. בערך בחצות ירדתי לחדר המועדון בצעדים קלילים וראיתי שסיריוס כבר שם. לא יכולתי שלא לחייך בסיפוק.

"לילה טוב." הוא אמר לי בחיוך כשהתיישבתי לידו בכורסא שמול האח.

"לילה טוב גם לך!" אמרתי לו בעליזות והוא הסתכל עליי כאילו התחרפנתי (מה שנכון, נכון).

"את נראית כל השבוע הזה מאושרת באופן בלתי מוסבר," הוא אמר וצחק את צחוק-הנביחה האהוב עליי. "אל תגידי לי שהתרגשת כל כך לקראת היום!"

הסמקתי קשות ונתתי לו סטירה כתנה על הכתף. "לא התרגשתי בגלל זה, ס-סיריוס. סתם התרגשתי בגלל טובי..."

"סתם צחקתי!" הוא התלהם וצחק שוב – ואני איתו. היה כל כך כיף לצחוק איתו. הרגע הזה יכול היה להמשך לתמיד.

אבל הצחוק גווע ומבט טרוד כבש את פניו היפות של סיריוס בלק. "את יודעת, אני כבר שבועיים עם ג'ולי, ואני לא יודע מה לעשות."

הסתכלתי עליו בתמהון. "חשבתי שטוב לכם ביחד!"

"אני לא יודע," מלמל סיריוס. "זו הפעם הראשונה שאני יוצא עם מישהי יותר משבוע – זה חדש לי, ו**זר **לי..."

"אבל זה לא משהו רע, אתה יודע," אמרתי לו, עדיין לא מבינה את הבעיה. "כל עוד אתה אוהב אותה והיא אותך - "

"זה לא כאילו שאנחנו באמת מאוהבים," הוא אמר וצחק. "אני מאמין שבגיל הזה אין דבר כזה 'לאהוב' מישהו. אני מחבב אותה, כן, ואני בטוח שהיא מחבבת אותי, אבל זה לא העניין..."

"אתה חושב שהקשר שלכם מיצה את עצמו?" שאלתי, מנסה להיות הגיונית למה סיריוס מוטרד מזה.

"משהו כזה..." הוא אמר ונאנח. "אבל אני מניח שזה לא רק זה. אתמול הייתי צריך ללכת עם ג'יימס ופיטר בלילה, והיא פשוט אמרה לי לא ללכת, כי היא מרגישה שאני בוגד בה או משהו כזה..."

"מה?" שאלתי בהפתעה. "זה ממש לא מתאים לג'ולי! בדרך כלל היא ממש מבינה דברים בסגנון הזה!"

"גם אני התפלאתי," הוא אמר. "וזה לא סתם שהחלטתי ללכת לבלות איתם – זה משהו חשוב שאנחנו עושים!"

"ומה בדיוק אתם עושים?" שאלתי אותו, סקרנית.

הוא הסתכל עליי, חוכך בדעתו מה לומר. "אני יודע בוודאות שאסור לי לספר לך, אבל משום מה ממש מתחשק לי לספר..."

"אז אל תספר," אמרתי לו מייד. "קוד התנהגות מספר אחת: אל תספר את מה שאסור לך. בטח אם זה לא סוד שלך..."

"זה באמת לא סוד שלי," הוא מלמל. "למרות שהוא קשור גם אליי בעקיפין..."

"אתה מבין את הרעיון." אמרתי והוא הנהן. "כנראה שבאמת כדאי לי לסתום את הפה הפעם. תודה, אנדי."

הסמקתי ומלמלתי, "על לא דבר."

הוא חייך ועברנו לנושא אחר.

השיחה קלחה כל כך ונהניתי לדבר עם סיריוס. הרגשתי כאילו אני הפסיכולוגית שלו, כשהוא הציג בפניי בעיות שיש לו, ואני עזרתי לו לפתור את חלקן.

כשהגיעה השעה ארבע לפנות בוקר, הוא אמר, "צריך לעשות את זה כל יום שלישי בלילה. נקרא לזה 'שיחות פסיכולוגיות', כי את ממש עוזרת לי, אנדי. אני חושב שזו הפעם הראשונה שמישהו אי פעם הראה לי שהוא שם בשבילי. אוזן קשבת, כמו שאומרים."

"ב-בכיף!" אמרתי כמעט מייד. הוא חייך ואמר, "כדאי שנלך חזרה למגורים שלנו, לנסות לישון קצת, בכל זאת."

וכך עשינו.

בבוקר שלמחרת טובי, סיריוס, ג'ולי ואני ירדנו לארוחת הבוקר. סיריוס התיישב מצד ימין שלי ודיבר איתי הרבה, בעוד ג'ולי שישבה מולנו ניסתה להתחיל שיחה עם טובי שישב לידה, אבל לא ממש התרכז בה, או בי, או במישהו. למעשה הוא נראה חולה. הרגשתי שמחה מוזרה לאור המחשבה הזאת...

בשיעור התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל, שהיה שיעור תיאורתי ומשעמם ביותר, ג'ולי שאלה אותי, "מה קרה פתאום שסיריוס מדבר איתך?"

הסתכלתי עליה בהפתעה. "למה את מתכוונת?"

"דיברתם כמעט כל ארוחת הבוקר," היא הסבירה ומבטה היה מעוצבן מעט. "למה? הרי מאז שאני וסיריוס ביחד אני מניחה שזה היה דיי ברור שהוא שייך לי ושאני **היחידה **שיש לה רשות לדבר איתו!"

הסתכלתי עליה, המומה. "על מה לעזאזל את מקשקשת? אני בסך הכל ידידה של סיריוס! לא יותר מזה!"

"לא הבנת מה שאמרתי לך?" היא כעסה. "סיריוס צריך לדבר רק איתי! הוא יכול לדבר עם כמה בנים שהוא רוצה, אבל מבחינת בנות – רק איתי!"

הרגשתי פגועה. לא ידעתי שג'ולי כל כך אובססיבית כלפי האהבה שלה. רציתי לצעוק לה בפנים, "סיריוס בלק לא שלך! גם אני אוהבת אותו, ויש לי זכות לדבר איתו כמה שאני רק רוצה!" אבל כמובן שלא עשיתי את זה. ג'ולי הייתה החברה הכי טובה שלי, ולא רציתי לאבד אותה בגלל סיריוס – ובנוסף על כך, אני אמורה להיות חברה של טובי.

"אני מצטערת," מלמלתי. "אני לא אעשה את זה יותר."

"תודה באמת." היא אמרה וגלגלה את עיניה. היא כועסת עליי. מה אני עושה?

השבוע כבר לא קיוויתי לדייט הקבוע עם סיריוס ביום שלישי – וזה השפיע עליי לרעה. טובי המשיך לנשק אותי את הנשיקות הגועליות, שלפעמים אחרי כמה מהן פשוט הלכתי להקיא. הוא המשיך לחבק אותי חיבוקים מוחצים, שגרמו לי לחשוב על סיריוס בכאב וכן הלאה.

מעולם לא תיארתי לעצמי שאהבה תהיה דבר כל כך מסובך.

אם נארגן את מה שהולך פה, זה ככה: סיריוס וג'ולי מאוהבים – טוב נו, **מחבבים** זה את זו. אני מאוהבת בסיריוס (כי אני מסרבת להאמין שמה שאני מרגישה זה רק רגש חיבוב) וטובי מאוהב בי (שגם בזה אני בטוחה).

השאלה היא מה אני עושה מכאן. אני לא יכולה לזרוק את טובי, כי כפי שכבר ציינתי, הסיכויים שעוד מישהו יאהב אותי אי פעם הם אפסיים. אני גם לא יכולה להתקרב לסיריוס, כי זה ייפגע בקשר שלי עם ג'ולי.

אז אני צריכה להיות חברה של ג'ולי ולהשאר עם טובי, לפי התובנות הנוכחיות שלי.

השבועות חלפו, ומידיי ימי שלישי בלילה הייתי נפגשת עם סיריוס. בימים האחרים הייתי מתרחקת ממנו כל פעם שהוא ניסה לדבר איתי, והייתי רק עם טובי, או עם ג'ולי.

אבל בלילה של ה-5 באפריל, יום שלישי, סיריוס כבר לא העמיד פנים שהכל בסדר.

"למה את מתחמקת ממני?" הוא שאל אותי ברגע שהתיישבתי לידו בחדר המועדון בספה הקבועה שלנו מול האח.

"אני לא מתחמקת ממך." מיהרתי להכחיש, אבל זה לא עזר.

"את **כן **מתחמקת ממני," הוא התעקש. "למה זה? את ואני מדברים בלילות שאנחנו נפגשים בפתיחות והכל בסדר, ואז בימים את מתעלמת ממני לחלוטין! זה דו פרצופי, אנדריאה."

התכווצתי כשהוא אמר את שמי המלא אבל הוא התעלם. "תסבירי לי מה קרה."

"ג'ולי מקנאה," אמרתי בלית ברירה. "היא ביקשה ממני לפני חודשיים ש... טוב, שלא נדבר..."

"ולמה לא אמרת לי שום דבר על זה?" הוא שאל אותי בכעס. "הייתי יכול לדבר איתה ולהסביר לה שאני רשאי לדבר עם מי שאני רק רוצה!"

"אני לא רוצה לריב איתה, סיריוס!" אמרתי לו וקפצתי על רגליי, מסתכלתי עליו ביאוש. "אני אוהבת אותה! היא החברה היחידה שלי, והיא זאת שתמכה בי כשלילי ואני רבנו! אני לא רוצה להרוס את זה!"

"אז אולי אני פשוט אפרד ממנה?" הוא נעמד גם הוא והסתכל עליי בכעס. "במילא אנחנו כבר יותר מידיי זמן ביחד! הקשר בינינו לא מזהיר, ואני מניח שאת רואה את זה!"

"איך אפשר לראות את זה אם רוב הזמן אתם מתנשקים כאילו העולם עומד מלכת?" כעסתי גם אני. הקנאה והתסכלו התחילו לעלות לי על העצבים.

"**אבל איתה הכל זה רק פיזי****! ****שום דבר ריגשי****!**" הוא צעק. "**זה לא שאפשר לדבר איתה בכלל****! ****כי כל מה שהיא רוצה זה רק להתנשק****! ****זה לפעמים מרגיש כאילו היא מנצלת אותי גופנית****!**"

"ממש הטרדה מינית! אולי תגיש תלונה?" לגלגתי.

"אני לא צוחק כאן, אנדריאה!" הוא התעצבן מהלגלוג שלי. מפי נפלט צחוק מטורף שלא האמנתי שאני מסוגלת להפיק.

"כל מה שאתה עושה זה רק לצחוק על הכל, סיריוס בלק!" אמרתי מבלי להשתלט על עצמי, אפילו כשידעתי שזה לא נכון.

"את רומזת שאת חושבת שכל מה שסיפרתי לך בחודשים האחרונים היו דברי שקר וכזב?" הוא שאל, פגוע. מייד הצטערתי על פליטת הפה שלי, אבל משהו בי מיען לסגת לאחור.

"אני לא יכולה לסמוך על שום דבר שאף אחד אומר," אמרתי בשקט. "במה אתה שונה מאחרים?"

"ולמה זה בדיוק?" הוא שאל, מנמיך את קולו.

"כי האנשים שהכי סמכתי עליהם פגעו בי בסופו של דבר," אמרתי לו, מרגישה איך הסיוטים חוזרים לתודעה שלי, אחרי שהתעלמתי מהם כל כך הרבה זמן. "כל אחד ייפגע בי בסופו של דבר. אי אפשר לסמוך על אף אחד חוץ מעל עצמי. סליחה, סיריוס, אבל כל מה שסיפרת לי..."

"מה את מנסה לומר לי, **רידל**?" כשהוא ביטא את שם המשפחה שלי זה הרגיש כאילו סכין ננעצה לי בלב.

"אני מנסה לומר, **בלק**, שאני לא סומכת ע-עליך..." אמרתי, מתחרטת מייד על כל הריב המיותר הזה. סובבתי אליו את גבי ועליתי במדרגות למגורי הבנות, לא מסובבת את ראשי לאחור.

בזאת הסתיימו הפגישות הפסיכולוגיות שלי ושל סיריוס.

ו/או היחסים החברותיים שהיו לי איתו.


	16. Chapter 16 Broken

פרק 16 - Broken

בבוקר שלמחרת טובי התיישב לידי בארוחת הבוקר ונישק אותי את נשיקת ה'בוקר טוב' שלו. זו הנשיקה הכי 'טובה' שהוא יכול לתת לי, מפני שזה ישר אחרי שהוא מצחצח שיניים.

"בעוד שלושה ימים יוצאים להוגסמיד," הוא אמר לי בהתרגשות. "כדאי שנלך לדייט הראשון שלנו, מה את אומרת?"

בדיוק באותו הרגע הבנתי שמעולם לא יצאנו לדייט מעולם, ושאולי אם נצא לדייט, אני אתחיל להרגיש משהו כלפיו.

"בסדר." הסכמתי והוא נראה כאילו כרגע המשאלה הכי חשובה שלו התגשמה. הוא העמיס קוטלי חזיר על צלחתו ואכל אותם בשמחה. בדיוק באותו הרגע ג'ולי וסיריוס נכנסו לאולם הגדול והתיישבו מולנו – אחרי הכל, עצם העובדה שרבתי עם סיריוס הייתה סוד שג'ולי לא ידעה, ומבחינתה של ג'ולי אנחנו באותו מצב כמו תמיד.

"בוקר טוב!" היא אמרה לי ולטובי והחלה לאכול את הביצה הקשה שהיא לקחה.

"בוקר מעולה!" אמר לה טובי ואכל בשמחה. רק אני וסיריוס החלפנו מבטים. אני ניסיתי להראות לו שאני מתחרטת, וזה כנראה עבד כי הוא חייך לי חצי חיוך ועשה סימן עם השפתיים של "הכל בסדר". נשמתי לרווחה.

בשיעור שיקויים, בו סיריוס ישב לידי, ניצלתי את ההזדמנות לדבר איתו מבלי שג'ולי תפריע לנו.

"אני מצטערת על אתמול," לחשתי לו תוך כדי שהוספתי את הבזואר לשיקוי שנתבקשנו להכין. "לא התכוונתי לריב איתך ככה ומה שאמרתי לא היה נכון. אני יודעת שכל מה שסיפרת לי הוא אמיתי."

"אני מבין," הוא לחש לי להפתעתי. "וכנראה שאת צודקת; ג'ולי באמת מקנאה. כדאי שנמשיך להיות סתם ידידים, כמו שהיינו קודם. וכן, רצוי שנפסיק את הפגישות הליליות."

עיקמתי את פניי כשהוא אמר לי את זה אבל ידעתי שאין לנו הרבה ברירות; זה עדיף על פני מריבה עם ג'ולי, לא?

"אבל תבטיח לי שנשמור איכשהו על קשר, אפילו אם אתה עם ג'ולי." לחשתי לו ובחשתי את השיקוי עשר פעמים כמו שצריך.

"עשינו עסק." הוא לחש לי חזרה ובחש את השיקוי שלו. יתר השיעור עבר בשתיקה משני הצדדים.

יום היציאה להוגסמיד הגיע, ואני ניסיתי להתגנדר מעט לכבוד הדייט שלי עם טובי. נעזרתי בג'ולי, שכבר הייתה מנוסת בדייטים.

"את צריכה ללבוש משהו שמשדר 'אני בעניין' אבל בכל זאת לא מושך מידיי את העין," היא אמרה לי בעודה מחטטת לי בארון. "אחרי הכל, זה רק הדייט הראשון שלכם."

"אחרי שאנחנו כבר כמה חודשים ביחד, כן..." מלמלתי.

לבסוף ג'ולי החליטה בשבילי על מכנסיי ג'ינס קצרים, נעליי סירה פשוטות וחולצה ירוקה. לא הייתה לי בעיה עם הנעליים והחולצה – רק הג'ינס היה בעייתי, כי הוא היה ממש קצר, וזה לא ג'ינס שנהגתי ללבוש בדרך כלל.

"חבל שאי אפשר לשנות את הצמה הזאת," היא אמרה לי כשהסתכלנו יחד במראה שבחדר השירותים. "היית יכולה להיות מהממת עם שיער פזור!"

"תסלחי לי שהשיער שלי מקולל..." אמרתי והיא צחקה את צחוק הפעמונים שלה.

ירדנו לחדר המועדון וראיתי שטובי מחכה לי כבר. הוא נראה טוב יותר מתמיד, לבוש במכנסי ג'ינס אופנתיים וחולצת טריקו עם פסים. פניו ניאורו כשהוא ראה אותי מגיחה ממגורי הבנות.

"את נראית מדהים!" הוא אמר לי ומיהר להוסיף, "כמו תמיד."

הסמקתי מעט ואמרתי, "תודה."

"שנלך?" הוא אמר והושיט לי את ידו. הפעם לקחתי את ידו במעט יותר רצון – אחרי הכל, יכול להיות שהפעם זה יהיה שונה – והוא החזיק את ידי בעדינות, דבר שהוא לא עשה מעולם. הרגשתי טוב יותר.

יצאנו יחד מהשערים של הוגוורטס לכיוון עיירת הקוסמים הקטנה. "יש בית קפה מעולה שאני מכיר," הוא אמר לי בשמחה. "רוצה שנלך לשם?"

"בשמחה!" אמרתי לו בקול מעודד מעט. אני חייבת לעשות איתו **כל דבר**, רק להתגבר כבר על סיריוס, שלעולם לא יהיה שלי.

הגענו לבית קפה קטן של "מדאם פודיפוט". הלכנו לשולחן בקצה בית הקפה הקלסטרופובי והמתקתק הזה והתיישבנו שם. מלצרית הגיעה כמעט מייד אחרי שהתיישבנו ואמרה, "מה אתם מעוניינים להזמין?"

"שתי בירצפות." אמר טובי לפני שבכלל הספקתי לפתוח את פי. אני חייבת להודות שלא ממש היה לי איכפת שהוא הזמין בשבילי – אחרי הכל, אני אוהבת בירצפת.

"אז, אנדי," אמר לי טובי וריכז את כל תשומת הלב שלו עליי. "כדאי שאני אתחיל להכיר אותך יותר לעומק, לא כך? אחרי הכל, אנחנו כבר יוצאים שלושה חודשים!"

"ב-בטח..." אמרתי בחוסר ביטחון והסמקתי מעט. הוא חייך חיוך מאושר ואמר, "אז אני אתחיל."

השאלות הראשונות היו בסיסיות לחלוטין, כגון: איזה צבע אני אוהבת, או איזו חיית מחמד אני רוצה.

לאחר מכן השאלות נהפכו לקשות יותר, כמו מצב המשפחה שלי, אם יש לי אחים וכן הלאה. על כל אלה אמרתי שאני מעדיפה לא לומר כלום – ולמזלי הוא הבין את זה.

השאלות הבאות כבר היו מביכות.

"עם מי התנשקת לראשונה?" הוא שאל אותי, תוך כדי שהוא לוגם מהברצפת שהמלצרית הביאה כמה דקות קודם לכן.

"אני באמת חייבת לענות על זה?" שאלתי אותו, מתחננת שהוא יענה לי תשובה חיובית...

"בוודאי!" הוא אמר בהפתעה. "אני צריך לדעת איזה שפתיים לקחו אותך ראשונה!"

"טוב, אז התנשקתי עם סיריוס בלק." אמרתי בשקט והוא נראה מופתע. "הנשיקה המדוברת ההיא הייתה הנשיקה הראשונה שלך? לא הגיוני!"

"למה זה לא הגיוני?" שאלתי בתמיהה.

"כי את יפהפייה," הוא אמר כאילו זה מובן מאליו. "וציפיתי שכמה מהבנים ששמעתי שכבר שמו עלייך את עינם, ינשקו אותך או משהו..."

"אני לא יפה, זה דבר ראשון," אמרתי לו מייד, מסמיקה קלות. "ובנים שאני מוצאת חן בעיניהם? אין כאלה!"

"את באמת צוחקת עכשיו!" הוא נראה כאילו בזה הרגע אמרו לו שלורד וולדמורט חטף את אחותו או משהו. אה, נכון – לורד וולדמורט זה איזה קוסם אפל ביותר שהתחיל לפעול עם קבוצה של קוסמים שקוראים להם "אוכלי-מוות" או משהו בסגנון. הם חוטפים אנשים בשביל הכיף ורוצחים מוגלגים קוסמים, בטענה שגנבו קסם. אנשים חביבים למדיי.

"כבר שמעתי לפחות על שני בנים שאמרו שהם חושבים שאת יפה," הוא אמר לי. "את צריכה להאמין בעצמך יותר, אנדי!"

"אתה היחיד אבל שבאמת אוהב אותי..." מלמלתי והסמקתי קשות. הוא צחק צחוק מתגלגל ואמר, "כן, כנראה שזה נכון..."

חייכתי מעט. טובי באמת היה נחמד. אולי מיהרתי מידיי לשפוט אותו? נכון, הנשיקות איתו לא מדהימות, אבל בסך הכל, זה לא שהוא עשה לי משהו רע! הוא אפילו רקדן טוב. אני יכולה לנסות ולחבב אותו, נכון? אחרי הכל, אני אצטרך **מתישהו **להתגבר על סיריוס...

"כדאי שנשלם על זה ונלך מפה למקום אינטימי יותר," הוא לחש לי וקרץ. "מה את אומרת?"

תהיתי עם בית הקפה של מדאם פודיפוט לא אינטימי מספיק, אבל יכול שזו סתם אני שלא מבינה בדייטים. הנהנתי בנוקשות מעט והוא חייך חיוך רחב והזמין חשבון.

כשיצאנו מבית הקפה הוא לפת את ידי והוביל אותי לסמטה חשוכה. שם הוא הצמיד אותי לקיר ונישק אותי בכל הכוח.

אפילו שכבר הרגשתי שאני מעט מחבבת את טובי, הנשיקות איתו **עדיין **היו גיהינום עלי אדמות. עצמתי את עיניי בחוזקה וקיוויתי שזה יגמר כבר...

אבל אז הרגשתי משהו חדש.

ידו של טובי נכנסה לי מתחת לחולצה ועלתה כלפי מעלה. עיניי נפתחו בבהלה, בעודי רואה איך טובי מתחיל לנשק אותי במורד הצוואר. הרגשתי את הבטן שלי מתכווצת – ולא במובן הטוב. ידו של טובי מיששה את החזה שלי וקריאת הפתעה נמלטה מפי.

זה לא היה נעים.

"ט-טובי," גמגמתי. "ת-תפסיק... ב-בבקשה..."

אבל הוא לא הקשיב. הוא שלח עוד יד, שהפעם גיששה לכיוון המכנסיים שלי, ופתחה את הרוכסן...

"**לא****!**" צעקתי וניסיתי להדוף אותו בעזרת ידיי. בעטתי ושלחתי אגרופים, אבל הוא לא הפסיק...

"**בבקשה****!**" צרחתי, מנסה בכל כוחי לעצור אותו. "**הצילו****! ****מישהו****!**"

ואז הוא עזב אותי בבת אחת, מסתכל עליי במבט שמעולם לא ראיתי אצלו; מבט **רע**. הוא חייך ואמר, "הפעם אני אפסיק. פעם הבאה אני לא מבטיח שאני אוכל לעצור..."

ואז הוא עזב אותי שם, בסמטה החשוכה, לבדי. קיבלתי פיק ברכיים ונפלתי על רצפת האספלט. דמעות בלתי נשלטות זלגו במורד לחיי.

הוטרדתי מינית, ולא בצחוק. באמת.

הרגשתי נגועה, מזוהמת, מרומת. הייתי בטוחה שטובי כן בסדר, ובסוף מסתבר שהוא בכלל לא.

למה זה קורה דווקא לי?

חזרתי חזרה להוגוורטס, מרגישה איך הקרח, שנשבר כבר, מתאחה וחוזר לליבי. הרגשות שלי נבלעו שוב. לא הצלחתי יותר לחייך. מנגנון הרגשות שלי נסגר שוב.

הלכתי לשירותים של מירטל המייללת – המקום היחיד בו אוכל להיות לבד באמת, כי אף אחד לא בא לשם. מהסיבה הפשוטה, שרוח הרפאים ששוהה שם, מירטל המייללת, מבריחה את כולם.

אבל השקט והשלווה להן ציפיתי בבואי לשם לא הסכימו לבוא.

ברגע שנכנסתי לשירותים שמעתי בחלקו האחר מישהו אומר, "תצאי איתי, מרי מקדונלד."

זו הייתה הפתעה; מישהו מציע למרי לצאת?

הסתתרתי מאחורי אחד הכיורים, וראיתי לתדהמתי את לינק מאלסיבר מסלית'רין, עומד שם, מעט סמוק (דבר שלא התאים לגופו הבריוני והגדול) ומציע למרי, בת גריפנדור, בלונדינית וההפך הגמור ממנו, לצאת.

"בשביל זה קראת לי?" היא שאלה בלגלוג. "בשביל לצחוק עליי?"

"אני רציני!" הוא אמר. "אני אוהב אותך, מרי!"

"ולמה בדיוק **נראה **לך שאני אצא איתך?" היא שאלה בזלזול. "כאילו, אם בלטריקס בלק, שהיא רעה לא פחות ממך, לא הסכימה לצאת איתך, למה שאני אסכים?"

זה לא היה הדבר הנכון לומר. מאלסיבר נראה אדום, והפעם לא מסומק – אלא מכעס על ההשפלה. הוא הוציא את שרביטו וכיוון אליה. "את מתעסקת עם האדם הלא נכון, מקדונלד! היית פשוט צריכה להגיד 'כן' ולסתום!"

"אז מה עכשיו, מאלסיבר? תקלל אותי?" היא התגרתה בו שלא לצורך. באותו הרגע כמעט הוא שאג, "**סקטומסמפרה****!**"

היה זה לחש אותו לא שמעתי בחיים, וכנראה טוב שכך – מפני שהתוצאה שלו הייתה הרת אסון. דם התחיל להשפריץ ממרי מכל מיניי מקומות. מאלסיבר חייך חיוך רע ואני הסתכלתי, המומה ומבועתת.

"מה עשית?" צעקתי ויצאתי ממחבואי. מאלסיבר נראה מרוצה שעוד מישהי הגיעה. הוא כבר התחיל לומר את אותו לחש, אבל אני צעקתי לפניו, "**אקספליארמוס****!**" והשרביט שלו טס אליי.

"תחזירי לי את השרביט שלי, רידל," הוא אמר בזעם, בעוד מרי ממשיכה להשפריץ דם. "את לא רוצה לגמור כמוה, נכון?"

"אני מחזירה לך רק אם תצא מכאן מייד!" אמרתי לו והוא חשב רגע. "בסדר." הוא הסכים. זרקתי לעברו את השרביט והוא יצא מהשירותים. מיהרתי מייד למרי ומשכתי אותה מחוץ לשירותים, בעודה ממשיכה להשפריץ דם. לפתע ראיתי את סיריוס וג'ולי מגיחים מעבר לפינה, מצחקקים, ואז הם ראו אותי אוחזת במרי בחוסר ישע, ומבטיהם נהפכו למבוהלים ביותר.

הם עזרו לי לקחת את מרי, מבלי לדבר בכלל, למרפאה ומדאם פומפרי מייד גרמה לכך שהדימום הבלתי פוסק שלה יעצר. לאחר שהיא ניקתה אותה בכמה קסמים היא ניגשה אל סיריוס, ג'ולי ואליי ושאלה, "מה בדיוק קרה כאן?"

"אנחנו מצאנו את אנדריאה מנסה לעזור למרי מחוץ לשירותי הבנות," אמרה ג'ולי בבעתה ואז הסתכלה עליי. "איך זה קרה, אנדי?"

"מאלסיבר הטיל עליה קללה שלא שמעתי עליה מעולם," אמרתי בשקט. "'סקטומסמפרה' הוא אמר. קללה נוראית, מזוויעה..."

"למה הוא עשה את זה?" שאל סיריוס בדאגה.

"כי היא לא הסכימה לצאת איתו," אמרתי בקול חסר-חיים שלא שמעתי אצלי כבר הרבה זמן. "הזוי. שמאלסיבר יזמין בת גריפנדור לצאת איתו..."

"תקראו לאדון מאלסיבר היקר," אמרה מדאם פומפרי במרירות. "וגם לדמבלדור. הילד צריך לקבל עונש!"

מאלסיבר אכן קיבל עונש, רק לא מספיק חמור לדעתי – ריתוק עד לסוף השנה.

בינתיים, ג'ולי ואני אירחנו חברה למרי כל פעם שלילי לא הייתה איתה, כי לילי לא הסכימה לשהות איתנו במרפאה בזמן הביקור אצל מרי. היא כזאת לא בוגרת!

מרי רצתה בחברתי יותר מאשר בחברתן של ג'ולי או לילי. היא טענה שאני היחידה שיכולה להבין אותה, מפני שאני באמת הייתי שם.

"אבל גם אני יכולה לעזור!" אמרה יום אחד לילי, כשהחליטה שהיא רוצה להיות בחברתה של מרי במרפאה אפילו שג'ולי ואני היינו שם (כמובן שהיא התעלמה ממנו לחלוטין).

"וגם אני!" אמרה ג'ולי. "אז למה רק אנדריאה?"

"כי אנדריאה מבינה," אמרה מרי והחזיקה את ידי, רועדת. היא הסתכלה עליי במבט מתחנן. "תסבירי להן, בבקשה!"

הסתכלתי על ג'ולי, לא יודעת מה לומר. עצם העובדה שמרי, שאף פעם לא ממש סבלה אותי, רוצה רק בחברתי, החמיאה לי כל כך, כך שלא חשבתי על תירוץ לא להיות איתה...

לאחר שבועיים מרי השתחררה מהמרפאה. היא הייתה רוב הזמן איתי ועם ג'ולי, ושמחתי שהיא הצטרפה אלינו.

אבל מה שהיה לי חבל, זה העובדה שלילי הייתה לבד עכשיו. היא סירבה לדבר עם כולן, אפילו לא עם מרי, והחבר היחיד שהיה לה זה סוורוס סנייפ. כמובן שהחיזורים הבלתי פוסקים של ג'יימס אחריה לא ממש הניבו פרי, אבל לו זה לא הפריע, כל עוד היא שמה לב אליו.

יום אחד ראיתי אותה יושבת לבדה בכיתה ריקה ומכינה שיעורי בית. לקחתי נשימה עמוקה ונכנסתי לכיתה. "היי." אמרתי לה.

היא הסתכלה עליי וגלגלה את עיניה. היא דחפה את הספרים לתיק שלה ועקפה אותי, יוצאת מהחדר, אבל הצלחתי לתפוס את ידה. "בבקשה, תקשיבי לי!" אמרתי לה בתחנונים.

"אין לי מה להקשיב לך, **רידל**," היא אמרה והשתחררה מאחיזתי. "את גנבת לי את כל החברות. השארת אותי לבד. את מרוצה עכשיו? טוב לך עכשיו? פשוט לכי לעזאזל!"

והיא יצאה משם, מותירה אותי לבד. בדיוק באותו הרגע נכנס טובי לחדר, והרגשתי שהלב שלי צונח. כל ההתרחשויות שקרו השכיחו ממני את האירוע שהיה לי עם טובי לפני בערך חודש – לא דיברתי איתו בכלל בחודש הזה מפני שהייתי עסוקה עם מרי וכל העניין הזה, וגם התברר לי מאוחר יותר שאחותו הקטנה נפטרה עקב מחלה סופנית.

לפתע הרגשתי את אותו כאב נפשי וגופני שהרגשתי אז, אחרי שהוא עזב אותי בסמטה ההיא בהוגסמיד. התעלמתי מזה כמה שיכולתי ואמרתי, "אני מצטערת על אחותך."

"ואני מצטער על הזמן שנאלצת להיות בלעדיי," הוא אמר והתחיל להתקרב אליי. צעדתי לאחור בבהלה, עד שהגעתי לקיר מאחורי. "שנמשיך מאיפה שעצרנו לפני חודש?"

איך הוא יכול להיות כזה קר? אחותו נפטרה, והוא אמור להיות בדיכאון! למה הוא רוצה לאנוס אותי כל כך? למה?

לפני שהספקתי להגיב נשמע כחכוח גרון וראיתי את סיריוס נשען על משקוף הדלת, מחייך חיוך מזוייף. "יש שיעור שינויי צורה עכשיו, רידל," הוא אמר. "את לא רוצה לקבל עונש ממקגונגל, נכון?"

טובי שחרר אותי ואני רצתי מהכיתה, עוקפת את סיריוס (ומציינת לעצמי להגיד לו 'תודה' מאוחר יותר), לא מעוניינת בשום שיעור שינויי צורה.

הגעתי לחדר המועדון ועליתי כמעט מייד למגורי הבנות. הסתגרתי בחדר ובכיתי את כל הכאב שלי החוצה.

החיים שלי בזבל.


	17. Chapter 17 I'm Not Alright

פרק 17 – I'm Not Alright

"נפרדתי מסיריוס!" הכריזה ג'ולי כשהיא, מרי ואני היינו במגורי הבנות (בעוד לילי הייתה בחדר המועדון לבדה, כרגיל).

"למה?" שאלה מרי באכזבה. "הייתם הרבה זמן ביחד! והייתם ממש מתאימים..."

"זה פשוט שהוא לא אוהב אותי," משכה ג'ולי בכתפיה. "אז החלטתי לגמור את זה."

"ואת לא עצובה?" שאלתי בחשש.

"ממש לא!" היא אמרה, מופתעת מעצמה. "כנראה שלא באמת אהבתי אותו... בכל אופן, אני רווקה עכשיו!"

"אבל הייתי בטוחה שאת ממש אוהבת אותי!" אמרה מרי, כלא מאמינה. "אני לא אשכח איך קינאת בסנדרה כשהיא יצאה איתו לפני שנה..."

"זה פשוט שהבנתי את זה שהוא לא אוהב אותי דרך הנשיקות שלי," היא הסבירה. "הוא לא נישק אותי מכל הלב. סתם נשיקות שלא הביעו כלום. אני צריכה שהגבר שינשק אותי, ינשק אותי מכל הלב!"

"יש בזה משהו..." מלמלתי והשתיים הסתכלו עליי ברוגז. "אם כבר מדברים על נשיקות," אמרה מרי בעצבנות. "מה איתך? מתי **את** הולכת להיפרד סוף-כל-סוף מטובי?"

לפני שבוע החלטתי לספר למרי וג'ולי על כך שאני לא אוהבת את טובי. לא יכולתי לספר להן על ההטרדה, אומנם, אבל סיפרתי להן על הנשיקות המגעילות, והרכושניות שהוא הביע כלפי, ושתיהן דחקו בי להפרד ממנו מאז. בנוסף לזה, הן קיללו אותו כל פעם שרק יכלו. הייתי אסירת תודה להן על כך.

"הוא היחיד שיכול לאהוב אותי," אמרתי בשקט והשפלתי את ראשי. "מי יאהב מישהי כמוני אם לא הוא?"

"זו לא אהבה," אמרה ג'ולי בכעס. "זו סתם תאווה! אם הוא היה אוהב אותך, הוא לא היה מתנהג ככה!"

"וחוץ מזה, הרבה בנים ישמחו להתחלף איתו!" הוסיפה מרי וגרמה לי להתכווץ.

"כמו מי בדיוק? רמוס לופין? תעשו לי טובה." אמרתי, מנסה לתת להיגיון הבריא של שתיהן להבין איפה מונחים הדברים.

ביום שלמחרת מרי וג'ולי לא נתנו לטובי להתקרב אליי, והוא לא שמח מזה במיוחד. הן ישבו לידי בכל השיעורים (דבר שלא היה קשה עכשיו, מפני שסיריוס ישב כל הזמן ליד ג'יימס. עדיין לא ברור איך הוא הצליח לחזור למקום לידו) ובהפסקות בילו איתי תחת העץ האהוב עליי על סף האגם.

בלילה של אותו היום לא הצלחתי להירדם (נדודי שינה ארורים) והחלטתי לרדת לחדר המועדון על מנת לנסות את מזלי. אולי הוא שם?

ואכן, הוא היה שם.

תהיתי אם יש בינינו קשר של טלפטיה, כי משום מה כל הזמן יוצא שכשלי יש נדודי שינה אז גם לו יש. משום מה, כשהוא ראה אותי, הוא נראה כועס. או שהוא כבר היה כועס קודם לכן?

"מה קרה?" שאלתי אותו בשקט והתיישבתי בהיסוס לידו על הספה.

"מה שכל הזמן קורה." הוא אמר והשתתק. השתיקה אכלה אותי מבפנים. פעם אהבתי שקט, זה היה גורם לי לרגוע – אבל כשזה שקט עם סיריוס כלול, זה גורם לי רק לאי נוחות ולצורך בלתי מוסבר להפר את הדממה.

"אתה יודע שאתה יכול לספר לי." אמרתי, מפלחת את השקט.

"את הדבר הספציפי הזה אני לא חושב שאני מסוגל לספר," הוא אמר והסתכל עליי. "מה קרה פתאום? עכשיו כשאני וג'ולי לא ביחד החלטת לקפוץ על ההזדמנות ולדבר איתי?"

"זה לא ככה!" מיהרתי למחות. "היו לי נדודי שינה ופשוט ירדתי למטה - "

"היום זה יום שלישי, את יודעת," הוא אמר, קולו הולך וגובר. "את בטוחה שזה סתם צירוף מקרים?"

"סיריוס, אתה יודע שזה לא זה!" אמרתי ביאוש ואז קלטתי שאמרתי את שמו הפרטי. הרגשתי שאני מסמיקה כל כך, עד שזה היה מביך...

מסיבה לא ברורה זה הרגיז את סיריוס והוא נעמד, לא מסתכל עליי. "מה את רוצה ממני, אנדריאה?"

נעמדתי גם אני בהיסוס ואז, מבלי שהספקתי להתנגד, הוא דחף אותי כנגד הקיר וכלא אותי בן זרועותיו, אשר היו מונחות על הקיר משני צדדי. הסתכלתי עליו בבהלה.

"מ-מה זאת אומרת מ-מה אני ר-רוצה ממך?" גמגמתי והשפלתי את מבטי. היה לי קשה להביט היישר אל תוך עיניו היפות של סיריוס, או בכלל להביט בפניו היפות...

"למה את לא נפרדת מטובי?" הוא הטיל את הפצצה.

הרגשתי עקצוץ של כעס. "מה זה איכפת לך בכלל?" שאלתי, מרגישה איך הכעס מתחיל להשתלט אליי. הישרתי אליו מבט בכל כוח הרצון.

"אני רוצה לדעת למה את לא נפרדת ממנו אם הוא עושה לך רע!" הוא דרש. "את חייבת לי! אחרי הכל הצלתי אותך ממנו, אז בכיתה ההיא, שהוא נראה כאילו הוא הולך לעשות איתך דברים לא נעימים - "

"**מה אתה בכלל יודע****, ****סיריוס בלק****?**" שאלתי אותו בכעס. "**אל תדחף את האף שלך למקומות שהוא לא שייך להם****!**"

"אני דואג לך!" הוא אמר וקולו נשבר מעט. "אני רוצה לטובתך, אנדריאה! לא לרעתך!"

"אז מה שאתה עושה עכשיו זה לא לעניין בכלל," אמרתי לו בקור. "חשבת על זה, שאם אני לא נפרדת ממנו זה אומר שטוב לי?"

השקר גרם לו לשתוק. אחרי הכל, הוא לא יודע את הסיבה האמיתית ללמה אני נשארת איתו.

"לא טוב לך," הוא אמר לבסוף. "אני יודע את זה. ג'ולי אמרה לי."

הסתכלתי עליו כלא מאמינה. ג'ולי סיפרה לו את מה שסיפרתי לה ולמרי?

"אתה משקר לי!" פסקתי. "למה אתה עושה את זה?"

"הוא פתח את פיו להגיד משהו ואז סגר אותו. הוא נסוג לאחור והשאיר אותי צמודה עם גבי לקיר, המומה ממה שקרה.

"אני רוצה שתחייכי, כמו בעבר," הוא אמר בגבו אליי. "כשחייכת – כולם חייכו. כשצחקת – כולם צחקו איתך. מה קרה שפתאום חזרת להיות מלכת הקרח?"

"למה אתה דואג לי בכלל?" אמרתי, מרגישה את הדמעות עולות ואת המועקה בגרון מתיישבת. "אתה הרי לא החבר שלי! אתה לא אוהב אותי!"

ובמילים אלו עליתי חזרה למגורי הבנות. לא ככה ציפיתי שתראה השיחה הראשונה שלי זה זמן מה עם סיריוס בלק. רציתי שזה יהיה נחמד, מלא בצחוקים ושמחה כמו תמיד... אבל כנראה שזה לא יחזור עוד לעולם.

נשכבתי חזרה על המיטה שלי בחדר והרגשתי איך הדמעות זולגות. לא נתתי ליפחות הבכי שלי להשמע בקול רם והתחבאתי מתחת לשמיכה כל הלילה, בוכה.

בבוקר שלמחרת מרי וג'ולי ישבו לידי כמו תמיד בארוחת הבוקר. סיריוס ישב כמה שיותר רחוק ממני, ביחד עם החבורה הרגילה.

"סיריוס נראה עצבני במיוחד," אמרה ג'ולי בדאגה. "נראה לכן שזה בגללי?"

"אני מאמינה שלא," אמרה מרי, מנחמת את חברתה. "אחרי הכל, אמרת שזה לא אמור להזיז לו, נכון?"

"זה לא בגללך, ג'ולי," אמרתי לה ומייד הוספתי, "אני בטוחה בזה!" על מנת שזה לא ישמע כאילו אני יודעת משהו שאני לא אמורה לדעת.

באותו הרגע טובי התיישב מולנו וחייך אליי את החיוך הרע שלו. "אנדריאה, אני צריך אותך."

הסמקתי מעט. "א-אני - " התחלתי לומר אבל ג'ולי קטעה אותי. "אנחנו צריכות ללכת לתורת הצמחים! בכל זאת, זה השיעור האחרון לפני הבגרות!"

והיא ומרי גררו אותי אל מחוץ לאולם הגדול. כשהיינו בדרכנו לחממה, הן התחילו לומר לי שהן לא עוזבות אותי כל היום. ידעתי שזה מה שהן יעשו – אחרי הכל, משפט כמו שטובי אמר, זה לא משפט חכם לומר ליד החברות הכי טובות של החברה שלך, בייחוד כשהיא מתלוננת על כמה שאתה מגעיל...

"אתן באמת חושבות שמישהו אחר יוכל לאהוב אותי?" שאלתי אותן בשיעור שינויי צורה בעודי משנה את קופסאת הקרטון שניצבה מולי לשולחן מפואר ובחזרה.

שתיהן מייד נחפזו לומר, "ברור!" ו"איך נראה לך שלא? את כזאת מדהימה!"

אבל משהו בי מיען מלהאמין להן.

האם אני באמת טיפשה? האם אני צריכה לעזוב את טובי? אבל, מה אם אף אחד אחר לא יאהב אותי? מה אני אעשה אז?

בארוחת הערב ילדה קטנה מהשנה השנייה בגריפנדור אמרה לי שאלבוס מעוניין לפגוש אותי במשרדו.

כשהגעתי למשרדו של אלבוס, ראיתי שהוא יושב ומחכה רק לי.

"מה קרה?" שאלתי אותו, מנסה לזרז תהליכים.

"זה מה שאני רוצה לשאול אותך, אנדי," הוא אמר בדאגה. "מה קרה? לפני כמה חודשים את צחקת וחייכת ונראית מאושרת יותר משאי פעם ראיתי אותך!"

"דברים משתנים, אלבוס," אמרתי וצמצמתי את עיניי. "זה לא אמור לעניין אותך בכלל. אני בסך הכל עוד תלמידה מכל יתר התלמידים שלך!"

"את בת חסותי, אנדריאה," הוא אמר בתקיפות. "אני רוצה לדעת מה עובר עלייך."

"אתה יודע מה **אני **רוצה לדעת?" שאלתי אותו בכעס. "אני רוצה לדעת מה לעזאזל העבר האמיתי שלי, אלבוס! אני רוצה לדעת את כל הסודות שאתה מסתיר ממני!"

"כבר דיברנו על זה," הוא אמר במעט כעס. "את יודעת שאני לא יכול לספר לך כלום עד ש - "

"**תפסיק עם התרוצים****, ****אלבוס****!**" צעקתי ומחיתי את הדמעות שיצאו לי מהעיניים מבלי שליטה. "**אני רוצה כבר לדעת הכל****! ****את כל מה שאתה מסתיר ממני****!**"

רגליי בגדו בי ונפלתי על רצפת המשרד של אלבוס. טמנתי את ראשי בידיי ובכיתי בכי רועש. אלבוס לא מש ממקומו, והותיר אותי לבד על הרצפה.

"את תהיי בסדר, אנדריאה," הוא אמר באמפטיה. "ואני מבטיח לספר לך הכל בעוד שנה, כשתהיי בת שבע עשרה."

"אני לא אהיה בסדר," אמרתי בקול שבור. "אני **לא **בסדר. תסתכל עליי! השיער המקולל הזה שלי, הסיוטים הלא נפסקים, סיריוס, טובי, לילי... **כלום** לא בסדר!"

ואז הרגשתי את ידיו הרועדות מעט של אלבוס על כתפי. "הכל יהיה בסדר, הכל יהיה בסדר..." הוא מלמל בעודו מחבק אותי על הרצפה במשרד.

"אני רוצה הבייתה," מלמלתי. "אני רוצה להיות איתך לבד. אני רוצה לחזור לגיל אחד-עשרה, כשעוד הייתי תמימה. אני רוצה לחזור אחורה, ללפני שאיבדתי הכל..."

אני לא יודעת כמה זמן הייתי שם, אבל כשהתעוררתי ראיתי שאני בחדר הצדדי ליד המשרד של אלבוס. שמחתי על כך שהוא השאיר אותי שם. ידעתי שביום למחרת, מתחילים מבחני הבגרות, ועליי להיות עירנית בשבילם.

אלבוס הבטיח לי שהכל יהיה בסדר, אז הכל יהיה בסדר.

נכון?


	18. Chapter 18 I Wanna Know What Love Is

פרק 18 – I Wanna Know What Love Is

בבוקר למחרת יצאתי מהמשרד של אלבוס. הלכתי במסדרונות הריקים מאדם, מפני שהשעה הייתה רק שש בבוקר. ליד דיוקן האישה השמנה ראיתי את טובי עומד, מחכה רק לי ומחייך את חיוכו השטני.

"ה-היי..." מלמלתי ומייד החרדה תקפה אותי. מה אם הוא ינסה לעשות לי משהו, עכשיו כשאין אף אחד שיפריע?

"את לא אוהבת אותי." הוא אמר בכעס והסתכלתי עליו בבהלה.

"א-אני..." התחלתי לגמגם אבל הוא עצר אותי ואמר, "אחרי כל מה שעשינו ביחד, את _עדיין _לא אוהבת אותי. למה זה?"

הוא נשמע מאשים, ואותי זה הרתיח. מה זה משנה אם אני לא אוהבת אותו? אחרי הכל, אם הוא אוהב אותי זה אמור להספיק לו – ולי! כי אחרי הכל...

"אני לא יודעת," אמרתי לו בקרירות. "ניסיתי לאהוב אותך, ואולי גם הייתי מצליחה – אלמלא החלטת שבא לך לאנוס אותי!"

"לא אנסתי אותך!" הוא מייד מחה. "לא עשינו שום דבר מעבר ל - "

"ל**מה** בדיוק? ללגעת לי בחזה בניגוד לרצוני?"

הוא השפיל את ראשו כמו ילד ננזף. נמאס לי ממנו. נמאס לי מכל המצב המחורבן אליו נכנסתי שלא לרצוני.

"טובי, השאלה האמיתית היא, האם **אתה **אוהב **אותי**?" אמרתי בקור והוא הסתכל עלי, מבולבל.

"ברור שאני אוהב אותך!" הוא מיהר להגיד, כאילו שזה ישנה משהו. "אם לא הייתי, לא הייתי מנשק אותך בכלל, ולא הייתי מנסה לעשות איתך דברים..."

"זו לא אהבה," פסקתי ומייד הבנתי למה ג'ולי ומרי התכוונות בכך שהן אמרו לי את זה. "אתה לא אוהב אותי. מעולם לא אהבת. אני סתם בובה בשבילך, שאתה חושב שאתה יכולה לשחק בה כי יש לה 'לב מקרח'. אתה חושב שלא שמתי לב לזה? אז הרי לך החדשות; אני **לא **בובה, וכן, **יש **לי רגשות. כדאי שתתחיל להכיר בזה אם אתה באמת רוצה להשאר איתי!"

אבל הוא פשוט לא הקשיב לי. הוא לפת את ידי בכוח, הדביק אותי לקיר, ונישק אותי את הנשיקה הכי כוחנית שהוא אי פעם נישק אותי.

"תעזוב – אותי - " ניסיתי לומר בין נשימה לנשימה אבל הוא פשוט לא עזב. הוא דחף את ידו לחזה שלי בכל הכוח ויבבת בכי נפלטה מפי. הדמעות זלגו להן, בעוד הוא מישש את החזה שלי בכוחניות אין-סוף, וניסה לפתוח את הרוכסן במכנסיים שלי...

"**תעזוב אותי****!**" צעקתי. "**תעזוב אותי****, ****חולה נפש****! ****אל תיגע בי****!**"

אבל הוא לא הקשיב. הוא המשיך מבלי לעצור; הוריד את המכנסיים, ושלח את ידו מתחת לתחתונים...

"**הצילו****! ****מישהו****, ****בבקשה ****- **"

ובדיוק אז שמעתי את דיוקן האישה השמנה נפתח ומישהו יוצא. מה מי-שזה-לא-יהיה יחשוב עליי כשהוא יראה את המצב בו אני נמצאת? הדמעות המשיכו לזלוג...

אבל אז טובי התנתק ממני. שמעתי שמישהו נותן לו סטירה, ואז אגרוף... לא יכולתי לראות כלום. ראיתי שחור מול העיניים שלו, בעוד אני ממשיכה לבכות...

נפלתי על הרצפה בתנוחה לא טבעית ופשוט בכיתי. לא שמעתי יותר כלום. לא את המכות, לא את טובי, לא את המושיע שלי... ובטח שגם לא ראיתי כלום. ראיתי שחור.

אני לא יודעת כמה זמן ישבתי שם ובכיתי, אבל הרגשתי לפתע יד צנומה מחבקת אותי חצי חיבוק.

זה לא היה סיריוס; את הידיים שלו כבר הכרתי. זו לא הייתה גם בת, כי הבנות פה בהוגוורטס לא מרביצות לאף אחד. מי זה, אם כך?

אבל השאלה נשארה תלויה באוויר – מפני שגם לא טרחתי למצוא אותה. פשוט חיבקתי את בן האדם המדהים הזה שהציל אותי מאונס. פשוט חיבקתי אותו את החיבוק שהכי הייתי צריכה כל השנה הזאת, ולא קיבלתי אותו מאף אחד.

מה שבטוח, אחד הסיוטים שלי התגשם; הייתי לבד. כל השנה הזאת, בה התחברתי לג'ולי, מרי וסיריוס – עדיין הייתי לבד. אף אחד לא הציל אותי כשקראתי לעזרה, אף אחד לא אהב אותי באמת...

אני לבד.

ורק הקוסם המושיע שלי פה הציל אותי מהזוועה המתמשכת.

לפתע מי-שזה-לא-יהיה התנתק ממני ועזר לי לקום כמו ילדה קטנה. עדיין לא ראיתי כלום מלבד שחור, אבל חוש השמיעה שלי מעט חזר, למרות שזה לא עזר כי הוא לא דיבר.

הוא הלביש אותי כמו ילדה קטנה; שתי רגליים בתוך המכנסיים , ואז העלה אותם למעלה וסגר את הרוכסן והכפתור. את החולצה שלי הוא יישר ואת דמעותיי הוא הפסיק, בדרך פלא.

"את בסדר?" הוא שאל אותי בדאגה. ברגע שהוא דיבר, חוש הראייה שלי חזר אליי.

רמוס לופין היה המושיע שלי.

"ל-לופין..." גמגמתי בקול שבור.

"את בסדר עכשיו," הוא אמר וחיבק אותי. "הכל בסדר. תני לזה לצאת, לדמעות – שהכל יתייבש."

וברגע שהוא אמר את המילים האלו, הדמעות חזרו, הפעם יותר חזקות ויותר כואבות. בכיתי את החיים שלי החוצה, בעודי מחבקת את רמוס ומרטיבה לו את כל החולצה. לא בכיתי ככה כבר הרבה שנים. זה היה כואב, עצוב ועם זאת – משחרר.

לאחר שנרגעתי הוא אמר, "את רוצה ללכת למרפאה? מדאם פומפרי יכולה לתת לך כדור הרגעה. אחרי הכל, היום מתחילות הבגרויות."

איך יכולתי לשכוח? הבגרות הראשונה שלי היא בשינויי צורה וזה היום! טובי ניסה להרוס לי את החיים בכל צורה אפשרית.

"ב-בסדר..." מלמלתי והוא לקח אותי למרפאה.

כל אותו היום לא עזבתי את ידו של רמוס. לא יכולתי לעזוב; הוא היה היחיד שהבין מה קרה, ועזר לי. זה לא שימח במיוחד את ג'ולי, מרי, סיריוס וג'יימס, משום מה.

הוא ישב לידי כשעשיתי את הבחינה התאורתית בשינויי צורה. הוא אפילו נכנס איתי לחדר של הבחינה המעשית בשינויי צורה, בטענה שאני אחרי הלם קשה ושאני צריכה אותו לידי – דבר שהיה בהחלט נכון.

ביום שלמחרת התקיימה הבחינה בלחשים וביצענו אותה, שוב, אחד ליד השני. אותו דבר לגבי המעשי.

ביום השלישי לבגרויות, רמוס אמר, "כדאי שאני אעזוב אותך לעת עתה. את כבר בסדר, נכון?"

הנהנתי חלושות והוא חייך חיוך מבין. "אל תעזבי את מרי וג'ולי, בסדר?"

ובאותו השבוע הוא פשוט נעלם. סיריוס אמר למרי שהוא חולה מאוד, וזו אמרה לי את זה (מפני שסיריוס לא דיבר איתי מאותו ריב).

מרי וג'ולי ניסו לתחקר אותי כל הזמן על מה לעזאזל קרה שנדבקתי ככה לרמוס, אבל אני סירבתי לספר. זה היה מביך, מגעיל ולא היה שום טעם לספר זוועה כזאת.

בלאחר היום של הבגרות בתורת הצמחים, חזרתי לחדר מועדון ריק מלבד תלמיד אחד; ג'יימס פוטר.

כמובן שהתיישבתי לידו – אחרי הכל, אנחנו כן מכירים, וזה יהיה ילדותי מצידי לא לשבת לצידו. להפתעתי, ג'יימס פוטר נראה מדוכדך למדי- דבר שלא אופייני לו בדרך כלל.

"הכל בסדר, פוטר?" שאלתי אותו. הוא הסתכל עליי במבט מוזר ואמר, "אני זה שצריך לשאול אותך את זה, רידל. בכל אופן, לא, אני לא בסדר."

"אתה יכול לספר לי אם אתה רוצה," אמרתי מייד. "כלומר, אני יודעת שאתה בטח לא רוצה לספר לי כלום, כי אנחנו לא חברים, אבל הנחתי שיהיה נכון מצידי להציע."

"זה לילי," הוא אמר מבלי להתייחס למשפט האחרון שלי. כנראה שהוא היה צריך לפרוק את העול שישב לו על הלב בפני מישהו – לא משנה מי. "אני פשוט לא יודע כבר מה לעשות! ניסיתי לנחם אותה כשהיא הייתה לבד, והיא כל הזמן רק דחתה אותי! אני מתחיל לאבד תקווה, אפילו שאני יודע שהיא האהבה של חיי..."

"אתה לעולם לא יכול לדעת אם היא האהבה של חייך עד שלא באמת תכיר אותה לעומק ותצא איתה," אמרתי לו כמבינת-דבר. "יכול להיות שברגע שתתחילו לצאת – היא לא תהיה כמו שאתה חושב שהיא."

"אבל זה לא שיצאתי איתה או משהו, כי כל הזמן דוחה אותי!" הוא אמר בכעס וביאוש. הוא טמן את ראשו בידיו, ושתק.

"למה אתה בכלל אוהב אותה?" שאלתי בנימה עניינית. "אם היא כל הזמן דוחה אותך, למה אתה ממשיך לאהוב אותה ולא עובר הלאה?"

"אי אפשר להסביר אהבה," הוא אמר והרים את ראשו על מה להפנות לי את מבטו. "זה משהו שפשוט קורה. לוקח הרבה מאוד זמן עד שאהבה נעלמת – וזה רק אם אותו בן-אדם רוצה שהיא תעלם. כל פעם שאני רואה אותה, אני פשוט מרגיש משיכה עזה בבטן, כאילו קרס ננעצת לי שם, והלב שלי מפרפר בהתרגשות..."

זה לא מה שבדיוק קורה לי עם סיריוס, חשבתי על זה. כלומר, כשאני רואה את סיריוס באזור אני מרגישה סוג של בטחון שהוא שם, והלב שלי כן מרקד טיפה, אבל מאז הריב ההוא... כל פעם שאני רואה אותו הלב שלי נצבט.

"הלוואי והייתי יכולה לעזור לך," אמרתי לו בעצב. "אבל לילי לא רוצה אפילו להסתכל עליי. מעולם לא היה לי ריב איתה כמו הריב הזה..."

"היא לבד, את יודעת," הוא אמר לי בנימה מאשימה. "היא מרגישה שגנבת לה את כל החברות!"

"אפילו שזה לא מה שעשיתי," אמרתי בעגמומיות. "ניסיתי לדבר איתה – והיא בכלל לא הקשיבה!"

"אתן כבר תשלימו," אמר ג'יימס בביטול. "אתן חברות יותר מידיי טובות בשביל לריב ככה."

"היינו חברות טובות..." מלמלתי ונאנחתי. האם באמת נוכל לחזור להיות כמו פעם?

היום האחרון של הבגרויות הבחינה של התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל (באופן תיאורתי) התרחשה. בסוף הבחינה, רוב התלמידי יצאו החוצה, למדשאות, כדי להראות את חירותם המתחדשת.

אני הלכתי לחדר המועדון, וראיתי שרק טובי נמצא שם. החלטתי שאני רוצה לדבר איתו – להיות עם השרביט שלי ביד.

"טובי, אני רוצה שנפרד." אמרתי לו, מכוונת את השרביט שלי אליו.

"לא." הוא אמר מייד. "אני לא רוצה. אני לא הולך להרפות ממך. **עדיין **לא."

"טובי, בבקשה," אמרתי. "אתה יודע שאני לא אוהבת אותך, וגם אתה לא אותי, אז למה להמשיך עם זה?"

"כי עוד לא השגתי את מה שאני רוצה ממך," הוא רטן ומבטו התרכז בשרביט שלי. "**את **עוד לא נתת לי את מה שאני רוצה. כל פעם משהו או מישהו הפריע."

ובמילים אלו הוא פשוט עלה למגורי הבנים. זו הייתה הפתעה גמורה; חשבתי שהוא ינסה לפחות לתקוף אותי, כמו פעמים קודמות, עכשיו כשחדר המועדון ריק.

אבל כמעט באותו הרגע, לפני שהספקתי לעשות משהו, הדיוקן נפתח ולילי נכנסה פנימה, בוכה. היא לא שמה לב אליי ועלתה למגורי הבנות. עליתי מייד אחריה.

"לילי! מה קרה?" שאלתי בלחץ כשראיתי אותה יושבת על המיטה שלה וטומנת את ראשה בידיה.

"תעזבי אותי!" היא אמרה אבל אני לא הקשבתי. הלכתי אליה וחיבקתי אותה. זו לא חשבה פעמיים וחיבקה אותי חזרה. ידעתי כבר כמה חיבוקים עוזרים כשהמצב קשה.

"אני לא מאמינה שהוא קרא לי בוצדמית!" היא אמרה תוך כדי שהיא מתייפחת. "**בוצדמית**! וזה עוד סוורוס..."

"סנייפ קרא לך 'בוצדמית'?" שאלתי אותה בבהלה והיא הנהנה. "מעולם לא חשבתי שהוא יקרא לי ככה..." היא אמרה בעצב.

"אוי, לילז!" אמרתי לה וחיבקתי אותה יותר חזק. ידעתי כמה היא זקוקה לחיבוק הזה – מפני שהיא חיבקה אותי כל כך חזק, כאילו הייתי גלגל ההצלה שלה.

"אני מצטערת, אנדי," היא מלמלה. "הייתי צריכה להקשיב לך. את צדקת בכל; סוורוס היה רע מההתחלה, זאת אני שהייתי עיוורת כל השנים האלו..."

"זה לא נכון," אמרתי לה והיא הסתכלה עליי בהפתעה. "את לא היית עיוורת; יכול להיות שבהתחלה הוא היה בסדר, פשוט עצם העובדה שהוא בסלית'רין גרמה למוח שלו להתעוות. זו לא אשמתך בכלל!"

היא חייכה אליי חיוך עגמומי מבעד לדמעות. "תודה, אנדי. את באמת חברה טובה, אפילו שאת לא מספרת כלום על עצמך – למרות שעכשיו ישנם כמה דברים שאת יכולה לספר לי, כמו על טובי, למשל..."

"אל תחשבי על זה עכשיו," מיהרתי לומר. "יש לנו את כל הזמן שבעולם!"

"או שלא," היא אמרה בעצב. "בעוד יומיים חוזרים הביתה."

"וזה לא סוף העולם!" אמרתי לה, מזייפת שמחה. "לשם מה המציאו ינשופים, לדעתך?"

היא צחקה וחיבקה אותי שוב. "התגעגעתי אלייך, אנדי. תודה שחזרת אליי."

"גם אני התגעגעתי אלייך, לילז," אמרתי לה חזרה, מחייכת מזה כמה חודשים. "תודה."

והמשכנו להתחבק ככה לעוד הרבה זמן...


	19. Chapter 19 Best Is Yet To Come

פרק 19 – Best Is Yet To Come

"היי, אנדי," אמרה לי ג'ולי כשישבנו היא, מרי, לילי ואני בשולחן האהוב עלינו בחדר המועדון ביום האחרון ללימודים. "מתי יום ההולדת שלך? אני לא זוכרת שאי פעם אמרת."

"זה לא באמת משנה," התחמקתי. "אני לא אוהבת ימי הולדת..."

"את מעולם לא אמרת," התעקשה לילי. "אפילו לא לי!"

"בבקשה תגידי לנו?" התחננה מרי, מעיפה את שיערה הבלונדיני לאחור.

"בחמישה לינואר..." אמרתי להן בלית ברירה ושלושתן הסתכלו עליי במעין כעס.

"כל הזמן הזה יום ההולדת שלך היה ואת לא עשית עם זה זה כלום?" כעסה עליי ג'ולי. "איזו מין ילדה את?"

"שנה הבאה עושים לך מסיבה!" הכריזה מרי. "בלי ויכוחים!" היא הוסיפה כשבאתי לפתוח את פי להגיב.

לפתע ירד לחדר המועדון טובי ביחד עם חברו וויליאם. השניים צחקו זה עם זה, אבל הצחוק גווע כשטובי ראה אותי. נשמתי עמוק ונעמדתי. שלוש הבנות הסתכלו עליי, ואז על טובי, ומייד הבינו מה אני עושה; דבר שהייתי צריכה לעשות כבר מזמן.

הלכתי לעבר טובי ואמרתי, "אני נפרדת ממך. זו לא שאלה או בקשה – זו פשוט עובדה."

הוא הסתכל עליי בזעם ואמר, "ומה אם אני לא ייתן לך?"

"אז אני אפרד ממך בכל זאת," אמרתי בכל כוח הרצון והנחישות שלי. לא רציתי יותר לתת לסיוט הזה להמשך – אפילו אם זה אומר להקריב את האהבה היחידה שיכולה להיות לי (כן, אני ממשיכה להאמין בזה). "זה לא מענין אותי מה אתה חושב; אנחנו לא נהיה ביחד יותר."

הוא תפס בכתפיי ומשך אותי אליו לנשיקה מגעילה ביותר. הפעם כבר ידעתי מה עליי לעשות. אפילו שמעט רעדתי, הכרחתי את עצמי להרים את הרגל שלי בתנופה ולבעוט לו במקום המדוייק בין שתי רגליו. טובי עזב אותי בהפתעה והתקפל על הרצפה מכאבים. לא ידעתי שהצלחתי לעשות את זה חזק כמו שרציתי!

כל היושבים בחדר המועדון הסתכלו על הסצנה ומייד צחקו למראהו העלוב של טובי.

"מגיע לך," אמרתי לו, מסתכלת עליו מלמעלה. "אחרי כל מה שעשית לי – זה עוד כלום, **כלום**, לעומת הכאב שאתה הסבת לי!"

ובמילים אלו נתתי לו עוד בעיטה הגונה, שגרמה לכך שהוא יתקפל עוד יותר.

"א-אנדי..." הוא נענק. "מי עוד יאהב אותך אם לא אני?"

"יכול להיות שאף אחד," אמרתי. "אבל אני כבר החלטתי לא להיות איתך, גם אם זה אומר לוותר על האהבה הפוטנציאלית היחידה שיכולה להיות לי."

"על זה צריך להעניש אותך, רידל!" אמר לי וויליאם, בצעד נואש להגן על חברו.

"ועל כל מה שהוא עשה לי **לא **צריך להעניש אותו?" אמרתי לו בכעס.

"מה הוא כבר עשה לך!" מחה וויליאם. "הוא רק היה מאוהב בך ונישק אותך – לא יותר מזה!"

"חוששני שזה לא הכל, בייסון," אמר לפתע רמוס, שהתרומם ממקומו בקצה החדר עם סיריוס, ג'יימס ופיטר. השלושה הסתכלו עליו בהפתעה. "אני מצאתי אותו יום אחד מנסה לעשות דברים סוטים לרידל. ואפילו שהיא התחננה, הוא לא הניח לה, ואז אני נאלצתי לעזור לה."

כולם הסתכלו על רמוס, המומים מהתגלית, ואז עליי, שהאדמתי מרוב בושה. לא רציתי שהם ידעו על זה, אבל כבר לא הייתה לי ברירה.

"הוא ניסה לאנוס אותי," אמרתי בשקט, ואפילו שזה היה בשקט, קולי הצטלצל בין קירות חדר המועדון. "על זה מגיע לו להיענש. כמה בעיטות לא יהרגו אותו, ואילו מה שהוא עשה לי - " נשמתי עמוק " - יישאר תמיד בתור צלקת נוראית על הלב שלי. מה עדיף, נזק פיזי שירפא, או נזק נפשי שלעולם לא ירפא?"

וויליאם הסתכל עליי, המום, ואז על חברו בהבעת גועל. "הוא מעולם לא סיפר לי על זה..." הוא מלמל ואז בעט בו בעיטה הגונה, כך שטובי התקפל עוד יותר ונענק בהפתעה. "אני מצטער, רידל. שפטתי דברים לא נכון."

"זה בסדר," אמרתי, נבוכה מהמצב אליו נקלעתי. "אני מבינה."

"גבר שמנסה לאנוס מישהי - " הוא אמר בכעס והתחיל להרביץ לטובי מכות מפחידות. " - הוא הגרוע ביותר. אני לא מאמין עליך, טובי!"

דם יצא מפיו של טובי ולפתע הרגשתי חולשה בכל הגוף.

_דם__... __דם בכל מקום__... __על הקירות__, __על האנשים__... __המשפחה__..._

הרגשתי משותקת. התמונה החדה מהעבר שלי חזרה לתודעתי.

נסוגתי לאחור בבהלה, ובאקט של יאוש יצאתי מחדר המועדון בריצה.

רצתי במסדרונות, לא נותנת לדמעות לברוח מעיניי. _לא__... __תעזוב אותי__..._

יצאתי דרך דלת הכניסה הישר למדשאות. הגעתי לשם ורצתי ישר לעץ האהוב עליי. שם, מבלי לחשוב פעמיים, נשכבתי על הדשא, פשוקת איברים, נותנת לטיות הגשם לזלוג עליי. העץ שימש לי כמכסה מהשמיים, למרות שעדיין יכולתי לראות את העננים האפורים דרך ענפיו.

עכשיו, כשהייתי רחוקה מההמולה, לבד, יכולתי לחשוב בבהירות.

אסור לי לתת לתמונות הנוראיות לשוב אליי גם ביום. מילא בלילה – אני עוד יכולה לספוג את זה, איכשהו – אבל לא ביום. אני רוצה רק שקט ושלווה ביום. לא יותר מזה!

עצמתי את עיניי בחוזקה, מקווה שכשאני אפתח אותם הכל יהיה בסדר; שטובי מעולם לא הטריד אותי מינית, שסיריוס יהיה חבר טוב שלי, שאלבוס יחזור להיות אלבוס האהוב והישן שלי...

לפתע שמעתי רחש ומישהו נשכב מאחורי, כשקצה ראשו נוגע בשלי.

"חתיכת בעיטה," אמר קולו של סיריוס. "לא ידעתי שאת חזקה כל כך. מילא בכשפים, אבל פיזית? לזה לא ציפיתי."

פקחתי את עיניי וראיתי שהשמיים האפרוריים התבהרו, ורק עננים לבנים ובודדים עוד שוטטו להם שם.

"מה אתה עושה כאן?" שאלתי אותו בהפתעה, ממשיכה להסתכל על השמיים.

"רדפתי אחרייך," הוא אמר בפשטות. "לא לאחר שנתתי לטובי כמה בעיטות הגונות. מה קרה שרצת ככה? רגע אחד היית נחושה בדעתך, ולרגע אחר נראית מבוהלת ופשוט ברחת!"

"אני מעדיפה שלא לדבר על זה..." מלמלתי והוא צחק את הצחוק שלא שמעתי כבר הרבה זמן, צחוק הנביחה האהוב עליי. אך צחוקו דעך והוא אמר, "אני מצטער על הריב שלנו."

"גם אני." הסכמתי מייד. "אני יודעת שכל מה שאמרת היה לטובתי."

"והכי נורא זה שידעתי שהוא עושה לך דברים רעים," הוא המשיך. "ולא עשיתי עם זה כלום; לא ידעתי שכל כך נורא! אני כל כך מצטער..."

"זו לא אשמתך," אמרתי לו בנימה מרגיעה. "זו אשמתי בלבד שהייתי עיוורת למה שקורה סביבי. הייתי צריכה להבין שטובי לא טוב בשבילי..."

הייתה שתיקה קצרה עד שסיריוס אמר, "את יודעת, דוד אלפרד שלי נפטר לפני יומיים."

"באמת?" שאלתי, לא מתרגשת משום מה. הסתכלתי על ענן אחד שעשה דרך כלשהי בשמיים התכולים והיפים.

"כן, והאמא המדהימה שלי החליטה שלא לספר לי על זה," הוא אמר במרירות. "רגולוס סיפר לי על זה, כשהוא חזר מההלוויה שכמובן שלא הוזמנתי אליה. הוא אמר לי שאני אח כפוי טובה, ושאני לא ראוי לשאת את שם המשפחה הזה. ילד מטומטם, חשבתי שיצא ממנו יותר טוב מזה..."

לא יכולתי שלא לצחוק, אפילו שזה לא התאים למה שהוא אמר לי. אבל להפתעתי, הוא צחק ביחד איתי. "הזוי, לא?"

"בהחלט!" הסכמתי איתו ואז צחוקי גווע. "לפחות לך יש משפחה שאתה יודע עליה..."

צחוקו גווע אף הוא והייתה שתיקה, שבמהלכה הציפורים צייצו להן.

"למה התכוונת כשאמרת שהוא היחיד שיכול לאהוב אותך, קודם, בחדר המועדון?" אמר לפתע סיריוס.

התכווצתי מעט. "כי זה נכון. אני בספק אם עוד מישהו יוכל לאהוב ילדה כמוני."

"אל תגידי את זה!" הוא התלהם מייד אבל אני עצרתי אותו. "אני לא הבחורה האולטימטיבית, אתה יודע. עם הלב הקר הזה שלי... אני בספק אם מישהו בכלל יגיד לי אי פעם 'אני אוהב אותך'..."

"הלב שלך לא קר," אמר סיריוס והפתיע אותי. "הוא מעולם לא היה קר. **את **פשוט החלטת שהוא קר. אבל כולם ראו איך בשנה האחרונה את חייכת, וצחקת, והיית שמחה, אפילו כשהיית איתו. וחוץ מזה..."

"אל תגיד עוד כלום, בבקשה," אמרתי ועצמתי את עיניי. "אתה לא מבין."

הייתה שתיקה, במהלכה הקשבתי לדממה. הוא באמת לא הבין. הוא לא יודע שאני אוהבת אותו, הוא לא יודע שצחקתי וחייכתי רק בגללו ובשבילו, על מנת לנסות שהוא יחבב אותי קצת, אפילו שזה לא אפשרי...

המחשבה על כך גרמה לדמעות לבצבץ בעיניי. הפעם לא נתתי להן להיות בפנים. הן זלגו להן על לחיי, מבלי שעצרתי אותן בכלל.

אבל אז הרגשתי משהו מוכר.

משהו רפרף על שפתיי, ואני פקחתי את עיניי בבהלה. סיריוס היה מעליי, ונישק אותי. אפילו לא שמעתי אותו קם...

הסתכלתי עליו, מבולבלת לחלוטין. לא התערבנו, אז למה הוא מנשק אותי?

הוא הידק מעט את שפתיו לשלי, והרגשתי איך רוגע וחמימות מתפשטים בכל הגוף שלי. ואז, בדיוק כמו שזה בא, זה גם עזב. הוא התרומם מעט וניתק את שפתיו משפתיי. הוא הסתכל לי היישר לתוך העיניים, עם עיניו האפורות והמדהימות, שהשיער השחור והמושלם שלו נופל באלגנטיות על פניו, ואמר, "אני אוהב אותך."

קריאת הפתעה יצאה מפי והסמקתי כמו שמעולם לא הסמקתי. הדמעות המשיכות לזלוג, אבל הפעם מרוב אושר, ובלבול. הוא הסתכל עליי לעוד רגע במבט של תקווה ויאוש, ואז קם והלך.

נשארתי דוממת לעוד כמה דקות, ורק אז קמתי, מנסה לעכל את מה שכרגע קרה.

סיריוס בלק אוהב אותי? זה לא הגיוני. זה לא אמיתי. זה חלום, שבטח אני אתעורר ממנו בקרוב.

כשחזרתי לחדר המועדון לקחת את המזוודה, לא ראיתי אותו בשומקום. לאחר מכן, כשכולם הלכו לתחנה בהוגסמיד ואני נשארתי בהוגוורטס, לא ראיתי אותו. נפרדתי מג'ולי, לילי, מרי ואפילו ג'יימס ורמוס, אבל אותו לא איתרתי בשומקום.

החופש הגדול הפריד בינינו.

האם זה נכון? סיריוס בלק באמת אוהב אותי?

ואם כן, למה הוא הלך בכזאת פתאומיות?

זה לא הגיוני. לא מציאותי.

אני חולמת את החלום הטוב הראשון שלי מאז _אותו לילה_.

הלוואי שהוא היה אמיתי.


	20. Chapter 20 Every Time You Kissed Me

פרק 20 – Every Time You Kissed Me

"אנדריאה, אני צריך לבקש ממך לעשות משהו בשבילי," אמר לי אלבוס באחד מהימים של אוגוסט. כמו תמיד, ישבתי אצלו במשרד וקראתי את העיתון _הנביא היומי_. הפניתי אליו מבט וראיתי שהוא טרוד ומודאג, כמו בכל יתר החופש.

"מה את רוצה שאני אעשה?" שאלתי בחשדנות.

"אני צריך שתהפכי לאנימאגית לא חוקית."

מצמצתי מספר פעמים עד שירד לי האסימון. "למה לי?" שאלתי אותו בבהלה.

"אני חושב שזה יהיה חיוני אם תעשי זאת," הוא אמר וחייך חיוך עקום. "אינני יכול להסביר לך למה."

_כמו יתר הדברים שאתה לא יכול לספר_, חשבתי במרירות, ואז באמת קלטתי את מה שהוא אמר. "ואיך אני אמורה לעשות את זה? זה קסם מתקדם ביותר!"

"בשביל זה אני פה," הוא אמר והוציא לפתע ספר עב-קרס. "ובשביל זה הספר **הזה** קיים."

לקחתי את הספר לידיי ופתחתי אותו. דפדפתי בין העמודים וראיתי עד כמה קשה זה להפוך לאנימאגי. כל מיניי כישופים, דרכים ודברים בלתי ידועים ומובנים.

"איך אתה מצפה ממני להצליח לעשות משהו כזה?" שאלתי אותו בפאניקה בעודי סוגרת את הספר בטריקה רמה. "זה אפילו לא ברמה של כשיפומטרי!"

"את קיבלת קס"מ בבגרות שלך בשינויי צורה," אמר אלבוס בביטול. "אני בטוח שתצליחי!"

"זה היה בטעות," מיהרתי לומר. "זה רק בגלל שלופין היה שם ועזר לי מעט..."

"אני בטוח שהיכולות שלך הן מספיקות בשביל שתצליחי להפוך לאנימאגית," הוא קטע אותי. "ועכשיו – לעבודה!"

במשך כל החודש שנותר לי ניסיתי בכל כוחי להפוך לאנימאגית. הכשפים הכלולים וכלי יתר הדברים היו קשים ביותר, אבל אלבוס עזר לי. לבסוף, ביום האחרון של החופש, הצלחתי להטיל על עצמי את הכישוף האחרון בשביל להיהפך לאנימאגית מן השורה. עדיין לא ידעתי מה הולכת להיות צורת האנימאגית שלי, ורציתי שאלבוס יראה אותה ביחד איתי.

נכנסתי למשרד של אלבוס, מוטשת מהעבודה, והוא הסתכל עליי בציפייה. "נו?"

"אני חושבת שהצלחתי," מלמלתי. "אבל אני לא בטוחה..."

"פשוט תנסי." אלבוס זירז אותי ואני הנהנתי. עצמתי את עיניי והרגשתי משיכה בכל הגוף, כאילו מצמקים לי את כל הגוף.

ידעתי שהצלחתי; הרגשתי את זה – ארבע רגליים, חושים מחודדים ומפותחים, זנב...

מה אני?

פתחתי את עיניי וראיתי את אלבוס נועץ בי עיניים בשמחה. "הצלחת! איזו חתולה יפה את!"

הלכתי בעזרת ארבע הרגליים שלי אל עבר המראה שבמשרדו, ופלטתי קריאת בהלה.

חתולה ארוכה וגדולה בצבע זהוב הייתה שם. העיניים שלי נותרו חומות כהות וראיתי שהזנב שלי מעט מוזר; היו עליו סימנים כמו של צמה – סימן הזיהוי שלי, כנראה.

הייתי פנתרה זהובה. ידעתי שאני פנתרה; אחרי הכל, הייתה לי בובה של זה פעם...

נזכרתי בבוגארט שהבסתי אצל המשרד של ג'נסה קאבו, שלבש את צורתו של הבובה ההיא...

למה דווקא פנתרה זהובה?

חזרתי לצורתי הרגילה והסתכלתי על אלבוס בבהלה. "אני פנתרה."

"זה לא חתול?" הוא שאל בתמיהה.

"אני פשוט **יודעת **שזו פנתרה!" התעקשתי. "למה דווקא זה?"

"בדרך כלל אנשים משתנים לאנימאגוס לפי משהו שקשור אליהם, בין אם זו תכונה לבין אם זה משהו שחשוב אליהם, חיה כלשהי וכן הלאה."

הבובה ההיא הייתה חשובה לי בעבר. יכול להיות שבגלל זה?

"ועכשיו," אמר אלבוס. "כדאי שתתארגני. מחר את חוזרת ללימודים."

"אתה לא צריך להזכיר לי את זה..." מלמלתי. נזכרתי ביום האחרון של השנה החמישית שלי, איך שסיריוס נישק אותי ואמר לי שהוא אוהב אותי...

נאנחתי והלכתי חזרה לחדרי לארגן את המזוודה.

"בלק מסתכל עלייך."

הסתכלתי בהפתעה על לילי. ישבנו בארוחת הצהריים ביום האחרון של השבוע הראשון ללימודים בשנתנו השישית, היא, מרי, ג'ולי ואני.

"למה לו?" שאלתי אותה, מכריחה את עצמי לא להסתכל לכיוונו של סיריוס, שישב לא רחוב מאיתנו.

"מי יודע," אמרה ג'ולי ונשענה לאחור. "יש לו מנהגים מוזרים, לבלק הזה..."

"מדברת האקסית שלו..." מלמלתי. ג'ולי גלגלה את עיניה וצחקה.

"אז מה, את כבר לא אוהבת אותו?" שאלה אותה מרי. "כלומר, את נראית דיי שלווה כשמדברים עליו, לא כמו בעבר..."

"אני לא אהבתי אותו מעולם," היא אמרה. "פשוט הרגשתי אליו משיכה עזה שבלבלתי והפכתי את זה ל'אהבה', זה הכל."

"אז לא יהיה לך איכפת אם מישהי תצא איתו?" שאלה אותה לילי. "לדוגמא, אנדריאה?"

הסתכלתי עליה בתסכול, וידעתי מייד שהיא יודעת שאני אוהבת אותו, אפילו מבלי שאמרתי לה. מתי היא הספיקה לגלות?

"לא יהיה לי איכפת," אמרה ג'ולי ומשכה בכתפיה, בעודה מסתכלת עליי. "אם זאת תהיה אנדריאה, זה יהיה מעולה, מפני שהיא מספיק טובה בשבילו, והוא טוב בשבילה, אני חושבת. אבל אם זו תהיה, לדוגמא, דיינה ברינגס מרייבנקלו, אני לא חושבת שהייתי רואה את זה בעין טובה."

הרגשתי שאבן נגולה מליבי משום מה. היא חושבת שאני בחירה טובה לסיריוס? באמת?

רק חבל שסיריוס לא באמת אוהב אותי. הרי זה היה רק חלום, בכל זאת.

לפתע נחת לי בסלט פתק. אף אחת מהבנות לא שמה לב ואני פתחתי אותו. היו כתובות בו רק כמה מילים:

"_אנדריאה__,_

_בערב תבואי לעץ הקבוע ליד האגם__._

_סיריוס__."_

הרגשתי שאני מסמיקה, והסתכלתי לאיפה שסיריוס יושב, או לפחות ישב, כי הוא כבר לא היה שם.

בערב יצאתי מחדר המועדון, בטענה שאלבוס ביקש לראות אותי (דבר שיקרי, כמובן). יצאתי בחשאי החוצה, משתדלת לא להתפס על ידי פילץ' או גברת נוריס, החתולה המעצבנת שלו, שנדמה כאילו הם קשורים זה לזה בקשר טלפטי.

הלכתי לי באיטיות, וראיתי את העץ. העץ פרח הרבה; פרחים ורודים כיסו את ענפיו, הוא היה גבוה ויפה, והמיקום שלו היה מושלם; ממש על סף האגם הגדול. הירח האיר את האגם ואני חייבת להודות, שהמראה של העץ, האגם והירח היה מושלם.

ראיתי את דמותו של סיריוס נשענת על העץ. הוא נראה טוב מאי פעם; השיער השחור שלו התארך קצת, בדיוק באורך המתאים, עיניו היו יפהפיות כמו תמיד, והוא נהיה גבוה עוד יותר, וחזק יותר... הוא נראה כמו דוגמן שנשלף ממגזין האופנה הכי נחשב בעולם.

נעצרתי כמה מטרים מהעץ. הוא לא שם לב שכבר הייתי שם, ומבטו היה מקובע על האגם.

"חשבתי שאתה לא מאמין באהבה." אמרתי בשקט והוא הסתובב והסתכל עליי בהפתעה. הוא הפסיק להשען על העץ והלך אליי. הוא נעמד כמה סנטימטרים מולי.

"באת." הוא אמר. הסמקתי מעט ואמרתי, "כמובן שבאתי. הרי ביקשת ממני לבוא, לא?"

ולהפתעתי הגמורה הוא משך אותי אליו לחיבוק שכמוהו לא הרגשתי מעולם; חיבוק אוהב, משתוקק...

"ס-סיריוס..." מלמלתי.

"אני אוהב אותך, אנדריאה רידל," הוא אמר לי והסתכל לי ישירות אל תוך העיניים. "עכשיו אני כבר מאמין באהבה בגיל שלנו."

הסמקתי עוד יותר ואמרתי, "מה גרם לך להאמין?"

"עצם העובדה שאת קיימת, ושאני אוהב אותך." הוא אמר וחזר שוב על ה'אני אוהב אותך'. הרגשתי שדמעות עולות לעיניי משום מה.

"אל תשקר לי." אמרתי לו והתנתקתי ממנו.

הוא הסתכל עליי, פגוע. "למה נראה לך שאני משקר?"

"כי אין מצב שאת א-אוהב אותי!" אמרתי, מסתכלת עליו בכל הכוח שלי. "זה לא הגיוני שסיריוס בלק אוהב אותי! זה פשוט לא הגיוני! למה דווקא אני?"

"באהבה אין חוקים," הוא אמר, נעלב. "סליחה באמת שהתאהבתי בך!"

"ואני אמורה להאמין לך?" שאלתי אותו בכעס בעוד הדמעות זולגות. ממתי נהייתי בכיינית כזאת? "אל תשחק ברגשות שלי, סיריוס! מתי גילית את זה שאני מאוהבת בך והחלטת לנצל את זה?"

הוא הסתכל עליי, המום. "את אוהבת אותי?"

"כאילו שלא ידעת על זה!" אמרתי בכעס, מוחה את הדמעות מעיניי וצועדת כמה צעדים לאחור. "למה, סיריוס? אף אחד לא יכול לאהוב מישהי כמוני. היחיד שיכול היה, ניסה לאנוס אותי - "

אבל לתדהמתי המוחלטת, סיריוס בלק משך אותי אליו ונישק אותי.

זו לא הייתה נשיקה מגעילה.

זו לא הייתה נשיקה כוחנית.

זו הייתה נשיקה שאין כמותה. יותר טובה מלפני שנתיים, טובה פי אלף יותר מהנשיקות עם טובי, פי מיליון...

זו הייתה נשיקה אמיתית. לא מזוייפת, רעה...

האם זה בכלל הגיוני? זה אמיתי? האם סיריוס בק באמת אוהב אותי, ומנשק אותי כאן, מתחת לעץ היפה, והאגם המדהים, והירח, והאווירה הרומנטית...

זרועותיו של סיריוס עטפו אותי ואצבעותיו שחקו לי בצמה. את ידיי חפנתי בשערו שלו ואת זרועותיי הנחתי סביב צווארו...

לא תיארתי לעצמי שנשיקה יכולה להיות ככה.

לאחר הרבה זמן בו התנשקנו, הוא הסתכל עליי ואמר לי, הפעם בחיוך, "אני אוהב אותך, אנדריאה רידל. כדאי שתתחילי להאמין בזה."

הסמקתי קשות והשפלתי את מבטי כשאמרתי לו, "גם אני אוהבת אותך..."

"אז אם כך, אני מניח שהתשובה ברורה," הוא צחק ונישק אותי שוב. "אנחנו ביחד עכשיו."

הנהנתי לאות הבנה וחייכתי אליו. "אנחנו ביחד."

"זוג." הוא אמר, כמנסה להחדיר לי את זה לראש.

"אנחנו ביחד. זוג." חזרתי אחריו כמו רובוט ושנינו צחקנו והתנשקנו עוד קצת לפני שחזרנו חזרה לחדר המועדון.


	21. Chapter 21 Illusion

פרק 21 - Illusion

"אימא שלי ממש לחוצה," אמרה ג'ולי בארוחת הבוקר. "כל העניין הזה עם וולדמורט והאנשים שנעלמים מידיי יום... אימא שלי מפחדת להיות אחת מהם! אחרי הכל, היא גם מוגלגית וגם מכשפה!"

סיריוס... השפתיים שלו על שלי... החיבוק החם שלו...

"כן, זה נכון," הוסיפה לילי בדאגה. "וגם הידיעות ב_נביא היומי _על האנשים שנעלמים לא מרגיעות במיוחד... וגם כל הכת הזאת שכפופה לוולדמורט, 'אוכלי המוות' או איך שלא קוראים להם..."

הוא אמר לי שהוא אוהב אותי... זה אמיתי, או שאני רק חולמת?...

"יש שמועות שהסלית'רינים הם אוכלי מוות מתחילים," לחשה מרי, כאילו שמישהו לא רצוני ישמע. "אני לא אתפלא אם מאלסיבר, אייברי והבלטריקס הזאת יהיו חלק מהם בעתיד!"

הלוואי וסיריוס יהיה איתי לתמיד, ולא יעזוב אותי לעולם...

"מה דעתך על העניין, אנדי?" שאלה אותי ג'ולי ואני רק הסתכלתי עליה במבט מבולבל. "על מה דיברתם, שוב?"

"אנדי, עצם העובדה שאת יוצאת עכשיו עם סיריוס בלק לא אומרת שאת צריכה להתנתק מהעולם ולחשוב עליו בכל רגע נתון!" התעצבנה לילי בעוד מרי וג'ולי צוחקות.

"ס-סליחה באמת!" גמגמתי והסמקתי נואשות. בדיוק כמו קסם, סיריוס התחלק אל המקום לידי וחיבק אותי. "בוקר טוב, אנדי..." הוא לחש לי באוזן וגרם לפנים שלי להאדים עוד יותר.

"ב-בוקר ט-טוב!" קפצתי מייד וחייכתי חיוך לא רצוני. ג'ולי, לילי ומרי צחקו ואני הסתכלתי עליהן במבט זועם. שלא יביכו אותי יותר ממה שאני כבר...

סיריוס הלך איתי לשיעור שינויי צורה והתיישב לידי, בעוד ג'ולי יושבת מצידי השני. זה הזכיר לי את תחילת שנה שעברה, איך ששניהם פשוט דיברו איתי אחרי הריב הגדול שהיה לי עם לילי, ונהפכנו לחברים טובים...

"תיזהרי," לחשה לי ג'ולי. "מינדי סטנליז וג'סיקה גריי מנסות להטיל עלייך כמה קללות דיי מפחידות..."

"אני אטפל בזה," אמרתי והוצאתי את שרביטי. "**פרוטגו****!**"

המגן השקוף נפרש סביבי והקללות שיועדו אליי פשוט התפוגגו ברגע שנגעו במגן. השתיים לא הפסיקו לנסות ולקלל אותי גם בשיעורים הבאים, עד שסיריוס אמר, "אני אלך לדבר איתן! **עכשיו****!**"

"לא צריך, סיריוס," הרגעתי אותו מיד. "הן לא באמת עושות משהו רע! זו רק קנאה שתעבור להן..."

"אבל זה עדיין לא מגיע לך!" הוא התלונן בעודנו מתיישבים במקומותינו בשיעור שיקויים. "את לא עשית להן כלום!"

"מבחינתן, עצם העובדה שאני איתך, זה כאילו כרגע קיללתי אותן בקרושיאטוס, סיריוס," אמרתי ומשכתי בכתפי. "זה מה שכל בת מאוהבת תרגיש כשיש לאהוב שלה חברה חדשה."

"זה גם מה שאת הרגשת כשהייתי עם ג'ולי?" הוא שאל אותי פתאום והסתכל לי היישר בעיניים. זה תפס אותי לא מוכנה, והשפלתי את מבטי, מסמיקה. "מה גרם לך לחשוב שהייתי מאוהבת בך כשעוד היית עם ג'ולי?"

"לא'דע," הוא אמר ונראה כמתחבט עם עצמו. "אני הייתי מאוהב בך כשהייתי עם ג'ולי, לקראת סוף מערכת היחסים שלי איתה. אז חשבתי שאולי גם אצלך זה אותו הדבר..."

"טוב, כן," מלמלתי בעודי משפילה את מבטי במבוכה לקדרה המבעבעת שלי. "גם אני הרגשתי ככה בערך... אתה יודע, מהרגע שטובי ואני נהיינו ביחד, או אפילו מהרגע שבו נישקת אותי את הנשיקה הראשונה שלי לפני שנתיים בערך... כנראה שפשוט חסמתי יותר מידיי את הרגשות שלי, כך שהם כבר נכנסו לתת מודע שלי..."

הוא ליטף את הלחי הסמוקה שלי בעזרת אצבעו וחייך. "אני שמח שאנחנו יכולים להיות עכשיו ביחד, אנדריאה."

"גם אני..." אמרתי וחייכתי מעט בהיסוס. כמה מתאים היה לי באותו הרגע להתנשק איתו מול כולם, אפילו מול פרופסור סלגהורן... אבל ידעתי שזה אסור.

בשעה החופשית שהייתה לנו ביחד הכנו יחד שיעורים, בעוד כל היתר היו בשיעור אסטרונומיה. סיריוס ואני היינו היחידים מכל השכבה שלנו שנכשלו באסטרונומיה, ולכן לא זכינו להרחיב את זה.

"מה הקטע של החיבור הזה?" שאל סיריוס בעצבנות כשהסתכל על המטלה שעלינו להכין. "מאיפה אני אמור לכתוב עכשיו עמוד וחצי על בזואר! זה לא כל מרכיב מעניין..."

"הוא נוגדן לרוב הרעלים, סיריוס," אמרתי וגלגלתי את עיניי. "הוא חשוב, גם אם את הוד מעלתו סיריוס זה לא מעניין. וחוץ מזה, פשוט תרשום משהו! סלגהורן יאהב אותך בכל מקרה ויתן לך ציון עובר!"

"זה לא העניין," אמר סיריוס ביאוש, הסתכל לי ישירות לתוך העיניים ותפס אותי לא מוכנה. "אם לא היה לנו את החיבור המזורגג הזה, יכול להיות שהיינו יכולים ללכת החוצה לשבת קצת, לדבר..."

_ולהתנשק_, הוספתי במחשבה והסמקתי כמעט מייד. מנגנון ההסמקה שלי זה היה המנגנון היחיד שהייתי שמחה שהוא יסגר – כי כל פעם שהסמקתי זה היה כל כך מביך עד כדי... טוב, הסמקה.

סיריוס חשב שזה כנראה מצחיק והתחיל לצחוק את צחוק-הכלב הפרוע שלו. "את כל כך נבוכה! זה לא שאמרתי משהו סוטה!"

אם יש דבר שחסר לסיריוס, מבעד לכל השלמות שלו, זה טאקט.

"אני לא נבוכה," מיהרתי להכחיש, אפילו שזה לא היה נכון. "זה פשוט..."

"דרך אגב," הוא עצר אותי מלהמשיך לצאת סתומה. "נשף חג המולד מתקרב."

נעלמתי דום. איך יכולתי לשכוח את נשף חג המולד? הרי עכשיו כשאני החברה הרשמית של סיריוס בלק, אנחנו אמורים ללכת ביחד... אולי הוא יגיד לי שהוא מעדיף ללכת עם מישהי אחרת? מה יקרה אם הוא יפרד ממני?

"מה איתו?" שאלתי.

"אני מניח שזה דיי ברור שאנחנו הולכים ביחד, לא?" הוא שאל בהיסוס ואז הסמיק מעט.

סיריוס בלק מסמיק.

צחוק של משוחרר של הקלה פרץ ממני וגרם לכל האנשים שבחדר המועדון להסתכל עליי במבט מוזר. סיריוס נראה מעוצבן ואמר, "מה כל כך מצחיק?"

"אני חשבתי שאתה הולך להפרד ממני!" אמרתי לו מבעד לדמעות הצחוק. הוא הסתכל עליי כאילו אני מטורפת ואז חייך חיוך מפלרטט ועשה משהו שגרם לצחוק שלי לגווע במיידית; הוא נישק אותי. נשיקה קצרה, אומנם, אבל עדיין נשיקה.

"אני אוהב אותך, אנדריאה," הוא לחש לי לתוך האוזן לחישה שגרמה לי לצמרמורות בכל הגוף. "תתחילי להאמין בזה."

"ז-זה ק-קשה..." גמגמתי והוא הסתכל עליי וחייך. אני, לעומת זאת, השפלתי את מבטי, מובכת יותר מתמיד.

"אנחנו הולכים להוגסמיד? זה השבוע היציאה, את יודעת..." הוא שאל אותי.

חייכתי בעצב ואמרתי, "לא נראה לי שזה אפשרי. הבנות ואני הולכות לקנות שמלות וכאלה לקראת הנשף, אתה יודע..."

הוא חייך את אותו חיוך עצוב כמו שלי. "טוב, נתנחם בכך שבנשף נהיה ביחד!"

"בהחלט!" זייפתי שמחה והמשכנו לכתוב את החיבור.

עד היציאה להוגסמיד לכל בנות השנה השישית בגריפנדור היה בן זוג. לילי ושון ריקר – נער מהשנה השביעית מהפלפאף, ג'ולי ו-וויליאם, החבר (לשעבר) של טובי, מרי ורמוס (באופן מפתיע, למען האמת) ואני וסיריוס. כולן נראו שמחות מהבנים שלהן כך שהכל היה בסדר.

יצאנו כולן להוגסמיד ביום היציאה והלכנו לחנות הרגילה של דנבר וסמארטי. לילי קנתה שמלה בצבע ירוק חלומי, שהייתה הדוקה על כל הגוף עד הרגליים והדגישה לה את העיניים המהממות שלה ואת השיער האדום והיפה שלה. ג'ולי, לעומתה, קנתה שמלה שחורה ודיי פשוטה, אבל כשמדובר בג'ולי פריסטון שלובשת אותה, היא נראתה כמו שמלה מהודרת למדיי. מרי קנתה שמלה בצבע חום-אדמדם והדוקה, כמו השמלות של ג'ולי ולילי. השמלה שאני קניתי, לעומת זאת, הייתה שמלה לבנה לגמרי, מבד אוורירי, שהגיע לי עד קצת אחרי הברכיים. היא הייתה הדוקה בחזה, ואחר כך התנפנפה כאילו אין מחר. אהבתי אותה מאוד אפילו שהיא הייתה פשוטה מאוד.

"ועכשיו – אביזרים!" ג'ולי הכריזה כשהלכנו לחנות התכשיטים, התחנה הבאה.

ג'ולי קנתה עגילים זהובים מדהימים ושרשרת זהובה אף היא. מרי קנתה עגילי חישוק כסופים וענק יהלומים מפואר. מי היה מאמין שהבנק של משפחת מקדונלד בגרינגוטס הוא דיי מנופח מאוניות זהב. לילי קנתה עגיליי פנינים מדהימים ושרשרת פנינים תואמת. אני החלטתי לא לקנות תכשיטים, מפני שיש לי את השרשרת עם תליון המנעול, שאני לובשת תמיד לאירועים חגיגים, ואת העגילים הכסופים והנופלים שענדתי בשנה שעברה.

לבסוף כולנו התיישבנו בפונדק שלושת המטאטאים ושתינו לנו ברצפות.

"אני חייבת להודות שזה ממש מצחיק," אמרתי לשלושתן והן הסתכלו עליי בבלבול. "בשנה השלישית, כשרק אני הלכתי לנשף חג המולד, הלכתי לבד לעשות קניות לקראת הנשף. בשנה החמישית, אני הלכתי וגם ג'ולי הצטרפה אליי, ועכשיו כולנו הולכות ביחד! זה כאילו שכל שנה הצטרפה מישהי..."

"זה באמת מוזר," צחקה ג'ולי את הצחוק המצטלצל שלה. "זה רק אומר שנפתחת אלינו עוד יותר!"

"אבל עדיין לא לגמרי," נעצה בי לילי את מבטה הירוק והמפחיד. "את עדיין לא סיפרת לנו על העבר שלך."

איך זה שלילי תמיד מצליחה להעלות את הנושא הזה? הנושא שאני הכי שונאת – והיא יודעת זאת.

"אמרתי שאני אספר כשאני אהיה מוכנה," תירצתי את התירוץ שאני מצתרצת לה כבר שנים. "וסליחה, אבל אני עדיין לא מוכנה."

השיחה קלחה מייד לאחר מכן. דיברנו על בנים, לימודים וכל הדברים שבעבר לא עניינו אותי בכלל, עד שלפתע מישהו קרא, "יש דו קרב בחוץ! צריך שמישהו יעצור אותם, כי זה נראה כאילו הם הולכים להרוג אחד את השני!"

"מי זה כבר יכול להיות?" שאלה מרי בבהלה וקמנו ממקותינו על מנת לצאת עם יתר האנשים שבפונדק. יצאנו החוצה וראינו התגודדות של הרבה אנשים סביב הדו-קרב המדובר. מטחים של כישופים נורו שם וגרמו לזיקוקים מפחידים.

"תכנע כבר!" שמעתי קול מוכר צועק מתוך המעגל. זה היה קולו של טובי.

"לעולם לא! אתה תשלם על מה שעשית!" שמעתי קול מוכר אחר.

זה היה קולו של סיריוס.

"אוי לא..." מלמלתי והשתחלתי בין כל ההמון שהקיף את השניים. הצלחתי להגיד לקדמת המעגל וראיתי איך סיריוס וטובי מסתכלים זה על זה באיבה ויורים זה לכיוון זה קללות מפחידות.

"**פרוטגו****!**" צעקתי והמגן נפרש ביניהם. השניים הסתכלו סביב, מחפשים את האחראי ללחש. לבסוף סיריוס ראה אותי עם השרביט מכוון אליהם. "אנדריאה!"

"על מה כל זה?" שאלתי את סיריוס והתקדמתי לעברו.

"המטורף הזה התחיל פשוט לקלל אותי!" ענה לי טובי במקומו. הסתכלתי באיבה עליו, והוא נרתע מעט. חזרתי להסתכל על סיריוס, מחכה לתשובה.

"הוא כינה אותך ואותי בשמות גנאי," אמר סיריוס כמו ילד ננזף. "לא אהבתי את זה במיוחד..."

"אני רואה..." אמרתי ונתתי לחיוך קטן להשתלט על שפתי.

"אז פשוט רציתי להכאיב לו כמה שאפשר..." הוא סינן בכעס והסתכל על טובי כמתכנן להרוג.

"זה פשוט שיש לך בעיה שאני הייתי איתה קודם!" צעק עליו טובי במבט מפחיד. "תתגבר על זה, בלק! היא אהבה אותי לפניך!"

"מעולם לא אהבתי אותך, וגם אתה לא אותי, טובי," הזכרתי לו באי חשק. "כבר שכחת?"

"**לא הייתי נלחם איתו אם לא הייתי אוהב אותך****, ****אנדריאה****!**" הוא זרק לאוויר והייתה דממה.

"אל תגיד את זה אפילו לא בצחוק." אמרתי בקור ולמרות קולי השקט נשמעתי בבירור.

ובהחלטה של רגע, חשבתי _לויקורפוס__! _והוא התהפך באוויר כאילו קרס ננעצה בקרסולו והוא הועף. זו הייתה קללה א-מילולית שמאוד נפוצה בהוגוורטס, בייחוד בשנה החמישית שלי.

"שנלך?" שאלתי את סיריוס המעט המום והוא הנהן. הוא, לילי, ג'ולי, מרי, ואפילו ג'יימס, רמוס ופיטר שהיו בקרבת מקום – חזרנו יחד להוגוורטס, מעט המומים מהמקרה.

"אנדי, אני אוהב אותך."

"מה אתה רוצה, סיריוס? אני לא במצב-רוח רומנטי עכשיו."

"זה לא אומר שאני לא אוהב אותך."

הסתכלתי בייאוש על סיריוס, שלא מש מלהסתכל עליי ולחייך חיוך שקשה היה להתנגד לו. ישבנו בארוחת הערב של אותו היום וכמו תמיד הוא ישב לידי, השעין את ראשו על ידו ובהה בי. מנהג מוזר.

"איך אתה יכול לאהוב מישהי כמוני," אמרתי, מיואשת. "אני כל כך לא בחורה מתאימה..."

"את יותר ממתאימה, אנדריאה," הוא אמר והמשיך לחייך חיוך מסחרר. "את הבחורה המושלמת. את יודעת כמה הבנים מקנאים בי? טוב, אני מוכרח להודות שזה לא רק בגללך..."

אותו סיריוס. לא צנוע, אגואיסט, אבל עדיין טוב לב. לא יכולתי שלא לחייך – וזה עשה לו את היום העכור ממילא.

"אם אי פעם אני אצליח להבין איך עובד הראש שלך, אני אהיה מאושרת!" אמרתי לו ונאנחתי.

"תעשי ביאור הכרה." הוא הציע, משועשע.

"כן בטח!" פלטתי. "ואז מה, תעשה לי הלטת הכרה? אל תחשוב שאני לא מכירה אותך, סיריוס, אני יודעת כמה אתה טוב בהלטת הכרה אחרי שסיפרת לי איך חסמת את האימא המטורפת שלך מלהכנס לך לראש!"

"את צריכה קצת חוש הומור!" הוא אמר וצחק את הצחוק הייחודי רק לו.

"סלח לי שאני קרת מזג..." מלמלתי ואז לפתע הוא נישק אותי. מול כולם. באולם הגדול. בארוחת הערב.

הסמקתי כמו שמעולם לא הסמקתי – ולסיריוס לא היה איכפת. הוא פשוט נישק אותי כאילו אנחנו רק שנינו באולם, כאילו שהבנות המוריקות מקנאה ששולחות אליי קללות אשר פוגעות במגן השקוף שלי לא נמצאות בכלל. זו הייתה הנשיקה הכי מביכה, מתוקה ומדהימה שיש.

"אני חושב שסלחתי לך," הוא אמר כשהוא התנתק ממני וראה את הפנים האדומות שלי עד כדי שעשוע. "אחרי הכל, כל אחד היה סולח לך אחרי נשיקה כזאת..."

"פשוט תסתום..." מלמלתי בשקט והוא חיבק אותי חיבוק אוהב.

תהיתי אם אי פעם אמצא מישהו כמוהו.

בארוחת הבוקר של ה-22 לנובמבר, הינשופים הביאו את הדואר כמו תמיד.

אליי ואל סיריוס, בניגוד לאחרים, מעולם לא באו ינשופים, כי לא היה ממי שיבוא. אך להפתעת כולם, שני ינשופים נחתו מול סיריוס ומולי, אוחזים מכתבים.

"ממי זה כבר יכול להיות?" שאל סיריוס בתמיהה בעודו פותח את המכתב.

"בדיוק חשבתי על אותו הדבר..." מלמלתי ופתחתי את שלי. המכתב היה כתוב בכתב נטוי ומוכר כל כך:

_"__אנדריאה רידל היקרה__,_

_מה שלומך__? __איך עוברת עלייך השנה השישית עד עכשיו__? __אני דואג ואוהב אותך אפילו שאנחנו רחוקים זה מזו__._

_החלטתי להתחיל וליצור איתך קשר דרך ינשופים__. __אין דרך טובה יותר__, __מפני שאני לא רוצה להזמין אותך אליי לעיתים תכופות כך שאנשים יתחילו לחשוד__._

_תשלחי על גבי המכתב הזה את מה שברצונך לומר לי__._

_אוהב__,_

_אלבוס__."_

חייכתי בעצב מעט בעודי שולפת עט וכותבת לו מאחור:

_"__אלבוס__, __אצלי הכל מעולה__. __השנה השישית בסדר גמור ואני נהנית מכל רגע__._

_הייתי מעדיפה שלא ליצור קשר דרך ינשופים__. __זה יכול לתת לאנשים את הרושם השגוי ששיקרתי להם – מה שגם ככה הם כבר חושבים__. __אולי פשוט עדיף להפגש במועד הבא האפשרי שאתה יכול__? __אולי ביום ההולדת שלי__, __בחמישה לינואר__? __אני מניחה שכבר תודיע לי אם כן__._

_אוהבת__,_

_אנדי__."_

קיפלתי חזרה את המעטפה, חיברתי לינשוף ושלחתי אותו לחופשי.

"ממי זה היה?" שמעתי את ג'יימס שואל את סיריוס.

"סתם, אנדרומדה, בת הדודה שלי..." שמעתי את סיריוס עונה, מתחמק. אחרי חודשיים עם סיריוס (חודשיים חלומיים, אני חייבת להדגיש) כבר יכולתי לזהות בקולו רמזים למה שהוא עושה. אם הוא מתרץ, מתחמק, נעלב, עצוב... הכל זיהיתי כבר.

"וממי זה היה בשבילך, אנדי?" שאלה אותי לילי בחשדנות.

"סתם מכר מבית היתומים..." אמרתי ומשכתי בכתפי.

עדיין לא יכולתי לספר להם את האמת.

לא עכשיו.


	22. Chapter 22 Wrapped In Your Arms

פרק 22 – Wrapped In Your Arms

הנשף התקיים, כהרגלו, ביום שישי בערב.

לילי, ג'ולי, מרי ואני התחלנו להתכונן כבר שעה לפני; ללבוש את השמלות, לנעול נעליים, לענוד תכשיטים, לסדר את השיער ולמרוח איפור.

לילי נראתה מדהימה וכובשת – כיאה לנערה הכי יפה בשכבה שלנו. השיער שלה היה אסוף באלגנטיות לקוקו גבוה, ועיניה נראו בולטות עוד יותר עקב העיפרון התכול שהיא מרחה. ג'ולי נראתה לא פחות זוהרת בשמלתה שלה ועם נעליי העקב השחורות והגבוהות שלה. וויליאם יהיה מרוצה, הנחתי. מרי נראתה גם מדהימה עם האביזרים שלה ונראתה זוהרת עוד יותר כשהזכירו לה שהיא הולכת עם רמוס לנשף. מעולם לא ידעתי שהיא חשה כזאת חיבה עזה לרמוס.

ואני נאלצתי להסתפק בשמלת האני-נזירה-קדושה שלי, נעליי סירה כסופות ושטוחות, עגילים כסופים ונופלים והשרשרת האהובה עליי – עם תליון המנעול. את השיער שלי אי אפשר היה לשנות, ולכן השארתי אותו בתור צמה פשוטה וחסרת חיים.

כשירדנו חמישתנו לחדר המועדון, סיריוס, רמוס ו-וויליאם כבר היו שם.

"את נראית מדהים," לחש לי סיריוס אל תוך האוזן. "אני לא מתחרט."

"מתחרט על מה?" שאלתי אותו בתמיהה.

"על זה שהתאהבתי בך." הוא אמר וחייך אליי. הוא ליטף את הלחיים שלי והרגשתי שאני מסמיקה – למזלי, הפעם התכבדתי בכמות גדולה של מייק-אפ שיסתיר את הסומק המביך שלי.

הלכנו כל הזוגות לאולם הגדול, שבו השולחנות נעלמו ורחבת ריקודים ניצבה במקום. סיריוס, אני, מרי ורמוס התיישבנו באחד השולחנות ואכלנו את ארוחת הערב, לפני שנעלה לרחבה לרקוד.

"אני חושב ששבעתי," אמרתי והסתכלתי על סיריוס. "מה איתך?"

"אין יותר שבע ממני!" הוא אמר בעליצות וקפץ על רגליו. הוא הושיט לי את ידו ולקחתי אותה בשמחה. הלכנו יחד למרכז הרחבה, נוטשים את מרי ורמוס לבד בשולחן. קיוויתי בשביל שניהם בהצלחה.

סיריוס הניח את ידיו סביב מותניי ואני הסמקתי. למה כל דבר שסיריוס עושה גורם לי להסמיק? לדוגמא, כשהייתי עם טובי והוא הניח את ידיו סביב מותניי לא הסמקתי. אז למה דווקא כשסיריוס עושה את זה אני מגיבה ככה?

_זאת אהבה כנראה_, קול קטן אמר בראשי וגרם לי להסמיק יותר. הנחתי בביישנות את ידיי סביב צווארו והסתכלתי עליו בחשש.

סיריוס חייך אליי את החיוך הכי יפה שאי פעם ראיתי. לא יכולתי שלא לחייך אליו חזרה.

"את נראית מדהים היום," הוא אמר לי, בעודנו מתנועעים בקצב המוזיקה. "ואני לא משקר. אני מבטיח."

"א-אני מאמינה ל-לך..." גמגמתי והוא צחק צחוק עדין שכמותו לא שמעתי מעולם אצלו.

"אני חושב שזו הפעם הראשונה שאת מאמינה לי ל**משהו**..." הוא אמר, מבודר מהעניין. הסמקתי משום מה.

"א-אני אוהבת אותך, ס-סיריוס..." מלמלתי והוא הסתכל עליי בהפתעה. "מה?"

"אני אוהבת אותך," אמרתי, הפעם יותר ברור, ונאנחתי. "זו הסיבה שאני לא מאמינה לך, או מסמיקה כתגובה לכל דבר שאתה עושה לי. אתה יותר מידיי כמו חלום שמעולם לא יכולתי להשיג, ופתאום אתה שלי, ורק שלי, וזה דבר שחדש לי, וקשה לי לקבל. אני מצטערת אם אני קרה או קשה איתך, זה פשוט באג במוח, שאני באמת אשתדל למחוק..."

הוא חיבק אותי לפתע ועצר את המונולוג שלי. "עכשיו זה תורי לא להאמין..." הוא מלמל ואני התבלבלתי. "למה?"

"כי זו הפעם הראשונה שאת אומרת לי 'אני אוהבת אותך' לפני," הוא אמר והסתכל לי לתוך העיניים. "ואנחנו כבר ארבעה חודשים ביחד... מעולם לא חשבתי..."

אבל אותי כבר לא עניין מה יש לו לומר. התרכזתי על השפתיים שלו, והחלטתי לעשות את הצעד הראשון גם בעוד נושא – ולראשונה בחיי, אני נעמדתי על כפות רגליי והצמדתי את שפתיי לשפתיו. מרוב הלם, סיריוס שכח מה לעשות, אז החלטתי אני לעשות את העבודה הקשה ופשקתי את שפתיי, לאפשר לו להבין את התנועות שוב. הוא חזר לעצמו ונישק אותי בלהט. הצמדתי אותו כמה שיותר אליי, אוחזת בו כאילו הוא המצוף שלי, גלגל ההצלה שלי מהחיים העלובים והקודרים שלי, והוא אחז בי, לא נותן לי ליפול (הוא אפילו הרים אותי קצת מעל הרצפה). זו הייתה הרגשה עילאית, להתנשק עם סיריוס בלק – וזו הייתה הרגשה עוד יותר טובה, שאני היא זו שיוזמת את הנשיקה.

זה היה כאילו רק שנינו היינו על רחבת הריקודים באולם הגדול אשר בהוגוורטס, כאילו אין אף אחד מלבדנו...

התחושה של סיריוס מחבק אותי... זה היה כאילו הייתי בבית. כאילו זה היה המקום המוגן שלי, המקלט כנגד הצרות מסביב. כל דבר בסיריוס היה מושלם. כל דבר שסיריוס עשה היה מושלם. כל החסרונות והייתרונות היו מסונכרנים באופן מושלם.

הוא הגבר המושלם בשבילי. תהיתי אם גם אני בשבילו אותו הדבר...

האם הוא מרגיש את אותה אהבה שבוערת בי כלפיו גם כלפי? האם הוא באמת מאוהב בי? האם כל זה אמיתי?

לפתע עלתה במוחי תמונה; אותי, בשמלת כלה לבנה, ואת סיריוס לידי בחליפה לבנה משלו. שנינו ביחד, אוחזים ידיים, הולכים על השטיח האדום לכיוון מעין חופה מאולתרת, באיזה גינה מדהימה על קצה צוק, שנראתה כמו גן עדן עלי האדמות, ולילי, ג'ולי, מרי, ג'יימס, רמוס ופיטר נמצאים שם, מפזרים עלינו פרחים ומוחאים עלינו כפיים, ואלבוס נמצא בקצה השטיח, מחכה לנו עם הטבעות, משחק את תפקיד הכומר...

כשסיריוס ניתק ממני חזרתי למציאות. אני בנשף חג המולד עם סיריוס וכרגע סיימנו להתנשק את הנשיקה הכי חלומית שיש.

"אני אוהב אותך." הוא אמר לי ומשום מה הפעם, לעומת כל הפעמים האחרות, האמנתי לו מכל הלב.

לפתע נשמעה צרחת זעם שניפצה את בועת האהבה של סיריוס ושלי. סובבנו את ראשנו בבהלה למקור הצרחה, וראינו את לילי, אדומה מרוב כעס, מכוונת שרביט לכיוון ג'יימס. שון לא נראה בשום מקום.

"**אני לא מאמינה שעשית את זה****!**" היא צרחה. "**היית חייב להטיל עליו קללה****?**"

"**זו אשמתו שהוא הזמין אותך מלכתחילה לנשף****!**" הוא צעק חזרה בתסכול.

"**אנחנו לא זוג****, ****פוטר****, ****וכדאי שתפנים שאנחנו לעולם גם לא נהיה****!**" היא צעקה ודמעות הופיעו בעיניה. "**ותודה באמת שהרסת לי את ההזמדנות להיות עם מישהו****, ****פעם אחת ולתמיד****!**"

"**אז אולי עכשיו תתני לי הזדמנות****!**" הוא צעק כמטורף.

"**זה שאתה רודף בקבוצת הקווידיץ****', ****קפטן הקבוצה****, ****נערץ בעיניי הרבה בנות ויכול להיות שגם נראה טוב – לא אומר שאני אהיה איתך אי פעם****!**" היא צעקה וסטרה לו.

לילי אוואנס סטרה לג'יימס פוטר. תהיתי מתי זה יגיע. שש שנים חיכיתי לרגע הקסום הזה – והנה הוא קורה. אני חייבת להעיר שאין לי שום דבר נגד ג'יימס, יש לי משהו נגדו כשהוא פוגע בלילי.

"היי, אוואנס," החליט סיריוס להתערב והתקרב לאזור הקרב, גורר אותי מאחוריו. "זה לא היה לעניין עכשיו - "

סיריוס חזר הטאקט הופיע.

"לך בכלל אין זכות לדבר, בלק!" היא התנפלה על סיריוס. "אתה החבר הכי טוב שלו, וגם החובט בקבוצת הקווידיץ' – אין פלא שאתה מרגיש חיבה עזה כלפיו!"

"לילי, תרגעי," מיהרתי מייד לצאת להגנתו של סיריוס. ההתנפלות שלה על סיריוס לא לעניין, וזה לא משנה אם היא חברה שלה. "זה לא ויכוח הגיוני!"

"ואיך יכולתי לשכוח **אותך**, אנדריאה," היא צחקה כמו חולת נפש. "החברה של סיריוס בלק בכבודה ובעצמה! שלא להזכיר שגם את חובטת בקבוצת הקווידיץ', כך שגם את חשה חיבה עזה כלפי הקפטן שלכם - "

"**לילי די****!**" אמרתי בנימת ציווי רועמת ולא אופיינית לי. הוצאתי את שרביטי, כיוונתי אליה ואמרתי, "**קונפונדו****.**"

מבטה של לילי נהיה לא ממוקד. הסתכלתי על סיריוס באכזבה מרה ואמרתי, "אני אקח אותה לחדר."

"כן, אני מניח שזה הדבר הנכון לעשות..." הוא אמר באותה אכזבה כמו שלי, שלא מיצינו את הערב הזה עד סופו. הוא נישק אותי נשיקה חטופה ועזב עם ג'יימס. גררתי את לילי אחרי ומצאתי את מרי, מתוסכלת מתמיד, יושבת בצד לבדה. "איכפת לך לעזור לי?" שאלתי אותה בעדינות והיא הסתכלה עליי והנהנה. היינו שקטות כל הדרך לחדר המועדון, וכשהגענו עלינו במהירות למגורי הבנות והשכבנו את לילי על מיטתה.

"מה קרה?" שאלתי אותה בחשש.

"זה רמוס," היא אמרה ופרצה בבכי. "הוא לא אוהב אותי. הוא טוען שהוא לא **יכול **או בולשיט אחר..."

חיבקתי אותה באופן אוטומטי וזו חיבקה אותי חזרה. ידעתי שהיא צריכה את זה. לאחר שמרי נרגעה לילי התעוררה, מבולבלת.

"למה אני כאן?" היא שאלה ואני הסברתי לה מה עשיתי. במקום להרביץ לי, היא פשוט פרצה בבכי.

"אני לא מ-מאמינה שהוא ק-קילל את ש-שון!" היא גמגמה מעבר לדמעות.

מרי ואני מיהרנו להרגיע אותה והצענו לה שכדאי שנתארגן כולנו לשינה. את ג'ולי אף אחת מאיתנו לא ראתה, והנחנו שהיא מתזמזמת עם וויליאם באחת הכיתות הריקות או משהו בסגנון.

לבסוף, בסביבות שתיים בלילה, ג'ולי נכנסה, פרועה מתמיד, אל תוך מגורי הבנות. היא התיישבה על המיטה שלה וזרקה את הפצצה. "אני כבר לא בתולה."

לילי, מרי ואני הסתכלנו עליה בתדהמה.

"מזל טוב!" מרי הייתה הראשונה להתאושש וחיבקה את ג'ולי בשמחה. "ברוכה הבאה למועדון!"

"גם את?" שאלה אותה לילי בהפתעה.

"עם ריק מרייבנקלו..." קרצה מרי.

"ואני עם ווילי, כך שהבאה בתור זאת אנדריאה." פסקה ג'ולי והשלוש הסתכלו עליי.

"אני עדיין בתולה, ואין לי יומרות לשנות זאת בזמן הקרוב..." אמרתי בנחישות.

"אבל את וסיריוס כבר ארבעה חודשים ביחד, לא?" שאלה אותי מרי.

"זה לא משנה," אמרתי מייד. "אחרי מה שקרה עם טובי... אני סומכת על סיריוס שהוא לא יעשה לי את זה, אבל עדיין..."

"אני בטוחה שאנדי תמצא את ההזדמנות הנכונה להגיע לשלב הזה עם סיריוס," אמרה לילי ושמחתי שהיא בצד שלי. "וחוץ מזה, מה גרם לך לרצות לאבד את הבתולים עם מישהו שאת רק יצאת איתו לנשף ולא היית איתו לפני כן, ג'ולי?"

"אני לא יודעת," אמרה ג'ולי והסמיקה. "זה פשוט קרה..."

"אני מקווה שאת ובייסון תהיו מאושרים ביחד." אמרתי לה והיא הסתכלה עליי כאילו הייתה המושיעה שלה.

תהיתי אם אני אי פעם אעשה את זה עם סיריוס. אחרי מה שקרה עם טובי, אני מניחה שאסור להגיד 'אף פעם'...

נקווה לטוב.

"שתהיה שנה טובה!" כולם אמרו בחדר המועדון בחופש חג המולד בשלושים ואחד לדצמבר בשעה חצות בדיוק. סיריוס נישק אותי מייד ומזווית העין ראיתי גם את רמוס ומרי מתנשקים. הלוואי שיהיה משהו ביניהם... ג'יימס התבודד ביחד עם פיטר, לילי התבודדה אף היא וג'ולי התנשקה עם וויליאם שלה.

"אני אוהב אותך, אנדריאה רידל!" צעק סיריוס כמו שיכור.

"אין צורך לצעוק..." מלמלתי והוא כבר נישק אותי שוב. לפתע, בין כל ההמולה שהייתה בחדר המועדון, שמעתי את לחישתו של סיריוס שגרמה ללב שלי לנתר.

"תבואי איתי להוגסמיד מחר?"

הסתכלתי עליו, מופתעת. אושר החל להציף אותי וכמעט ואמרתי 'כן' עד שלפתע הוא לחש עוד משהו.

"אני רוצה לא רק לצאת איתך לדייט. אני רוצה גם שנעבור שלב."

רק דיברנו על זה הבנות ואני, והנה זה קורה. **ה**-הצעה. לא הייתי צריכה לשמוע שוב בשביל להבין מה המשמעות של 'לעבור שלב'.

"את לא חייבת להודיע לי עכשיו," הוא אמר לי והסתכל לי ישירות אל תוך העיניים (הבנתי שכשהוא עושה את זה, זה אומר שהוא רציני). "תודיעי לי מחר בבוקר, שנדע. אני לא רוצה ללחוץ או משהו, ואת גם רשאית להגיד 'לא'."

"אוקיי. אני אחשוב על זה..." אמרתי והוא הנהן בהבנה.

כל אותו לילה לא ישנתי – לא שזה חדש, אבל הפעם זה לא היה מסיוטים, אלא מההצעה המבהילה של סיריוס.

התחבטתי ביני לבין עצמי מה לענות לו מחר. מצד אחד כן רציתי ללכת איתו לדייט, מצד שני...

לא רציתי לרדת לחדר המועדון מחשש שאולי אפגוש אותו – אחרי הכל, זה יום שלישי, ומי יודע אם הטלפטיה בינינו עדיין עובדת.

למחרת בבוקר הלכנו יחד לארוחת הבוקר, והתיישבנו כל תלמידי השנה השישית ביחד – כמו תמיד, רק שהפעם סיריוס ואני היינו שקטים במיוחד בעוד כל היתר דנו על מה הם הולכים להיות בעתיד; בין אם זה הילאים לבין אם זה מרפאים.

הרגשתי את ידו של סיריוס מתחת לשולחן משלב את אצבעותיו בשלי. אצבעותי, מרוב הפתעה, נותרו קפואות ואז באותו הרגע הבנתי מה התשובה שלי אליו. הידקתי את את אצבעותיי בין שלו ולחשתי, "כן."

"אמרת משהו?" הוא קפץ, מופתע משבירת השתיקה שלי.

"כן." אמרתי בפשטות וידעתי שהוא מייד יבין – ואכן כך קרה.

"אני אחכה לך בחדר המועדון בשעה ארבע בדיוק." הוא אמר ולא הסתכל לי ישירות בעיניים.

אני יוצאת עם סיריוס בלק לדייט ראשון.

ולפעם הראשונה שלי.


	23. Chapter 23 You And Me

**אזהרה: בפרק זה יש כוונות סקסואליות אז כל מי שלא אוהב את זה מוזמן פשוט לדלג או פשוט לא לקרוא את הפרק. שלא תגידו שלא הזהרתי.**

אה, וזה הפרק אחד האהובים עליי. נהניתי לכתוב אותו, אפילו ש"כבשה" (שם בדוי) הפריעה לי מעט :P.

תהנו, ותעשו לי REVIEW אפילו אם אתם לא רשומים לאתר!

פרק 23 – You And Me

הסתכלתי בארון שלי ומייד הבנתי שאין לי בגדים יפים.

לאחר שחיטטתי עד יאוש, החלטתי על שמלה מתנופפת ויפה שלא לבשתי הרבה זמן, גרביונים ומגפיים, עליונית תואמת ואת השרשרת עם תליון המנעול – השרשרת האהובה עליי. כשהסתכלתי במראה החלטתי שאני נראית סביר. יותר טוב מתמיד, זה נכון, אבל עדיין סביר. חבל שאת הצמה המרגיזה שלי אני לא יכולה לפרום...

"הולכת לאנשהו?" שאלה אותי ג'ולי כשנכנסה לחדר.

"דייט עם סיריוס..." מלמלתי והיא חייכה בהבנה ואמרה, "בהצלחה!"

הנהנתי לאות תודה וחזרתי להסתכל על עצמי במראה. ללכת על המראה הטבעי ולא לשים איפור, או להתייפיף? החלטתי על ללכת על המראה הטבעי.

בדקה לארבע ירדתי לחדר המועדון וראיתי שסיריוס כבר שם. הרגשתי כאילו הוא האביר על הסוס הלבן שלי, והוא מחכה לנסיכה, שזאת אני...

"את נראית נפלא," הוא אמר כשראה אותי. "כמו תמיד."

הסמקתי וגמגמתי משהו שנשמע כמו, "גמאה". שיהיה.

"שנלך?" הוא שאל והושיט לי את ידו באלגנטיות. לא יכולתי שלא לחייך כשלקחתי את ידו וראיתי איך כל בנות השנה השלישית, הרביעית, החמישית והשביעית מוריקות מקנאה שאני זכיתי בבחור האלוהי שנקרא סיריוס בלק.

יצאנו מחדר המועדון וירדנו לשערים, מבלי לדבר. עברנו את הבדיקה הבטחונית של פילץ' השרת המעצבן והלכנו בשביל המוביל להוגסמיד.

"אני שמח שהחלטת להסכים," הוא שבר את השתיקה שהייתה בינינו. "זה משמח אותי מאוד."

לא ידעתי מה לענות, ולכן פשוט הנהנתי וכמובן שהסמקתי.

"לאן נלך?" שאלתי לאחר שהגענו להוגסמיד.

"פונדק שלושת המטאטאים." קבע סיריוס ונכנסנו לפונדק החביב. התיישבנו במקום אינטימי בקצהו וחיכינו למלצר שיגיע.

"אני מקווה שאת לא מתחרטת שאת איתי," הוא אמר לי לפתע בעודו מסתכל עליי מהעבר השני של השולחן. "אני יודע שיכולת להשיג מישהו יותר טוב ממני, ולמרות זאת - "

"אל תחשוב על זה אפילו," קטעתי אותו בעדינות ובחיוך. "אתה מושלם מידיי. אם כבר אז **אני **זאת שלא מתאימה לך. היית יכול להשיג כל בחורה שרק תרצה, ובכל זאת בחרת בי, איכשהו..."

למזלי המלצרית הגיעה וקטעה את השיחה שלנו. המלצרית הייתה יפהפייה בעלת שיער בלונדיני ועיניים כחולות. היא ראתה את סיריוס וחיוך מפלרטט התפשט על שפתיה. "רוצים להזמין?"

"ברצפת בשבילי." אמרתי מעט ברוגז ואז היא הסתכלה עליי, מופתעת מעצם העובדה שאני גם שם.

"אותו הדבר." אמר סיריוס והיא חזרה להביט בו במבט מפלרטט שלא אהבתי.

"מייד מגיע." היא אמרה והלכה משם. סיריוס חזר להסתכל עליי כמעט מייד. "אני לא אוהבת אותה..." סיננתי בעצבנות וסיריוס נראה המום. "יכול להיות שאת מקנאה, אנדריאה?"

"אני לא מקנאה!" מייד הכחשתי. "זה פשוט שהיא צריכה להבין שאתה תפוס..."

"היא רק ניסתה להתחיל איתי, אנדי," צחק סיריוס את הצחוק המדהים שלו. "ואני מניח שזה דיי ברור שאני תפוס, אם מישהי כמוך יושבת פה איתי..."

הסמקתי מרוב בושה. גם הוא וגם אני יודעים שאני מקנאה. זה לא דבר נעים להרגיש, אבל נדמה היה שזה לא הזיז לו. הוא רק נראה מאושר עוד יותר.

הברצפות הגיעו והפעם המלצרית נעלמה כמעט מייד. טוב, לפחות היא מבינה רמזים.

"את חמודה כשאת עצבנית," הוא אמר לי וחייך חיוך שלא ידעתי לפרשו, אבל הוא בהחלט הוציא מהדעת. לא עניתי לו.

"את יודעת," הוא שינה נושא כמעט מייד. "קיבלתי מכתב מבת הדודה שלי, אנדרומדה, ביום של הנשף."

"אני זוכרת את זה," אמרתי לו. "לא היית מוכן לספר מה היה התוכן שלו."

"היא ספרה לי שבצוואתו של דוד אלפרד שלי, שנמצאה לאחר שלושים יום מיום מותו, היה כתוב שהוא מוריש לי את כל רכושו."

הסתכלתי עליו בהפתעה. "ומה 'כל רכושו' כולל?"

"הבית שלו, החפצים שלו, הכל..." הוא אמר ואז ירד לי האסימון.

"זה אומר שאתה יכול לעבור לבית הזה!" אמרתי בשמחה. "הרי גם ככה לא רצית להשאר אצל הפוטרים!"

"איך ידעת את זה?" הוא שאל אותי בהפתעה. "מעולם לא אמרתי לאף אחד שלא נעים לי להשאר אצל הפוטרים..."

הסמקתי מייד ואמרתי, "זה פשוט שבנימה שדיברת על זה בשנה שעברה, ראו שלא נוח לך... או שמא זו רק אני?" צחקתי במבוכה.

הוא הסתכל עליי במבט אוהב כל כך שלא ידעתי כבר שנים. "אני בדרך כלל טוב בלהסתיר דברים כאלה, אבל את קוראת אותי כמו ספר פתוח; עוד סימן לכך שנועדנו זה לזו."

"אל תגזים," נזפתי בו. "אנחנו יוצאים רק ארבעה חודשים, וזה הדייט הראשון שלנו... יש לנו עוד דרך ארוכה בשביל לגלות אם באמת נועדנו!"

"אני בטוח שאנחנו נשמות תואמות," הוא אמר, נחוש לעמוד על שלו. "אני פשוט מרגיש את זה!"

"אוך, תפסיק!" אמרתי באותו קול נוזף אבל בחיוך. "ממתי נהיית כל כך רומנטי? ג'ולי סיפרה לי שכשהייתם ביחד היית ממש בול עץ בשיחות כאלה!"

"נהייתי כזה רק בגללך!" הוא אמר בנימה מאשימה ונראה כמו ילד שכועס על אימא שלו. "אם לא היית כל כך יפה, וכל כך מדהימה..."

"בוא פשוט נעבור נושא!" הצעתי. הנושא הזה נהפך ליותר מידיי מתקתק, והתחלתי להרגיש בחילה קלה.

"את אוהבת אותי." הוא קבע עובדה מוזרה ואני גלגלתי את העיניים. "לעבור נושא זה לדבר על נושא **אחר**, ולא באותה קטגוריה!"

"אבל אהבה ונשמות תואמות אלו נושאים שונים לחלוטין!" הוא התלונן ואני לא יכולתי להתאפק יותר ופרצתי בצחוק החורק שלי. הרגשתי כל כך מובכת כשהאנשים שישבו קרוב אלינו הסתכלו עליי בבהלה. הצחוק הזה יכול להיות כל כך מביך...

"זה בכלל לא מצחיק!" סיריוס אמר, נעלב. "אני מדבר ברצינות פה ואת צוחקת עליי!"

"ס-סליחה," חירחרתי. "ז-זה פשוט ש - "

"המפף," הוא אמר ושילב ידיים בהפגנתיות. הסתכלתי עליו, מיואשת, ואמרתי, "סליחה, סיריוס."

"לא סולח." הוא אמר, נרגן.

"סליחה?" ביקשתי והחלק למושב לידו.

"לא סולח!" הוא התעקש וסובב את ראשו לצד השני על מנת לא להסתכל עליי.

"אני מצטערת מעומק ליבי." אמרתי, מעט משועשעת מהסיטואציה.

"את העלבת אותי, אז שאי בתוצאות!" הוא אמר, מתעקש כמו ילד קטן. חייכתי לעצמי והחלטתי לשחק איתו קצת. סובבתי את ראשו אליי בעזרת אצבע שהנחתי מתחת לסנטרו. הוא הסתכל הצידה, אפילו שהראש שלו היה בכיוון שלי. "סליחה?" שאלתי בקול הכי מפתה שיכולתי להפיק. אני לא אשכח איך מרי וג'ולי עשו לי שיעור ב'איך לפתות גבר' ואני גיחכתי עליהן – אז הנה אני מיישמת את הדבר שמעולם לא חשבתי שאיישם.

הוא לא הסתכל עליי, והרגשתי איך גופו מתקשח משום מה. חייכתי חיוך יותר גדול, מנסה להפוך אותו למפתה בדרך כלשהי, ואמרתי באותו קול, "התסלח לי, סיריוס?"

הוא נהפך לגוש קרח קשה. החלטתי להעביר הילוך. הנחתי את זרועותיי סביב צווארו והצמדתי את החזה שלי אל שלו. הוא התקשח עוד יותר. זה באמת עובד, או שאני סתם מביכה את עצמי לשווא? משום מה לא הסמקתי. כנראה שהגוף שלי קיבל את זה שזה המשחק שלי בו, ולא להפך.

"אני מצטערת מעומק ליבי, סיריוס," לחשתי היישר לתוך האוזן שלו ושפתיי נגעו מעט בתנוך שלו. שמעתי אותו בולע את רוקו. לא יכולתי שלא לחייך חיוך עוד יותר גדול. אני באמת מצליחה להביס את סיריוס בלק?

"א-אני..." שמעתי אותו מגמגם וראיתי שהאוזן שלו מאדימה קצת. לא האמנתי שהצלחתי להגיע לתוצאה יותר גדולה משחשבתי: גרמתי לסיריוס בלק להסמיק!

"אני מצטערתי," לחשתי עוד יותר והתחלתי לנשק לו את האוזן. התחלתי להסמיק גם אני. רפרפתי את שפתיי לאורך הלסת שלו עד שהגעתי לנקודה מסויימת ליד פיו, ואז עליתי למעלה, מרפרפת, עד שהגעתי למצח, שם נתתי לו נשיקה קטנה. ירדתי במורד האף בעזרתי שפתיי ועצרתי בשקע מעל לשפה העליונה. הרגשתי איך הנשימות שלו נהיו כבדות, ואיך שלי נהפכות לכבודות ומרוגשות מרגע לרגע. ניתקתי את שפתיי מפניו והסתכלתי לו אל תוך העיניים, מנסה לשלוח מבט מפלרטט כמו שג'ולי לימדה אותי, אבל זה היה קשה – יכולתי להסתכל עליו רק באהבה, ותו לא.

הוא כבר נרפה ונראה כאילו הוא ממוקד רק בי. הוא השיב לי מבט יפה כל כך, ולפתע ראיתי שהעיניים האפורות שלו מכילות גם צבע מעט כחלחל, יפה כזה... שנינו התנשמנו בכבדות ואז כבר לא יכולנו להחזיק את זה בפנים יותר. ביחד, בהתאמה מושלמת, התנשקנו את הנשיקה הכי תשוקתית שאי פעם התנשקנו. לא האמנתי שהמתכון ללפתות גבר יכול גם לגרום לנשיקות להפוך להיות יותר מדהימות, אם זה בכלל אפשרי...

ואז הוא התנתק ממני והותיר אותי מופתעת וסמוקה. הוא נראה רציני לגמרי כששאל, "שנלך?"

ידעתי בדיוק למה הוא מתכוון. למען האמת, רציתי את זה לא פחות ממנו. זה התאים עכשיו. לא התחרטתי על הבחירה שלי.

ויצאנו מפונדק שלושת המטאטאים, אוחזים ידיים.

סיריוס ואני עמדנו מול מלון מפואר וגבוה בהוגסמיד. נכנסנו ללובי, עדיין אוחזים ידיים, וסיריוס אמר לפקידה בקבלה, "את הסוויטה הכי מפוארת."

"זה יעלה לך מחיר נכבד, בחור צעיר," היא אמרה באדישות. "זה יעלה - "

"זה לא משנה," הוא אמר והניח על השולחן חמש אוניות זהב וקרץ. "אני מניח שזה מספיק, לא?"

הפקידה הסתכלה על הזהב בתדהמה, הנהנה והושיטה לנו את המפתח. "לכמה זמן?"

"לא יודע וזה לא באמת משנה, נכון?" סיריוס אמר והניח עוד אניה. הפקידה הנהנה באוטומטיות ואספה את הכסף אליה. הוא הוביל אותי ונכנסנו למעלית המפוארת. עלינו לקומה מספר 12, הלכנו במסדרון עד שהגענו לחדר מספר 1254. סיריוס פתח את דלת העץ האדומה והיפה ונכנסנו לסוויטה.

זו הייתה סוויטת החלומות; מיטה, שהייתה גדולה כמו מיטה זוגית ועוד מיטה פרטית, שנראתה מפוארת ביותר, חדר אמבטיה מעוצב בטוב טעם, שטיחים מפוארים מקיר לקיר ובאמת שלא יכולתי לבקש סוויטה יפה יותר או מתאימה יותר למה שהולך לקרות בעוד רגעים ספורים.

"אני חושבת שאני אלך להתקלח," אמרתי לו החיוך מתנצל. "אני חושבת שזה יהיה חיוני לנצל כל חלק בסוויטה הזו..."

"אני התרחצתי לפני שבאתי אז אני לא צריך," אמר סיריוס בהבנה. "אז אני אחכה לך."

חייכתי אליו בתודה ונכנסתי לאמבטיה. לפחות הוא הבין שאני צריכה קצת זמן להתאפס על עצמי. פשטתי את בגדיי ונכנסתי למקלחת. למזלי, לקחתי איתי תיק קטן וביצעתי בו לחש הרחבה סמוי, כך שהכנסתי לתוכו את הבגדים שאיתם... טוב...

יצאתי מהמקלחת רענה ונקייה והתלבשתי בבגדים שהבאתי איתי; סריג בצבע ורוד עתיק, עם שרוולים ארוכים, כתפיים חשופות, ושהגיע לי עד קצת מעל הברכיים – כמו שמלת-סריג. גרבתי גרביים בצבע לבן עד אחרי הברך, כך שנותר קו חשוף של עור באזור הירך. את הצמה שלי לא יכולתי לשנות, וכשהסתכלתי על המראה הכללי שלי במראה, בסך הכל הייתי מרוצה.

לקחתי נשימה עמוקה ויצאתי מחדר האמבטיה. סיריוס ישב על המיטה ונשען לאחור בעזרת ידיו. ציינתי לעצמי שהוא נראה טוב יותר מאי פעם, עם מכנסי הג'ינס וחולצת הכפתורים הפשוטה שנראתה זוהרת על הגוף המושלם שלו...

"אני מוכנה." אמרתי בקול חזק מספיק בשביל להעיר אותו מהמצב בו הוא היה. הוא התיישר והסתכל עליי. הוא נראה מופתע, אבל מייד המבט שלו נהפך לרציני. הוא קם על רגליו והלך לעברי. בלי מילים הוא פשוט חיבק אותי. מרוב הפתעה ידיי נשארו רפויות בצדדים, אבל מייד התאוששתי וחיבקתי אותו חזרה.

"אני אוהב אותך." הוא אמר בחולשה משום מה. חייכתי ואמרתי, "אני יודעת."

הוא הסתכל עליי, מבולבל, ואני צחקתי. "אל תדאג, אני גם אוהבת אותך, אתה בטח יודע את זה כבר. זה פשוט שעכשיו, משום מה, אני מרגישה שאני יכולה להאמין לך בכל הלב..."

הוא המשיך להסתכל עליי, מבולבל, ואני המשכתי לדבר במהירות מרוב לחץ שהתחיל להשתלט עליי. "כן, הזוי לא? אתה בטח חושב שאני סתומה שלקח לי את כל החודשים האלה בשביל לקלוט דבר כל כך פעוט... טוב, אבל בשבילי זה לא פעוט... זה דבר דיי גדול, למען האמת... טוב, אולי פשוט עדיף שאני - "

ואז הוא נישק אותי וסתם לי את הפה, תודה לאל.

לא ידעתי כמה זמן עמדנו ככה והתנשקנו, עד שלפתע הרגשתי את הרגליים שלי נוגעות ברגליי המיטה, ואז נפלנו; סיריוס מעליי, ואני בגבי למיטה. זהו זה. הגיע הרגע המכריע.

מאותו הרגע, האהבה שלנו התממשה במלואה. האהבה, שלא האמנתי שיכולה להיות לי, אכן התגשמה. אפילו הדרך בה הורדנו זה לזו את הבגדים הייתה עדינה ומלאה באהבה. הדרך בה ידיו של סיריוס ליטפו את גבי לאורך עמוד השדרה בעדינות, איך הוא נישק את צווארי, איך הוא נגע בחזה שלי באופן עדין כל כך ונעים כל כך, בניגוד לטובי האגרסיבי והאנוכי. סיריוס התחשב בי, ואפילו שאל רגע לפני השיא, "אני לא בטוח שאני יוכל לעצור עוד. את בטוחה?"

וכשלחשתי לו את התשובה החיובית לא הייתה הרגשה טובה יותר, ואם זאת כואבת יותר. כן, זה כאב. כן, זה לא הרגיש הכי נעים בהתחלה, אבל סיריוס גרם לכאב ולאי-נעימות להיעלם. סיריוס היה מושלם. הרגע הזה היה מושלם, הרגע בו אני וסיריוס אהבנו, ממצאים את האהבה שלנו עד סופה, אם יש לזה סוף... לא היו מילים אחרות לתאר את הרגע המדהים הזה, בו אני וסיריוס היינו מחוברים פיזית ונפשית כאחד...

לאחר מכן, נוצר מצב ששנינו נרדמנו. כשהתעוררתי, בחוץ כבר הייתה שקיעה. הייתי עירומה מתחת לשמיכת הפוך הנעימה שכיסתה את הדמויות המחובקות של סיריוס ושלי. הסתכלתי לראשונה בחיי על החזה החשוף והמדהים של סיריוס, על השיער השחור שלו שנפל באלגנטיות על פניו, על עיניו העצומות ועל פניו השלוות, איך שהוא ישן... חייכתי אל דמותו הישנה. בעדינות, הורדתי את ידו ממני ולבשתי חזרה את הסריג והגרביים. הכנתי לעצמי קפה במכונת הקפה שהייתה שם ויצאתי החוצה למרפסת שהשקיפה אל השקיעה שהתחוללה מאחורי ההרים שהקיפו את הוגסמיד והוגוורטס. יכולתי לראות את האורות שבקעו מהטירה הענקית ששימשה לי כבית אפילו בחופשים הגדולים. הסתכלתי למטה, לרחוב הסוען והעמוס באנשים...

לפתע זרועות מוכרות חיבקו אותי מאחור וגרמו לי להרגיש בבית, להרגיש שחמים ונעים לי.

"מעולם לא הייתי מאושר יותר," לחש לי סיריוס אל תוך האוזן ונישק את צווארי. "זה היה הרגע המאושר ביותר שאי פעם חוויתי. יותר טוב מכל פעם אחרת שעשיתי את זה..."

"א-אני שמחה..." גמגמתי והסמקתי. הוא הידק את גבי אליו, ושנינו הסתכלנו יחד על הנוף המדהים שנשקף מהמרפסת.

"אני מקווה שנוכל להיות ככה כל הזמן," הוא אמר. "עכשיו אני מרגיש לחלוטין מה זו 'אהבה'."

"גם אני מקווה," אמרתי וחייכתי. "וגם אני מרגישה את הרגש הזה. הודות לך, סיריוס. אני אוהבת אותך כמו שמעולם לא אהבתי מישהו."

"וגם אני אוהב אותך, כמו שמעולם לא אהבתי מישהי..." הוא אמר ושנינו צחקנו והסתכלנו על הנוף, מחובקים, מאוהבים ומאושרים.


	24. Chapter 24 Louder Than Thunder

פרק 24 – Louder Than Thunder

נעמדתי מול הדלת. נשמתי עמוקות ופתחתי אותה. ג'ולי, מרי ולילי ישבו שם ופטפטו להן. ברגע שהן הסתכלו עליי, הן חייכו חיוכים זחוחים ואמרו, "נו?"

"טוב..." מלמלתי והתיישבתי מולן. "אני גם לא... טוב... אתן יודעות..."

"תגידי את זה כבר!" לחצה ג'ולי ואני הסמקתי נורא.

"אני כבר לא _בתולה_..." לחשתי והשלוש קפצו משמחה וחיבקו אותי חיבוקים מוחצים. מרי אמרה בזחיחות לעבר לילי, "עכשיו תורך, לילז!"

לילי הסמיקה ואמרה, "תעזבו אותי כבר..."

"למען האמת, לא חשבתי שאנדריאה תאבד את תומתה לפנייך, לילז," אמרה ג'ולי ומשכה בכתפיה. "לא בקטע רע, כמובן."

המשכנו לדבר ואז נזכרתי שבעוד כמה ימים מתקיים יום ההולדת שלי. יום ההולדת בו אגיע לגיל חוקי מבחינת קוסמים לעשות כל מה שבראשי – גיל 17. תהיתי לפתע מתי יום ההולדת של סיריוס... לא זכרתי שהוא מעולם חגג אותו.

"בכל אופן, אנחנו מארגנות לך מסיבה ענקית בחדר המועדון!" אמרה לי לילי בארוחת הבוקר ביום שאחרי.

"אתן באמת לא צריכות," אמרתי בתקיפות. "אין לי בעיה גם לחגוג בפרטי רק ארבעתנו..."

"אבל אז זה לא כיף," התלוננה ג'ולי. "וחוץ מזה, מה רע כל כך בלחגוג את יום ההולדת שלך? אני תמיד שמחה כשמגיע יום ההולדת שלי, ואת, לעומת זאת..."

"נראית כאילו סבר-מאוס החליט להטיל עלייך קללה מפחידה מאוסף הקללות ההזויות שלו." השלימה מרי והשתיים האחרות הנהנו.

הסמקתי מעט ואמרתי, "זה פשוט שאני לא אוהבת ימי הולדת..."

לפתע סיריוס התיישב ליד ונישק אותי על הלחי. "אז כדאי שתתחילי לאהוב," הוא אמר וקרץ. "מפני שקניתי לך כבר את המתנה!"

"ל-לא היית צ-צריך!" גמגמתי שלא לצורך (לא רק מהנושא, אלא מעצם העובדה של מה שעשינו אתמול). לא רציתי להפוך את זה לעניין גדול מידיי. ימי הולדת... כל מה שאני זוכרת מיום ההולדת האחרון שחגגתי אי פעם, לפני הרבה מאוד שנים, זה שאיבדתי בו את הכל... _אל תחשבי על זה__, __אל תחשבי על זה__, __אל תחשבי על זה__..._

בשיעור שיקויים סלגהורן החליט לתת לנו להריח שיקוי אחד, שהוא טען שכל אחד מריח משהו אחר. כשאני שאפתי אותו אל ראותיי, הרחתי ריח של גשם, את פוקס, עוף החול משום מה, וגם עוד ריח לא ברור, שהזכיר לי את ריח השיער של סיריוס... אני מריחה את סיריוס? הסמקתי נואשות. הבא בתור להריח היה סיריוס והוא שאף עמוק וחיוך התפשט על שפתיו. תהיתי מה הוא הריח... ואז לתע הוא הסתובב אליי והתחיל לרחרח אותי. הוא נראה לרגע כמו כלבלב ואני הייתי נבוכה כל כך.

"כן, ידעתי שאני לא טועה," הוא אמר והסתכל עליי באהבה. "הרחתי אותך."

"טוב..." מלמלתי. "גם אני, סוג של..."

שמחתי כשפרופסור סלגהורן אמר לנו מה היה השיקוי שהרחנו, אשר היה שיקוי אהבה (דבר שסיריוס כבר הבחין) שנקרא אמורנטציה. שיהיה.

בבוקר יום ההולדת שלי חיכו לי על המיטה שלל מתנות. לילי, ג'ולי ומרי עוד ישנו, ולכן נזהרתי עם הרעש של פתיחת המתנות.

המתנה הראשונה הייתה ערכת איפור מג'ולי. זו הייתה ערכת איפור חדשה ויקרה, וממש הוחמאתי שג'ולי קנתה אותה במיוחד לי. מלילי קיבלתי שמלה יפהפייה בצבע לבן דהוי, שהייתה פשוטה מאוד אך מדהימה. ממרי קיבלתי צמידים כסופים ויפים שהחלטתי לענוד אותם באותו יום. אפילו ג'יימס ופיטר קנו לי מתנה (הופתעתי מאוד) שהייתה ספר של "_הטריק המדליק – תראה לכולם מה אתה שווה__!_" ספר ללימוד טריקים מולכלכים בעזרת קסמים פשוטים ביותר – ויעילים ביותר. מרמוס קיבלתי קדרות שוקולד מהדובשנרייה שבהוגסמיד, ואז הגעתי למתנה לפני אחרונה – המתנה של אלבוס.

אלבוס קנה לי תליון מפתח שהיה מצורף לו פתקית בכתב היד המוכר שלו; "_המפתח שפתח לך את הלב__._"

חייכתי כשצירפתי את תליון המפתח לשרשרת עם המנעול שלי. ענדתי את השרשרת והרגשתי מוגנת איתה, שתי המתנות חשובות שהתאחדו...

והמתנה האחרונה, שהייתה של סיריוס. זו לא הייתה מתנה גדולה, אלא רק קופסא קטנה ומהודרת. פתחתי אותה, ונשימתי נעתקה; טבעת משובצת ביהלומים ניצבה שם, ככל הנראה תוצרת גובלינים, ועליה היה חרוט בכתב מחובר ויפה, "אנדריאה". ענדתי אותה מייד והצמדתי אותה לליבי. המתנות היקרות לי בכל העולם.

לאחר שכל הבנות קמו ירדנו לחדר המועדון. סיריוס חיכה במיוחד לי ואמר, "מזל טוב, אנדי." הוא חיבק אותי חיבוק חזק ונישק אותי בעדינות. חייכתי אליו ואמרתי, "תודה, סיריוס."

ירדנו חמישתנו לאולם האוכל והתיישבנו ליד השולחן של גריפנדור. לאחר ארוחת הבוקר, אלבוס החליט לנאום.

"שלום לכל השבים מחופשת חג המולד!" הוא אמר בלבביות. "אני מקווה שהמשך הסימסטר יהיה מוצלח כמו הקודם לו. ועכשיו, אני מבקש מאנדריאה רידל להתייצב במשרדי בעוד שעה בדיוק."

מבטיהם של כולם הופנו אליי ואני קפאתי, בעוד הכפית עם סלט הירקות נשארה באוויר. "מה?" שאלתי אותם, מיתממת, ונאלצת לשקר. "אני לא יודעת מה הוא רוצה ממני."

"זה מוזר," הסכימה איתי לילי. "למה דמבלדור צריך את אנדריאה ביום ההולדת שלה?"

"יכול להיות שהוא לא יודע שזה יום ההולדת של אנדי," אמר סיריוס ומשך בכתפיו. "אבל בכל זאת, למה הוא צריך אותך? זה לא שעשית שום דבר רע!"

"יכול להיות שהוא סתם רוצה לומר לה משהו," אמר ג'יימס, שהצטרף לשיחה. "חבל סתם לנתח את זה."

"ג'יימס צודק," צידד בו רמוס, שהתיישב אף הוא איתנו. "רידל כבר תספר לנו אחר כך מה קרה, נכון?"

כולם הפנו אליי את מבטיהם ואני הנהנתי, בלית ברירה. "מעולה!" פסקה לילי. "אם כך, שנלך להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל?"

לאחר שעה התייצבתי מול המפלץ שהוביל למשרדו של אלבוס. כשהמפלץ ראה אותי הוא מייד נתן לי לעלות, כמו תמיד. אלבוס כישף את המפלץ שיזהה רק אותי.

כשהגעתי למשרד עצמו, אלבוס ישב על הכסא שלו וחייך כשראה אותי. "תשבי, אנדי."

"בסדר." אמרתי בשקט והתיישבתי מולו.

"ראשית כל," פתח אלבוס מבלי להתמהמה. "מזל טוב."

"תודה." אמרתי קצרות.

"שנית כל," המשיך אלבוס ונאנח. "עליי לקיים את הבטחתי."

הסתכלתי עליו בבלבול. "איזו הבטחה?"

"של לספר לך על העבר הרחוק שלך של עוד לפני שנולדת ברגע שתגיעי לגיל 17." אמר אלבוס וחייך חיוך קטן.

"בסדר." אמרתי בקול אדיש כביכול, אפילו שהלב שלי ניתר קדימה. סוף כל סוף, האמת.

"מאיאנה קאבו הייתה הילדה הצעירה ביותר למשפחת הקוסמים העתיקה וההודית – משפחת קאבו. היא הייתה יפה; בעלת עיניים תכולות, כמו ליתר בני המשפחה, שיער חום כהה וחלק וגוף חטוב ונמוך מעט. בזמן לימודיה היא למדה בהוגוורטס, והייתה בבית גריפנדור – כמו יתר משפחתה. יום אחד, היא נתקלה במוגל יפה תואר, הנקרא טום רידל. הוא היה קוסם יוצא מן הכלל, אשר סיפר לה כי למד בבובאטון. היא התאהבה בו ממבט ראשון, וכשביקשה רשות ממשפחתה לצאת איתו, הם לא הסכימו, בטענה שכל ילד למשפחת קאבו צריך להתחתן עם מישהו אחר ממשפחת קאבו. דודן או כל אחד אחר. היחידה שנותרה בצד שלה, הייתה ג'נסה קאבו, אחותה הגדולה, אשר למדה כאן בהוגוורטס למשך שנה אחת את שיעור התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל.

"מאיאנה הייתה אישיות סוערת הרבה יותר מאחותה; היה לה פתיל קצר, מה שלא היה נראה לי היא הייתה משנה בכל הכוח... דמות שלא שוכחים במהרה. אך ברגע שהיא התאהבה במר רידל היפה, היא הייתה ב'מחלת אהבה'. הוא, כך היא חשבה, אהב אותה גם, והשניים החליטו לברוח מבתיהם – כל אחד מביתו שלו. הם ברחו לאנגליה מהודו, ועמדו להתחתן עד שקרה דבר שקטע את סיפור האהבה המרתק של שניהם – מאיאנה נכנסה להיריון. רידל, אשר חשש מסיבה שמאיאנה לא יכלה להבין, החל לריב איתה על התינוק. הוא דרש לדעת אם זה בן או בת, ומאיאנה דגלה בשיטת ההפתעה. לבסוף, הצליח רידל, בעזרת קסם מורכב, לגלות את מין התינוק – זו הייתה תינוקת.

"רידל לא בזבז יותר מידיי זמן. הוא ניסה לבקש תחילה ממאיאנה, בצורה נעימה ויפה, להפיל את התינוקת, אך זו סירבה בתוקף. לאחר מכך הוא החל להתעקש בכל הכוח, והיא רצתה לשמור על התינוקת שלה ושל אהוב ליבה. השניים רבו ואז היא גילתה את אופיו האמיתי של טום רידל – למד בהוגוורטס, בבית סלית'רין, והיה קוסם אפל מן השורה הראשונה. הכי אפל בכל הזמנים. מאיאנה הרגישה נבגדת כמו שמעולם לא הרגישה. היא הגנה על התינוקת שלה בעזרת כשפים עתיקים וקשים לביצוע, וטום רידל ניסה להבקיע אותם. הוא ניסה לשלוח קללה ממיתה לתינוקת, בחודש התשיעי להריון, והקללה השתבשה עקב אחד מהלחשים המגנים העתיקים שמאיאנה ביצעה על ילדתה. היא התעתקה בכל הכוח שלה, נעלמת מעיניו של אהוב ליבה לשעבר, והגיעה לעיירת קוסמים נידחת ולא ידועה בדרום אנגליה. שם היא ילדה את הילדה שלה, אשר הקללה הממיתה הייתה אמורה להרוג אותה אך השתבשה ונהפכה לקללת חנק מסוג לא ידוע ולא מוגדר.

"מאיאנה מתה שעה לאחר הלידה. כל שהספיק לעשות, זה לתת לילדה את שמה: אנדריאה, שם שהיא נורא אהבה, מאיאנה, על שמה ורידל – שם המשפחה של מי ששבר את ליבה. לאחר מכן, היא הפכה את הזכרונות הללו לנוזליים על מנת שיוכלו להעביר לילדתה את המידע הדרוש כשתגיע לבגרות. אז, מאיאנה קאבו מתה, מהקללה הממיתה שנורתה לביטנה ומהלידה הקשה עצמה."

שתיקה.

"אנדריאה?" אלבוס שאל בחשש.

"איפה הזכרון הנוזלי של מאיאנה?" שאלתי בשקט. הסתכלתי על אלבוס, מחכה לתשובה. "איפה הזכרון הנוזלי של אימא שלי?"

"א-אני מצטער, אנדי," הוא לחש. "אחרי שאני ראיתי את זכרונותיה...הבקבוק נשבר והזכרונות נעלמו."

"זה בסדר." אמרתי באדישות, בולעת את הרגשות שלי וסוגרת אותם בחדר קטן בלב, שלא יצאו עוד לעולם.

"יש רק עוד דבר אחר שאת צריכה לדעת," אמר אלבוס והסתכל עליי בחשש. "טום רידל ניסה להרוג את התינוקת של מאיאנה – אותך – רק מפני שהוא רצה בן. הוא רצה שיהיה לו יורש, במידה ולא יקרה משהו. הוא החליט להיות עם טהורת דם, ממשפחת קוסמים עתיקה וטובה, וגם מאיאנה עצמה הייתה מכשפה חזקה ביותר ויפהפייה. היו לה את כל התכונות בשבילו. כשהוא גילה שיש לה בת..."

"הוא פשוט רצה להיפטר ממנה," אמרתי בקרירות. "הרי מי צריך ילדה שתטייל לו בין הרגליים?"

הייתה שתיקה קצרה. הסתכלתי על אלבוס ושאלתי, "זה הכל?"

"רק עוד דבר אחד..." מלמל אלבוס ואני הרמתי גבה. "והוא?"

"טום וואנדרולו רידל, להלן אבא שלך," אמר אלבוס. "הוא הלורד וולדמורט."


	25. Chapter 25 Fearless

פרק 25 – Fearless

הייתה שתיקה.

אני הסתכלתי על אלבוס, והוא השיב לי מבט מפוחד מעט.

"אבא שלי הוא הקוסם האפל ביותר בכל הזמנים," הנחתי את העובדות על השולחן, מרגישה איך הגרון שלי מתייבש. "אבא שלי גורם לאנשים להיעלם, למשפחות להתפרק, רוצח אנשים בשביל הכיף..."

"אנדריאה - " התחיל אלבוס לומר אבל אני השתקתי אותו במבט שידעתי שהוא לא מבט סימפטי במיוחד.

"תודה, אלבוס, על המידע," אמרתי בקול נטול חיים. "אני יכולה לחזור עכשיו לחדר שלי?"

"את לא היית רוצה להשאר כאן ללילה?" הוא שאל אותי, מופתע.

"מכינים לי מסיבת יום הולדת," תירצתי. "אני צריכה להיות שם."

ובלי לחכו לתשובה הפניתי לו את גבי ויצאתי מהמשרד, יורדת במורד המפלץ. הלכתי, מרגישה שהלב שלי מנופץ לחלקיקים קטנים, שהרגשות שהבעתי היו שקר אחד גדול; כל חיוך, כל נשיקה, על מה שקרה לפני כמה ימים...

הרגשתי סמרטוט. משומשת, מגעילה וחסרת תועלת לחלוטין. ידעתי מה אני רוצה לעשות עכשיו – וידעתי שזה מה שיגרום לי להרגיש טוב.

הגעתי לחדר המועדון וראיתי איך לילי, מרי, ג'ולי, סיריוס, ג'יימס, רמוס ופיטר מחכים לי שם עם עוגת שוקולד ענקית.

"מזל טוב!" הם אמרו בשמחה ובחיוכים, אך הכל גווע כשהם ראו את פרצופי, שכנראה לא היה נחמד כל כך. המבט שלי היה אטום.

"קרה משהו במשרד של דמבלדור?" שאלה לילי בחשש והתקרבה אליי צעד אחד עד שאמרתי בשקט אך בבירור, "תשארי במקומך."

"אבל - " התחילה ג'ולי לומר ואני אמרתי בנימת ציווי לא אופיינית לי, "**הישארו במקומכם****.**"

השבעה הסתכלו עליי בבהלה ובבלבול. הרגשתי דמעות תסכול עולות לעיניי, כנגד כל הרצונות שלי, וזולגות אחת אחרי השנייה במורד לחיי.

לקחתי נשימה עמוקה וקיבלתי החלטה. הושטתי את ידי לאחור ולקחתי את הצמה קדימה. שחררתי את הגומייה שקשרה אותה והתחלתי לפרום.

"לא," שמעתי את קולו של סיריוס אומר בפחד שדקר אותי בכל חלקי הגוף. "את לא עושה את זה עכשיו..."

חסמתי את רגשות האהבה שלי אליו רק לרגע הזה.

זהו. סיימתי לפרום. הורדתי את ידיי למטה וחיכיתי לפעולה. השיער נענה לי ברצון והחל להתלפף סביב צווארי, מתהדק לאט... לאט...

התעוררתי על הספה בחדר המועדון שבגריפנדור. סיריוס היה לידי ונראה עייף מאוד. הנחתי שהשעה מאוחרת בלילה.

"שלא תעשי את זה יותר לעולם, אנדריאה," הוא חיבק אותי אותי ברגע שקמתי. "מה קרה לך?"  
"אני מצטערת, סיריוס," חיבקתי אותו חזרה ונתתי לדמעות לזלוג על לחיי. "אל – דמבלדור אמר לי משהו שגרם לי לקצת לאבד את הצפון..."

"את לא חייבת להגיד לי מה," אמר סיריוס מייד בעודו מחבק אותי חזק יותר. "אבל אני פה בשבילך, בסדר?"

"תודה, סיריוס," אמרתי לו והוא נישק אותי לפתע. נעניתי ברצון והמקרה נשכח כלא היה.

"זה היה סיוט לנתק את השיער הסורר שלך מהצוואר," הוא אמר וחייך. "אבל הצלחתי לבסוף."

הסתכלתי על השיער שלי שהיה בגודל נורמאלי ושאלתי, "איך?"

"קללת רגלי-ג'לי," אמר סיריוס ומשך בכתפיו. "כנראה שזה עובד על זה."

צחקתי כל כך עד שירדו לי דמעות צחוק. סיריוס הסמיק ואמר, "טוב, תסלחי לי... הייתי בלחץ!"

"ס-סליחה..." חרחרתי ונרגעתי. לפתע עלתה לראשי שאלה "סיריוס, מתי יום ההולדת שלך?"

סיריוס האדים עוד יותר. מעולם לא ראיתי אותו מסמיק ככה וזה גרם לחיוך בלתי רצוני להשתלט על שפתיי.

"ביום האהבה... ה-14 לפברואר..." הוא מלמל ועיניי נפערו בהפתעה.

"זה אומר שאני יותר גדולה ממך?" שאלתי וצחקתי. "מי היה מאמין!"

"טוב, ג'יימס בכלל קטן," אמר סיריוס וחזר למצבו הקודם. "הוא נולד במרץ."

שנינו פרצנו בצחוק של שמחה לאיד ודיברנו שיחות נפש עד עלות השחר.

החופש הגדול הגיע והייתי שמחה מתמיד, אך המחשבות שלי לא משו מוולדמורט ומאיאנה, אשר דימיינתי אותה כגרסא מוקטנת ופרועה יותר של ג'נסה, דודתי.

באחד הימים של חודש אוגוסט, התארגנתי יפה ואמרתי לאלבוס, "אני יוצאת להוגסמיד!"

אלבוס הסתכל עליי מעבר לעיתון שהוא קרא (_שינויי צורה היום_) ואמר, "תשמרי על עצמך."

"כמו תמיד!" קרצתי לו ויצאתי מהמשרד. דילגתי בשמחה במסדרונות של הוגוורטס עד שהגעתי לשערי הכניסה. יצאתי מהן ואז נעצרתי ושאפתי את האוויר החם אל ראותיי. לבשתי את השמלה שלילי הביאה לי ליום ההולדת ואת השרשרת עם המנעול והמפתח, שאלבוס הביא לי. זה נהפך לפריט קבוע שלי.

עצמתי את עיניי ואחזתי בשרביט ביד. הרגשתי כאילו אני נדחסת לתוך צינור דק ולא היה לי אוויר לנשימה. כשפקחתי את עיניי ראיתי שאני מול פונדק שלושת המטאטאים. חייכתי לעצמי. לפני חודשיים עברתי טסט בהתעתקות ואני עושה את זה מעל המצופה!

נכנסתי לפונדק שלושת המטאטאים והתיישבתי בשולחן האהוב עליי בקצה. "ברוכה השבה, רידל," אמר לי המלצר, פרדריק, שכבר הכיר אותי היטב. "מה את רוצה להזמין?"

"וויסקי-אש," אמרתי בעליצות. "ואולי גם פחזניות כרמל?"

"מייד מגיע," הוא אמר, קרץ והלך. חייכתי לעצמי ברעננות וחיכיתי להזמנה שלי שתגיע.

החלטתי שאין לי טעם להתבכיין על מר גורלי. אם וולדמורט הוא האבא הביולוגי שלי, אין לי הרבה מה לעשות עם זה; פשוט לתת לזה ללכת. זה לא שאני אי פעם _אפגוש _אותו ואשאל אותו, "היי, אבא יקר, למה אתה רשע?"

ובקשר למאיאנה – רציתי ללכת לבקר את משפחת קאבו בהודו. רציתי לבקר את ג'נסה ולקבל קצת מידע על הרקע של אימא שלי, על משפחת קאבו עצמה... תכננתי לעשות זאת כשאסיים את השנה השביעית שלי. ידעתי שאני אאלץ לעשות את זה מתישהו, אז למה לא כשאסיים את ההשכלה שלי?

"במיוחד בשבילך," אמר לפתע פרדריק, שהופיע עם הוויסקי-אש והפחזניות שלי. על כל פחזנית הוא צייר אות, שכולן ביחד יצרו "אנדריאה". חנפן.

"תודה, פרדריק," אמרתי לו בחיוך. "אני אתן לך תשר גדול יותר!"  
הוא הסמיק להפתעתי ואמר, "אין צורך! על חשבון הבית!"

משכתי בכתפיי ואמרתי, "איך שאתה רוצה."

כשהוא הלך שתיתי את הוויסקי שצרב לי בגרון באופן כל כך נעים. נגסתי נגיסות בכל פחזנית, לתת לעצמי להתענג על הטעם...

ואז לפתע את השקט הנפשי שלי חצתה צרחה מקפיאת דם מבחוץ.

כל הסועדים בפונדק כמו על רגליהם ויצאו החוצה לראות על מה כל המהומה. יצאתי אחריהם, מפחדת מעט.

"מה קורה כאן?" שאלתי אישה מבוגרת שהייתה עם שרביט שלוף.

"סוהרסנים," היא אמרה בכעס. "הם עברו לצד השני."

ידעתי מייד למה היא מתכוונת; ידוע היה שחלק מהסוהרסנים הצטרפו לוולדמורט, אבל להתקיף את הוגסמיד? זה לא קצת יותר מידיי?

"**אקספקטו פטרונום****!**" שמעתי אנשים סביבי קוראים. ראיתי שובלים כסופים ולא מוצלחים בוקעים מכל כיוון. החלטתי לנסות גם אני: שלפתי את השרביט וקראתי, "**אקספקטו פטרונום****!**"

שובל כסוף יצא משרביטי. זו הייתה הפעם הראשונה שניסיתי להפיק פטרונוס, וזה לא היה מוצלח במיוחד. לא התייאשתי. זיכרון שמח צריך, נכון?

ניסיתי לנסור ביאוש בזכרונות שלי. נזכרתי בסיריוס, במגע שלו עליי, בנשיקות שלו, בפעם ההיא שהיינו יחד בסוויטה בבית המלון פה בהוגסמיד...

"**אקספקטו פטרונום****!**" צעקתי יותר חזק ולהפתעתי הגמורה צורה כסופה התגשמה מולי והרחיקה את כל הסוהרסנים. זה נראה כמו חתול גדול וכסוף...

פנתר.

הפטרונוס שלי הוא פנתר, בתואם לצורת האנימאגוס שלי.

למה זה ממשיך לרדוף אותי ככה? למה העבר שלי לא נותן לי מנוח אפילו בימים?

הסוהרסנים הלכו. הפטרונוס שלי הציל אנשים. הצלתי את כולם...

"מישהו קיבל נשיקה!" קרא לפתע מישהו ופוגג לי את האשליה. "תזעיקו עזרה!"

ואז ראיתי את מי שקיבל נשיקה. זה היה פרדריק. פניו היו ריקות מהבעה והוא נראה חסר נשמה, חסר לב...

חסר חיים.


	26. Chapter 26 Undisclosed Desires

**אזהרה****: ****פרק זה מכיל תכנים סקסואליים****. ****על אחריותכם בלבד****!**

פרק 26 – Undisclosed Desires

"אנדריאה!" קפץ אלבוס על רגליו כשנכנסתי למשרד שלו, רועדת מרוב פחד. הוא חיבק אותי חיבוק דוב ואמר בהתרגשות, "הייתי בטוח שנפגעת מההתקפה בהוגסמיד!"

"אני בסדר, אלבוס," מלמלתי. "זה פשוט - "

"אני מבין." הוא קטע ושמחתי על כך. הוא חיבק אותי עוד קצת ואז שיחרר ואמר, "שמעתי שפרדריק, המלצר החביב משלושת המטאטאים..."

"כן," אמרתי. "הוא נושק."

אלבוס השפיל את ראשו ואמר, "אני מצטער."

"זה לא שהייתי קרובה אליו באופן מיוחד או משהו," אמרתי בנימה סתמית אפילו שבתוכי הלב התכווץ. "וכבר שהצלחתי לגרש את הסוהרסנים זה היה מאוחר מידיי - "

"זו היית **את**?" שאל אותי אלבוס בהפתעה. "אמרו לי שמישהו זימן פטרונוס חזק במיוחד לגרש את הסוהרסנים - "

"הפטרונוס שלי הוא פנתר," קטעתי אותו. "כמו האנימאגוס שלי. זה קשור איכשהו?"

"יכול להיות שיש לך קשר לחיה הזאת," הוא אמר. "מי יודע."

"באמת מי..." מלמלתי ואז אלבוס אמר, "ויש עוד דבר אחד שברצוני לדבר איתך עליו."

הסתכלתי עליו בתמיהה. "על מה?"

אלבוס התיישב חזרה והורה לי להתיישב מולו – וכך עשיתי. "חשבתי לנסות שנה הבאה לעשות טיול לכל תלמידי השנה השביעית למקום חשוב מאוד מהיסטורית הקוסמים. היית תומכת במעשה שכזה?"

"כל עוד זה לא מהווה סכנה לתלמידים," אמרתי ומשכתי בכתפיי. "וגם אם יש סכנה – זה תלמידי השנה השביעית, והם בטוח יצליחו להדוף אותה מייד."

"תלמידי השנה השביעית לא ילכו לבד, כמובן," מיהר אלבוס להוסיף. "ראשי הבתים יבואו איתם!"

"אז זה בסדר," אמרתי. "אתה המנהל. אתה קובע. וחוץ מזה, בשבילי זה יהיה מעולה כי שנה הבאה אני בשנה השביעית שלי."

"אז אני חושב שאני אעשה זאת." הוא אמר וקרץ לי. חייכתי אליו חיוך מעט מת, אני מודה, אבל אני בטוחה שהוא לא שם לב.

"זאת רק אני, או שג'יימס גבה בחופש?" שאלה ג'ולי בארוחת הערב שלאחר המיון. לילי, מרי ואני הסתכלנו לכיוונו של ג'יימס וראינו שהוא בהחלט נראה טוב יותר. ג'ולי ליכסנה מבט רב משמעות לעבר לילי, אך זו לא שמה לב ורק אמרה, "תשאירי את העיניים שלך על וויליאם, ג'ול. הוא האהוב שלך, אחרי הכל."

"אבל נפרדנו כבר, לילז," אמרה ג'ולי וגלגלה את עיניה ביאוש. "אני יכולה להסתכל על מי שאני רוצה. אלא אם כן את כבר שמת עליו את העין..."

לילי הסמיקה מבושה ואמרה, "לא אני לא!"

"אל תשמרי את זה בפנים, לילז," קרצה לה מרי. "כולן כבר יודעות שאת אוהבת אותו, לא משנה כמה תכחישי!"

"אבל אני **לא**!" היא אמרה בתסכול. "אני לא מאוהבת בג'יימס פוטר! תוציאו את זה מהראש הקטן שלכן! אנדריאה, את בצד שלי, נכון?"

"בטח," מלמלתי, לא ממש מקשיבה. לא ראיתי את סיריוס מאז תחילת הערב. אפילו בקרקרות הוא לא היה! איפה הוא כבר יכול להיות?

"סיריוס נמצא בחתונה של אנדרומדה, בת דודתו," אמר לי לפתע רמוס, שהתיישב לידי. "הוא יחזור רק מחר."

"אה," אמרתי. "אני אצטרך לחכות, אם כך."

"כן..." אמר רמוס ונראה מודאג משום מה. "מה קרה?" אזרתי אומץ ושאלתי אותו.

"זה פשוט עצוב," אמר רמוס בקור. "איך שהמשפחות המעצבנות של טהורי הדם מגיבים כשטהורת דם מתחתנת עם בן מוגלגים!"

"אנדרומדה מתחתנת עם טד טונקס, נכון?" שאלתי אותו בחשש. "סיריוס הזכיר משהו על זה שהם יצאו שנה שעברה..."

"כן," אמר רמוס ונראה מפחיד מעט. "חבל שמשפחת בלק היקרה לא מוכנה לקבל את זה."

"אני מניחה שהם לא מוזמנים לחתונה," חשבתי בקול רם. "אחרי הכל, היא נחשבת לבוגדת דם מבחינתם, לא?"

רמוס הנהן ושתק. לא הבנתי למה הוא מתעצבן מזה, אבל הנחתי לזה. לפתע עלתה למוחי מחשבה; האם משפחת קאבו, המשפחה שאני הצאצאית שלה, כל כך קפדנית לגבי דירוג דם? למרות שבהתחשב בעובדות על פני השטח, הם נוהגים להתחתן זה עם זה בתוך המשפחה, כך שכנראה זה לא משהו שקרה אצלם הרבה...

_מלבד מאיאנה שברחה עם וולדמורט__, _עלתה למוחי עוד מחשבה ונאנחתי. כנראה שלעולם לא אדע איך המשפחות האלו פועלות מבחינת מוחית...

"סיריוס!" אמרתי בשמחה כשראיתי את החבר שלי, הגבר הכי מושלם בכל הוגוורטס, נכנס לחדר המועדון של גריפנדור למחרת בערב. הוא נראה יפה יותר, גבוה יותר, חסון יותר... ועם זאת, תשוש יותר. כשהוא ראה אותי, פניו ניאורו פתאום והוא חיבק אותי מול כולם. "התגעגעתי אלייך," הוא לחש לי באוזן ואני הסמקתי ואמרתי, "גם אני."

לאחר שהתחבקנו ארוכות הוא סיפר לי על החתונה. "אנדרומדה נראתה נפלא בשמלת כלה לבנה," הוא אמר בהתרגשות. "וגם טד טונקס נראה לא רע בכלל!"

"ואני מניחה שלא הייתה נציגות ממשפחת בלק..." אמרתי בעצב.

"תתפלאי דווקא היה," אמר סיריוס והפתיע אותי. "רגולוס, אחי הקטן. בא לרחרח קצת את האזור ואז רץ לאימאל'ה לספר לה שאנדרומדה באמת עשתה את המעשה הנלוז של להתחתן עם בן מוגלגים. בטח עכשיו היא חורכת את האיזכור שלה באילן היוחסין עתיק-היומין של משפחת בלק המדהימה..."

"אל תגיד את זה," אמרתי לו. "הם עדיין המשפחה שלך, לא משנה מה הם עשו או מי הם בכלל!"

"את לעולם לא תביני כי גדלת בקרב מוגלגים, אנדריאה," הוא אמר לי והסתכלה לי ישירות בעיניים. "את גדלת בבית יתומים כל חייך. את לעולם לא תביני."

"אני **כן** מבינה!" אמרתי וקפצתי על רגליי שלא לצורך. גרמתי לכל הסקרנים גם ככה שישבו בשולחנות הסמוכים להסתכל עליי ועל סיריוס במבטים מוזרים. לילי, שישבה בשולחן עם ג'ולי ומרי, הסתכלה עליי ועל סיריוס בחשדנות.

"את **לא **מבינה, אנדריאה," הוא אמר ונעמד גם, מסתכל עליי מלמעלה. "את חיית כל חייך כשמוגלגים הם כמו המשפחה שלך!"

נשכתי את שפתי. לא יכולתי להגיד לו שאלו דברי שקר וכזב. פשוט לא יכולתי. וזה לא עזר בכלל שלילי קמה על רגליה, ניגשה אלינו ואמרה, "יש משהו שאת לא מספרת לנו. נכון, אנדריאה?"

דממת מתים השתלטה על חדר המועדון. ג'ולי, מרי, ג'יימס ורמוס התקרבו גם לראות מה קורה.

"לא התכוונתי לזה," מלמלתי, מנסה לצאת מהמצב שנכנסתי אליו. "אני פשוט יכולה להבין..."

"את לא יכולה להבין עד שאת חלק ממשפחה טהורת דם," אמר רמוס והסתכל עליי בחשדנות, בדיוק כמו היתר. "זה לא דבר של מה בכך, את יודעת. מדברים פה על רגשות של משפחה. איך את יכולה לדעת, אם מעולם לא הייתה לך משפחה?"

נשכתי את שפתי עוד יותר חזק, לא נותנת לאמת להפלט.

"את גדלת בבית יתומים, אנדי," לילי אמרה, כביכול בשביל להזכיר לי. "את לא יודעת מה זו משפחה הרי, נכון?"

הרגשתי דמעות עולות, משום מה. הם מנסים לסחוט את האמת החוצה. הם יודעים שאני משקרת. הם רק רוצים שאני אודה בזה – ואני לא אתן להם.

"חיכינו מספיק זמן, אנדריאה," אמרה מרי בשקט והסתכלתי עליה בבעתה. "אנחנו רוצים לדעת מה את מסתירה מאיתנו כל הזמן."

"זה הרי ברור כשמש שקרה לך משהו בעבר שמונע ממך להתקדם," אמר ג'יימס בחוכמה וראיתי את לילי מסתכל עליו מזווית העין במבט מעריץ, משום מה. "מה זה?"

הרגשתי שאני מאדימה, ולא מבושה; מכעס. איזו מין זכות יש להם לסחוט דברים כאלה ממני? והם עוד קוראים לעצמם חברים שלי...

"אני מחכה כבר שבע שנים לזה, אנדריאה!" לחצה לילי. "את כל הזמן אומרת לי שאת 'לא מוכנה' אז מתי כבר תהיי מוכנה? אנחנו רוצים לעזור לך אנדי! אנחנו רוצים רק לטוב - "

**אם הייתם רוצים בטובתי הייתם מניחים לי לנפשי****!**" צעקתי, מייואשת. "**בסדר****, ****אז לא גדלתי בבית יתומים****! ****זה היה שקר****! ****מרוצים****? ****מה אתם עוד רוצים****?**"

ומבלי לחכות לתשובה פשוט עליתי למגורי הבנות, לחדר, למיטה, והתכסיתי בשמיכה, מתפללת שהכל יעבור כבר.

"כולנו מצטערים, אנדי," אמר לי סיריוס בארוחת הבוקר. "אנחנו לא התכוונו... לא תכננו..."

"זה בסדר," קטעתי אותו בבוטות, לא מישירה אליו מבט. "אני מבינה. אה, סליחה. אני לא מבינה. הרי אני לא מבינה **כלום**, נכון?"

"אנדריאה, אל תתחילי - " הוא התחיל לומר ואני קמתי על רגליי, גורמת לכך שלילי, ג'ולי, מרי, ג'יימס, מרי וסיריוס מסתכלים עליי בבהלה. "לא להתחיל **מה**, סיריוס? אתם צריכים להיות מרוצים עכשיו. חשפתם את העובדה ששיקרתי. אתם צריכים להיות **גאים **בעצמכם על כך שהצלחתם לפתור עוד תעלומה לגבי, לא?"

מעולם לא הרגשתי מרירה יותר מבאותו הרגע.

"לזה לא חתרנו, אנדריאה," אמרה לילי על סף דמעות. "אנחנו רק רוצים לעזור!"

"הייתם עוזרים יותר אם הייתם מניחים לעבר שלי לנפשו!" הטחתי בהם ויצאתי מהאולם הגדול. הגעתי ראשונה לכיתה של התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל וחיכיתי במקום שלי.

"אני מצטער," שמעתי את סיריוס לוחש לי לתוך האוזן מאחורי וזה הקפיץ אותי. לא שמתי לב אפילו שהוא יצא אחרי. "לא היינו צריכים לעשות את זה. את צודקת."

השפלתיי את ראשי. הוא חייך והתיישב לידי, מחבק אותי ביד אחת. "את סולחת לי?" הוא שאל, מסתכל לי אל תוך העיניים שלי.

"לא כרגע." אמרתי בכנות והרגשתי שאני מסמיקה מעט מהמבט המוזר שהוא תקע בי.

"אני מצטער," הוא לחש ומבלי הכנה הוא נישק את האוזן שלי. הרגשתי דז'ה-וו, ללפני שנה, לדייט הראשון שלנו... "את סולחת לי?"

"ל-לא.." גמגמתי, מסמיקה עוד יותר, כשהוא התחיל לנשק אותי לאורך הלסת. הוא נעצר בנקודה מדויקת ליד הפה שלי, ועלה למעלה, מנשק את המצח שלי.

"בטוח?" הוא לחש בקול מפתה כל כך עד שהרגשתי צמרמורת חולפת בכל חלקי גופי.

"כ-כ... ל-ל..." גמגמתי בחוסר ישע והוא ירד עם שפתיו במורד אפי, עושה את אותו מסלול שאני עשיתי בפניו לפני שנה.

"בבקשה?" הוא הצמיד את אפו לשלי והסתכל לי עמוק אל תוך העיניים. הפנים שלי כבר היו אדומות עוד יותר מעגבניה.

"א-אני ל-לא י-י-יודעת..." התקשיתי לדבר מפני שהנשימות שלי הלכו ונעשו כבדות יותר ויותר.

ואז הוא לא נישק אותי בפה. הוא פשוט רפרף מעט על השפתיים היבשות שלי, וירד למטה, מתחיל לנשק אותי לאורך הצוואר.

"אני דיי בטוח שאת יודעת..." הוא המשיך ללחוש מפעם לפעם, כשהוא עצר לנשום בין נשיקה לנשיקה על הצוואר שלי, משאיר סימנים אדומים מעט...

"ס-סיריוס... ל-ל..." המשכתי לומר דברים לא ברורים והראש שלי צנח לאחור. איבדתי תחושה בכל הגוף והרגשתי איך הבטן שלי גועשת, ואיך הגב שלי מצטמרר כשהוא העביר את אצבעו לאורך עמוד השדרה שלי. הוא תפס את גבי בעזרתי ידו החסונה, ובעזרת ידו השנייה...

נאנקתי. לא האמנתי שהוא עושה לי את זה שם, בכיתה של השיעור שלנו, שכל רגע עומדים להכנס אנשים...

הפעם השנייה שלי, הפעם עם בגדים. לא שמתי לב למה קורה סביב מרוב שהייתי בטשטוש בלתי מוסבר. רק הרגע רבנו, ופתאום הוא ואני עושים את שוב, לאחר שנה שלא עשינו את זה...

"את עדיין לא סולחת לי?" הוא שאל בקול תמים כל כך ובעזרתי ידו הוא תפס את הראש שלי והרים אותו כך שאני אוכל להסתכל לו בעיניים. הוא נראה כל כך מדהים, עם השיער השחור שלו, שהתפרע כל כך, והעיניים האפורות המהממות שלו...

"מ-מה..." גמגמתי ולפתע הוא נישק אותי כמו שהוא מעולם לא נישק אותי. לא זכרתי נשיקה כזאת מאז שהתחלנו לצאת. לא חוויתי אף פעם דבר כזה. מרוב הפתעה, הרגשתי שאני מתחילה לקבל סחרחורת, והדבר הבא שאני זוכרת הוא שאני משעינה את הראש שלי על כתפו החסונה של סיריוס.

"מה קרה?" שאלתי אותו, עדיין מעט מטושטשת.

הוא הסתכל עליי וצחק. "אנחנו באמצע שיעור, אנדי, זה לא טוב לישון השנה בשיעורים, בדיוק כשמבחני הכשיפומטרי עומדים בפתח..."

הסתכלתי עליו, מבולבלת לחלוטין, ואז על ג'ולי, מצידי השני, שחייכה אליי בהיסוס. חייכתי חזרה, עדיין מבולבלת לחלוטין, ואז הרגשתי את נשיפותיו של סיריוס באוזני והוא לחש בחיוך, "מי היה מאמין שהפעם השנייה תהיה יותר טובה מהראשונה. לפחות סלחת לי ולכולם כבר, נכון?"

הפניתי את ראשי אליו מהר מידיי כך שהצמה שלי הצליפה לו על הכתף מעט. הוא הסתכל עליי, מופתע ומאוכזב, ואני מיהרתי ללחוש, "אני סלחתי. מצטערת. זו הייתה גם אשמתי."

הוא חייך בהקלה וחיבק אותי חצי חיבוק, בעוד פרופסור ריצ'קליף, המורה החדש להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל, הסביר על החומר שנעסוק בו השנה.


	27. Chapter 27 Hello

פרק 27 - Hello

בערב של ה-21 לנובמבר כל תלמידי השנה השביעית נתבקשו להגיד לאולם הגדול לשיחה. אני התיישבתי עם כל חברי גריפנדור, מין הסתם, וכך גם כל יתר תלמידי השנה השביעית מיתר הבתים. פרופסור מקגונגל, ספראוט, פליטיק וסלגהורן עמדו משני צידיו של אלבוס, שעמד לנאום.

"הוחלט שתלמידי השנה השביעית יצאו השנה לטיול נסיוני," נאם אלבוס. "לכנסייה עתיקת-יומין שבה התרחש הדו-קרב הראשון בין קוסמים אי פעם לפני 1500 שנים. כפי שאמרתי, זהו טיול ניסיוני. אם הוא יעבוד טוב ללא תקלות השנה, נעשה אותו גם בשנים הבאות."

"איך יתבצע מהלך הטיול?" שאלה לילי מייד. כמובן, ילדת השאלות של השכבה.

"ראשי הבתים ילוו אתכם במהלך הטיול," הסביר אלבוס בסבלנות. "אתם תגיעו לשם באמצעות מפתחות מעבר, ולאחר הסיור הלימודי הזה, תכתבו עבודת האשרה שתיתן לכם עשרים נקודות בונוס בתעודת הכשיפומטרי שלכם."

כולם התנשמו בהתרגשות. זה בהחלט היה רעיון טוב מצד אלבוס. טוב שאמרתי לו שאני רוצה שזה יעשה!

לאחר המפגש חזרנו לחדר המועדון וג'ולי אמרה בהתרגשות, "טיול! מי היה מאמין!"

"זו הפעם הראשונה שעושים את זה בהוגוורטס," אמר ג'יימס בידענות. "זה רעיון מעולה!"

"משום מה זה לא מוצא חן בעיניי," אמרה לילי בחשש. "מי יודע... יכול להיות שמשהו רע יקרה, אם נהיה כל כך חשופים ללא הגנה..."

"אנחנו כבר בוגרים, אוואנס," אמר סיריוס בביטול וגלגל את עיניו. "אנחנו נוכל להתמודד עם זה. וגם ראשי הבתים יהיו, אז נהיה מוגנים מאוד!"

"אני מסכים עם לילי," אמר רמוס בשקט. "זה עלול להיות מסוכן. מי יודע, אולי וולדמורט יגלה את זה וינסה לתקוף..."

"ואז הסלית'רינים יצטרפו אליו," צייץ פיטר. "ותהיה חגיגה שלמה!"

"אתם כל כך כבדים!" אמרה מרי וגלגלה את עיניה. היא צנחה על הכורסא שמול האח וכולם התיישבו אחריה על הספות והכורסאות מסביב. "אני בטוחה שיהיה מדהים!"

"וגם נוכל להעמיק קשרים עם האנשים מהבתים האחרים," אמרה ג'ולי ומשכה בכתפיה. "מעולם לא הכרתי לעומק את תלמידי השנה השביעית מהפלפאף, למשל."

"זה נכון," הוספתי. "זה רעיון בהחלט טוב!"

"זה עדיין מרגיש לי לא בסדר..." מלמלה לילי.

"אל תדאגי," אמר לה ג'יימס ברצינות. "אם יקרה משהו, אני מוכן להגן עלייך."

היא הסתכלה עליו ולהפתעת כולם, אשר ציפו להתפרצות מצידה, היא הסמיקה קשות ואמרה, "תודה, פוטר, על הדאגה..."

החלפתי מבטים רבי משמעות עם סיריוס והוא אמר בחיוך, "אני מקווה שהם יהיו ביחד עד הטיול הזה, שיערך עוד שבועיים."

"גם אני", אמרתי לו בחיוך גם אני והוא נישק אותי נשיקה קטנה. "ואז נוכל לצאת לדאבל-דייט בפעם הבאה שיוצאים להוגסמיד..."

צחקתי את צחוק החריקות ההזוי שלי ואמרתי, "אתה ממש מתרגש לקראת הטיול הזה, הא?"

הוא הסמיק מעט ואמר, "זה יכול להיות נחמד, את יודעת... לראות את המקום בו התקיים הדו-קרב הראשון בין קוסמים..."

"ממתי סיריוס בלק נהפך לחנון?" שאלתי אותו, מציקה לו קצת. "תחזיר לי את החבר המגניב שלי!"

הוא גלגל עיניים ואמר, "מגניב מי שלומד, את יודעת."

"כן בטח." אמרתי לו ונישקתי אותו נשיקה קטנה על הלחי. הוא חייך אליי חצי חיוך ושיחק עם הצמה שלי. היינו במצב-רוח רומנטי עד שלא שמנו לב למה קורה סביבנו. הנחתי שהמחשבות שעוברות לי בראש זהות לשלו, מפני ששנינו רצינו לצאת מחדר המועדון, למקום פרטי יותר...

"היי, רומיאו ויוליה," אמרה ג'ולי, חצי צוחקת, והקפיצה את סיריוס ואותי. "אנחנו נורא נהנים לראות את הסרט הכחלחל שאתם נמצאים בו כרגע, אבל איכפת לכם? יש פה תלמידי שנה ראשונה שרוצים להישאר תמימים!"

"לא ידעתי שהיינו עד כדי כך שקופים..." סיננתי וכולם צחקו...

יום הטיול הגיע וכל תלמידי השנה השביעית היו מחוץ לשערי הוגוורטס, מצויידים בשרביטים. ראשי הבתים כישפו את מפתחות המעבר שלנו – ארבעה מפתחות מעבר, אחד לכל בית. לבית גריפנדור, מפתח המעבר היה אחד מהחפצים הכסופים שנמצאים בדרך כלל במשרדו של אלבוס.

"מוכנים?" שאלה פרופסור מקגונגל, שהלכה איתנו. כולם הנהנו, מוכנים לגעת בחפץ הקטן.

"אחת... שתיים... **שלוש****!**"

כולם נגעו במפתח המעבר והרגשתי איך קרס ננעצת בקרסולי, ואיך כולם מסתובבים ברִיק ונעלמים משטח הוגוורטס.

נחתי על דשא ירוק במיוחד, כמו כולם. קמתי על רגליי במהירות והסתכלתי סביבי. היינו במעין קרחת יער ענקית, אשר מרוצפת בדשא ירוק ומדהים. מעלינו השמיים היו תכולים ללא עננים, ומולנו הייתה כנסייה ישנה, עם טחב מכסה את חלקה. היה שם שעון, שהורה על השעה 11 בבוקר.

"קדימה, כולם!" שמעתי את פרופסור ספראוט צועקת. "לקום!"

לילי קמה, ממקומה לידי ואמרה, "זה לא היה נחמד במיוחד... אני לא חושבת שאני אשתמש שוב במפתחות מעבר..."

"אפשר להבין אותך," אישרה ג'ולי, שקמה מצידי השני. "זה לא היה נעים."

לאחר שכולם התאוששו, פרופסור מקגונגל אמרה לכולם, "יש לכם שעה אחת להסתובב בכנסייה ולבחון בה כל מיני פרטים שונים, אשר יכולים להעיד על כך שהתקיים שם דו-קרב של קוסמים. לעבודה!"

כולם נאנחו בתסכול והתקדמו לעבר הכנסייה. סיריוס מייד היה לידי והחזיק איתי ידיים. הוא חייך אליי, ואני חייכתי אליו בחזרה. לילי הלכה ליד ג'יימס, משום מה, והשניים נראו סמוקים למדיי. תהיתי אם קורה משהו ביניהם.

"ג'יימס אמר שהוא ינסה להציע ללילי פעם נוספת לצאת היום," לחש לי סיריוס, עונה על שאלתי האילמת. "הוא מקווה שהיא לא תדחה אותו; אחרי הכל, היא דחתה אותו כבר שש שנים, אבל לא נראה לי שזה הולך להיות המצב עכשיו..."

"אני מקווה בשבילו שלא ישתפן," אמרתי והוספתי, "גם בשבילה."

"בנות הן עם מוזר ומסתורי," אמר סיריוס ושלח לי מבט רב משמעות. "אין לדעת איך הן יגיבו או בכלל מה עובר להן בראש."

"כנ"ל לגבי בנים," אמרתי ושלחתי לו את אותו המבט. "אתם לא פחות מסתוריים מאיתנו!"

"מה שנכון נכון." הסכים מייד סיריוס והסתכל עליי בעוד הוא מהדק את אחיזתו בידי. הסתכלתי עליו בשאלה והוא חייך. זה היה מבלבל, למען האמת.

נכנסנו לתוך הכנסייה העתיקה. אולם הכניסה היה יפה ונקי, והזכיר מעט את אולם הכניסה של הוגוורטס, רק שבכנסייה האולם היה עצום. מלפנינו הייתה דלת ענקית שהייתה פתוחה לרווחה, שהובילה לאולם התפילות.

"שנלך להתפלל?" שאל אותי סיריוס ואני גלגלתי עיניים ואמרתי, "אנחנו לא נוצרים, סיריוס."

"יש חוק שאומר שאסור לאנשים שהם לא נוצרים להתפלל בכנסיות?" שאל סיריוס ואני אמרתי, "לא שידוע לי, אבל אני לא רוצה להסתבך עם האל..."

"פשוט בואי כבר!" הוא צחק את צחוק הנביחה האהוב עליי והוביל אותי פנימה. ראינו שחלק מהתלמידים נמצאים שם ומתפללים. התיישבנו באחד הספסלים, תוהים מה השלב הבא.

"אולי פשוט נתפלל?" הציע סיריוס בחוכמה חסרת גבולות ואני משכתי בכתפיי ואמרתי, "אני מניחה שאין לנו ברירה אחרת, לא כך?"

הצמדתי את ידיי אחת לשנייה ועצמתי עיניים.

_הלוואי וסיריוס ואני נהיה ביחד כל הזמן__, _חשבתי. _אני רוצה להיות עם סיריוס עד יום מותי__. __אני אוהבת אותו__. __בבקשה__, __אפילו שאני לא נוצרית__, __תן לי להיות איתו__... __אני באמת באמת אוהבת או __- _

אבל לא הספקתי לסיים את התפילה ונשמע פיצוץ וכמה צרחות. לפני שהבנתי מה קורה סביבי, עשן כבד השתלט על האזור וגרם לי לא לראות כלום, כמו עיוורת.

"סיריוס!" צעקתי, מנסה לגשש באפלה לעבר האהוב שלי, אבל לא ראיתי אותו בשומקום, ולא שמעתי כלום...

ואז לפתע מישהו לקח את ידיי בכוח וקשר אותן מאחוריי גבי. הוא הושיב אותי על רצפת השיש הקרה של הכנסייה ואז הכל התבהר.

סיריוס ישב לידי, ומצידי השני ישבה ג'ולי. לשניהם הידיים היו קשורות מאחורי הגב. ראיתי שלי סיריוס ישבה לילי, ולידה ג'יימס. מאחורינו היו עוד שתי שורות. כל שורה הכילה תלמידים מבית אחר. השורה שלנו, השורה הקדמית ביותר, הייתה של גריפנדור, אחרינו רייבנקלו והאחרונים – הפלפאף. הסלית'רינים היו אלו שקשרו אותנו וגם את סנייפ ועוד ילדה מסלית'רין, ששמה היה בטי ריקו, שהם כנראה היו היחידים שלא היו אוכלי מוות מבין כל הסלית'רינים. בלטריקס בלק הסתכלה עלינו, מחייכת חיוך מבחיל. הסלית'רינים גם הצליחו לקשור את פרופסור מקגונגל, ספראוט, פליטיק ואפילו סלגהורן – ראש הבית שלהם. ראיתי שכמה מהסלית'רינים אוכלי המוות מעט מפחדים מהמעמד הזה של להיות מעל כולם. הם לא היו בנויים לזה, כנראה.

"ברוכים הבאים, תלמידי הוגוורטס הבוגרים ומוריהם," נשמע קול קר, צלול וגבוה. להפתעתם הגמורה של כולם, איש בעל עור לבן, עיניים אדומות וחרוצות אישונים, פנים נחשיות וגוף דק וגבוה הופיע מולנו. היינו באולם הכניסה של הכנסייה, ונדמה היה שהוא עומד על במה... או שמא זה רק האור?

"מי אתה?" צייץ פרופסור פליטיק בפחד, למרות שנדמה היה לכולם שהם יודעים טוב מאוד מי זה.

"שמי הוא הלורד וולדמורט," הוא אמר וחייך חיוך רע. "ואני כאן בשביל... _לתחקר_."

ידענו ש'לתחקר' זה בלשון המעטה. הוא בא בשביל לדלות מידע ממנו, לנסות לרצוח אולי גם חלק מאיתנו... נבהלתי. לילי כאן, והיא בת מוגלגים. האם הוא הולך לרצוח אותה?

"תעזוב אותנו!" אמרה פרופסור מקגונגל בבהלה. "איזה מין מידע תוכל להוציא מהתלמידים התמימים?"

"אני אצטרך לבחור מי מהם לתחקר," אמר וולדמורט, מתעלם לחלוטין מפרופסור מקגונגל. "נתחיל מהשורה, הלא כך?"

"השורה הראשונה זה הגריפנדורים," אמרה בלטריקס בהתרגשות. "אתה מוזמן להרוג חלק מהם שהם בוצדמים בשמחה!"

"לא כל כך מהר," אמר וולדמורט לאיטו והתקרב אלינו. הרגשתי רעד עובר בגופי.

זה אבא שלי. הוא פה, כמה מטרים ממני. אנחנו חולקים אותו דם, הוא גרם לי לבוא לעולם, אנחנו קשורים בקשר של בשר ודם, לא משנה איך מסתכלים על זה...

"שם?" הוא פנה אל ג'יימס, שהיה בתחילת השורה.

"ג'-ג'יימס פ-פוטר." גמגם ג'יימס מרוב לחץ. וולדמורט חייך ואמר, "פוטר, הא... ממשפחת בוגדי הדם. אתה מועמד מצויין לבוא איתי לתשאול _קצר_."

שמעתי את סיריוס בולע את רוקו מרוב פחד – ולא רק הוא. כולם פחדו.

הוא עבר הלאה לעבר לילי. הרגשתי צמרמורת של פחד ובהלה חולפת לי בכל הגוף וגורמת לי לפרפר מעט. "ומי זו החברה היפה שלך?" הוא שאל, עדיין מחייך.

"ל-לילי," היא רעדה ללא שליטה. "ל-לילי א-א-אוואנס..."

"**אל תיגע בה****!" **צעק ג'יימס בבבהלה אך וולדמורט התעלם.

"בוצדמית." ירקה בלטריקס וזה גרם לוולדמורט לחייך עוד יותר. הוא ליטף את פניה בעזרת הציפורן הארוכה שלו ואמר, "רוב הסיכויים שאת תבואי איתי, ילדה. איזה בזבוז של יופי... באמת חבל... ואתה?" הוא פנה עכשיו לסיריוס. עוד רגע והוא מגיע אליי... בלעתי את רוקי בקושי.

"סיריוס בלק." אמר סיריוס בנחישות, ואני רק יכולתי להרגיש את הרעד הקל שעבר בגופו שנגע קלות בגופי.

"טהור דם," אמר וולדמורט וחייך. "בן-דוד של בלטריקס, הלא כן... חבל, אותך לא אקח. אתה הרי טהור דם, ואת טוהר הדם יש לשמר... כנראה שאני אקח את הבוצדמית אחרי הכל... אבל אני רואה שיש עוד כמה שעליי לשאול לשמם!" הוא הסתכל עליי ונדד לעברי. "שמך?"

"אנדריאה." אמרתי, רועדת ללא שליטה. אסור שהוא ידע את שם המשפחה שלי, אשר זהה לשם המשפחה האמיתי שלו...

"אנדריאה **מה**?" הוא הדגיש וחיוכו התרחב. הוא נהנה כנראה מהמשחק הקטן הזה.

"אנדריאה ק-קאבו." שיקרתי במצח נחושה. כולם הסתכלו עליי בבהלה, לא מבינים למה אני משקרת, ומשותקים מרוב הלם; אפילו בלטריקס.

עיניו של וולדמורט הצטמצמו בכעס וחיוכו נהפך למריר, "**שקרים**, ילדה. לכל אחד במשפחת קאבו טהורת הדם והעתיקה יש עיניים כחולות בעקבות קללה. **לך**, יקירתי, **אין** עיניים כחולות."

"א-אני..." התחלתי לגמגם ושמעתי את לילי אומרת בקול חנוק, "**תעני לו כבר****!**"

"ר-רידל!" אמרתי בפחד, בעודי מפרפרת ללא שליטה. זהו. זה נגמר. הוא יודע עכשיו. יכולתי לראות את זה, על פי העובדה שחיוכו נמחק, ועיניו הצטמצמו בזעם ללא סוף.

"את באה איתי." הוא אמר ונשמע קול פיצוץ קטן והידיים שלי היו משוחררות, משום מה. הוא לקח את ידיי בחוזקה, והתרחק איתי מהקבוצה. הוא סובב אותי, כך שכולם יראו במי הוא בחר, ולקח את שתי ידיי ביד אחת שלו והחזיק אותן מעל הראש שלי, שאני לא אוכל לעשות כלום. ראיתי איך סיריוס, לילי, ג'יימס, ג'ולי, מרי, רמוס ופיטר מסתכלים עליי בבהלה, כשואלים איך זה קרה שדווקא אני נבחרתי, והוא לא בחר בלילי, שהיא 'בוצדמית' או בג'יימס שהוא בוגד דם...

"בנה את החומה, לסטריינג'," אמר וולמודרט בקול המרמז על כעס. "אבל שהם יוכלו לשמוע את הצעקות שלה."

בחור אחר מאוכלי המוות שלא נראו לעין התקרב והוציא את שרביטו. בתנועה חדה אחת, חומה נפרשה מקיר לקיר, וחילקה את אולם הכניסה של הכנסייה העתיקה לשתיים; החלק של החברים שלי ויתר האנשים, והחלק של וולדמורט, שלי וחלק מאוכלי המוות, אשר כללו את בלטריקס, מאלסיבר, אייברי, לסטריינג' הזה וכל היתר.

"ועכשיו, שנתחיל בתחקור?" שאל וולדמורט בקור והטיח אותי על הרצפה...


	28. Chapter 28 Memories

פרק 28 – Memories

"למה קוראים לך אנדריאה** רידל**?" הוא שאל אותי. אני שכבתי על הרצפה הקרה, מטר ממנו, רועדת ללא שליטה אחרי שהוא הטיח אותי בכזאת עוצמה, וגם בגלל פחד ובהלה. לא יכולתי לקום. משהו מנע ממני לקום, וזה לא היה קסם.

"אני לא יודעת," שיקרתי. "ב-באמת של-לא!"

"אני שונא ש**משקרים **לי, ילדה," הוא אמר ובעיניו היה ניצוץ של זעם. "**קרושיו****!**"

לפני שלוש שנים, כשג'נסה דיברה איתנו בשיעורי התגוננות מפני כוחו האופל על הקללות שאין עליהן מחילה, הייתי בטוחה שלעולם לא אחווה אותן על בשרי – וגם קיוויתי לכך. והנה, אני חווה את אחת מהן.

הרגשתי כאילו סכינים חדות ומשוננות ננעצות בכל חלקי גופי. מבלי לחשוב פעמיים נשכתי את שפתיי ולא נתתי לצרחות לבקוע מפי. לא רציתי שסיריוס, לילי והשאר ידאגו לי. ידעתי שהם יכולים לשמוע הכל – ולא רציתי שיכאב להם כמו שכואב לי. גם לאחר שהכאב נפסק בפתאומיות, בדיוק כמו שהוא בא, נשכתי את שפתיי, על מנת לא לדבר.

"את לא רוצה לענות לי, הא," אמר וולדמורט וחייך חיוך מרושע כל כך עד שהרעד הבלתי נשלט שב לגופי. "תעני לי: **מה הקשר שלך לשם ****'****רידל****'?**"

נאנקתי והרגשתי איך דמעה חמימה יורדת במורד אפי. הסתכלתי על הקיר, וחשבתי על כולם... אסור לי לאכזב אותם. פשוט אסור לי.

"עדיין לא רוצה לענות... **קרושיו**!"

הכאב חזר, לא פחות כואב. התפתלתי על הרצפה והמשכתי לנשוך את שפתיי. הרגשתי איך הניבים שלי חותכים לי את העור ואיך דם מתחיל לזלוג מהשפה התחתונה שלי – אבל לי לא היה איכפת. אני לא אצעק או אצרח. לא משנה מה.

_"__אל תשכחי__, __אנדריאה__; __לעולם אל תצרחי כשמקללים אותך__. __לא משנה איזו קללה זו__."_

עצמתי את עיניי בחוזקה, מחכה שהכאב רק יעבור...

והוא עבר. "**תעני לי****!**"

הנדתי את ראשי לשלילה חלושות והכאב חזר. התפתלתי על הרצפה כל כך והדם המשיך לזלוג משפתי התחתונה עד שלפתע שמעתי פיצוץ ועפר עף עליי; הקיר נפרץ והכישוף נעלם.

סובבתי את ראשי בהפתעה הצידה וראיתי את כולם עומדים על רגליהם, שרביטיהם שלופים. מהצד שלי, אוכלי המוות שלפו שרביטים, ונוצר סוג של מעגל, או אליפסה, סביבי וסביב וולדמורט שעינה אותי.

"תעזוב אותה!" צעק סיריוס. "היא לא יודעת כלום!"

"ס-סיריוס..." לחשתי, מרפה את שפתי התחתונה שפעמה מכאב.

וולדמורט חייך וצעק, "**קרושיו****!**"

הקללה לא כוונה אל סיריוס, אלא אליי; הקללה הייתה קשה יותר, גדולה יותר וכואבת יותר מאי פעם. הפעם לא יכולתי כבר לנשוך את שפתיי – וזו הייתה כוונתו של וולדמורט. עיניי נפתחו בבהלה והצרחות מקפיאות הדם שניסיתי לשמור בפנים יצאו החוצה, כאובות ומבחילות. התפתלתי על הרצפה, צרחתי וצווחתי, מחכה שהסכינים החדות והמגעילות יצאו ממני כבר...

עצמתי את עיניי בחוזקה ואז הכאב נפסק. שמעתי קולות פיצוץ, כשפים עפים באוויר, ואז לפתע הכל השתתק. הייתה דממה. פקחתי את עיניי בהיסוס, וראיתי את וולדמורט עומד סנטימטרים אחדים מגופי הרועד, מכוון את שרביטו אליי. לא יכולתי להסיר את מבטי ממנו. לא יכולתי לראות מה שלום האחרים.

"אם את לא תעני לי על שאלתי," הוא אמר בקור. "אני אענה עליה לבד."

ראיתי את שפתיו זזות ואז הרגשתי שהראש שלי מתפוצץ מכאב. הוא ניסה לפלוש לי לתוך המחשבות. הוא ניסה לבצע בי ביאור הכרה. ניסיתי בכל המאמץ לשלוף אותו החוצה מהראש שלי, אבל לא הצלחתי. ואז קרה דבר מוזר.

נדמה היה שכל הרקע של הכנסייה נמחק והיינו במעין חלל, ללא זמן, שסביבנו רצות תמונות מטושטשות. לא רק אני ו-וולדמורט, אלא גם כל הנוכחים; סיריוס, לילי וכן הלאה. וולדמורט נראה מבולבל והסתכל סביבו בהפתעה, כמו כולם.

ואז לפתע התמונה סביבנו התגבשה ונדמה היה שזה כאילו כולם נכנסו לתוך ההגיגית. היינו בזכרון ישן.

זו הייתה עיירה קטנה, מלאה בצמחייה ובבתי עץ נחמדים. כולם קפצו בבהלה והלכו לכיוון אחד, כשילדה קטנטנה, כבת חמש, הופיעה, לבושה בשמלה ורודה, מחייכת חיוך ענקי מאוזן לאוזן והצמה החומה הכהה שמגיעה לה עד אמצע הגב מתנופפת מאחוריה בעודה רצה לכיוון אחד הבתים.

"אני באה, אימא!" היא אמרה בחיוך וניצוץ שמחה הופיע בעיניה. ניצוץ שאני ידעתי, יעלם עם הזמן.

הילדה הזאת הייתה אני.

"אנדריאה!" צעקה האם כשאנדריאה הקטנה נכנסה לבית העץ. "כמה פעמים כבר אמרתי לך לחזור לפני השעה חמש!"

"אני מצטערת," אמרה הילדה, כננזפת. היא התיישבה ליד שולחן האוכל בעוד האם הבלונדינית הגישה את ארוחת הערב.

אביה של הילדה, גבר מקריח וגבוה, נכנס לחדר האוכל ביחד עם אחיה הגדול בן העשר. הם התיישבו כולם סביב השולחן והתחילו לאכול.

"אנדריאה, מחר את מתחילה את כיתה א'!" אמר האב בהתרגשות. "איך את מרגישה לגבי זה?"

"אני לא יודעת," אמרה אנדריאה הקטנה בבגרות לא אופיינית לילדה בת חמש. "אני מניחה שבסדר. אני סוף כל סוף אדע לקרוא ולכתוב!"

"ואז תוכלי לקרוא את השירים שאני כתבתי," אמר האח. "ואת תאהבי אותם!"

"אבל גם ככה אתה מקריא לי כל פעם שיר אחר לפני השנה, לוק," אמרה אנדריאה הקטנה והחמיצה את פניה. "לא למטרה הזאת אני רוצה ללמוד לקרוא ולכתוב!"

"תעשי מה שאת רוצה, אנדי." נעלב לוק. והתמונה התחלפה. אנדריאה הקטנה הייתה בכיתת לימוד קטנה, שלא הכילה הרבה ילדים, והמורה עמדה מול כולם. כל הילדים הכירו זה את זה, מפני שבעיירה קטנה כמו זו, כולם מכירים את כולם, והילדים האלו גדול יחד מאז שהם זוכרים את עצמם.

המורה נכנסה לכיתה ואמרה, "שלום לכם, תלמידים! ברוכים הבאים לשנה הראשונה של הלימודים שלכם! כמובן, שכשתגיעו לגיל 11, תלכו ללמוד בהוגוורטס, בובאטון או דורמשטרנג, אבל עד אז – אני מקווה שנסתדר היטב!"

"גם אנחנו, קלרה!" ענו כולם במקהלה. כולם הכירו את קלרה, כמו שכולם הכירו את יתר האנשים בעיירת הקוסמים הקטנה והנידחת שבדרום בריטניה...

התמונה התחלפה שוב, ואנדריאה הקטנה הייתה בכיתה, כולם היו סביבה במעגל ודיברו איתה. "את הבטחת **לי** שתשבי לידי, אנדי!" אמרה ילדה קטנה אחת. "לא ליד **רייצ****'****ל**!"

"אני מבטיחה שמחר אני אשב לידך, פיבי," אמרה אנדריאה הקטנה בחיוך מסחרר. "בסדר?"

פיבי הנהנה, מסמיקה קלות והתיישבה חזרה במקומה. כולם התיישבו מהר כשקלרה נכנסה לכיתה. "שלום לכולם! אפילו שזה כבר אמצע השנה, מצטרפת אלינו תלמידה חדשה!"

"זו בטח הבת של משפחת המפסטר שעברה שלשום לעיירה," נשמעה לחישה מאחור. "מעניין איך היא נראית..."

ילדה קטנה לא פחות מכל היתר נכנסה לכיתה. היה לה שיער שחור ומתולתל, והיא נראתה כמו פיה מסיפורי אגדות. "זוהי מישל המפסטר," אמרה קלרה ברשמיות. "והיא תלמד איתנו עד סוף השנה, מפני שאז היא חוזרת חזרה ללונדון!"

כולם התלחששו בעוד הילדה התיישבה במקום רייצ'ל, ליד אנדריאה הקטנה. רייצ'ל נתבקשה לקום והלכה לשבת ליד פיבי, שלא הייתה מוכנה לדבר איתה.

התמונה שוב התחלפה ואנדריאה הקטנה ומישל היו בחדר של אנדריאה בבית העץ של משפחת מירנס, הבית של אנדריאה. "אז למה קוראים לך אנדריאה רידל ולא אנדריאה מירנס?" שאלה מישל בסקרנות.

"מפני שאני מאומצת," הסבירה אנדריאה הקטנה באותה בגרות לא ברורה. "אמרו לי שאימא שלי ילדה אותי פה ונפטרה שעה אחרי הלידה שלי. היא זאת שנתנה לי את השם. משפחת מירנס פשוט אימצו אותי."

מישל הנהנה בהבנה והסמיקה מעט לפני שהיא שאלה, "ואת בסדר עם זה?"

אנדריאה הקטנה צחקה צחוק מתגלגל וחורק מעט ואמרה, "בטח! מבחינתי מירנדה, קלאוס ולוק הם כמו המשפחה האמיתית שלי!"

מישל צחקה ביחד איתה והתמונה התחלפה שוב. הפעם, אנדריאה הקטנה רצה אחרי מישל, בעוד השתיים צוחקות. "מישל!" קראה אנדריאה הקטנה בצהלה. "לעולם לא תתפסי אותי!" צרחה מישל בהנאה בעודן רצות אחת אחרי השנייה. "ברור שאתפוס אותך הרי - " התחילה אנדריאה הקטנה לומר עד שלפתע מישל רצה אל תוך הכביש הראשי של העיירה ומכונית אדומה הגיחה ודרסה את מישל.

"מ-מישל?" נעצרה אנדריאה הקטנה בהפתעה. היא הסתכלה בבעתה על הגוף הקטן והספוג בדם של חברתה אשר הייתה שרויה על הכביש. אנשים יצאו מהמכונית האדומה, ורצו לקרוא לעזרה. אנדריאה הקטנה לא יכלה לזוז; היא פשוט עמדה שם, ידידה רפויות משני צידי גופה ועיניה פעורות לרווחה בבהלה, בעודה רואה איך ניצוץ החיים הולך ונעלם בעיניה המתות של חברתה...

"**לא****... ****תצאו לי מהראש****!**" נשמעה צעקה ברקע. המחשבות הנוכחות שלי בהווה התפרצו לזכרונות. **"****אל תראו יותר****... ****אל תסתכלו יותר****!**"

התמונה התחלפה. אנדריאה הקטנה ומשפחתה עמדו מול הקבר הקטן בבית הקברות של העיירה, בו היתה קבורה מישל. לחשושים נשמעו מסביב כמו, "זאת אשמתה של רידל, נכון?" או, "ילדה טיפשה... לרוץ ככה לכביש..."

"מישל לא הייתה טיפשה," לחשה אנדריאה בעוד דמעות זלגו על לחייה הקטנות. "אף אחד לא אשם מלבדי. אני זאת שרדפתי אחריה..."

יד נחה על כתפה של אנדריאה הקטנה ולוק, אחיה החורג הגדול, הסתכל עליה בחיוך ואמר, "זו לא הייתה אשמתך, אנדי. הנה - " הוא הושיט לה בובת חתול זהובה " - זה פנתר. על מנת שתהיי חזקה ותמשיכי הלאה. הפנתר הזה יעזור לך!"

"פנתר זה סתם חתול!" אמרה אנדריאה הקטנה בכעס. "הוא לא יעזור לי בכלום!"

"פנתר זו חיית טרף חזקה בדיוק כמו נמר או אריה," נזף לוק ואז חיבק את אנדריאה הקטנה. "אל תדאגי. הכל יהיה בסדר. הפנתר הזה ישמור עלייך."

התמונה התחלפה ואנדריאה הקטנה, אשר גדלה מעט, ישבה על ברכיו של איש קשיש במיוחד – סבא שלה. "לעולם אל תצעקי כשמקללים אותך," הוא אמר לה. "אם תצעקי זה יראה על חולשה! אסור לך לצעוק לא משנה מה!"

"אל תלמד אותה דברים כאלה עכשיו, אבא," צעקה עליו האם מהמטבח. "היא עוד עלולה להיות בטראומה מזה בעתיד!"

"אני מבטיחה שלא אצעק," אמרה אנדריאה הקטנה בהתלהבות. "באמת!"

"מעולה, אנדי!" אמר הסב וצחק. החיוך של אנדריאה נמחק והאור של שמחת החיים שנצץ פעם בעיניה, דהה מעט...

התמונה התחלפה שוב. הפעם כל תושבי העיירה היו בבית עץ גדול ועל הקיר היה כתוב, "יום הולדת שש שמח, אנדריאה!"

"רק עוד חמש שנים עד שתוכלי לבוא להוגוורטס," אמר לו בהתלהבות. הוא כבר היה בשנתו הראשונה בבית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות, והוא חזר הבייתה לחופשת חג המולד. "תאמיני לי שזה כיף חיים!"

"אני בטוחה בזה!" אמרה אנדריאה הקטנה בעוד אוחזת בבובת הפנתר הזהובה שלה. לפתע אביה התקרב אליה ואמר, "אנדי, יש לי הפתעה בשבילך!"

אנדריאה הקטנה הסתכלה עליו בהתלהבות ואמרה, "מה, אבא?"

"תעצמי את העיניים," הוא הורה. "ואל תציצי!"

הילדה עשתה כמו שנתבקשה וכשפתחה את עיניה, ראתה שעל צווארה מונחת שרשרת עם תליון מנעול. "זה מדהים!" היא אמרה והסתכלה באותו חיוך מסחרר על אביה. "תודה רבה!"

"הכל בשביל אנדריאה הקטנה שלי!" הוא אמר ונישק אותה נשיקה גדולה ומלוחה.

לאחר כמה זמן שהמסיבה המשיכה האב אמר, "אולי כדאי שנשחק משחק! אנדריאה, תבחרי!"

"מחבואים!" בחרה הילדה הקטנה במשחק האהוב עליה.

"מעולה, אז אם כך - " אמר האב לכל הילדים הקטנים והנרגשים. "לכי תתחבאי, אנדי!"

כל הילדים הלכו להתחבא, אפילו שהאב אמר זאת רק לה. היא ירדה במדרגות למרתף ונכנסה לתוך ארוך עץ עתיק וישן שהיה שם. היא חיבקה את בובת הפנתר שלה וחיכתה.

הזמן עבר, והילדה המשיכה לחכות. כל אותו הזמן, המחשבות שלי פרצו לזכרונות. כולן רק אמרו, "**צאו לי מהראש****! ****בבקשה****! ****אל תראו יותר****! ****בבקשה****...**"

והילדה חיכתה... וחיכתה...

"איפה כולם?" היא שאלה בחשדנות ויצאה ממחבואה. היא עלתה במדרגות והריחה ריח שרוף. היא עלתה לאט יותר, לא מבינה מה קורה, ואז לפתע היא ראתה מולה את מחזה האימים.

איש אחד, בברדס שחור, עמד באמצע האולם וירה קללות ממיתות לכל הכיוונים. הבזקי אור ירוק, קללות אחרות ששיספות את ראשיהם של תושבי העיירה...

"תברחי, אנדי!" היא ראתה את לוק מתקרב אליה בריצה, ספוג דם.

"לוק..." היא מלמלה, מבולבלת...

וראתה איך קללה נורית על אחיה הגדול, ואיך דם משפריץ מהגוף שלו, והיד שלו נקטעת...

ואז הדמות בברדס השחור התקרבה אל אנדריאה הקטנה. "ת-תרחק מ-מני..." היא גמגמה בהלם. הוא רק חייך ושלח את ידו לצווארה. הוא הרים אותה וחנק אותה, ואז לפתע כל הקסם שהיה בילדה נפרץ החוצה והמקום הועלה באש. אש הציתה את הבית במהירות, ואז עברה ליתר הבתים והעיירה עלתה באש. הדמות בברדס השחור פלטה קללה אחרונה ונעלמה. אנדריאה הקטנה הייתה נטועה במקומה, המומה ומבוהלת, ובובתה נפלה מידה. הבובה החלה להשרף, ואוזן אחת שלה נקרעה. דם נטף עליה מכל הכיוונים, ואנדריאה הקטנה הסתכלה עליה כאחוזת אימה.

"אני מניח שאת תבואי איתי," אמר לפתע קול חדש ואנדריאה הקטנה הסתובבה בתדהמה לעבר הדמות בעלת הזקן והשפם הכסופים והארוכים, העיניים התכולות והאף העקום. "תני לי את ידך, אנדריאה."

מבלי היסוס היא נתנה לו את ידה והכל נעלם. השניים התעתקו ונחתו במשרדו של אלבוס דמבלדור אשר בהוגוורטס. נדמה היה שרק לפני כשנתיים אותו מנהל מונה לתפקיד.

"את בסדר עכשיו," אמר אלבוס. "את בטוחה."

הילדה הייתה עדיין נטועה במקומה. היא הסתכלה בעיניים מתות, חסרות שמחת חיים כמו שהיום נמצאות אצלי, על הזר שהציל אותה. היא הלכה לעבר מכשירי הכסף הקטנים והתחיל להטיח אותם אחד אחד על הקיר מולה. הילדה הייתה אחוזת טירוף.

"**למה****?**" היא צעקה תוך כדי שהיא מטיחה את מכשירי הכסף הקטנים. "**למה זה קרה****?**"

"אנא הירגעי, אנדריאה..." אמר אלבוס ללא הצלחה. הילדה נטרפה על דעתה והחלה להטיח כל דבר אשר עמד בדרכה. "**למה הם****? ****למה כולם מתים****? ****אני שרפתי אותם****! ****אני הרגתי אותם****!**"

"את לא הרגת אף אחד, לא יכולת לשלוט על עצמך..." אמר אלבוס, מעט מבוהל, אך הילדה לא הקשיבה בכלל.

"**לא הגיע להם למות****! ****הם היו בסדר****! ****כולם היו בסדר****! ****לוק צריך היה לחזור ללמוד בהוגוורטס****, ****ואבא ואימא****... ****ומישל****... ****הם לא היו צריכים למות****! ****אף אחד מהם****!**"

לפתע נשמע 'טראח' חזק והילדה השתתקה. אלבוס סטר לה, וזו חזרה למציאות. היא הסתכלה בחרדה על אלבוס, וזה חיבק אותה, בעוד דמעות זולגות מעיניו הצלולות, כמו שהן זולגות מעיניה החומות של אנדריאה הקטנה. "זה בסדר... הכל בסדר... אני כאן..."

התמונה התחלפה ונדמה היה ששנה חלפה. אנדריאה ישבה על ברכיו של אלבוס והבעתה הייתה קרה, מרוחקת ושקטה. לא היה בעיניה שום ניצוץ של שמחת חיים.

"אלבוס, למה אתה מסתיר אותי מעיניי כל התלמידים והמורים?" היא שאלה בקול מת.

"כי אם הם ידעו שאני האבא החורג שלך, אפשר לומר, אני אסתבך בצרות," הוא אמר בחיוך. "ועצם העובדה שאני מסתיר אותך כאן – זה לא יתן לי עוד נקודות זכות..."

"למה, אלבוס? למה אימצת אותי?" היא שאלה.

"כי לא יכולתי שלא לאמץ ילדה מתוקה כמוך," הוא אמר בחיוך גדול וזחוח. הילדה הקטנה השפילה את ראשה מעט ולא ענתה.

התמונה התחלפה שוב ואנדריאה הייתה בחדר שלה הצמוד למשרד של אלבוס. היא הניחה את אוזנה על הדלת, ושמעה את השיחה שבין פרופסור מקגונגל לבין אלבוס.

"היא זאת ששרפה את העיירה ההיא, דמבלדור!" נשמע קולה של מקגונגל. "והיא גם הבת **שלו**! איך אתה יודע את זה בכלל?"

"זה לא לשיחתנו, מינרווה," אמר אלבוס בקרירות. "הילדה הזאת היא כמו הבת האמיתית שלי, ולא משנה לי מה תאמרי."

"אתה מבלבל בינה לבין אריאנה, דמבלדור!" היא הטיחה בו. "אריאנה **מתה****!** אין לה תחליפים!"

"מי זאת אריאנה?" שאלה אנדריאה, שהחליטה להתערב בשיחה ויצאה מהחדר. מקגונגל הסתכלה בקוצר רוח עליה ויצאה מהמשרד באף מורם.

"אריאנה, אחותי הקטנה, מתה לפני שנים רבות," אמר אלבוס. "ואת לא דומה לה בכלל, אנדי. את הבת שלי. היא הייתה אחותי."

אנדריאה עיקמה את פניה ואמרה, "אתה בטוח בזה, אלבוס?"

"במאת האחוזים שקיימים." הוא אמר ומשך אותה לחיבוק.

התמונות החלו להתחלף מהר יותר, וכל השנים שחייתי בהם חלפו לנגד עיניי. המיון בשנה הראשונה, הנפילה ההיא בשנה השלישית והקללה על השיער שלי...

ואז זה הגיע לשנה הרביעית, לנשיקה הראשונה עם סיריוס, למפגש עם הבוגארט במשרד של ג'נסה קאבו, ולשנה החמישית, כל מה שקרה עם טובי סווירל... הכל היה חשוף. הם ראו איך טובי כמעט אונס אותי, ואיך כל פעם המזל שיחק לידי והצלחתי להתחמק ממנו. לאחר מכן ראו איך הצלחתי להיהפך לאנימאגית כמו בובת הפרווה שלי. ואז גם הגיעה השנה השישית, ועל הפעם הראשונה שלי עם סיריוס, שלא נראתה לפרטי פרטים...

ואז התמונה התמקדה על אותו ערב, ביום ההולדת שלי בשנה השישית, בו אלבוס סיפר לי את הסיפור על ההורים שלי.

"אביך היה הלורד וולדמורט."

לאחר המשפט הנורא הזה התמונה שוב התחלפה, והגיעה לחופש הגדול, ולאיך שראיתי את פרדריק לאחר נשיקת הסוהרסנים ואיך גירשתי את הסוהרסנים עם הפטרונוס שהפקתי, שגם הוא היה פנתר...

ואז הכל חזר.

היינו שוב באולם הכניסה בכנסייה העתיקה. הייתה דממה, מלבד יפחות הבכי החרישי שלי, שרק עכשיו שמתי לב שאני בוכה בכלל.

לפתע הרגשתי כאילו מישהו מושך אותי בכוח, אפילו שאף אחד לא נגע בי. נעמדתי תחת קללה שוולדמורט הטיל עליי, והוא שיחרר את הקללה ואני עמדתי, חסרת כוח.

לא הבנתי מה קורה. לרגע אחד וולדמורט היה שם, וברגע השני הוא פשוט אמר משהו, הכל התפוצץ ואני נשאבתי אל תוך העומק השחור...


	29. Chapter 29 Timeless

פרק 29 - Timeless  
זמן.  
הזמן זהו רק מושג המבטא את הרגע עליו משקיפה השמש וגורמת לנו לראות אותו בבירור. אין דבר כזה עתיד, הווה או עבר.  
אבל אם התאוריה הזו נכונה, למה העבר שלי ממשיך לרדוף אותי? למה הזמן ממשיך לנוע? אם אין דבר כזה זמן, איך הכל כל כך מוחשי? הצרחות, הכאב הנפשי, הכאב הפיזי, הדמעות... כל העבר, ההווה והעתיד ממשיכים להיות, ממשיכים לזוז.  
הכאב הבלתי פוסק בכל הגוף, הריק בו אני שרויה, חסרת כל, חסרת בסיס. הכל נגמר מבחינתי; סוף העולם הגיע. השמש שרפה את כדור הארץ. הירח נעלם.  
אני חשופה אל מול כולם, בלי אף אחד לידי. לבד. אין לי יותר סודות; כולם גילו הכל עליי. אין לי שום נשק נגדם, אין לי כבר כוח להלחם, להסתיר. מה כבר אדם קודר, שקט וחסר שמחת חיים כמוני יכול לעשות עכשיו? לאן אני אפנה, אם יש לאן לפנות?  
אין לי שום כח, שום רצון, שום יכולת. אני לבד בעולם; בלי משפחה, בלי חיים...  
איפה אני? מתי אצא מהמקום הבלתי מזוהה בו אני נמצאת? איך אני יוצאת מפה?  
אני רוצה הביתה. אני רוצה לחזור ללפני כמה שנים, שזה היה רק הוא ואני, מאושרים וחסרי דאגות.  
אני שומעת מישהו קורא לי. איך אענה לו? מיתרי הקול שלי מנוונים. מה אעשה? איך אקרא לעזרה?  
אני במקום חסר זמן. הזמן לא מגיע אליו, שום דבר לא קורה, זה רק אני והמקום השחור הזה, המחניק, הלא מזמין...  
שוב מישהו קורא לי; הפעם זו בת. לילי? ג׳ולי? מרי? מי זו יכולה להיות?  
אני רוצה לצאת מהמקום הזה, גם אם זה אומר למות. רק לא להשאר פה. לצאת, לברוח, לרוץ, לנשום...  
ואז הרגשתי כאילו אני נמשכת כלפי מעלה, כאילו הייתי בתוך מים קרים וחונקים ועכשיו אני ניצלת מטביעה...  
ובבת אחת עיניי נפקחו והריק נעלם.  
אני גומעת את האוויר בשקיקה, מתנשמת ומתנשפת כמה שאפשר. אוויר, הדבר אליו רציתי להגיע, נמצא פה לידי. אני בבית. או שלא?  
מצמצתי מספר פעמים. מעליי היו שמי לילה זרועים בכוכבים וסביבי...  
נשמתי בהפתעה. הייתי במרפאה בהגוורטס, היחידה שמאושפזת שם. איך זה הגיוני? הרי מעליי השמיים יפים כל כך, שמי לילה...  
״ערב טוב, אנדריאה,״ אמר קולו של אלבוס ומייד ראיתי שאלבוס יושב לידי, עייף ומחייך בקושי. מעולם לא ראיתי אותו עייף כל כך או מודאג כל כך. ״ברוכה השבה.״  
״מה קרה לי?״ שאלתי בקול מוזר ולא אופייני לי.  
״אני לא בטוח,״ אמר אלבוס בכנות. ״אבל אני חושב שהיית בקומה.״  
״מה זה?״ שאלתי בבלבול.  
״לא חיה ולא מתה,״ הסביר אלבוס בפשטות. ״כמו צמח; כאילו את ישנה כל הזמן.״  
״אז הייתי בסוג של מקום לא נודע.״ פסקתי ואלבוס לא ענה. השתיקה השתלטה עלינו ואני חשתי, לראשונה זה הרבה זמן, כאילו השקט הזה טוב לי.  
״הייתי טיפש, אנדי,״ לחש אלבוס ושבר את הדממה. ״לא הייתי צריך לשלוח אתכם לטיול ההוא בלעדיי או בכלל. לא דמיינתי שוולדמורט יהיה שם...״  
״הם יודעים הכל,״ מלמלתי והרגשתי כאב חולף בגופי. ״הכל; את כל העבר העלוב והאיום שלי שניסיתי בכל הכח להסתיר, את העובדה שאני אנימאגי, את זה שאני תחת חסותך...״  
״שוב, אני מצטער,״ אמר אלבוס בקול שבור. ״הייתי בטוח שהכל יהיה בסדר, אף במקום זאת גרמתי לך לכאב.״  
״זה לא אתה,״ אמרתי בקור. ״זה וולדמורט, אבי היקר.״  
״טוב, לפחות דבר טוב אחד יצא מזה,״ אמר אלבוס והצביע על נקודה מאחורי הראש שלי. שלחתי את ידי לאחור ולפתע הרגשתי את השיער שלי. הוא לא היה קלוע לצמה, לשלישית בחיי: הוא היה פזור ופרוע כלאחר שינה, כמו שהוא היה צריך להיות מההתחלה, והוא לא נסה לחנוק אותי!  
״איך זה קרה?״ שאלתי באותו קול מוזר ואדיש.  
״וולדמורט,״ לחש אלבוס. ״הוא הטיל עלייך את קללת הנגד לקללה הזו. אלוהים יודע איך.״  
״למה הוא עשה את זה?״ שאלתי בהפתעה והקול המוזר שלי נעלם.  
״אני רק מנחש,״ הזהיר אלבוס ואז נאנח. ״אני מניח שהלוד וולדמורט, האדם היחיד עלי האדמות שלא יכול לאהוב, כן הצליח לאהוב רק מישהו אחד: אותך, אנדריאה.״  
הייתה דממה שבמהלכה נסיתי לעכל את הדברים שהוא אמר לי כרגע. ״לא יכול להיות.״ קבעתי. זה לא הגיוני בשום דרך שהיא.  
״גם אני לא האמנתי בזה בהתחלה,״. אלבוס אמר ומשך בכתפיו. ״אבל אחרי מה שקרה לפני שבוע...״  
״שבוע?״ השתנקתי. ״הייתי מחוסרת הכרה שבוע?״  
״כן, אנדריאה,״ אלבוס אמר וחייך חיוך עצוב כל כך עד שצרם לי בלב. ״כולם דאגו לך כל כך. אני לא יכולתי שלא לישון פה לידך כל לילה מרוב דאגה...״  
הנהנתי אך לא אמרתי דבר, אפילו שהיו לי עוד הרבה שאלות לשאול עד כדי שהראש שלי כאב.  
״איך חזרנו הנה?״ שאלתי לבסוף.  
״מר בלק הנחמד סחב אותך לכאן. כולם התעתקו באורח פלא הישר לתוך הוגוורטס...״  
״והסלית׳רינים?״ שאלתי בקרירות.  
״כולם כבר לא בהוגוורטס,״ אמר אלבוס בחיוך. ״מלבד סוורוס סנייפ ורינה דרייקר.״  
הנהנתי והשפלתי את ראשי. ״ומה עם כל היתר? מה עם הגריפנדורים?״  
״מה זאת אומרת?״ אלבוס השיב בשאלה, מבולבל.  
״הם בטח מרחמים עליי עכשיו, לא?״ שאלתי בעצב. ״הם בטח חושבים שאני ילדה קטנה ומטומטמת ששרפה את המשפחה שלה - ״  
״זה לא נכון!״ התרעם אלבוס. ״את לא שלטת בכוחותייך! היית קטנה! וכבר שרפת את הגופות שלהם, אם כבר!״  
״זו עדיין אשמתי,״ אמרתי בעוד דמעה זלגה מעיני השמאלית. ״לו הייתי חכמה יותר וזריזה יותר...״  
״אל תקשקשי שטויות, אנדריאה!״ זעם אלבוס. ״אף קוסם צעיר שלא התחיל את לימודיו יכול לשלוט בכוחות שלו! אל תהיי טיפשה!״  
קולו של אלבוס הדהד ברחבי המרפאה ואני הסתכלתי למעלה, אל השמיים השחורים וזרועי הכוכבים, שלא הבנתי איך אני רואה אותם.  
״שיקוי הרדמה,״ אמר אלבוס כקורא את מחשבותיי. ״לצערי, תופעת הלוואי שלו זה הזיות קלות. זו הסיבה למה את רואה את שמיי הלילה במקום התקרה הרגילה של המרפאה.״  
הנהנתי ואז שאלתי, ״איפה הח-חברים שלי?״  
אלבוס חייך חיוך לא ברור ואמר, ״נמצאים כאן לידך כל הזמן.״  
ואז ראיתי שקי שינה מסביב למיטה שלי. שישה שקי שינה. בהכי קרוב אליי ראיתי שיער שחור מבצבץ... סיריוס?  
״הם נשארו איתי כל הזמן הזה?״ לחשתי, בעוד דמעות עדינות של שמחה זולגות במורד לחיי.  
״מדאם פומפרי לא אהבה את זה אבל הם התעקשו,״ אמר אלבוס ברוך. ״וזו הסיבה למה הם ישנים בשקי שינה; היא לא הסכימה להם לישון על המיטות בגלל שהם מרדו!״  
חיוך לא רצוני התפשט על שפתיי. ״ואתה, אלבוס? ישנת על מיטה?״  
אלבוס צחק והצביע על המיטה שלידי. ״חוששני שלי, בתור מנהל בית הספר, יש פירוווילגיות שלתלמידים אין. בנוסף לכך, הגב שלי כבר לא רגיל לישון על רצפה!״  
צחקתי ביחד איתו ואז אלבוס אמר, ״כדאי שתלכי לישון, אנדריאה.״  
״אני לא אוכל להירדם,״ אמרתי לו כמבינת דבר. ״האמן לי.״  
״בשביל זה הומצא שיקוי השינה ללא חלומות.״ אמר אלבוס והושיט לי כוס זכוכית עם שיקוי שקוף בתוכו. בלית ברירה שתיתי את כולו והתחלתי לשקוע בשינה עמוקה ונעימה...


	30. Chapter 30 Always

פרק 30 – Always

התעוררתי למחרת בבוקר וראיתי מחזה מוזר לפני: סיריוס חידש את הפרחים על השידה ליד המיטה שלי, לילי נקתה את החלונות, מרי וג'ולי הציעו את המיטה של אלבוס מחדש, רמוס שטף את הרצפה וג'יימס הביא לי מגש של אוכל. כנראה זה מה שמקבלים כשלא מוכנים להקשיב למדאם פומפרי...

"אנדי!" אמר סיריוס בשמחה כשראה שאני ערה. חייכתי אליו חיוך מהוסס ואמרתי, "בוקר טוב..."

"אנדריאה!" צעקה לילי מהכיוון השני וקפצה עליי בחיבוק. הרגשתי שדמעות שמחה עולות לעיניי משום מה וחיבקתי אותה חזרה. "אתם לא כועסים עליי?" שאלתי בחשש וכולם צחקו והתיישבו לידי.

"איך אפשר לכעוס עלייך?" שאל אותי סיריוס, שישב הכי קרוב אליי וליטף את ראשי.

הסמקתי מעט ואמרתי, "העבר שלי, אני מתכוונת. אתם לא כועסים עליי שלא סיפרתי לכם?"

"למען האמת אנחנו לא," אמרה ג'ולי בחיוך. "אנחנו מבינים עכשיו למה לא סיפרת לנו."

"אני כל כך מצטערת שלחצתי עלייך כל השנים האלו לספר לי," אמרה לילי בעוד דמעות זולגות מעיניה. "הייתי צריכה להבין אותך יותר..."

"אבל אתם לא כועסים עליי, שהרגתי דור שלם של ילדים שהיו עתידים להיות קוסמים?" שאלתי בשקט, משפילה את ראשי. הייתה דממה.

"זו לא הייתה אשמתך," אמר רמוס לבסוף. "את היית קטנה, אנדריאה. ילדים קטנים בדרך כלל לוקחים את הרגשות שלהם למקום של הקסם – וזה מה שקרה לך. מרוב תסכול, פחד ויאוש, האש פרצה ממך והרחיקה את האיש ההוא שהרג את כולם - "

"זה היה וולדמורט," אמרתי לפתע, מבינה סוף כל סוף מי היה האיש המתועב. "הוא חשב, כנראה, שמאיאנה נמצאת בעיירה הזאת והחליט להרוג את כולם... מלבדי."

"והשיער שלך?" שאלה מרי בבהלה כשראתה שהשיער שלי פרום. חייכתי ואמרתי, "אלבוס אמר שוולדמורט הטיל קללת נגד לקללה על השיער שלי."

"למה לו?" שאל סיריוס, מבולבל.

משכתי בכתפיי. "אני לא יודעת. אלבוס אמר שזה קשור לעובדה שוולדמורט אוהב אותי או משהו כזה..."

"אפשר להבין את זה," הסכימה לילי להפתעתי. "וולדמורט הבין, איכשהו, שאת בשר מבשרו, דם מדמו, היצר שלו. זה כנראה היכה בו. אפילו וולדמורט הוא בן-אדם, אפילו שהוא קוסם מרושע ואפל."

כולם חשבו על התיאוריה הזאת ואז פרצתי בצחוק קצר ואמרתי, "הזוי, לא? הייתי בטוחה שאתם הולכים לשנוא אותי ולהתרחק ממני, עכשיו שאתם יודעים הכל עליי. על העבר שלי, על זה שוולדמורט הוא אבא שלי, ושג'נסה קאבו היא דודה שלי..."

"תסתכלי על הצד החיובי בזה," אמר ג'יימס וקרץ. "לפחות עכשיו אנחנו יודעים הכל עלייך ומבינים אותך מבלי שאת היית צריכה להסביר."

"יש בזה משהו," הסכים סיריוס וחייך. "עכשיו את חשופה, בלי סודות מאיתנו."

החיוך שלי נמחק. "זו בדיוק הבעיה. עכשיו שאתם כבר יודעים הכל, מה יהיה לי להסתיר? יש לכם כל כך הרבה כלי נשק נגדי, כשאני לא יודעת עליכם כמעט כלום..."

ראיתי את רמוס, ג'יימס וסיריוס מחליפים מבטים ואז רמוס הנהן. סיריוס פנה אליי ואמר, "למעשה, חשבנו שזה יהיה הוגן מצידנו לספר לך את הסוד שלנו. וגם לכן, לילי, ג'ולי ומרי."

היינו מופתעות מדבריו ועוד יותר מופתעות כשהוא לפתע היה סיריוס, ואז השתנה לכלב שחור גדול. ג'יימס חייך והשתנה בעצמו לאייל. הסתכלתי בבהלה איך השניים חוזרים חזרה לבני אדם והשתנקתי, "אתם אנימאגים?"

"לא רק את," קרץ לי סיריוס.

"זה בגללי," הסביר רמוס. "אני... טוב, אני איש זאב. ג'יימס, סיריוס ופיטר – שצורת האנימאגוס שלו זה עכברוש – נהפכו לאנימאגים בשנה החמישית שלנו על מנת לעזור לי כל פעם שיש ירח מלא. אצילי מצדם, לא כך?"

"אתם באמת עשיתם את זה רק בשבילו?" שאלה לילי והסתכלה במבט מעריך ומעריץ על ג'יימס. הוא חייך חיוך מהוסס ולהפתעת כולם השניים התנשקו מולנו נשיקה לוהטת ודביקה. כחכחתי בגרוני ומלמלתי, "תשיגו לכם חדר, למען השם..."

אבל השניים לא הפסיקו. סיריוס חייך אליי ואמר, "אם אי אפשר להביס אותם – תצטרף אליהם!"

ואז גם הוא נישק אותי מול כולם.

כבר שכחתי איך זה להתנשק עם סיריוס בלק. התנשקנו בכזה להט, שאפילו לילי וג'יימס לא יכלו להביס אותנו. הוא טמן את ידיו בשיער הפרוע שלי, ואני הרגשתי צמרמורת בכל הגוף. השיער הארוך שלי היה בין ידיו של סיריוס – זו הייתה תחושה מדהימה. לאחר זמן שנדמה כמו שעות, שמעתי מישהו מקיא, בכאילו, והתנתקתי מסיריוס. ראינו את רמוס, ג'ולי ומרי מגלגלים לעבר סיריוס ואני ולעבר ג'יימס ולילי את עיניהם. לילי וג'יימס גם התנתקו זה מזו וכולנו צחקנו צחוק גדול.

אז ככה זה כשיש חברים.

ובן זוג.

השנה השביעית שלנו חלפה במהירות. אפילו בחינות הכשיפומטרי הלכו מעולה, ואני קיבלתי ציונים גבוהים בכל אחת מהן. לילי הייתה כמובן תלמידה מצטיינה, וג'יימס היה התלמיד המצטיין. כמה מפתיע.

ביום הראשון של השבוע האחרון ללימודים, היתה יציאה להוגסמיד. סיריוס ואני הלכנו יחד, כמובן, לפונדק שלושת המטאטאים לדייט.

הדייט התחיל כרגיל; ישבנו לנו בשולחן הפינתי ביותר, על הספה, והתחבקנו לנו בעודנו שותים וויסקי-אש. לא דיברנו הרבה, רק שתקנו והסתכלנו על היושבים סביבנו. ככה זה תמיד בהתחלה.

"את יודעת," אמר סיריוס. "אני אתגעגע להוגוורטס."

"גם אני," אמרתי וחייכתי לעצמי. "כלומר, אני לא חושבת שאני אגור יותר בהוגוורטס. אני רוצה להתחיל לבסס את החיים שלי, לחיות לבד, לפרנס את עצמי..."

"כן..." מלמל סיריוס ונתן לי תחושה שיש לו משהו שהוא רוצה להגיד. הסתכלתי עליו בתמיהה והוא נישק אותי נשיקה קטנה ומתוקה ואז אמר, "את יודעת, עלה לי רעיון לפני חודש בערך... את לא חייבת להסכים, כמובן."

הזזתי את השיער הארוך, החלק והפזור שלי לאחור ושאלתי, "מה הרעיון?"

הוא נשך את שפתיו והשפיל את מבטו, לא מסתכל לי בעיניים. "חשבתי... טוב, חשבתי אולי את רוצה... לגור איתי..."

עיניי נפערו בהפתעה והוא הציץ אליי בחשש. כשראה את מבטי ההמום הוא מיהר להוסיף, "זה לא חייב להיות לתקופה ארוכה! רק עד שתתאקלמי ותרגישי בנוח ושתהיי מבוססת כלכלית והכל..."

"אני רוצה."

הוא הסתכל עליי, מנסה לקלוט מה אמרתי. "סליחה?"

הסמקתי קשות ואמרתי, "אני רוצה. למען האמת, גם אני דיי חשבתי על זה..."

ובלי הכנה מוקדמת הוא חיבק אותי חיבוק מוחץ, טומן את ידיו בשיערי. "זה הרגע המאושר בחיי." הוא אמר לי והרגשתי שאני מסמיקה אפילו עוד, אם זה בכלל אפשרי.

"ס-סיריוס..." גמגמתי, לא יודעת מה לומר, אבל כנראה שהפעם – לא היה צורך במילים. חיבקתי אותו גם חזרה וטחבתי את ידיי בשיער המדהים שלו. הרגשתי לפתע שהוא מנשק אותי על הצוואר, במקום שבו בדרך כלל ערפדים מוצצים לקורבנות שלהם את הדם. זו הייתה הרגשה כל כך טובה, אבל כל כך מביכה, והפנים האדומות שלי האדימו אפילו עוד.

"אני אוהב אותך..." הוא לחש לי לתוך האוזן והצמרמורת הרגילה עברה בגופי. הוא הרפה מהחיבוק החזק על מנת להסתכל לי בעיניים ואמר, "אני מאוהב בך. אני יודע שזה קצת מוקדם לדברים האלה, אבל אני רוצה לחיות איתך כל חיי. לא משנה מה. אני רוצה שאת תהיי איתי ברגעים הקשים שלי, ושאני אעזור לך בכל מה שתצטרכי. אני רוצה שנהיה ביחד."

"ג-גם א-אני..." גמגמתי, לגמרי מעופפת כשהוא הביט בי במבט הזה שלו, מבט יפה כל כך... "אני גם א-אוהבת אותך, ס-סיריוס... א-אני - "

אבל הוא לא נתן לי לגמור את המשפט. הוא נישק לי את המצח, וירד במורד אפי. הרגשתי אופוריה משתלטת עליי וכשהוא נישק אותי בפה, זו הייתה הרגשה של נצחון, של כיף, של אהבה...

ביום האחרון ללימודים היה זה הזמן להפרד מאלבוס. סיריוס ואני החזקנו ידיים, ליד הכרכרות, ואלבוס עמד מולנו.

"אני שמח לראות אותך גודלת, אנדריאה," הוא אמר לי בחיוך עצוב. "אני שמח לראות שהשתחררת מהעבר שלך, ועכשיו את חופשייה ומאושרת. ואני גם שמח על הבחירה הטובה שלך."

הוא פנה לסיריוס ואמר, "אני מזהיר אותך, בחור צעיר. אם תפגע בה אי פעם – יש לך עסק עם המנהל של הוגוורטס!"

"אני מבטיח שזה לא יקרה." אמר סיריוס והישיר לו מבט רציני. השניים החליפו מבטים לעוד כמה שניות ואז צחקו ביחד, כמו חברים ותיקים. אלבוס משך אותי לחיבוק אחרון באמת, והרגשתי דמעות של עצב זולגות מעיניי ומרטיבות את זקנו הארוך והכסוף, בעוד שהוא מרטיב את השיער שלי.

"תקפצי לבקר לפעמים, ילדה," הוא אמר לי בקול שבור. "אני אשמח לארח אותך. וגם אותך, סיריוס."

"גם אני אשמח אם אתה תבקר אותנו, אל," אמרתי לו, מרגישה איך הלב שלי מתכווץ. "אני אשמח... אני אוהבת אותך. תודה לך על הכל. תמיד אהיה חייבת לך את חיי."

"גם אני, אנדי," הוא אמר ושיחרר אותי, מחזיר אותי לצידו של סיריוס. "אחרוט אותך בליבי לעד."

חייכתי אליו חיוך אחרון לפני שעליתי לכרכרה עם סיריוס, בעוד ג'יימס ולילי מחכים לנו שם, אוחזים ידיים ונחים זה על זו.

"להתראות, אלבוס!" צעקתי לו בעוד הכרכרה הקשורה לת'סטראלים התחילה לנוע. "אני אוהבת אותך!"

הוא נופך לי לשלום, הולך ונהפך לקטן יותר ויותר. הדמעות שלי נסחפו עם הרוח, בעודי מסתכלת בלב כבד על הטירה הגדולה, על דמותו של אלבוס, על הבקתה של האגריד...

אני אתגעגע להוגוורטס. אני אתגעגע לאלבוס. אני אתגעגע למינרווה. אני אתגעגע לכולם.

תמיד.


	31. Chapter 31 You Are Loved

פרק 31 – You Are Loved

"סיריוס, ארוחת בוקר!" צעקתי לסיריוס מהמטבח בבית הגדול שלנו. מי היה מאמין שדוד אלפרד של סיריוס היה כל כך עשיר.

"לא..." שמעתי אותו גונח מחדר השינה שלנו למעלה. גלגלתי את עיניי ואמרתי, "אני לא אבקש שוב, סיריוס! תרד עכשיו!"

"את רעה..." הוא מלמל בעודו מדדה במדרגות למטה. חייכתי בסיפוק ואמרתי, "הכנתי לך היום את החביתה שאתה אוהב!"

עיניו ניאורו כמעט מייד והוא טס לשולחן והתיישב, מתחיל לאכול את החביתה. התיישבתי מולו וצחקתי.

זה כבר התחיל להיות שיגרה. אנחנו שלושה חודשים גרים ביחד, ובכל יום אנחנו מגלים זה על זו דברים חדשים. זה כל כך כיף!

"תודה רבה לאהובתי על הארוחה המדהימה!" הוא אמר בחיוך גדול ונישק אותי את נשיקת הבוקר-טוב שלו. חייכתי אליו בסימפתיה ולפתע הוא אמר, "היום בערב אני לוקח אותך איתי למסעדה. מגיע לנו פינוק פעם בכמה זמן, את לא חושבת?"

הסתכלתי עליו בהפתעה ואמרתי, "בטח! אפשר גם להזמין את ג'יימס ולילי - "

הוא הניד את ראשו לשלילה ואמר, "אני רוצה שרק את ואני נלך. אני רוצה לדבר איתך." הוא נראה רציני מתמיד. הנהנתי בהבנה ואמרתי, "מעולה, כי גם אני רוצה לדבר איתך."

"אז יש לנו דייט!" הוא אמר בשמחה ולקח את הצלחת שלו לכיור.

שעה לפני היציאה שלנו התארגנתי הכי יפה שיכולתי. הסתכלתי על עצמי במראה שבשירותים והנחתי שאני נראית סביר – כמו תמיד. אספתי את השיער שלי לקוקו גבוה ונתתי לו להשתפל ברכות על גבי. לבשתי את השמלה הלבנה שלילי הביאה לי כמתנה לפני שנתיים ליום ההולדת ונעלתי נעלי עקב לבנות. לקחתי גם עליונית לבנה, למקרה שיהיה קר.

סיריוס חיכה לי ליד דלת הכניסה. כשהוא ראה אותי הוא חייך אליי ואמר, "לא יכולתי לבחור באישה יותר יפה ממך."

הסמקתי קשות (כן, זה לא עבר לי) ומלמלתי, "גם אתה נראה לא רע בעצמך..."

וזה בהחלט היה נכון; הוא לבש את מכנסי הג'ינס האהובים עליי ואת חולצת הכפתורים הלבנה שלו. הוא נראה כמו דוגמן צמרת – והוא ידע את זה. כל מיני חברות דוגמנות היו מציעות לו עבודה כשהלכנו יחד לסופר, לקנות מצרכים, והוא תמיד היה דוחה אותן בעדינות. אפילו הבחורות ניסו לפלרטט איתו, מכל גיל בערך, והוא הדף אותן והחזיק את ידי כל הזמן. זה גרם לי להיות שמחה עוד יותר.

"שנלך?" הוא אמר והושיט לי את ידו. לקחתי אותה בשמחה ויצאנו מהבית. הוא התיישב על האופנוע המעופף שלו, ואני התיישבתי מאחוריו, מחבקת אותו חזק, על מנת שלא אפול. הוא התניע ונסענו במהירות על פני הכביש הסוען. השענתי את ראשי על גבו והרגשתי בטוחה יותר מתמיד. לאחר כמה דקות הגענו למסעדה שנקראה "סופר-דלי". סיריוס החנה את האופנוע וירד ראשון. הוא עזר לי לרדת והוביל אותי לעבר הכניסה. "הזמנתי מקום על שם משפחת בלק." הוא אמר למארחת וזו חייכה אליו חיוך מפלרטט ואמרה, "בואו אחרי."

היא הובילה אותנו לעבר תא פרטי לשניים והתיישבנו. היא שלחה לעברו עוד חיוך מזמין, אליי מבט שנאה והלכה. סיריוס לא שם לב לזה.

"מה את רוצה להזמין?" הוא שאל אותי, לא מסיר את עיניו ממני. זה גרם לי להסמיק מעט. "אני חושבת שאני אקח את הספגטי ברוטב עגבניות."

הוא צחק ואמר, "שוב פעם? תמיד כשאנחנו הולכים למסעדות את מזמינה את זה!"

"זה הכי טעים!" התגוננתי, מסמיקה מבושה.

"אז ניקח מנה גדולה אחת בשביל שנינו." הוא קרץ לי ואני הנהנתי באישור. הוא הזמין את המלצרית ונתן לה את הבקשה. זו הלכה לא לפני שהיא חייכה אליו חיוך מסחרר כל כך, שהוא אפילו לא שם לב מפני שהוא הסתכל עליי כל הזמן.

"יש לי משהו על הפנים?" שאלתי אותו, נרגזת ספק שמחה.

"זה פשוט שאת יפה היום יותר מתמיד." הוא אמר ברצינות והסתכל לי עמוק אל תוך העיניים. הסמקתי קשות ומלמלתי משהו שנשמע כמו, "כנבט".

המנה שלנו הגיעה והפעם המלצרית לא טרחה לנסות ולפלרטט עם סיריוס הלא מעוניין. היא פשוט הלכה, אפה מורם, והותירה אותנו לבד. סיריוס לא התיק את מבטו ממני ואני החלטתי פשוט להתעלם, אפילו שזה היה קשה. לקחתי את המזלג והתחלתי לסלסל עליו אטריות. גם הוא התחיל לעשות את זה.

אכלנו בשקט את האטריות. מרוב שהשולחן היה קטן, היו מקרים שהאפים שלנו נגעו זה בזה – וזה גרם לי לקפוץ מעט. מעניין למה סיריוס היה שקט יותר מתמיד...

הגענו לסוף של המנה. נותרה איטריה ארוכה מאוד – ואחרונה. הוא תפס אותה וחייך חיוך מפלרטט. "שנתחלק?"

הסמקתי קשות ואמרתי, "איך שאתה ר-רוצה..."

הוא הכניס לפיו את הקצה של האטריה והנחתי שאני צריכה לקחתי את הקצה השני. בעודי מסמיקה נורא, לקחתי את הקצה השני והכנסתי לפה שלי. הוא חייך חיוך שגרם לי להרגיש טשטוש והתחיל לאכול את האטריה, מתקרב לאמצע. הבנתי מה הוא מנסה לעשות, ואכלתי קצת גם אני, אבל הוא כבר הגיע לשפתיים שלי ונישק אותי את הנשיקה הכי טעימה שאי פעם התנשקנו. נשיקה בטעם רוטב עגבניות. לא ידעתי מה גרם לו לעשות את זה ככה. ואז הוא פשוט התנתק ממני והשפיל את מבטו, מסמיק מעט.

"מה קרה סיריוס?" שאלתי אותו. "אתה מוזר היום."

הוא לא ענה לי. במקום זאת, הוא פשוט חיטט בכיס המכנס שלו והוציא קופסא קטנה. הוא הושיט לי אותה, עדיין מסמיק, ואני לקחתי אותה. זו הייתה קופסא אדומה ומרופדת. בבלבול, פתחתי אותה וראיתי טבעת משובצת יהלומים, תוצרת גובלינים בטוח.

"סיריוס...?" שאלתי אותו בתמיהה. הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה והסתכל לי אל תוך העיניים.

"אנדריאה מאיאנה רידל, האם תנשאי לי?"

מרוב תדהמה כמעט והפלתי את הקופסא והטבעת מידי, אבל מיהרתי לאחוז בהם חזק. "מ-מה?" שאלתי כלא מאמינה.

"אני יודע שאני גרוע בדברים כאלה," הוא סינן. "זה פשוט... אני אוהב אותך. יותר מידיי. אני רוצה להקים איתך משפחה, להיות אב לילדים שלך, לחיות איתך עד שאמות. להקים איתך בית, להקים איתך חיים. אני יודע שאני לא הבחירה הכי מדהימה שלך; כלומר, תסתכלי עליי. חוץ מקופסא יפה אני בסך הכל דיי אגואיסט, לא רומנטיקן בכלל, לא עושה דברים כמו שצריך, אבל אני מקווה שבכל זאת תבחרי בי, אפילו ש - "

אבל לא נתתי לו לגמור את המשפט. קמתי מהמושב שלי והלכתי למושב שלו. התיישבתי לו על הברכיים ופשוט נישקתי אותו, לראשונה בחיי. לא יכולתי שלא.

"אני לא מבין - " הוא אמר לי בבלבול כשהתנתקתי ממנו. אני רק חייכתי אליו, סמוקה, ולחשתי, "כן."

"כן מה?" הוא שאל, מבולבל ומסוחרר לחלוטין.

"כן. אני רוצה להיות איתך. אני רוצה להתחתן איתך. אני רוצה להקים איתך משפחה, בית, חיים משותפים. אני רוצה להיות איתך תמיד."

הוא הסתכל עליי, ונישק אותי בכזאת תשוקה שלא הרגשתי כבר הרבה זמן. הוא התנתק ממני לפתע ולקח את הקופסא עם הטבעת בתוכה ממני. הוא הוציא את הטבעת, ולקח את האצבע שלי. הוא ענד לי את הטבעת על היד, והרגשתי שזה הערב הכי מאושר בחיים שלי. איך אני יכולה להרוס את זה עכשיו עם מה שלי יש לומר?

"שנחזור הביתה?" הוא שאל והבנתי את המשמעות מאחורי הדבר. הסמקתי והנהנתי. הזמנו חשבון, שלמנו ויצאנו מהמסעדה במהירות האפשרית. התיישבנו על האופנוע והגענו הביתה תוך כמה רגעים. הוא החנה את האופנוע ומשך אותי אל תוך הבית. לא הספקנו אפילו להוריד נעליים והוא כבר נישק אותי. תוך כדי נשיקה עלינו במדרגות לחדר השינה. פשטתי את בגדיו במהירות והוא פשט את בגדיי גם כן. נשכבנו על המיטה ועשינו את מה שעשינו.

אני חושבת שזו הייתה הפעם הכי טובה מכל הפעמים. הרגשתי את האהבה שלו, ואני השתדלתי כמה שיותר לשדר אליו את האהבה שלי.

לבסוף, כשהתחבקנו מתחת לשמיכה, עירומים, החלטתי לומר.

"סיריוס, אני רוצה לבקר בהודו במשפחת קאבו."

הוא הסתכל עליי, מופתע. "ומה עם החתונה שלנו?"

חייכתי אליו. "אנחנו נתחתן ברגע שאחזור. זה פשוט... שאני מרגישה שאני רוצה להכיר את המשפחה שלי שמעולם לא זכיתי להכיר."

"את רוצה שאני אבוא איתך?" הוא הציע לי ואני הנדתי את ראשי לשלילה. "זה משהו שאני רוצה לעשות לבד."

"ומתי?" הוא דרש לדעת. הסמקתי מעט ומלמלתי, "חשבתי בסוף החודש..."

"זה עוד שבועיים!" הוא התלונן וחיבק אותי חזק. "אני לא רוצה שתעזבי אותי! לא עכשיו!"

"אני חייבת, סיריוס," אמרתי. "ואני לא חושבת שיש זמן מתאים יותר מעכשיו..."

"אבל דווקא עכשיו?" הוא שאל ביאוש. "את לא תוכלי לחכות לאחרי החתונה? לפחות שיקראו לך 'אנדריאה בלק'?"

אנדיראה בלק... לא חשבתי על זה. הסמקתי מעצם העובדה שאני הולכת להיות גברת בלק.

"אני מצטערת, סיריוס," אמרתי כנגד רצוני. "אבל אם לא עכשיו, אז לא יהיה לי מתי."

הוא נאנח ואמר, "אני מבין. אני אתמוך בך. אבל כמה זמן את מתחננת להיות שם?"

"חשבתי על שלושה חודשים בערך..." אמרתי בהיסוס.

"לא." פסק סיריוס והתיישב במהירות. התיישבתי מייד אחריו והוא תפס את כתפיי בזעם והסתכל לי עמוק אל תוך העיניים. "לחודש מקסימום. אני לא אוכל לספוג את היעדרותך יותר מזה."

"סיריוס - " התחלתי לומר אבל הוא הניד את ראשו. "אני לא מוכן, אנדריאה!"

"סליחה, סיריוס," לחשתי והלב שלי התכווץ כשראיתי דמעה זולגת מעינו של סיריוס. "אני חייבת לעשות את זה. אתה יודע את זה."

הוא שיחרר את כתפיי וחיבק אותי חיבוק אוהב כל כך עד שזה כאב לי נפשית. "את מבטיחה שזה יהיה רק חודשיים?"

"שלושה חודשים, סיריוס," פלטתי צחוק קצר. "לא חודשיים. וכן, אני מבטיחה שלא אעדר יותר מזה."

הוא הסתכל עליי ואיים, "חסר לך אם יותר."

"אני גם לא רוצה יותר..." מלמלתי ואז הסתכלנו זה על זו למשך דקה בערך, ונכנסנו מתחת לשמיכה שוב, עושים דברים...


	32. Chapter 32 Far Away

פרק 32 – Far Away

לילי, ג'יימס, ג'ולי, רמוס, מרי, סיריוס ואני עמדנו מסביב לספר ישן וזרוק של "עלילות בידל הפייטן". כולם הסתכלו עליי, ולכן אני זו שפתחתי בדברים.

"אני אחזור עוד שלושה חודשים," אמרתי להם. "אני מבטיחה. אין שום סיבה שלא."

"בהצלחה!" אמרה לילי וחיבקה אותי. לאחר מכן מרי וג'ולי חיבקו אותי ביחד, עושות ממני סנדוויץ', ג'יימס נתן לי כיף של פרידה ואת רמוס חיבקתי חיבוק קטן. לאחר מכן פניתי לסיריוס והוא לא הסתכל לי בעיניים כשאמר, "נסיעה נעימה."

"אני אחזור בקרוב, סיריוס," אמרתי לו והרמתי את ראשו שיסתכל עליי. "אתה לא רוצה להפרד ממני כראוי?"

"אם נתנשק זה יהיה כואב יותר." הוא פסק ואני עזבתי אותו. "אם זה מה שאתה רוצה. להתראות, כולם!"

התכופפתי לעבר הספר הישן, ונגעתי בו. הסתכלתי לאחור והספקתי לראות את החרטה על פניו של סיריוס – אבל זה כבר היה מאוחר מידיי. קרס ננעצה בקרסולי והסתחררתי מעל פני הקרקע, כשמפתח המעבר לוקח אותי להודו, למשפחת קאבו.

נחתי על דשא רך מתמיד. הכרחתי את עצמי לקום וראיתי שאני עומדת בשכונה של אחוזות עשירות. מולי הייתה האחוזה הכי גדולה ולידה שלט; "משפחת קאבו."

גררתי את המזוודות שלי ועליתי לדלת הכניסה. נקשתי מספר נקישות ואז לפתע הדלת נפתחה, וג'נסה קאבו עמדה בפתח. היא לא השתנתה בכלל; אותו שיער חום כהה בתספורת קרה אופנתי, מעט נמוכה, עיניים תכולות מדהימות ונראית בעלת חזות סוערת.

"סילחי לי?" היא אמרה בבלבול כשראתה אותי. היא לא זיהתה אותי. לקחתי נשימה עמוקה ואמרתי, "היי, ג'נסה. אני אנדריאה רידל. הייתי תלמידה שלך בהוגוורטס."

"אה!" היא נזכרה וחייכה אליי. "היכנסי!"

נכנסתי והתנשפתי בהפתעה; האחוזה הייתה כל כך מפוארת, כל כך נקייה וכל כך גדולה עד כדי פחד. הסתכלתי על ג'נסה וזו הובילה אותי לסלון. היא הושיבה אותי על ספה ושאלה, "את רוצה משהו לשתות?"

"ברצפת?"

"בטח."

היא לא טרחה לזוז. היא פשוט ביצעה לחש זימון וכוס ברצפת אחת נחתה על השולחן מולי. היא התיישבה מולי ושאלה, "מה את עושה כאן בהודו?"

לקחתי את הברצפת ולגמתי. "אני באתי לכאן כדי להעביר לך ולמשפחתך מידע."

היא הסתכלה עליי בבלבול. "זה משהו דחוף? חשוב?"

"אני חוששת שגם וגם," אמרתי לה, לוקחת עוד לגימה מהברצפת. "זה קשור לאחותך הקטנה, לבת הקטנה ביותר של משפחת קאבו, מאיאנה."

פניה נשארו חתומות. היא הנהנה ושאלה, "שאלך לקרוא להם?"

"רצוי." עניתי לה והיא עלתה במדרגות, נעלמת אי שם. לאחר מכן היא חזרה, מאחוריה שישה אנשים נוספים. כולם התיישבו סביב בספות, מותירים אותי לבדי על הכורסא. ג'נסה התיישבה בספה הקרובה אליי ממש לידי ואמרה, "תכירו כולם, זאת אנדריאה רידל. היא הייתה תלמידה שלי כשלימדתי בהוגוורטס."

כולם הנהנו בשלום. ג'נסה פנתה אליי ואמרה, "אנדריאה, תכירי: זוהי אימא שלי, רוזנה - " אישה שנראתה בגיל של ג'נסה עצמה בעלת שיער חום חלק ואסוף בקפדנות ועיניים תכולות כמו של ג'נסה חייכה לעברי. שמתי לב שלכל משפחת קאבו יש עיניים תכולות " - זהו אבא שלי, צ'ארלס - " איש גבוה שגם הוא נראה בגיל של ג'נסה חייך " - ואלו האחים הקטנים שלי: פאלאבר, רג'ינדר, ראטי וקליאני - " ארבעת האחים הזהים זה לזה ולג'נסה באופן מפחיד חייכו בחביבות. מכך הסקתי שג'נסה היא האחות הבכורה.

"ועכשיו," היא חזרה אליי. "מה רצית לספר לנו, אנדריאה?"

נשמתי עמוק והתחלתי לספר להם. סיפרתי להם על מאיאנה, הבת הקטנה שלהם ועל איך שהיא התאהבה בבן המוגלגים טום רידל, הלא הוא בעצם וולדמורט אשר שתה פולימיצי. סיפרתי להם קצת על העבר שלי, וכשסיימתי הסתכלתי עליהם בחשש. מבטיהם נראו מופתעים, מעריכים, מפוחדים ומעט מבולבלים.

"אז את בתו של הלורד וולדמורט?" שאל צ'ארלס, האב. הנהנתי ואמרתי, "אני אולי הבת שלו, אבל הכוונות שלי הן לא כמו שלו."

"אבל הרי זה לא הגיוני!" אמרה רוזנה, האם. "אם את אכן הבת של מאיאנה – הקללות של משפחת קאבו אמורות להגיע גם אלייך!"

"קללות?" שאלתי בבלבול והסתכלתי על ג'נסה בשאלה. זו הבינה את הרמז ואמרה, "הוטלו על בני קאבו העתיקים שתי קללות שעוברות בתורשה. הקללה הראשונה, היא הקללה של העיניים הכחולות, והקללה השנייה זו הקללה של האלמוות, כשברגע שכל בן קאבו מגיע לגיל 25 הוא נשאר בגיל הזה לתמיד."

"אני מניחה שזה קשור לעובדה שכנראה אני הצאצאית היחידה של משפחת קאבו אשר אחד ההורים שלה לא שייך למשפחת קאבו," אמרתי בהיגיון. "הרי בני משפחת קאבו מתחתנים ומקימים משפחה עם בני אותה משפחה, לא?"

"זה נכון," הסכימה קליאני, האחות הקטנה וחייכה אליי בהיסוס. "יכול להיות שהקללה הספציפית הזאת עוד לא עברה אלייך."

"בנוסף לכך, עוד לא הגעתי לגיל 25." אמרתי. "כך שאין לדעת."

"יש בזה משהו," הסכים לבסוף צ'ארלס. "תיאלצי לחכות ולראות."

"אז בני כמה אתם?" שאלתי אותם.

"ההורים בני 645," אמרה ג'נסה כאילו זה מובן מאליו. "אני בת 102 וכל הקטנים פה הם רק בני 60 ומעלה."

"ובת כמה הייתה מאיאנה כשברחה מהבית?" שאלתי בהיסוס מעט, אך להפתעתי פאלאבר, אחד האחים, ענה. "כשהייתה בת 25 בדיוק."

הנהנתי בהבנה ואז לפתע רוזנה שאלה, "האם יש סיבה למזוודה שלך, יקירה?"

הסמקתי מעט ואמרתי, "טוב... אני חשבתי שאחרי הכל אתם המשפחה הביולוגית היחידה שיש לי... אז..."

"את היית רוצה להשאר איתנו על מנת להתחבר איתנו יותר?" שאלה ראטי.

"טוב... כן..." מלמלתי משפילה את ראשי.

"אני מניחה שאת יכולה," אמרה ג'נסה בחיוך. "אנחנו נשמח לארח בת משפחה, גם אם לא מלאה. לכמה זמן את רוצה להשאר?"

"אני מניחה שלשלושה חודשים בלבד," אמרתי בחיוך של הוקרה. "מפני שאז אני מתחתנת."

כל בני משפחת קאבו התנשפו בהפתעה. "מתחתנת? אבל את הרי לא בת 25 עדיין!"

"אני יודעת," אמרתי וחייכתי כשחשבתי על סיריוס. "אבל הוא הנפש התאומה שלי, אפשר לומר. אני לא יכולה שלא להתחתן איתו – וחוץ מזה, ידענו שמתישהו אנחנו נתחתן."

הם כנראה שמו לב לאהבה שלי אליו בקולי, מפני שהם לא אמרו על זה יותר כלום. לבסוף, רוזנה אמרה, "אם כך, אני אראה לך את החדר שלך לשלושת החודשים הקרובים."

חייכתי בשמחה ועליתי ביחד עם האם לקומה העליונה.

…...

"יש עוצר על הקוסמים בהודו."

זה היה יום שבת בבוקר, בסוף החודש השני שלי בהודו אצל משפחת קאבו. פאלאבר, אחד מהאחים שהתחברתי אליו במיוחד, הצהיר זאת כשקרא את הנביא היומי – גרסת הודו.

"מה זאת אומרת?" שאלתי אותו באי-הבנה.

"זאת אומרת שמשרד הקסמים ההודי לא נותן לקוסמים לצאת או להכנס להודו," הסביר פאלאבר. "וזה כנראה הולך להמשך כמה זמן."

"למה?" שאלה קליאני שנכנסה למטבח. גם עם קליאני התחברתי מאוד, בנוסף לפאלאבר, ג'נסה, רוזנה וצ'ארלס.

"לא כתוב פרטים, קליאני," אמר פאלאבר וגלגל את עיניו. "זו רק עובדה המצוינת בעמוד הראשי."

"אין צורך להיות מריר כל כך!" התגוננה קליאני. גיליתי שהיא חמומת מוח במיוחד – מזכירה לי מעט את ג'נסה.

ראטי נכנסה למטבח ושלחה אליי מבט מקפיא. היא וראג'ינדר לא אהבו אותי במיוחד, משום מה. שניהם גם היו קרירים ומרוחקים יותר, לעומת יתר בני המשפחה. "זה אומר ש**היא **תצטרך להשאר פה עוד?" ראטי אמרה, לא משתמשת בשמי.

"**אנדריאה** תשאר פה כמה זמן שתצטרך," יצאה קליאני להגנתי. "גם אם זה אומר שהיא תשאר פה חודשים, ואפילו שנים!"

"אני לא חושבת שאני אשאר פה כל כך הרבה זמן, קליאני," השתנקתי מעצם המחשבה. "בטח העוצר הזה יופר בעוד חודש..."

"זה לא נראה ככה..." המהם פאלאבר ואני שלחתי אליו מבט עצבני. "צריך תמיד להשאר אופטימיים!"

"אל תריבו, ילדים," נכנסה רוזנה למטבח והכינה לעצמה קפה. "פשוט תשתו את המשקאות שלכם בשקט!"

כולם השתתקו מייד, מפחדים מאימם. אני חייכתי לעצמי חיוך בלתי רצוני, בעוד ראטי שולחת לי עוד מבט קר ומרגיז...

…...

"למה העוצר הזה לא נפסק?"

"אנדריאה, תקשיבי לי - "

"**אני לא רוצה להקשיב****! ****אני רוצה לחזור לאנגליה****, ****לסיריוס****! ****הבטחתי לחזור כבר לפני תשעה חודשים****, ****ג****'****נסה****, ****תשעה****!**"

"זה לא יעזור לכעוס, אנדי - "

"**אני רוצה הבייתה****! ****אני לא רוצה יותר להשאר בהודו****!**"

"תקשיבי לי, אנדריאה! אם תנסי לחזור לאנגליה תכנסי לאזקבאן!"

"**לא איכפת לי****! ****אני רוצה הבייתה****! ****אני רוצה להתחתן עם סיריוס****... ****להקים משפחה****... ****כמו שהבטחתי לו והוא לי****...**"

נפלתי על ברכיי ובכיתי בכי כאוב. כאב לי בכל חלק בגוף, המרחק האינסופי מסיריוס, העוצר המטופש על הודו... הכל היה חלום רע. סיוט.

ידה החמה של ג'נסה ליטפה את ראשי וזו חיבקה אותי. "הכל יהיה בסדר, אנדריאה. הכל יהיה בסדר..."

"הוא בטח כבר מצא מישהי אחרת..." מלמלתי. "הוא בטח חושב שנטשתי אותו לנצח... ואי אפשר לשלוח לו אפילו ינשוף, לומר לו שאני מחכה לו, ושאצלי הכל בסדר... ומה איתו..."

"יהיה בסדר, אנדי... יהיה בסדר..."

…...

"אתם לא מאמינים מה קרה!"

צ'ארלס בדיוק חזר מהעבודה. ישבנו כולם סביב שולחן האוכל והסתכלנו עליו. כולם הסתכלו עליו, מרוגשים, ואני באדישות. שום דבר כבר לא היה איכפת לי, אחרי שש השנים שאני פה בהודו...

"העוצר הופר?" שאלה קליאני בהתרגשות.

"שר הקסמים החליט להתפטר?" שאל ראג'ינדר, מעט מתרגש.

"הלורד וולדמורט מת! נעלם, כנראה!" זרק צ'ארלס את הפצצה וכולם הפנו אליי את מבטיהם. הסתכלתי על צ'ארלס בלבד ושאלתי, "איך?"

"מסתבר שהוא ניסה להרוג איזה תינוק בן שנה," הסביר צ'ארלס, מתיישב ליד השולחן. "והילד לא מת! אפילו שהקללה הממיתה פגעה בו, הוא לא מת! לעומת זאת, ההורים שלו מתו..."

"מי היו ההורים שלו?" שאל פאלאבר.

"ג'יימס ולילי פוטר," אמר צ'ארלס ומשך בכתפיו. "לא מכיר אותם. ולילד קוראים הארי. הארי פוטר."

הרגשתי שמשהו בתוכי נופל.

ג'יימס ולילי נישאו. לילי נכנסה להיריון. לילי ילדה. לילי מתה. ג'יימס מת.

והילד שלהם נשאר בחיים.

"מאיפה הם?" שאלה ג'נסה, לא מזהה את השמות בכלל.

"מאנגליה..." אמר צ'ארלס והביט בי. "את מכירה אותם במקרה?"

דמעות לא רצוניות זלגו על לחיי. קיפלתי את רגליי לחזה וטמנתי את ראשי בהן. "הם החברים הכי טובים שלי. היו."

אף אחד לא דיבר יותר.

…...

"…כן, ואיזה אסיר אחד ברח מאזקבאן," אמר צ'ארלס כשישבנו הוא, רוזנה, ג'נסה ואני בסלון בבית של משפחת קאבו. "קראו לו... סיבילוס ווייט, נדמה לי..."

"אתה מתכוון סיריוס בלק?" שאלה ג'נסה והתנשמה בהפתעה. "הוא היה תלמיד שלי! והוא היה איתך, בכיתה נכון? אנדריאה - "

אך היא נקטעה כשראתה את הדמעות שהופיעו בעיניי ואת פרץ הרגשות שהשתלט עליי. "הוא בסדר... הוא חיי... הוא בסדר..."

היא קפצה מייד לחבק אותי ואני חיבקתי אותה חזרה, בוכה עליה. לאחר שנים על גבי שנים שאני בהודו, משהו טוב קורה... אני יודעת משהו על סיריוס...

"למה הוא היה בכלא?" שאלה רוזנה בסקרנות.

"הוא בגד במשפחת פוטר, זאת שנצרחה והילד הארי נותר בחיים," הסביר צ'ארלס והתאבנתי. "אומרים שהוא גם רצח מוגלגים ואיזה קוסם בשם פיטר פטיגרו - "

"**זה לא נכון****!**" צעקתי. "**סיריוס לעולם לא היה עושה את זה****!**"

רוזנה משכה בכתפיה ואמרה, "אז מסתבר שכנראה הוא כן עשה את זה... אחרי הכל משרד הקסמים לא יכול לטעות ככה!"

אבל לא האמנתי לה. אני מאמינה בסיריוס.

הוא לא עשה את זה.

…...

"העוצר הופר."

הסתכלתי בעיניים כבויות על ג'נסה, שנכנסה לחדרי. אחרי כל כך הרבה שנים... דווקא עכשיו העוצר הופר?

"אני חוזרת. היום." אמרתי לה, קמה על רגליי. דחסתי את כל הבגדים למזוודה שלי והסתכלתי על עצמי במראה. נראיתי כמו בת 25. כמו תמיד.

"אני אארגן מפתח מעבר," אמרה ג'נסה. "לאן את רוצה?"

"להארי פוטר."

ג'נסה הנהנה בהבנה ויצאה מהחדר.

לאחר שנים, הרגשתי תקווה. אני הולכת לראות את סיריוס ולהיות איתו, גם אם הוא כבר זקן.

אני אהיה איתו.

לאחר שהתארגנתי במהירות ראיתי את משפחת קאבו בהרכב מלא ליד קופסאת שימורים, אשר הייתה מפתח המעבר. הסתכלתי עליהם וחיבקתי כל אחד מהם – אפילו את ראטי וראג'ינדר, שעדיין לא חיבבו אותי במיוחד.

"תודה לכם. על הכל." אמרתי להם. רוזנה מחתה דמעה מעינה ואני חייכתי אליה, אחרי הרבה זמן שלא חייכתי.

"את ילדה נפלאה, אנדריאה רידל," אמר לי ג'נסה בחיוך.

"תקראו לי אנדריאה בלק מעכשיו." אמרתי וכולם צחקו. חיבקתי אותם חיבוק אחרון, ונגעתי במפתח המעבר.

הבייתה. סוף כל סוף.

אחרי שהייתי כל כך רחוקה.

אני הולכת לפגוש את סיריוס.


	33. Chapter 33 Last To Know

פרק 33 – Last To Know

נחתי מול בית גדול ויפה בשכונת בתים יפה ואנגלית כל כך, עד שצביטת נוסטלגיה ננעצה בליבי. אני באנגליה.

על הבית מולי היה שלט: "כאן גרים באושר, הארי, ג'יני, ג'יימס, אלבוס ולילי פוטר."

הארי פוטר. הגיע הזמן להפגש.

נקשתי על הדלת מספר פעמים ואת הדלת פתחה אישה ג'ינג'ית יפהפייה. "שלום?"

"שלום," אמרתי לה, מחייכת מעט. "אני יכולה בבקשה להכנס?"

"סילחי לי, אבל מי את?" היא שאלה אותי בחשדנות.

נאנחתי. "הכרתי את ג'יימס ולילי פוטר, הוריו של הארי פוטר."

עיניה של האישה הצטמצמו והיא בחנה אותי מלמטה למעלה. "ואני אמורה להאמין לבחורה בשנות העשרים לחייה שהיא הכירה את הוריו של הארי. ברור."

"למעשה אני בת 63," אמרתי לה בחיוך קטן. "אני מבטיחה להסביר הכל אם תכניסי אותי פנימה."

בהיסוס ובאי-חשק מובהק היא פתחה את הדלת ואיפשרה לי להכנס. נכנסתי, גוררת מאחורי את המזוודה שלי, והתיישבתי על הספה בסלון. "הארי נמצא?" שאלתי אותה. היא הנהנה וקראה, "הארי! יש לנו אורחת!"

הארי פוטר ירד במדרגות. כמה שהוא היה דומה לג'יימס, עם השיער השחור והפרוע והמשקפיים, אבל העיניים... אלו היו העיניים הירוקות והיפות של לילי.

"שלום, הארי," אמרתי בחיוך ונעמדתי. "אני אנדריאה רידל, ארוסתו של סיריוס בלק."

הארי הסתכל עליי בבהלה. הוא החליף מבטים מהירים עם אישתו ושאל, "מי את שוב?"

נאנחתי ואמרתי, "אפשר לדבר? בבקשה?"

הוא הנהן והתיישבנו בסלון. לא חיכיתי להזמנה מיוחדת וסיפרתי לו הכל. על וולדמורט, אבא שלי, משפחת קאבו ומאיאנה קאבו, אימא שלי. לאחר מכן סיפרתי לו על כך שהייתי עם סיריוס, ג'יימס ולילי בהוגוורטס, ואז על הקללה של האלמוות בכדי להסביר מדוע אני נראית כל כך צעירה. סיפרתי לו גם על אלבוס, אולי זה יעזור במשהו.

כשסיימתי את ההסבר הארוך שלי הוא נראה המום ומבועת, וכך גם אישתו הג'ינג'ית.

"אז את אומרת שאת הבת של לורד וולדמורט." הוא הציב את העובדה.

"ובת חסותו של אלבוס דמבלדור, כן." הוספתי. הוא הנהן וכחכח בגרונו. "זוהי אישתי, ג'יני. הילדים שלנו נמצאים כעת בלימודיהם בהוגוורטס, כך שלא תוכלי לפגוש אותם. לכבוד הוא לי לארח אותך, גברת רידל."

אנדריאה זה בסדר." אמרתי והוא הנהן. הייתה שתיקה.

"איפה אלבוס?" שאלתי לבסוף. "או סיריוס? ואיפה גם רמוס לופין, אם אתם יודעים? או פיטר פטיגרו?"

"רמוס לופין מת לפני 21 שנים, וכך גם פיטר פטיגרו," אמר הארי והרגשתי שאני קופאת. "בנוסף לכך, אלבוס מת לפני 22 שנים, וסיריוס מת לפני 23 שנים."

הקפאון השתלט עליי. לא יכולתי לזוז. הרגשתי איך הלב שלי מתכווץ, ואיך דמעות עולות לעיניי. "איך זה קרה?" לחשתי.

ואז הוא סיפר לי הכל. מההתחלה ועד הסוף. על פיטר פטיגרו הבוגד, על סיריוס בלק, אשר היה סנדקו, על רמוס לופין שמת ביחד עם אישתו והותיר אחריו ילד בשם טדי. על איך הוא הביס את וולדמורט, ועל סוורוס סנייפ המרגל. איך בלטריקס לסטריינג' רצחה את סיריוס, וגרמה לו לעבור דרך פרגוד במחלקת המסתורין אשר במשרד הקסמים לעולם הבא, והוא המשיך לספר ולספר, אבל אותי לא עניין יותר כלום.

"לא נפרדתי מסיריוס כראוי," לחשתי, בעוד דמעות זולגות מעיניי. "לא נתתי לו לנשק אותי נשיקה אחרונה. אילולא העוצר ההוא, אולי היינו מתחתנים... מקימים משפחה... בונים בית... לא התחבקנו אפילו לפני הפרידה. פשוט נפרדנו. ואיפה הוא ואיפה אני..."

"אני מצטער," אמר הארי והשפיל את ראשו. ג'יני, אישתו, חיבקה אותי חיבוק שהיא כנראה חשבה שהגיע לי, ואני חיבקתי אותה חזרה.

לאחר שנרגעתי מעט אמרתי להארי, "אמרת שאתה ראש מחלקת ההילאים במשרד הקסמים, נכון? אני רוצה שתיקח אותי לשם מחר. למחלקת המסתורין."

"למה?" הוא שאל אותי בהפתעה.

"אני רוצה לראות את המקום בו סיריוס מת."

באותו הלילה נשארתי לישון בבית משפחת פוטר. זה היה לילה רצוף נדודי שינה.

בבוקר למחרת הארי ואני הגענו למשרד הקסמים דרך מערכת הפלו. הוא הוביל אותי במעלית למחלקת המסתורין ונכנסנו למסדרונות החשוכים והמפחידים של המחלקה. עברנו בדלתות רבות עד שהגענו לאולם גדול, שבאמצעו קשת גדולה.

"זה הפרגוד," אמר הארי. "לא זכור לי שעוד מישהו מאז סיריוס עבר דרכו."

הנהנתי. "אז הגיע הזמן שעוד מישהו יעבור דרכו."

הוא הסתכל עליי בבהלה ואמר, "למה את מתכוונת?"

"אני הולכת להצטרף לסיריוס," אמרתי לו בחיוך רועד מעט. "אין לי טעם לחיות אם סיריוס מת."

"א-את לא רצינית!" הוא גמגם בהלם.

"אני מצטערת, הארי," אמרתי לו בחיוך עצוב, בעוד דמעות עולות בעיניי. "אני לא יכולה לחיות בעולם שהוא לא חי בו. אני אמסור דרישת שלום גם להורים שלך."

"את יכולה להשאר לגור איתי והמשפחה שלי!" הוא אמר, נופל על ברכיו מרוב תדהמה והלם. "את לא חייבת למות! את מבזבזת את חיי הנצח שלך!"

"תנסה להבין אותי, הארי," אמרתי לו. "מה היה קורה אם היית מאבד את המשפחה היחידה שלך, את אשתך וילדיך, ואת כל החברים שלך? לא היית רוצה להצטרף אליהם?"

זה סתם לו את הפה. הוא הסתכל עליי, בעוד הולכת אל עבר הקשת בקלילות. שמעתי קולות בוקעים מהקשת עצמה. נדמה לי שסיריוס היה ביניהם.

"את בטוחה בזה?" הוא שאל בקול שבור מעט.

"זו הייתה החלטה נבונה מצידי לפגוש אותך, הארי פוטר," אמרתי לו בחיוך מנצח. "אבל לצערי העולם הזה הוא כבר לא המקום בשבילי לחיות בו. תודה לך."

חיכיתי לתגובה שלו לפני שאכנס אל מעבר לפרגוד ואעלם. הוא השפיל את ראשו ואמר, "בהצלחה, אנדריאה. אפילו שאני מכיר אותך פחות מעשרים וארבע שעות, אני יכול לדעת שאת בן-אדם טוב. מכשפה טובה. וסליחה, על שרצחתי את אבא שלך."

צחקתי ואמרתי, "עשית לי טובה כשהרגת את האיש המרושע הזה, הארי. ועכשיו, להתראות בעולם הבא!"

ומבלי לחכות הפעם, צעדתי אל מעבר הפרגוד.

זה לא לקח יותר משנייה. הרגשתי כאילו ידיים בלתי נראות לוקחות אותי ומושכות אותי אליהן. סביב הכל היה לבן, ואז לפתע נחתי בזרועותיו של מישהו. הסתכלתי למעלה וראיתי את סיריוס, צעיר מתמיד ויפה מתמיד, מסתכל עליי ומחייך. "ברוכה השבה, אנדי."

"אני בבית, סיריוס," אמרתי לו, נותנת לדמעות לזלוג. "ועכשיו לא נפרד יותר לעולם. לא משנה מה."

"אני אוהב אותך, אנדריאה." הוא אמר לי וחיבק אותי חיבוק אוהב.

"גם אני אוהבת אותך, סיריוס..." אמרתי, ובלב שלם נתתי למוות לקחת אותי, להצטרף לסיריוס, לילי, ג'יימס, רמוס...

אני בבית.

עם סיריוס.

-סוף-

*נותר רק עוד פרק אחד שהוא פרק אקסטרה, אבל פה בעיקרון נגמר הסיפור. מקווה שאהבתם ^^


	34. Chapter 34 EXTRA: Fix You

**אזהרה****: ****מכיל קטעים סקסואליים****.**

פרק 34 – Fix You

**-****מה היה קורה אילו לא היה עוצר בהודו****-**

"ארוחת בוקר מוגשת לשולחן! עכשיו!"

עמדתי במטבח, מניחה שש צלחות על שולחן האוכל הגדול בבית שפעם היה שייך לדוד אלפרד של סיריוס. זה היה בית גדול מספיק, בשביל להכיל את המשפחה הגדולה שלנו.

זכרתי את החתונה של סיריוס כאילו קרתה רק אתמול; אותי בשמלה צחורה ויפה, ואת סיריוס בחליפה עם עניבה... מי היה מאמין! נדמה כאילו זה היה כל כך מזמן...

סיריוס ירד ראשון, שוב רק עם מכנסי הג'ינס שלו וללא חולצה. גלגלתי עיניים ואמרתי לו, "אם אתה תחטוף איזו מחלה – שוב – אני לא אהיה זו שתטפל בך!"

"אבל חם לי!" הוא התלונן וחיבק אותי מאחור, בעודי שוטפת את הסירים. "וחוץ מזה, את לא יכולה שלא להודות שאת אוהבת את זה..."

גלגלתי עיניים וחייכתי. "מבחינתי אתה יכול להיות ערום ואני אוהב את זה – אבל לא, סיריוס. אני רצינית. אתה באמת תהיה חולה אחר כך."

"רעה שכמותך," הוא לחש אל תוך האוזן, שהוא ידע שזה המקום הרגיש שלי, שגורם לי להסמיק כל פעם מחדש. "אפילו אחרי ארבע לידות את נראית רזה כמו בת עשרים וחמש..."

"תסלח לי שיש עליי קללה של אלמוות," מלמלתי, מעט לא מרוכזת עקב הנשיפות שלו באוזני. "וחוץ מזה, גם **אתה **נראה כמו בן עשרים וחמש! והכל בזכות זה שמסתבר שכשנצר למשפחת קאבו מזדווג עם מישהו שהוא לא קאבו, הוא גורם לו להיות גם אלמוות, וגם לילדים שלו..."

"איכפת לך לא לדבר איתי על מדע הקסם כשאני רוצה לנשק אותך כל כך?" הוא מלמל ונישק את הצוואר שלי. הסמקתי קשות (לא, זה לא עבר לי אפילו אחרי הרבה מאוד שנים עם סיריוס) ואמרתי, "הילדים עוד יראו."

"אז שיראו," הוא אמר, שולח את ידיו מתחת לחולצת הפיג'מה שלי. "שיראו כמה ההורים שלהם אוהבים זה את זו..."

"**אימא****! ****מישל לא נותנת לאף אחד להכנס לשירותים****!**" נשמעה צרחה מלמעלה. סיריוס ואני הסתכלנו זה על זו וגלגלנו עיניים. זה תמיד הטיש, כל פעם מחדש, שלוק ומישל רבים כל הזמן. "אני אלך אליהם," אמר לי סיריוס והתנתק ממני. "אני אקרא גם לאלפרד וג'ו."

"מעולה!" אמרתי בשמחה מזויפת. למען האמת, הייתי מאוכזבת. רציתי שסיריוס ימשיך... שנממש שוב את האהבה שלנו... טוב, אבל הילדים בעדיפות ראשונה. הוא עלה למעלה וכעבור דקה אלפרד בן ה-12 וג'ו בן ה-11 ירדו במדרגות. אלפרד נראה בדיוק כמו סיריוס; שיער שחור, חיוך מרדני... יכולתי כבר לראות שהוא ייראה טוב, כמו סיריוס. רק העיניים שלו היו חומות כהות כמו שלי. ג'ו, לעומת זאת, קיבל את השיער שלי - שיער חלק וקצר בצבע חום כהה, את העיניים האפורות של אבא שלו ואת האף הסולד מעט שלי. הוא היה גם ילד יפה, שעתיד להיות אפילו עוד יותר יפה. לא יכולתי להיות גאה בו יותר.

"סוף כל סוף אני הולך להיות בשנה השנייה בהוגוורטס!" שמח אלפרד כשהוא התיישב על יד השולחן. "חיכיתי לזה כל כך הרבה זמן!"

"אתה חיכית לזה רק חודשיים," התעצבן ג'ו. "אני חיכיתי לזה הרבה יותר זמן, ורק עכשיו אני מתחיל את השנה הראשונה שלי!"

"אל תריבו," נזפתי בהם וליטפתי לכל אחד מהם את הראש. "כולכם תהיו קוסמים בסופו של דבר."

"אבל עדיין..." מלמל ג'ו ואז סיריוס ירד למטה, סוחב תחת כל ידו ילד אחר. מישל בת ה-14, הייתה יפהפייה באופן בלתי רגיל; היה לה שיער שחור, חלק וארוך, עיניים אפורות וגוף רזה וחטוב, עם חזה שהתפתח דיי טוב. מבחינתי היא נראתה כמו מישל, חברת הילדות המתה שלי, רק שלה היה שיער מתולתל ולמישל, הבת שלי, יש שיער חלק כמו שלי. מהצד השני, היה את לוק בן ה-15, בעל שיער חום מקורזל, עיניים חומות כהות ואוזניים מחודדות מעט, כמו שלי. גם הוא כבר היה שובר הלבבות של הוגוורטס, לפי מה שאלפרד אמר לי. טוב, לפחות הארבעה ירשו את היופי מאבא שלהם. השניים הסתכלו זה על זה במבטים כועסים תחת זרועותיו החסונות של בעלי, ואז כשהוא שיחרר אותם הם התיישבו על יד השולחן והוציאו זה לזה לשון.

"אל תתנהגו כמו ילדים קטנים," נזפתי בהם. "אתם כבר בוגרים מספיק!"

"אבל זו לא אשמתי שכשאני צריך להתארגן לקראות הנסיעה להוגוורטס הקרציה הזאת מתנחלת בשירותים!" התעצבן לוק. גלגלתי עיניים ולא יכולתי שלא לחייך.

לאחר ארוחת הבוקר הילדים הלכו להתארגן וגם אני וסיריוס התארגנו במהירות ולקחנו אותם במכונית המשפחתית. אני התיישבתי בתא הנהג וסיריוס לידי. בגלל העובדה שהוא שונא מכוניות הוא לא הוציא רישיון נהיגה של מוגלגים, ולכן אני זאת שהוצאתי רישיון – כי מישהו מאיתנו היה צריך לעשות את זה. סיריוס יכול להיות כל כך ילדותי לפעמים – וזה מה שאני אוהבת בו.

כשהגענו לתחנת הרכבת קינג-קרוס, גררנו את חפציהם של ילדינו לעבר רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים. "אני יעבור ראשון ביחד עם לוק וג'ו," אמר סיריוס כשנעצרנו מול המחסום הקסום. "אנדי, את תעברי מייד אחר כך עם מישל ואלפרד. בסדר?"

"כן המפקד!" עניתי לו בצחוק והוא עבר דרך המחסום. עברתי מייד אחריו עם מישל ואלפרד והגענו לרצוף המלא.

"הארי!" צעקה מישל בשמחה ורצה לעבר הארי, בנם של ג'יימס ולילי פוטר. השניים התחבקו חיבוק ידידותי. ידעתי שהם חברים טובים מאוד, וגם עם רון וויזלי והרמיוני גריינג'ר. שמחתי שמישל הכירה חברים חדשים.

"מי אלו אם לא משפחת בלק!" צחקה לילי כשראתה אותנו. התחבקנו חיבוק חזק (לא חזק מידיי, אחרי הכל היא בהיריון עם ילד שלישי) והחלפנו חוויות מהחודשיים האחרונים. ג'יימס וסיריוס דיברנו ביניהם והילדים העמיסו את דבריהם על הרכבת.

"אנחנו עוזבים!" קראה בלייק, ביתם הקטנה ביותר של לילי וג'יימס, שהתחילה את שנתה הראשונה. היא אחזה ידיים עם ג'ו, וזה הסמיק. חייכתי לעברם וחיבקתי את כל ארבעת ילדיי חיבוק אחרון.

"תהנו השנה, ואל תשכחו שבחג המולד אתם חוזרים!" צעקתי אליהם בעודם עולים לרכבת. סיריוס, לילי, ג'יימס ואני הסתכלנו על הרכבת בעודה מתחילה לנסוע. הילדים שלנו נופפו לנו לשלום והתרחקו לעבר הוגוורטס.

"שנחזור הבייתה?" שאלתי את סיריוס וזה הנהן, מוחה דמעה קטנה מעינו.

כשהגענו הבייתה, לא הספקתי להתארגן וכבר סיריוס הצמיד אותי לקיר ליד דלת הכניסה. "שניקח מקלחת ביחד?" הוא הציע הצעה מפתה ואני הסמקתי והנהנתי. חודשיים שלמים של אי אפשר לעשות כלום גרמו לי לחוסר סבלנות, וכל מה שרציתי זה רק להיות בזרועותיו של סיריוס.

נכנסנו למקלחת החמה ומוקצפת. ישבתי מלפני סיריוס וזה קירצץ את גבי. "סוף כל סוף קצת חופש!" הוא אמר לי ומשך אותי אליו לחיבוק אחורי. הוא החל לקרץ לי את החזה ועוד מקומות והרגשתי איך התחושה של הלבד, בלי הילדים, משתלטת עליי וגורמת לי לרצות עוד...

יצאנו מהמקלחת ולבשנו את החלוקים שלנו. נשכבתי על המיטה שלנו באפיסת כוחות, והוא נשכב לידי. "את יודעת על מה חשבתי?"

הסתכלתי עליו בפליאה. "על מה?"

"על כמה שבא לי עוד ילד."

הסתכלתי עליו כמוכת ברק. הוא חיבק אותי חיבוק חזק ונישק אותי נשיקה ארוכה. "מה את אומרת?"

"א-אני לא יודעת..." גמגמתי, מסמיקה בעודו מתחיל לנשק אותי בצוואר. "צ-צריך להוסיף ע-עוד חדר וזה..."

"אבל אני רוצה עוד בת..." הוא מלמל בעודו מהדק אותי אליו. הוא נשכב מעליי, מנשק אותי בתשוקה שלא הרגשתי כל כך הרבה זמן, ו...

"א-אבל..." לא חשבתי נכון. המחשבות שלי התערפלו והרגשתי צמרמורות של עונג בכל הגוף. למה, אחרי כל כך הרבה פעמים שעשינו את זה, אני לא מצליחה להתגבר על הזרמים החשמליים שסיריוס גורם לי?

"אני חושב שהתשובה ברורה, לא?" הוא מלמל ונישק אותי. זו הייתה אחת הפעמים הטובות, ציינתי לעצמי.

"אתה כזה שתלטן לפעמים..." מלמלתי, סמוקה, מתחת לשמיכה.

"מה לעשות שאני הבעל שלך, גברת אנדריאה בלק..." הוא אמר וחייך אליי, מחזיק את ידיי קרוב אליו מתחת לשמיכה.

"ואני לא מתחרטת על זה אף לא רגע," אמרתי ונאנחתי. "בסדר... למען האמת, גם אני רוצה עוד בת..."

"אז עם כך, יש לנו החלטה." הוא לחש לי אל תוך האוזן ושנינו צחקנו, בעודנו נהנים מהטעם של האהבה עוד הפעם.

אין מאושרת ממני בעולם.


End file.
